My Ex My Husband
by Kang Yi Eun
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Dua namja yang pernah menjalin hubungan dan memilih mengakhirinya. Bagaimana jadinya kalau duo mantan kekasih ini kembali dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka? Chapter 11 is up! / Yunjae fict / MPreg plus BL / RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**_My Ex My Husband_**

.

.

.

"_Yak! Jung Yunho. Apa maksud ucapanmu?"_

_Namja yang dipanggil Jung Yunho tadi hanya mendengus kecil seiring dengan bola matanya yang berputar cepat. "Kau...". Yunho menunjuk namja cantik berseragam SMP dihadapannya dengan disertai tatapan dingin nan menusuk. "Kim Jaejoong..."_

"_Selingkuh dibelakangku."_

_Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lebar kemudian memicing tajam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal erat kini berganti tugas menepis kasar tudingan namja dihadapannya yang berstatus kekasihnya itu._

" _Sebenarnya siapa yang tertangkap basah berhubungan gelap dengan seorang yeoja didalam sebuah hotel?" sindir Jaejoong._

" _Lalu siapa pula yang ketahuan berpelukan mesra dengan namja lain didepan apartemennya sendiri?"_

_Jaejoong menggeram frustasi, "Jung Yunho! Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan Yoochun yang menangkapku. Aissh... aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran murid SMA sepertimu." _

_Yunho masih memasang wajah kesal dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuknya. Meskipun aura yang dikeluarkan namja bertubuh tinggi ini tampak menakutkan, hal tersebut tak mampu membuat nyali Jaejoong menciut. Bahkan pertengkaran keduannya bertambah panas._

"_Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat Kim Jaejoong -yeoja itu sepupuku! Lagipula sudah berulang-kali kujelaskan kalau kami hanya menghadiri acara perusahaan yang diselenggarakan disana."_

" _Aku tidak akan percaya dengan alasan seribu-bulu-beruangmu." _

" _Cukup! Kita selesaikan hubungan ini saja. Aku benar-benar lelah mempunyai kekasih anak kecil sepertimu Jaejoong." bentak Yunho. _

"_Baik. Hubungan kita selesai!"_

_._

_._

_._

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae and many more_

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. Kacau balau. Close this tab if it doesn't suit you._

_My Ex My Husband_

"Yak! Jaejoong-hyung."

Namja manis berseragam rapi dengan _nametag _Kim Kibum tampak sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya didepan wajah melamun seseorang yang dikenalinya sebagai saudara kandungnya. Bukannya tersadar, Jaejoong malah tetap menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpuk pada sikunya.

Kibum menghelah nafas berat menyadari bahwa usahanya membangunkan sang hyungdari lamunannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, akhirnya Kibum memilih cara yang menurutnya paling ampuh mengembalikan roh-roh Jaejoong.

_**Pletak...**_

"Aw... appo~ "

Jaejoong mengusap pelan kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan maut sang adik. Namja cantik ini mendelik kesal pada Kibum yang malah memasang wajah _innocent_nya seolah-olah dirinya bukanlah pelaku pemukulan tadi.

"Kurasa semenjak kau putus dari Yunho, kau jadi sering melamun?"

Merasa dirinya seakan dilupakan, Kim Junsu –salah satu dari tiga orang yang duduk melingkari meja kantin menyela dengan suara ala lumba-lumbanya.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Bibir merahnya mengerucut sempurna sambil sesekali mengumpat tanpa suara. Wahai sahabat dan adik yang baik. Tidakkah kalian tahu namja bermarga Kim ini sangat tidak ingin membahas seseorang yang namanya baru saja disebutkan oleh Junsu.

"Aigoo~ hyung. Sekarang kau sudah kelas tiga SMA, kejadian itu sudah berlalu empat tahun. Lagipula toh kalian yang memilih mengakhiri hubungan kalian."

"Yak!Kim Kibum. Bisakah kau berhenti mengungkit masalah beruang bodoh itu lagi? Aku bukan melamun karena itu." kesal Jaejoong. Entah mengapa emosi Jaejoong selalu mencapai batas maksimumnya setiap kali sahabat dan adiknya kembali mengungkit mantan kekasihnya itu. Jika saja membunuh itu hal yang legal, mungkin saja Junsu dan Kibum sudah kehilangan nyawanya detik itu juga.

"Aigoo~ Jadi apa yang hyung lamun-"

"Kim Kibum!"

Kibum menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal karena ucapannya terpotong ditengah-tengah. Namja manis ini membalik tubuhnya menghadap sang pemilik suara yang berada tepat dibalik punggungnya. Alisnya mengerut kesal dan bibirnya agak mengerucut, "Wae?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti ada rapat osis. Jangan telat."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata singkat, padat dan penuh penekanan tersebut. Namja berstatus Ketua Osis tersebut segera meninggalkan Kibum dan kawanannya – Jaejoong dan Junsu. Tentu saja dengan Kibum yang saat ini sedang memasang tampang cengo.

"Choi Siwon. Ketua Osis. Putra pemilik sekolah. Si Tuan Irit Bicara."

Kibum mendelik sesaat kearah Jaejoong, "Nada bicaramu sungguh mirip sepertinya, _hyung_."

_**Bletak...**_

"Jangan samakan aku dengan beruang kutub seperti dirinya. Dasar bodoh!"

Daripada mengamati pertengkaran kecil Kim bersaudara itu, lebih baik kita melihat keadaan Junsu saat ini. Namja bersuara mirip lumba-lumba tersebut hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali mendengus menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Well, sepertinya mengamati pertengkaran Kim bersaudara maupun mengamati kebosanan seorang Kim Junsu sama sekali tidak membawa manfaat apapun.

.

.

.

.

**Gedung Jung's Entertainment, Seoul.**

Dibalik kaca jendela lantai kesekian dari Gedung Perusahaan Hiburan ini, seorang namja tampan tampak sedang menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya tak berhenti membubuhkan tanda tangannya diatas dokumen dihadapannya itu. Laptop hitam yang sedari tadi menyala disamping kanan namja itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. .

Jung Yunho nama namja tersebut. Diusianya yang masih muda, namja ini sudah sanggup mengatur perusahaan hiburan warisan ayahnya. Seperti saat ini, meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan saat- saat dimana para pekerja pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Dirinya masih memilih mengamati hasil kerja bawahannya.

_**Drrt...drrt...**_

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Yunnie-chagi. Kenapa masih belum pulang? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke kediaman Kim."_

"Ah! Aku hampir saja lupa. Sebentar lagi aku pulang, eomma."

"_Arra... Jangan sampai telat, ne?"_

"Arraseo, eomma. Annyeong_._"

Setelah memastikan sambungan diseberang terputus, namja bermarga Jung ini juga segera mematikan ponselnya. Meletakkannya asal kemudian segera merapikan dokumennya. Seringai tipis tak dapat ditahannya ketika otak jeniusnya mulai berfantasi akan sesuatu yang akan segera terjadi ketika dirinya tiba dirumah.

Ralat.

Ketika dirinya tiba di kediaman Kim.

.

.

.

**Neul Param High, Seoul.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan kalau waktu sudah tidak awal lagi. Membuat Kibum buru-buru merapikan seluruh perkerjaannya sebagai Sekretaris Osis. Rapat Osis pun sudah selesai sedari tadi.

"Aigoo~ Ottokhae? Kalau sampai telat aku bisa dibunuh eomma."

"Ottokhae? Pekerjaanku belum selesai. Aku pasti dibunuh Siwon."

"Tamatlah riwayatku. Aku lupa meminjam buku titipan Jaejoong-hyung."

"Aigoo~ Aku bisa gila."

Siwon selaku satu-satunya orang yang berada bersama Kibum mengerutkan dahinya mendengar racauan Kibum. Mati-matian dirinya menahan tawa geli yang hendak meledak keluar akibat racauan dan tingkah Kibum yang dianggap lucu oleh Siwon.

Kibum yang menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Kibum yang memasang wajah masamnya.

Kibum yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya frustasi.

Benar-benar membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya –apalagi secara _live_- akan merasa gemas.

"Khh..." Dalam hati, Siwon mengutuki suara tawa tertahannya yang kini berhasil meluncur keluar. Salahkan saja tingkah-tingkah Kibum yang benar menggelitik kotak tertawanya. Hah... hancur sudah image _ice _–nya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kibum polos.

Siwon berusaha mengontrol diri. Namja ini tidak berencana kehilangan imagenya untuk kedua kalinya didepan Kibum. Siapa pula namja yang mau kehilangan imagenya dihadapan namja lain yang ia sukai.

Tunggu dulu.

Mwo? Sukai?

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Siwon kembali memasang tampang _ice_nya. "Ani. Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Hn."

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Siwon, Kibum dengan setia memandangi wajah tampan Siwon dari jarak yang agak jauh dengan tampang polosnya. Tanpa menyadari kegugupan yang telah melanda objek pandangnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Kibum?"

Sebagai respon, Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat seraya tetap memandangi wajah Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa memandangiku?"

Dengan langkah cepat, Kibum berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon. Kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dada. Bokongnya ia dudukkan diatas kursi dihadapan Siwon yang hanya dibatasi sebuah meja.

"Aku hanya merasa lemak di lenganmu itu agak berlebih. Kusarankan kau mengikuti program diet, Siwonnie."

Demi Tuhan. Demi Dewa Poseidon. Demi segalanya yang ada didunia ini. Itu bukan lemak, Kim Kibum. Tidakkah namja sepertimu pernah mendengar apa itu otot bisep?

'Aku tak pernah bertemu namja seblak-blakan dirinya. Benar-benar tidak pernah.'

.

.

.

**Kediaman Kim**

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong! Aishhh... Bukankah eomma sudah menyuruhmu mengganti pakaian daritadi?"

Meskipun telinga Jaejoong sudah menerima omelan pedas dari sang ibu, dirinya masih sibuk menikmati sebaskom besar eskrim strawberry kesukaannya dengan ditemani seperangkat televisi yang menyala didepannya.

"Ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu, chagi."

"Eomma sebentar lagi, ne? Eskrimku sudah mau habis kok." ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memelas bak anak anjing kehujanan.

_**Ting...tong...**_

"Biar Jae yang buka-kan pintunya."

"Yak Jae! Kembali kemari!"

Mengabaikan teriakan melengking eommanya, Jaejoong segera menghampiri pintu depan kediamannya. Tangannya secara perlahan menarik gagang pintu, membukanya lebar sebagai upaya agar sang tamu dapat masuk.

"Annyeonghaseo."

Mata elang. Tubuh proposional. Jas mahal dan rapi. Jaejoong hampir saja terpesona akan ketampanan namja dihadapannya itu. Dengan santainya, Jaejoong meneliti setiap lekuk wajah namja tersebut. Wajah dihadapannya ini sepertinya mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"MWOYA!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Annyeonghaseo. Kang Yi Eun imnida.

Setelah hiatus beberapa saat akhirnya Yieun bisa balik lagi dengan membawa fict baru yang pastinya gaje, abal, lebay, pokoknya segalanya deh =,=".

Mianhae kalau fict Yieun jelek soalnya Yieun curi-curi waktu tidur buat mengetik fict ini. Beruntunglah saat ini Yieun sudah punya kamar sendiri jadinya lebih aman pas mau curi ketik eheheheh.

Kamsahamnida ne buat yang udah mau baca fict gaje Yieun.

Don't Forget To Review ^^

Pay Pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae and many more_

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. OOC (terutama Kibum). Kacau balau. Close this tab if it doesn't suit you._

**_My Ex My Husband_**

.

.

.

**Ruang Tamu Kediaman Kim, Seoul.**

"Choesoehamnida, Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma Jung."

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sedalam mungkin. Meskipun Jaejoong tergolong anak yang cukup jahil, setidaknya namja ini masih tahu sopan santun dan segera meminta maaf kepada tamu orang tuanya karena telah berteriak –refleks- di depan mereka.

Nyonya Jung – yang tampak masih begitu memukau diusianya yang sudah bisa dibilang paruh baya hanya tersenyum cerah seraya mengamati segala gerak-gerik Jaejoong. "Aniyo. Gwaenchana."

"Kami mengerti mengapa Joongie begitu terkejut melihat kedatangan kami. Mengingat hubunganmu dengan Yunho dulu tidak berjalan dengan baik, kami juga pasti terkejut jika bertukar posisi denganmu." tutur Nyonya Jung penuh kelembutan.

Sudah bukan rahasia para orangtua lagi kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong pernah menjalin hubungan dan memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka beberapa tahun lalu.

Toh…dari dulu kedua orangtua mereka sudah berteman sangat dekat

Jujur saja, layaknya namja-namja lainnya Jaejoong juga terpesona dengan kelembutan dan segala pesona yang dipancarkan oleh Nyonya Jung. Sikap Nyonya Jung jauh berbeda dengan sikap ibunya yang cenderung cerewet dan emosian.

Ckck… Kim Jaejoong tidakkah kau sadar, kau baru saja menghina ibumu sendiri? Itu dosa besar kau tahu.

"Sekali lagi maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah Joongie." ucap Nyonya Jung seraya menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disamping kirinyanya.

Dengan tanpa keraguan, namja cantik tersebut segera saja duduk disamping kiri Nyonya Jung tanpa menyadari siapa sosok lain yang duduk di sisi kanan.

Merasakan kehadiran sosok lain disampingnya, Jaejoong segera meneliti sang objek yang duduk mengapitnya selain Nyonya Jung.

Kedua bolamata Jaejoong membelalak lebar ketika mendapati seorang Jung Yunho –saya tekankan sekali lagi Jung Yunho tengah duduk tenang disampingnya seraya menebar seringainya bak setan penjaga neraka.

Secepat kilat, Jaejoong memutar kembali kepalanya. "Eh?"

Merasa retina matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang cukup asing tengah berdiam diri diatas meja kecil didepannya, Jaejoong menatap intens kertas tersebut. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tertulis diatasnya.

"Joongie-chagi, Yunho. Lebih baik kita mulai saja pembicaraannya, ne?"

Yunho memasang senyum mempesonanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Nyonya Kim –ibu Jaejoong- sementara Jaejoong hanya melempar tatapan bingung kepada sang ibu.

Sesegera mungkin, Tuan Kim mengeluarkan sebatang pena dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Tepat disamping kertas tersebut.

"Kami selaku orang tua dari kedua belah pihak berniat untuk mengikat kalian dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang kami namakan sebagai pernikahan." jelas Tuan Jung.

Mendengar ucapan Tuan Jung, Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Entah maksudnya namja ini sudah menerima pernikahan mereka atau otak lemotnya masih memproses kejadian.

"MWO!"

Opsi kedua cocok atas maksud dari anggukan kepala Jaejoong tadi. Kini kedua bolamata bulatnya terbuka lebar, bahkan mulutnya yang sedari tadi mengatup sempurna kini telah membentuk huruf O yang cukup besar.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum, "Setelah mendengar berita bahwa kau dan Yunho sudah berakhir. Aku, appa Yunho dan juga orang tuamu cukup sedih. Karena itu setelah menunggu waktu beberapa lama, kami memutuskan untuk kembali menjodohkan kalian."

Jaejoong memandang cengo kepada Nyonya Jung. Sepertinya namja ini masih belum sadar akan keterkejutannya.

"Dan kami juga berniat menikahkan kalian berdua saat ini juga."

Belum sempat Jaejoong sadar akan keterkejutannya, pernyataan dari Tuan Jung kembali menambah keterkejutannya. Membuat tokoh utama kita kali ini benar-benar membeku ditempat.

Kibum selaku orang yang telah terabaikan kini mendekati Jaejoong dengan tampang _innocent_nya. Kedua tangannya tengah memegang erat kertas yang kini teridentifikasikan sebagai surat pendaftaran catatan sipil dan sebatang pena.

Jaejoong melempar tatapan 'Jung-Yunho-cepat-tolong-aku' kepada namja tampan disebelahnya yang malah diacuhkan.

"Yunho juga sudah setuju. Dia bahkan sudah menandatangani suratnya." sela Tuan Jung.

Segera saja tatapan 'Jung-Yunho-cepat-tolong-aku' yang tadinya dikeluarkan mata bulat Jaejoong kini berganti menjadi 'Kubunuh-kau-Jung-Yunho'.

"Kami juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengadakan resepsi pernikahan. Karena Joongie masih sekolah, kami tidak berniat membuat seisi sekolah heboh." jelas Nyonya Kim.

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak memprotes segalanya mengenai pernikahan. Dirasakannya sebuah lengan mengelus pundaknya lembut. Sesegera mungkin, Jaejoong memutar kepalanya menghadap Nyonya Jung.

"Keluarga Jung sangat mengharapkanmu sebagai menantu kami, Joongie. Nenek Yunho saja sudah sangat gembira mendengar kabar ini." Nyonya Jung menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Jaejoong sambil menatap dalam kedua kristal bulat nan jernih Jaejoong. Mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam kepada namja –calon menantunya tersebut.

Jaejoong menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian dan Tuan Jung beserta Kibum. Keempat orang tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk menerima pernikahan tersebut.

Ragu-ragu, namja cantik ini memandang Yunho yang disambut oleh Yunho dengan seberkas senyum lembut.

Entah setan apa yang telah memasuki tubuh Jaejoong, yang jelas kini semua orang di ruang tamu ini dapat melihat dengan jelas bubuhan tanda tangan Jaejoong diatas surat tersebut. Menandakan bahwa kini kedua namja cantik dan tampan tersebut sah menjadi pasangan hidup.

"Yunnie-chagi, ayo cepat beri Joongie _wedding kiss. _Eomma ingin melihatnya."

_**Cup…**_

"Eh?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neul Param High, Seoul.**

Pagi hari ini, matahari bersinar cerah. Berkas-berkas cahayanya membias masuk kedalam sebuah ruang kelas melalui jendela yang tersedia. Memfokuskan diri pada seorang namja cantik yang sedang sibuk memandang keluar jendela tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan sang guru.

Jaejoong –nama namja cantik tersebut berkali-kali menghelah nafas kuat. Otaknya bisa-bisa korslet jika terus memikirkan apa saja yang telah dialaminya kemarin. Maksudku Hey! Jika kalian diminta menikahi mantan kekasihmu sendiri, tidakkah kalian merasa sedikit err… tidak enak?

Bayangan wajah Yunho selalu saja memenuhi benaknya sedari tadi. Bukan karena Jaejoong masih menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya. Hanya saja Jaejoong sendiri merasa kesal –amat sangat kesal- kepada namja tampan itu.

Apalagi jika mengingat kenyataan bahwa bibirnya telah dinodai oleh bibir Yunho. Sebut saja kedua namja ini kemarin telah saling berciuman.

"GYAAAAAA!"

_**Pluk…**_

"Kim Jaejoong. Cepat keluar dari kelasku dan jongkok didepan pintu!" jerit seongsaengnim.

Dinikahkan mendadak. Berciuman atau lebih tepatnya dicium oleh mantan kekasih. Dilempari penghapus oleh seongsaengnim. Diusir dari kelas. Dihukum jongkok didepan pintu. Aigoo~ adakah orang lain lagi yang dapat menyaingi kesialan Jaejoong dua hari ini?

.

.

.

**Perpustakaan, Neul Param High.**

"Aigoo~ bukunya tinggi sekali."

Berkali-kali Kibum mendengus kesal sambil memandangi setumpuk buku yang terpajang dirak buku paling tinggi yang ada diperpustakaan.

Kibum sudah menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit untuk berusaha menggapai buku-buku itu. Namun, apa daya. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup menjangkau rak tersebut.

"Aigoo~ kalau hari ini aku tidak meminjam buku itu, Jaejoong-hyung pasti akan membunuhku." lirih Kibum.

Sekuat tenaga, namja manis ini berjinjit. Mencoba menggapai buku bersampul biru diatasnya meskipun sudah pasti hasilnya nihil.

**Eh? **

Kibum membuka matanya lebar ketika kedua kristalnya menangkap sesosok tangan manusia yang ikut menjangkau buku sasarannya dari belakang punggungnya.

Kontan Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Siwon –sang Ketua Osis yang saat ini tengah menggapai sang buku dengan begitu mudah.

"Ini ambillah…" Kibum masih saja terbengong-bengong melihat kedatangan Siwon. Bahkan buku sasarannya yang saat ini telah ada didepan mata pun tidak disentuhnya.

Merasa jengah dipandangi oleh Kibum, Siwon menarik tangan kanan Kibum dan kemudian meletakkan buku diatasnya. Setelahnya namja tampan ini segera beranjak meninggalkan Kibum.

Well… segera meninggalkan Kibum sebenarnya hanya alibi belaka untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa kini wajah Siwon telah memerah sempurna. Siapa pula yang tidak gugup dipandangi oleh orang yang disukainya.

Jika saja Siwon masih tetap tak beranjak, mungkin image _ice-_nya akan segera hilang.

Kalian tahu, saat ini saja rasanya namja tampan ini ingin sekali memeluk dan mencubit pipi _chubby _Kibum. Coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Siwon masih tetap bertahan disana.

"Siwonnie!"

Siwon segera memutar kepalanya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara Kibum. Tampang _poker face-_nya ia keluarkan guna menutupi rasa gugup yang melanda relung-relung hatinya.

"Gomawo." Dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk buku yang diberikan namja tampan bermarga Choi tadi, Kibum memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Senyum membunuhnya keluar dan aura _innocent_nya menguar entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

Ckck… _Poor _Siwon. Pertahankanlah supaya darahmu tidak mengucur deras dari hidungmu.

.

.

.

**Fitness Center, Seoul.**

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka enam. Menandakan bahwa seluruh aktivitas seperti sekolah dan perkerjaan lainnya rata-rata telah berakhir.

Seperti halnya namja tokoh utama kita ini –Jung Yunho. Namja ini memilih mengekskresikan keringatnya melalui kegiatan _gym _yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. Tidak seorang diri tentu saja.

"Ada apa dengamu?"

Siwon –namja berstatus sepupu Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung. Baginya, pertanyaan sang sepupu sungguh tak jelas.

"Kau agak aneh hari ini. Sejak tadi kau tak henti-hentinya memandangi cermin didepanmu. Atau bisa dibilang otot bisepmu?" jelas Yunho.

Yah…memang benar. Sejak awal kedatangan Siwon dan Yunho ke _gym _ini, yang dilakukan Siwon sedari tadi hanya mengamati otot bisepnya sambil sesekali menoel-noelnya. Bahkan sepertinya cermin yang mengelilingi ruang _gym _ini –cermin yang sedari tadi diamati Siwon- sudah bosan dengan wajah Siwon yang tetap tak berhenti memandanginya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ayolah! Berbagi cerita sedikit kepada hyungmu ini. Image irit bicaramu tidak berpengaruh padaku." Yunho menepuk pundak Siwon agak kuat kemudian merangkulnya akrab.

Helah nafas frustasi akhirnya keluar dari bibir Siwon.

Namja tampan ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya memasang tampang kesalnya. "Kibum kira otot ini adalah lemak berlebih. Dia bahkan menyarankanku untuk diet."

"Puahahaha…" Tawa Yunho seketika menggema diruangan berlapis cermin tersebut.

Pantas saja sedari tadi sepupunya ini tampak sangat tidak semangat. Padahal biasanya jika sudah menginjak kakinya di _gym_, Siwon pasti segera lupa akan segalanya.

Yunho menepuk pundak Siwon kuat-kuat seraya mengontrol diri agar tawanya tidak membludak seperti tadi. "Bersabarlah…"

"Aishh…"

Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bibirnya sibuk mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan tidak jelas.

Tidakkah Siwon sadar sudah mencopot image _ice-_mu didepan Yunho?

Lupakan saja, toh…kedua namja tampan ini sudah sangat dekat. Sebagai catatan, keduanya tumbuh besar bersama.

"Aku cukup iba padamu. Namja incaranmu ternyata se-_innocent _itu." goda Yunho.

"Dan parahnya Kibum adalah adik Jaejoong, istri barumu itu." sela Siwon.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sambil melempar senyum acuhnya.

Sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hati Yunho, namja ini lumayan kasihan terhadap perjalanan asmara sepupunya. Jika dia yang menyukai Kibum, sepertinya belum dua hari saja Yunho sudah menggila mengingat kepolosan Kibum yang teramat-sangat.

Sedangkan Siwon –namja ini sudah menyukai Kibum bahkan semenjak Yunho dan Jaejoong belum memulai hubungan apapun. Cukup lama bukan?

"Jadi, kau tidak berniat mengejarnya?"

Kembali namja bermarga Choi ini menghelah nafas frustasinya, "Jangan bercanda! Belum memulai pengejaran saja aku sudah hampir gila."

Sang sepupu –Jung Yunho hanya memutar bolamatanya jenaka.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan." ucap Yunho.

"Menyangkut Jaejoong ?"

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, namja tampan bermarga Jung ini menyeringai iblis.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengurut punggungnya yang serasa patah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sungguh, kesialannya hari ini amat mengerikan. Setelah diusir dari kelas dan dihukum berjongkok, Jaejoong kembali membuat masalah. Kali itu hukumannya cukup umum –menyapu lapangan sekolahnya.

Jika ada yang mengaku tidak lelah setelah menyapu halaman Neul Param High, itu tandanya orang tersebut sudah bukan manusia lagi. Mungkin sejenis alien yang tak kenal lelah. Bayangkan saja sendiri luas lapangan yang digunakan untuk kegiatan olahraga basket, voli, buku tangkis dan lari jarak dekat secara bersamaan.

Tak henti-hentinya Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Bukan hanya punggungnya, lengannya pun serasa terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Namja cantik ini melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, berniat sampai di rumahnya lebih cepat dan segera merebahkan tubuh rapuhnya diatas tempat tidur empuk nan menggoda.

_**Kriett…**_

"Aku pulang!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menutup pintu rumahnya, bolamata Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu membelalak sempurna.

Kini dihadapannya berdirilah sosok sang ibu dan sang ayah dengan setumpuk koper tepat disamping kiri dan kanan keduanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. Matanya terus-menerus menatap tumpukan koper dan kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian.

"Annyeonghaseyo eomma, appa."

Dari arah pintu kediaman Kim, tersembullah kepala berwarna hitam dengan pemilik bernama Yunho.

Saat ini, Jaejoong hanya memandang kedua orangtuanya dan Yunho secara bergantian. Mungkin otak lamban namja cantik ini masih saja memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Nah…mulai hari ini Joongie-chagi akan tinggal bersama Yunho. Eomma dan appa sudah membereskan seluruh pakaianmu." umum Nyonya Kim.

"MWO? Apa eomma berencana menjualku?" Berterimah kasihlah kepada otak Jaejoong karena sudah bekerja lebih cepat hari ini.

Jaejoong tidak percaya ini. Setelah dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho, kini ia harus dipaksa tinggal dengan Yunho ?

Sepertinya sang eomma benar berniat menjualnya kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tak diharapkan namja cantik ini.

"Eomma, aku masih muda. Masih ingin tinggal dengan eomma. Aku tidak mau hidup dengan beruang mesum. Jebal, eomma." Tatapan memelas khas keluarga Kim telah dilancarkan Jaejoong habis-habisan.

"Aniya. Pokoknya Joongie-chagi harus tinggal dengan Yunho. Lagipula kalian sudah menikah." tegas Nyonya Kim.

Kedua kristal Jaejoong membulat semakin lebar tak kala sang appa menyerahkan koper-koper yang ada kepada Yunho.

"Eomma, appa kami pamit dulu."

Melihat tangan besar Yunho yang menenggelamkan tangan mungilnya, Jaejoong semakin frustasi. Ditelannya sang ludah sebanyak-banyaknya.

_**Gulp…**_

Benar-benar, kesialan Kim Jaejoong belum berakhir.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang takjub ruang apartemen dihadapannya. Belum pernah namja ini melihat apartemen yang luasnya dapat menyaingi villa.

Perabotannya tidak banyak, hanya secukupnya malah. Warna dindingnya pun dicat dengan warna lembut yang begitu menyejukkan hati. Ditambah lagi penerangan yang cukup –bisa dibilang mendekati berlebihan membuat apartemen tersebut tampak lebih segar. Tak lupa, pemandangan malam kota Seoul bahkan bisa kita lihat melalui jendela besar –seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa disisi-sisi apartemen tersebut.

Agak heran memang mengapa mereka malah tinggal di apartemen luas ini. Bukankah seharusnya Jaejoong tinggal seatap bersama sang mertua. Lagipula yang Jaejoong tahu, suami-nya selama ini selalu tinggal bersama keluarganya.

Bukannya Jaejoong serakah berniat tinggal di kediaman mewah bak istana keluarga Jung. Hanya saja, bukankah menantu selalu tinggal bersama keluarga besar sang suami. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu Jaejoong baca dari komik-komik koleksinya.

"Apartemen ini baru saja kubeli dua hari lalu. Aku hanya tidak ingin suaramu menganggu ketenangan keluargaku." jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang bingung kepada namja tampan disampingnya itu. Benarkah suaranya se-mengganggu itu? Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah mendapat protes dari siapapun yang menyatakan bahwa suaranya sungguh menggelegar. Mungkin Yunho hanya berniat meng-isenginya pikirnya.

"Asal kau tahu, berperan sebagai istri-ku itu tidak mudah. Segunung kejutan sudah menanti-mu didepan."

Dengan gaya se-menggoda mungkin, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu mau tak mau memundurkan langkahnya lagi dan lagi.

Selangkah Yunho maju, selangkah pula Jaejoong mundur. Sampai akhirnya, dirasakan oleh Jaejoong punggungnya telah menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras dan sedikit dingin. Jendela ternyata.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya cepat. Berusaha menahan gugup yang secara tiba-tiba melandanya. Apalagi ketika Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong sendiri. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho. Bisa melihat se _manly _apa wajah tampan –penuh seringai- namja yang telah menikahinya.

"Sekarang saatnya aku menagih jatah malam pertamaku, Joongie-chagi."

**Loading…**

**Please wait…**

"GYAAAA!"

.

.

.

**20.00 ; Minimarket, Seoul.**

"Aigoo~ tissue mana yang harus kubeli?" guman Kibum

Sekiranya satu jam setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Kim Kibum dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengenakan mantelnya untuk mendatangi minimarket ini. Pasalnya sang ibunya memintanya –lebih tepatnya memaksa membelikan tissue di minimarket dekat rumahnya ini.

Asal kalian tahu, Nyonya Kim adalah penggemar aku dari drama-drama berbau _angst, sad, hurt_ dan lain sebagainya. Pasti kalian mengerti mengapa wanita paruh baya tersebut membutuhkan tissue lebih banyak dari orang pada umumnya.

Sekarang bukan itu inti permasalahannya.

Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. Namja ini merutuki habis-habisan penyakit pelupa akutnya ini. Gara-gara penyakit bodoh itu, Kibum lupa menanyakan tissue jenis apa yang sebaiknya ia beli.

"Aigoo~ tissue wajah atau tissue toilet?"

Demi seluruh member _boyband _TVXQ dan Super Junior. Setega itukah kau membiarkan ibumu menghapus airmata harunya –terhadap drama- dengan tissue toilet? Entah lebih baik kau ini disebut babo atau kelewat polos.

"Beli dua-duanya saja."

Kibum terlonjak kaget mendengar suara baritone yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap terkejut melihat seorang namja yang kini sedang sibuk memilah-milah gudukan tissue yang tersusun rapi diatas rak.

Merasa seperti dipandangi, Siwon –pemilik suara tersebut menghentikan kegiatan memilahnya.

Namja tampan ini menahan nafasnya singkat. Baginya, kedua bolamata Kibum yang mengerjap lucu dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan sungguh merupakan boomerang sendiri untuknya. Bahkan, kini wajah Siwon terasa panas hanya karena melihat ekspresi _innocent _Kibum yang menurutnya sangat _adorable._

"Kenapa harus dua-duanya kubeli?" tanya Kibum polos. Masih sepersekian detik yang lalu, dirinya masih tetap menatap Siwon dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Hanya saja sekarang kedua kristal jernihnya tidak lagi mengerjap lucu. Namun tetap saja aura _innocent _yang dikeluarkannya tidak bisa hilang. "Bukankah itu boros?"

Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Oh Kim Kibum kita yang tersayang, bisakah kau berhenti menguarkan aura _innocent_mu? Bisa-bisa Ketua Osis kita yang satu ini meninggal muda karena kerja jantung yang meningkat drastis.

"Ikuti saja saranku." tegas Siwon.

Kibum hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh kemudian meraih kedua jenis tissue tersebut seperti yang telah disarankan Siwon. Tak ada salahnya toh membeli keduanya. Jika memang ibunya hanya memerlukan tissue wajah, tissue toilet bisa dijadikannya sebagai persediaan. Kira-kira itulah pemikiran namja manis nan _innocent_ ini.

.

.

.

"Semuanya dua ribu won, Tuan."

Kibum segera mengobrak-abrik isi kantong celananya sebelum akhirnya namja manis ini menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada sang kasir –dengan tampang yang begitu polos tentu saja. "Ini…"

Tanpa sengaja, kristal jernih Kibum menangkap sebuah objek yang tersusun rapi diatas meja kasir minimarket ini. Objek tersebut tampak begitu berwarna dengan bungkusan berupa kotak yang terbilang unik.

Seumur hidupnya, Kibum belum sekalipun melihat objek yang sedemikian rupa. Membuat sisi ingin tahunya bangkit seketika.

Berbekal rasa penasaran, Kibum membalik badannya menghadap Siwon yang sedari tadi mengantri tepat dibelakangnya, "Siwonnie, ini permen ya?"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya atas pertanyaan Kibum. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat barang apa yang sedang ditunjuk dan dipertanyakan namja yang disukainya itu.

Kedua bolamata Siwon membelalak lebar melihat objek yang ditunjuk Kibum. Diam-diam dirinya meneguk ludahnya sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sebagai laki-laki biasa tentu saja ia merasa sedikit gugup. Bahkan sisi mesumnya sempat menggoda dirinya untuk memakainya pada Kibum.

Sekuat tenaga, Siwon berusaha menjaga tampang dingin yang melekat di wajahnya. "Itu kondom."

Kembali Kibum mengerjapkan kristalnya sambil sesekali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kondom itu apa, Siwonnie?"

_**Gubrak…**_

**To Be Continued**

Annyeong ^^

Chapter dua akhirnya kelar juga.

Mianhae jika masih kurang memuaskan. Sampai sekarang Yieun juga masih sedang belajar cara-cara supaya fict Yieun bisa sebagus sunbae yang lain. Jadi mian ya kalau masih ada kesalahan yang membuat readers kurang puas.

Kamsahamnida juga buat para silent readers maupun yang sudah mereview. Untuk yang sudah mereview, review terus ya. Dan bagi silent readers, untuk chapter ini munculkan diri dong hehe

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

Lee Tae Ri

OktavLuvJejeTooMuch

Jjynh3

Rosa Damascena

AIDASUNGJIN

TheSpiritOfToge

Chidorasen

Dianavl

Cherry Bear86

Negaizo

Zhie Hikaru

Park Seul Byul

Snowysmiles

Ichigobumchan

Nobinobi

Rara

Jung

Heesy

Yu

Fichul

YunYunJaeJae

Hanyoon

KimHanKyu

Dan2307

Nandhayunjae woun

Kyeopta

Youngsu0307

Mian jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama ^^

**GOMAWO XD**

Last word :

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae, Sibum and many more_

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. OOC (terutama Kibum). Kacau balau. Akan ada adegan yang tidak cocok untuk sone._

_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_

**_My Ex My Husband_**

.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Jung (Yunho-Jaejoong's place)**

"Sekarang saatnya aku menagih jatah malam pertamaku, Joongie-chagi."

**Loading…**

**Please wait…**

"GYAAAA!"

Bak orang kesetanan, Jaejoong berlari masuk semakin dalam ke apartemen tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Oke…ia akui ia memang sudah pernah melakukan hal seperti 'itu' dengan Yunho. Tapi tetap saja, melakukannya sekali lagi dengan mantan kekasihmu yang sudah menikahimu –secara paksa- kedengarannya agak err… aneh mungkin?

Yang jelas jawabannya adalah _hell no_. Jaejoong tidak mau lagi melakukan hal senista itu dengan Yunho. Apalagi dengan ditemani keluarnya sisi mesum Yunho, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong naik seketika.

Berniat mengamankan diri, Jaejoong melarikan diri kearah kiri dan sialnya diikuti oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong melarikan diri ke kanan, Yunho juga pasti ke kanan.

Bagaimana nasib Jaejoong selanjutnya? Mari kita lihat.

Kedua mata bulat sempurnaJaejoong menangkap sepapan pintu berwarna cokelat kayu yang terpasang dihadapannya.

BINGO!

Jika ada pintu, maka ada ruangan. Jika ada ruangan, pastinya ruangan tersebut bisa dikunci. Kesimpulannya, nasib Jaejoong akan aman untuk sementara waktu.

Wajah Jaejoong yang tadinya suram berubah cerah seketika. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jaejoong segera meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh ke dalam. Sesegera mungkin menutup sang pintu dan menguncinya rapat.

_**Grep…**_

Tampaknya kali ini dewi Fortuna tidak memihak pada sisi Jaejoong dan malah beralih pada sisi Yunho. Yang jelas kini tangan kiri Yunho telah menahan sang daun pintu mencegahnya agar tak tertutup apalagi terkunci.

Dalam hati, Yunho bersorak girang. Untung saja ia lebih cepat selangkah, jika tidak pupus sudah harapannya untuk menggoda Jaejoongnya.

Sejujurnya jauh dilubuk hati Yunho, selalu saja ada segelintir perasaan asing yang kerap kali membuat jantung Yunho memompa sang darah dua kali lebih cepat. Membuatnya berdetak semakin kencang dan kencang.

Mati-matian namja tampan ini mempertahankan warna wajahnya yang nyaris memerah dengan memajang wajah super mesumnya. Bahkan tampang mesumnya tersebut berhasil membuat Jaejoong bergetar halus karena merinding.

Mungkin hal ini agak terdengar aneh. Pasalnya sang namja tampan itu sendiri yang meminta hal yang kita sebut sebagai malam pertama. Yah… tapi hal tersebut tidak aneh mengingat sedalam apa perasaan Yunho kepada Jaejoong selama ini.

Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong daun pintu, mencoba agar pintu tersebut segera tertutup. Namun apa mau dikata, kekuatan dari seorang Kim –ralat- Jung Jaejoong pastinya kalah telak dari kekuatan Yunho yang notabenya sering mengolahragakan tubuh di _gym._

Alhasil, kini Yunho berhasil membuka lebar sang daun pintu. Memberinya akses masuk yang lebih luar.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat tidak sabar, Joongi-chagi." goda Yunho sambil memasang senyum mesumnya. "Bahkan tanpa kupaksa-pun, kau sudah segera masuk kamar."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lebar. _What? _Apa baru saja Yunho mengatakan bahwa ruangan tempatnya berpijak adalah kamar tidur mereka? Bagus, sekarang sudah terbukti kalau namja cantik bernama Jaejoong ini sedang dikutuk dewi Fortuna. Sebut saja ia sedang sial.

Nafas Jaejoong menderu kencang. Oksigen dan karbon dioksida keluar masuk secara tidak beraturan dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Otaknya blank seketika. Ayolah Jaejoong cepat pikirkan jalan keluarnya.

Merasa seakan telah berada pada ambang hidup dan mati, Jaejoong melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar sambil memundurkan tubuhnya.

Lemari…

Sofa…

Meja tulis…

Kasur…

Itu dia!

Secepat kilat, Jaejoong berlari naik keatas kasur berbungkus seprai berwarna gading tersebut. Diraihnya guling empuk yang tadinya tersusun dibelakang bantal dan mengacungkannya dihadapan sang suami. "Jangan mendekat!"

Jika Jaejoong tengah berdiri diatas kasur, maka Yunho sedang berdiri diatas lantai. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Bedanya, yang satu melempar tatapan mematikan. Yang lainnya malah menebar seringai mesum dengan tatapan menggodanya.

Tak peduli dengan bentakan Jaejoong, Yunho kini melangkah semakin dekat. Mana mungkin namja sekuat dirinya takut pada ancaman ala guling yang dilontarkan istrinya sendiri. Ayolah jangan bercanda.

"Yak! Jung Yunho! Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat. Jika kau masih mendekat, akan kupukul kau dengan guling ini!"

Bukannya takut, kini Yunho malah sudah berhasil menarik guling yang sedari tadi diacungkan Jaejoong dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Bukan hanya sampai disana saja, namja tampan ini kemudian kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membantingnya diatas kasur nyaman nan empuk mereka.

Memang rasa sakit sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh Jaejoong berhubung alas dibawahnya merupakan kasur empuk yang sangat nyaman. Tapi masalahnya sekarang Yunho telah menindih tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Bahkan namja tampan bermarga Jung itu sudah mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Jaejoong.

_**Graup…**_

4 detik…

5 detik…

6 det-

"GYAA! Jangan gigit leherku! HUWAA… eomma tolong aku!"

Bukannya berhenti, Yunho malah semakin beringas menggigit dan menciumi leher Jaejoong. Mengabaikan raungan Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin kuat dan memekakkan telinga.

Malahan kini tangan kekar Yunho sudah menyusup dibalik kaus Jaejoong. Meraba punggung mulusnya tanpa menghiraukan pukulan kecil yang dilancarkan Jaejoong pada bahunya. Toh…tidak ada salahnya dapat pijat gratis.

"HUWAA! Hentikan Yunho. Aku masih sekolah belum mau hamil! HUWAA…"

"Diam atau akan kuselesaikan tanpa pemanasan."

Jaejoong bungkam seketika. Bukannya ia memilih untuk rela memberikan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Hanya saja membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Yunho membuatnya meneguk ludahnya ngeri.

Apalagi sekarang namja cantik ini merasa tangan kanan Yunho sudah mulai menelusuri tubuh bagian depannya dan hampir mencapai kedua tonjolannya.

Tunggu dulu…

"GYAA!"

_**Duagh…**_

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah diikuti oleh matahari yang bersinar terang. Sungguh sulit ditemukan pada musim penghujan pada bulan ini. Oke… itu semua tidak penting. Lebih baik sekarang kita lihat bagaimana keadaan sepasang pengantin baru kita.

Memang benar cuaca diluar sedang bagus namun coba liat seberapa banyak awan mendung yang berada diatas kepala Yunho. Singkat kata, namja tampan ini sedang tidak _mood. _

Padahal dihadapannya sudah disajikan sepotong sandwich dan sepiring salad dengan bau yang sangat harum dan menggugah selera tapi namja bermarga Jung itu hanya diam tanpa kata sambil menatap tajam kearah sang makanan.

Eitts… jangan salah paham dulu. Bukannya masakan Jaejoong itu tidak enak. Malahan bagi Yunho, makanan yang disiapkan Jaejoong adalah makanan terlezat kedua setelah ibunya. Hanya saja rasa kesal yang teramat sangat berhasil menahan nafsu makan Yunho sampai-sampai namja ini tidak menyentuh hidangannya.

Ayolah, siapa pula yang tidak kesal jika bagian ter-vitalnya dengan sukses ditendang istrinya sendiri. Pada malam pertama mereka pula.

"Yak! Cepat makan itu."

Yunho hanya mendelikkan matanya kesal kepada Jaejoong. Rasa sakit akibat tendangan Jaejoong kemarin sesungguhnya masih terasa sampai saat ini.

Entah apa yang membuat tendangan Jaejoong sebringkas itu, Yunho sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Padahal yang ia tahu, namja cantik berstatus istrinya ini tergolong _very bad _ dalam hal kekuatan fisik. Insting sebagai korban pemerkosaan mungkin? Sudahlah… Yunho saja tidak memilih untuk ambil pusing. Kenapa malah kita yang pusing?

"Yak! Jung Yunho! Hargai sedikit usahaku membuat sarapan!" bentak Jaejoong. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna menahan emosi yang siap membuncah kapan saja. Sebagai catatan penting, namja cantik ini sangat sensitive jika menyangkut segala sesuatu tentang masakan dan makanan.

Yunho berdecak pelan, "Salahmu tidak menghargai malam pertama kemarin. Hari ini balasan untukmu."

Mendengar kata 'malam pertama' agak membuat bulu roma Jaejoong naik perlahan-lahan. Memberi sensasi dingin dan tidak nyaman yang melanda seluruh permukaan kulit mulus namja cantik itu.

Anggap saja Jaejoong salah tingkah menghadapi ucapan Yunho, membuat namja cantik ini memilih diam sembari menjulurkan lidahnya seakan mengejek. Mengejek? Oh Jung Jaejoong, yang saat ini salah tingkah itu sebenarnya siapa?

Dengan menahan rasa ingin mengamuk, Jaejoong meraup sepotong besar sandwich dalam sekali gigitan membuat kedua pipinya tampak menggembung. Kedua bibir atas dan bawahnya mengerucut sambil bergerak kesana kemari entah mengunyah makanan atau melontarkan sumpah serapah tertahan

Gelengan kepala dilakukan Yunho sebagai pelampiasan perasaan cengonya. Akhirnya dengan agak ogah-ogahan, namja tampan ini memasukkan sepotong kecil sandwich kedalam mulutnya. Setelah mengunyahnya beberapa saat, Yunho mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

Sesegera mungkin namja tampan ini mengobrak-abrik isi sandwichnya yang telah tersusun rapi, seakan mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu yang janggal.

Selada, tomat, mayonais, keju. Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Dimana mentimunnya?"

Merasa acara makannya terganggu, Jaejoong mendelik kepada sang suami. Buru-buru ditelannya sang sarapan sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Untuk apa aku memasukkannya jika nantinya akan kau buang?"

Yunho menatap heran kearah Jaejoong. Berusaha meminta penjelasan lebih akan ucapan sang istri.

"Aku tahu kau alergi mentimun. Daripada terbuang lebih baik tidak usah kumasukkan."

Seketika Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat suara decitan kursi yang sungguh tidak enak didengar.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, namja ini memasuki kamar mandi dan segera menghidupkan keran air. Membiarkan sang air mengalir keluar dan kemudian membasuhkan kasar pada wajahnya.

Benarkah tadi Jaejoong tidak memasukkan mentimun karena ia tahu sang suami alergi?

Benarkah selama ini sang istri sama sekali belum melupakan hal-hal tentangnya?

Bukankah itu berarti Jaejoong masih peduli padanya?

Bukankah itu berarti ia masih dapat memiliki sang istri?

Astaga… memikirkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat kedua pipi Yunho memanas. Sungguh sangat jauh dari karakternya. Ditepuknya kedua pipinya dengan keras. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya amat sangat terlarang.

Percuma. Meskipun sudah ditepuk dan dibasuh dengan air berkali-kali. Wajah tampannya masih terasa panas. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan perutnya serasa dikelitiki beribu kupu-kupu. Memberinya sensasi aneh yang sudah sering ia rasakan bersama sang istri dahulu.

'Sadarlah Jung Yunho. Kau tidak boleh mencintainya lagi.'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul Flower Garden, Seoul.<strong>

Dengan penuh wibawa, Yunho melangkah memasuki wilayah terindah kota tempatnya berbisnis. Dirinya tampak begitu keren dan sekaligus berwibawa dalam balutan kemeja hitam yang tidak dimasukkan seluruhnya. Celana panjang putihnya memberi kesan bersih dan rapi yang semakin membuatnya terlihat memukau.

Wajah kerasnya dan sikap tubuhnya yang tegap membuat siapa saja merasa segan terhadap namja ini. Siapa sangka namja sesukses Yunho ternyata punya sisi mesum yang selalu ditunjukkannya kepada sang istri.

Jika ditanya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh namja ini bersama wakil presiden perusahaannya. Maka jawabannya hanya satu, Peninjauan Langsung.

"Changmin-ah. Siapa artis kita yang _shooting _disini?"

Changmin selaku sang wakil presiden membetulkan letak kacamatanya sejenak, "Sepertinya Jessica Jung. Menurut laporan dari sekertaris Park, _shooting_ hari ini tidak akan berlangsung terlalu lama."

Memang hal yang terdengar aneh jika seorang Presiden dan Wakil Presiden perusahaan melakukan peninjauan langsung terhadap kinerja kerja para anak didik mereka namun inilah keistimewaan Jung's Entertainment. Dan hal ini pula-lah yang membuat semua perusahaan Entertainment lain memberi cap jempol untuk pengawasan perusahaan ini.

"_Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."_

Kembali dengan wajah kerasnya, Yunho berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sementara Changmin, namja tinggi ini memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana panjangnya.

Keduanya sibuk mengamati acting anak didikan mereka dengan memasang tampang dingin dan serius. Toh… sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Jung's Entertainment memiliki Presiden dan Wakil presiden yang sama-sama bertampang keras dan serius.

"_Aku hanya akan melukaimu jika masih terus bersamamu."_

_Jessica mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya, menandakan betapa yeoja ini mendalami perannya. Bajunya mulai dibasahi hujan yang sengaja dibuat untuk mendukung adegan tersebut._

"_Kenapa? Katakan padaku kenapa!"_

_Suasana makin terasa mencekam ketika sang pemeran pria menaikkan suaranya. Apalagi ketika sang pemeran pria tersebut mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Jessica._

"_Karena pria itu bukan? Arraseo!"_

_Tangis Jessica pecah seketika mendengar dialog sang lawan main. Sesuai naskah, yeoja ini merosot duduk dijalanan yang sudah dibasahi hujan buatan. _

"CUT! Bagus sekali!"

Suara bervolume kuat dari sang sutradara sontak membuat sang manager mendekati Jessica sembari membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk. Berupaya agar yeoja pemeran drama tersebut tidak terserang flu.

Berkali-kali yeoja berambut pirang tersebut membungkuk sambil melemparkan beribu ucapan terima kasih dan senyumnya.

Melihat tanda-tanda _shooting _telah selesai, Yunho membalik badannya. Berniat berjalan menjauh bersama sang wakil presiden. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah segera pulang dan kembali tidur. Seusai berperang sengit bersama batinnya sendiri –di toilet tadi pagi- rasanya tubuh namja tampan ini semakin lelah.

"OPPA!"

Baru saja kaki-kaki jenjang Yunho dan Changmin melangkah beberapa langkah, usaha mereka terpaksa terhenti akibat suara melengking yang dihasilkan yeoja bernama Jessica tersebut.

Dalam hati Yunho merutuki nasibnya mati-matian. Jika bukan kewajibannya, ia tidak akan mungkin mau meninjau kinerja kerja anak didiknya yang satu ini. Mengingat betapa manja dan lengketnya sang yeoja kepadanya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho ingin melompat dari atap gedung perusahaannya.

Dengan amat sangat berat hati, kedua namja berjabatan tinggi tersebut membalik badannya dan menangkap sosok yeoja –yang paling ingin mereka hindari- tengah melambaikan tangannya riang kepada keduanya.

"Yunho oppa, Changmin-ssi."

Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Jessica yang dengan semangat anak-anak berlari kecil mendekati mereka atau lebih tepatnya Yunho. Tidakkah yeoja manja ini sadar dengan keadaannya yang masih basah kuyup?

Jessica melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kekar Yunho. Yeoja yang terbilang cantik ini menebar senyum manisnya sambil menatap Yunho, "Oppa, bogoshippo."

Changmin berdehem kecil menyadarkan bahwa kini sebagian besar kru-kru _shooting _tadi kini menatap kearah mereka bertiga. Well… sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja tujuannya. Jujur saja, namja tinggi ini amat sangat anti terhadap yeoja anak didikan perusahaannya yang satu ini.

Jessica yang merasa acaranya terganggu segera melempar tatapan tak suka kepada Changmin.

"Perhatikan peringai-mu Jessica. Changmin atasanmu." tegas Yunho.

Mengumpat dalam hati, Jessica melepas gandengan manja-nya terhadap Yunho. Mengalihkan tatapan tak sukanya kepada seonggok rumput yang tumbuh disekitar taman tersebut.

"Ish… oppa jahat!" Yunho menghelah nafas dalam diam melihat perilaku Jessica yang terbilang sangat tidak cocok dengan usianya itu. Jika saja yeoja itu juga seorang namja, bisa dipastikan Yunho akan meninggalkannya langsung.

Masalahnya sekarang, Jessica itu seorang yeoja. Bukan namja. Sedangkan Yunho itu dikenal dengan sikap _gentleman-_nya. Bagaimana mungkin ia berlaku kasar kepada yeoja itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku 'oppa', Jessica?" Sekuat tenaga Yunho mengontrol suaranya.

Daripada menyaksikan drama manja nan menjijikan Jessica, Changmin lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru taman. Setidaknya namja tinggi ini masih tahu apa itu kata sopan dengan tidak meninggalkan atasannya seorang diri.

Changmin agak memicingkan matanya tak kala bola matanya menangkap sesosok yang cukup dikenalnya dan tentu saja dikenal Yunho. Asal kalian tahu, dua namja tampan ini sudah bersahabat sejak masa-masa sekolah dasar.

Dengan hati-hati, Changmin menepuk pundak Yunho pelan. Matanya masih menatap kearah sosok yang kini tampak sedang duduk dibawah pohon dengan _headset _yang menyumbat telinganya.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang sang wakil. Seketika senyum namja tampan ini merekah membuat tanda tanya besar tumbuh diatas kepala Jessica. Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Jessica, Yunho segera melangkah menghampiri sosok yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon tersebut.

Melihat keberadaan sesosok cantik yang dianggapnya sebagai yeoja, Jessica menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna dan kedua matanya menatap tajam kearah sosok tersebut.

Changmin?

Sudahlah. Jangan kalian tanya lagi betapa bahagianya ia melihat kekesalan yeoja anak didik perusahaan mereka.

.

.

.

Ayo, biar kuberitahu satu hal. Duduk dibawah pohon Seoul Flower sambil mendengar alunan lagu merupakan salah satu dari beribu kegiatan yang suka dilakukan Jaejoong.

Seperti hari ini, namja cantik itu tengah menikmati sejuknya angin sepoi-sepoi sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah buku. Tak lupa alunan lagu yang lembut dan menenangkan tengah mengalun indah dari _headset _putihnya.

Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak tak kala dirinya merasakan sentuhan lembut pada telinganya. Sebut saja ada seseorang yang sedang mencabut _headset_nya. Buru-buru ditolehkannya kepalanya guna mencari tahu identitas sang pelaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mendelik kesal kepada sang suami. Ditariknya paksa _headset_nya yang baru saja dicabut Yunho. "Apa kau tidak punya mata untuk melihat kalau aku sedang membaca?"

Yunho tertawa pelan. Tangannya perlahan mengusap kepala Jaejoong pelan. "Tidakkah bisakah kau bersikap manis kepada suamimu ini?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yunho semakin merapatkan diri kepada Jaejoong. Membuat namja bermarga asli Kim itu mau tak mau beringsut agak jauh. Namun belum sempat Jaejoong bergeser satu senti saja, Yunho telah melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Jangan mencoba lari dari-ku Joongie-chagi." bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong kemudian menciumnya lembut.

"Y-Yak! Jangan keluarkan sikap mesummu disini. Ini tempat umum _babo_!" bentak Jaejoong.

Buru-buru Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah total kearah yang tidak dapat dilihat Yunho. Hanya dengan cara inilah namja cantik itu bisa menutupi rasa malu yang telah menjalari seluruh penjuru hatinya. Yah… harga diri namja cantik ini terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa kini jantungnya berdetak kencang akibat perlakuan Yunho tadi.

Bukannya menurut, kini tangan Yunho yang tidak melingkari pinggang Jaejoong malah memulai aksinya. Tangan namja tampan tersebut menarik halus dagu sang istri. Berusaha mengalihkan wajah Jaejoong kembali padanya.

Yunho agak menyeringai mesum kala mata elangnya mendapati rona merah muda yang masih terlihat di wajah Jaejoong.

_**Cup…**_

Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi kalian semua pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. Lagipula memangnya apalagi yang terjadi jika bukan kecupan jika bunyinya saja sudah seperti sedemikian rupa.

_**Syntax error…**_

_**Please wait…**_

"MATI KAU JUNG YUNHO!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Next day. Neul Param High, Seoul.**

Sinar sang surya yang cukup terik memancar kebawah. Tepat diatas berpuluh-puluh kepala siswa Neul Param yang kini sedang berceceran, menunggu saat-saat dimana pelajaran olahraga akan dimulai.

Jika para siswa dan siswi yang lain tengah berjemur matahari pagi di lapangan, maka tokoh kita –Kim Kibum kini sedang sibuk berlarian kearah ruang ganti siswa dengan kedua tangan yang tengah memegang seragam olahraganya.

Salahkan saja dirinya yang bangun kesiangan pagi ini mengakibatkan dirinya menjadi terlambat seperti ini. Apalagi pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini termasuk pelajaran dengan pembimbing yang cukup mengerikan.

"Aigoo~ aku akan mati hari ini."

Secepat mungkin Kibum berlari di koridor, mengabaikan tatapan murid-murid yang terkesan 'astaga-ada-apa-dengannya' itu. Ah! Dan juga mengabaikan sekelompok yeoja yang tengah mengangkat beberapa kaleng cat untuk kesenian.

Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**Duagh…**

**Bruss…**

Kibum menatap nanar pada seragam olahraganya yang kini telah dikotori cat. Bibirnya telah bergetar menahan tangis. Benar-benar tamat sudah riwayatnya kali ini. Bisa dipastikan telinganya akan pecah diomeli oleh sang pembimbing nantinya.

"Ah… Kibum-sunbae. Maaf, kami tidak sengaja."

Sekelompok yeoja tersebut segera bangkit dari jatuh mereka dan menghampiri Kibum. Mumpung ada kesempatan mendekati namja semanis Kibum, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan. Bukankah begitu?

"Hiks…"

Para yeoja tersebut menahan nafasnya tak kala otak mereka mendapat informasi bahwa namja manis tersebut mulai menangis. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengucek mata berairnya membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil mungkin?

"Hiks…hiks…huwaa…"

Jika tadinya para yeoja tersebut terhipnotis akan keimutan Kibum. Maka kali ini mereka kelabakan akan tangisan Kibum. Oke… mereka akui tingkah Kibum saat ini sungguh menggemaskan. Namun tetap saja, mengurus tangisan bayi besar seperti Kibum bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"K-Kibum sunbae jangan menangis. Nanti seragam sunbae biar kami saja yang bersihkan." bujuk salah satu yeoja tersebut.

"Huwaaa!" Bukannya mereda, tangisan Kibum makin menjadi-jadi membuat sekelompok yeoja tersebut semakin panik.

_**Grep…**_

Bagus! Pahlawan kita Choi Siwon muncul disaat yang tepat.

Dengan posisi menggendong Kibum dipundaknya, Siwon menghadap yeoja-yeoja tersebut sambil berucap santai, "Cat kalian biar nanti kuganti saja." Kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan para yeoja tersebut yang kini malah tersenyum aneh.

Pernah dengar fujoshi? Kurasa contohnya adalah kelompok yeoja tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Kini Siwon dan Kibum tengah terduduk diatas atap sekolah. Keduanya masih memakai seragam sekolah menandakan bahwa mereka telah melakukan suatu tindakan tidak terpuji yang disebut membolos.

"Sudahlah, berhentilah menangis."

"Hiks…Aku…hiks…takut dimarahi…hiks….seongsaengnim…huwaa!" isak Kibum.

Menahan segala gejolak yang ada, Siwon membelai pelan surai hitam Kibum. Jemarinya mengusap airmata yang keluar tak henti-hentinya dari mata jernih Kibum. "Jika kau berhenti menangis, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mentraktirmu es-krim."

"Jinjja?"

Dengan mata yang masih berair, Kibum menatap Siwon penuh harap. Kedua tangannya memegang seragam bagian dada Siwon membuatnya tampak seperti seekor anak anjing yang bertemu majikannya setelah lama berpisah. Apalagi kini kedua hidung namja tampan dan manis tersebut nyaris bersentuhan.

Sementara Siwon. Namja ini sibuk mengatur debaran jantungnya. Berusaha agar tidak sampai ke telinga namja yang disukainya itu.

Sudahlah, tiada gunanya lagi. Bahkan kini wajahnya yang memerah total tengah terpampang jelas dihadapan Kibum. Berhubung dengan kepolosan Kibum yang sudah kelewat batas, toh… namja manis itu tidak akan mengerti.

"N-ne. Aku janji tapi berhenti menangis."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, "Eungh…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Kini kedua namja pemeran kita –Siwon dan Kibum tengah berjalan menjauhi antrian panjang dari sebuah van eskrim di taman. Tangan keduanya telah terhiasi oleh satu cup eskrim setiap orangnya.<p>

"Ottokhae? Apa rasanya enak?" Kibum mengangguk senang.

Entah bisa disebut kesialan atau nasib buruk. Eskrim yang bernaung dalam pegangan Siwon jauh telak tak kala seorang anak menubruknya tanpa sengaja. Membuatnya mengotori seragam sekolahnya. Sayang sekali, padahal namja bermarga Choi itu bahkan belum mencicipi rasanya.

"Kibummie. Kau tunggulah dibangku sana sebentar. Aku harus membersihkan kekacauan ini dulu." ucap Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan riang dari Kibum.

Dalam perjalanan singkatnya menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Siwon, mata jernih Kibum tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok kakak iparnya –Jung Yunho.

Eits… tapi tidak seorang diri. Melainkan bersama seorang namja yang ia tahu bernama Changmin dan satu lagi yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya. Parahnya, tangan sang yeoja dengan seenak jidatnya bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho yang jelas-jelas hanya milik Jaejoong atau setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Kibum.

Dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik, Kibum menghampiri namja-yeoja dewasa tersebut. Dan dengan tak berperi-ke rambutan, namja manis ini menarik rambut pirang sang yeoja –Jessica.

"Kyaa…Lepas." pekik Jessica.

Bibir Kibum mengerucut manis dengan sendok eskrim yang masih tersangkut didalamnya.

"Ahjumma jelek tidak boleh dekat-dekat Yunho-hyung. Nanti kalau sampai Jae-hyung minta cerai. Ahjumma yang akan kubotaki."

"MWO?"

Sesegera mungkin Kibum kembali menarik rambut Jessica –sekaligus dengan orangnya- menjauhi Yunho dan Changmin yang kini hanya cengo abadi. Dan tentu saja ditemani suara melengking sang yeoja yang menurut otak polos Kibum sangat mirip suara jangkrik peliharaannya dulu.

"Gyaa… lepas…sakit."

Tak menghiraukan pekikan Jessica, Kibum menarik Jessica dan mendudukannya diatas bangku yang tadinya ditunjuk Siwon. Bukannya meminta maaf, namja manis ini malah dengan santainya melanjutkan acara makan eskrimnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Yak! Anak tidak sopan. Kenapa menarik rambutku, eoh?" bentak Jessica.

Kibum menatap Jessica kesal, "Karena ahjumma genit!"

Jessica berdecak kesal. Baru kali ini ada seorang namja yang berani memanggilnya dengan panggilan se-senior itu. Namja bertampang manis pula.

"Biar kuberitahu pada ahjumma. Yunho-hyung sudah punya hyung-ku dan hyung-ku itu sangat cantik. Ahjumma genit tidak boleh dekat-dekat Yunho-hyung."

"Heh! Memangnya siapa yang bisa menandingi kecantikanku. Lagipula dimana-mana itu tidak ada namja yang cantik dasar bayi bodoh!" teriak Jessica.

Masih sibuk menikmati eskrimnya, Kibum kembali bertanya. "Ahjumma mau lihat foto hyung-ku?"

Oke… perang batin terjadi. Sebenarnya yeoja ini agak penasaran juga sih dengan tampang namja yang berdasarkan ucapan Kibum memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yunho. Tapi tetap saja harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

"Tidak jadi. Nanti ahjumma operasi plastik agar serupa dengan hyung pula."

Jessica menatap cengo pada ke-babo-an merangkap kepolosan Kibum. Dengan rasa kesal yang membara, Jessica menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Sudah jadi kebiasaan buruknya sepertinya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, hentakan kaki Jessica malah tepat mengenai kaki Kibum. Singkat kata, kaki Kibum terinjak Jessica membuat namja manis tersebut memekik tertahan dan kemudian menjatuhkan eskrimnya.

Tunggu dulu…

"Hiks…"

Jessica memandang horror kepada Kibum. Benarkah ia baru saja melihat seorang namja terisak?

"Hiks..hiks…"

Yeoja bermarga Jung ini mulai kelabakan. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti cara mendiamkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis apalagi kini kasusnya berbeda. Yang menangis itu siswa SMA.

"HUWAAA!"

**Gulp…**

Tamatlah riwayatmu Jessica Jung yang cantik.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Annyeong Yieun balik lagi XD

mian kalau masih belum memuaskan. Yieun sudah berusaha agar fict Yieun bisa bagus. Dan kamsahamnida buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini. XD

Nah Yieun gamau panjang lebar laginih. Langsung saja yah

**Special thanks to :**

Tania, rara, chidorasen, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Sibumxoxo, iruma-chan, kim ryeorosomnia-elf, widiwMin, gaeming0606, KyuHyun'JiYoon, AIDASUNGJIN, Yool Leeminmin, SiBumShipper, Jiyool Jung anaknya YUNJAE, hanyoon, Park Seul Byul, Zae Kim, kimhankyu , youngsu0307, PoLipo, Choikyuhae, heesy, putryboO, BarbeKyu, rinpabopabo, diitactorlove, JungJi KyungIn, Ichigobumchan, The, Enno KimLee, jung hana cassie, nobinobi, Dan2307, yolyol, Kimraehye, lee hyun mi, Zhie Hikaru, Kyeopta, OktavLuvJejeTooMuch, Princess Yunjae, Cherry Bear86 Yunjae, fichhul, sierradew, Snowysmiles, Ken, Hwan Mi Sun, Rose, jjynh3, Lupe, jae love, Rosa Damascena, Tachibana Himawari.

Oh ya! Masih ada satu hal yang harus Yieun jelaskan. Ini mengenai review salah seorang readers ^^

**Question : **ehm…mw tanya… di chap nie yunjae nikahnya cuman sekedar tanda tangan dikertas… gak dialtar di depan Tuhan? Agak rancu jadinya…mian kalau menyinggung…Cuma tanda tangan diatas kertas dah sah jadi suami istri…gimana gitu…? **(Rosa Damascena)**

**Answer : **Annyeong Rosa-ssi. Sebenarnya soal nikah cuman tanda tangan diatas kertas itu Yieun pelajari dari K-drama yang udah pernah Yieun tonton. Dan sebenarnya sesuai rencana Yieun dibagian agak akhir dari cerita ini, baru Yieun mau buat pengucapan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan mereka. Kan saat ini Yunjae masih belum bisa jujur sama perasaan mereka. Jadi kalau mengucapkan janji suci didepan altar jadi kedengarannya agak errr… yah sesuatulah #pendapat Yieun. Kan seolah olah membohongi Tuhan juga kalau belum saling mencintai tapi udah berjanji. Janji suci pula loh. Jadi Yieun memilih mengundur adegan itu. Review Rosa-ssi gak menyinggung kok. Kamsahamnida ne ^^.

Nah… seperti biasa. Para readers yang udah RnR terus RnR, ne?

Dan kepada para silent readers. Tunjukan review anda XD

Last Words

**Review Please **^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae, Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. OOC (terutama Kibum). Kacau balau. Akan ada adegan yang tidak cocok untuk sone._

_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_

**_My Ex My Husband_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"HUWAAA!"<p>

Jessica tampak kelabakan. Waktu sudah berlalu lima menit namun tangisan bayi besar kita –Kim Kibum masih juga tidak terhenti. Perhatian para pengunjung yang berada didaerah taman tersebut mulai terpusat pada keduanya. Bahkan banyak sekali yang mulai berbisik-bisik dengan suara yang amat kecil.

Sungguh malang nasibmu nona cantik kita Jessica Jung. Entah siapa yang bisa menjamin keesokan harinya, para agen majalah tidak akan menerbitkan majalah dengan headline besar 'Jessica Jung Melakukan Pelecehan Terhadap Namja Manis'.

"Berhenti menangis,ne?"

Sekuat tenaga Jessica membujuk Kibum. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Salahkan saja pada kebiasaan yeoja ini yang tidak pernah sekalipun mau membiasakan diri didekat anak-anak. Nah… sekarang ia malah bertemu dengan siswa SMA berjiwa balita seperti Kibum. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang mengutuk aktris cantik ini.

"Bummie…" Dari Kejauhan, Jessica bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang diduganya sedang memanggil nama bayi besar disampingnya. Bahkan yeoja ini bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki sang pemilik suara yang agaknya terkesan terburu-buru.

"Kibummie…"

Kedua bolamata Jessica membulat lebar. Sepertinya ia harus segera memeriksakan kesehatan matanya pada dokter mata terbaik yang ada di dunia ini. Yeoja ini bahkan memandangi namja lain yang segera menghampiri Kibum tanpa berkedip. Apalagi ketika namja tersebut dengan sabar membujuk Kibum dan mengusap lembut airmata yang mengaliri pipi tembam Kibum. Penglihatannya tidak mungkin salahkan?

"S-siwon?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Siwon –namja yang membujuk Kibum memutar kepalanya. Tubuhnya agak menegang mendapati sosok yeoja cantik yang cukup dikenalinya itu tengah duduk tepat disamping Kibum.

"Jessica…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartemen Jung <strong>

Baru saja Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya pada apartemen Yunho dan dirinya, namja cantik ini menangkap keberadaan sebuah lemari kaca dengan desain antik. Berdiri kokoh di ruang keluarga apartemen luasnya. Tepat disamping sofa.

Tubuh yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya berdiri tegak dihadapan lemari yang berisi berbagai macam minuman beralkohol. Khas untuk kediaman para pengusaha kaya seperti kediamannya dan Yunho.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat pajangan berupa botol botol yang menurutnya cantik. Apalagi Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa isi dari botol tersebut. Selama ini meskipun keluarganya terbilang berasal dari penduduk ber-ekonomi menengah keatas, ia tidak pernah mendapati barang-barang sedemikian rupa dirumahnya.

Mungkin jika minuman seperti itu ada di Kediaman Kim, Kibumlah yang akan menjadi korban pertama. Yah… kalian tahu sendiri sepolos apa adik manisnya itu. Bisa-bisa namja manis itu meminum minuman alkohol tersebut dan membuat kekacauan. Kira-kira itulah alasan mengapa orang tua Jaejoong tidak mau memajang benda seperti itu.

"Apa ini?" guman Jaejoong pelan. Matanya masih sibuk mengamati lemari kaca tersebut. Berusaha mencari tahu identitas asli dari isi botol-botol yang bentuknya cukup menarik dan terlihat berkelas.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi namja cantik ini untuk akhirnya membuka sang lemari. Memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak botol minuman beralkohol tersebut dan segera membaca tulisan yang ada pada label botol. Manatahu ia bisa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya setajam mungkin. Pasalnya tulisan yang tercetak pada label botol tersebut sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengerti kalau tulisannya saja dicetak dalam bahasa asing yang dikenalnya sebagai bahasa Perancis.

Dalam hati namja cantik ini mengutuk siapa saja yang sudah memproduksi minuman tersebut. Sudah jenis minumannya tidak jelas, bahasa petunjuknya lebih tidak jelas lagi. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Buru-buru diletakkannya kembali botol yang diambilnya tadi. Mungkin kalau moodnya nanti malam sedang bagus, ia berniat menanyakannya pada sang suami. Toh… yang memiliki adalah Yunho. Pasti namja tampan tersebut tahu apa yang mengisi wadah tersebut.

Setelah sebelumnya namja cantik yang sudah menikah ini menutup pintu lemari kaca tersebut, ia memilih memasuki area kamar tidurnya. Kamar tidur mereka berdua –Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong lebih tepatnya.

Eits… jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu. Jika tidak disertai pemaksaan dan kesialan karena apartemen seluas ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar tidur, Jaejoong tidak akan sudi tidur dalam satu ruangan dengan suami mesumnya itu. Bisa-bisa ketika pagi sudah tiba, ia malah bangun dengan tubuh telanjang. _Hell_… membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong merinding sendiri.

Tidak ingin berpikir lebih mengerikan lagi, Jaejooong segera menyimpan tas sekolahnya. Menanggalkan pakaiannya. Meraih handuk dan segera membersihkan tubuh berkeringatnya di dalam kamar mandi. Selagi Yunho tidak ada dirumah, namja cantik ini setidaknya bisa mandi dengan tenang. Pasalnya, kerap kali namja berstatus suaminya tersebut dengan seenak wajah kecilnya menerobos masuk saat dirinya sedang mandi.

Sebagai catatan, kamar mandi di kamar mereka adalah satu-satunya yang tidak dapat dikunci dari luar maupun dalam. Berbeda dengan yang berada di dapur –yang dapat dikunci tentu saja.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Jaejoong kembali menjelajahi apartemennya. Sampai dihadapan sebuah jam dinding yang tengah menunjuk angka tiga. Masih terlalu awal untuk membuatkan makan malam. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Rasanya bosan sekali.

Ah! Benar juga. Dua hari sejak pernikahannya ini Jaejoong belum sempat melihat seluruh seluk-beluk apartemen yang ditinggalinya sekarang. Asal kalian tahu, dua hari pernikahan mereka merupakan akhir pekan. Dan tentu saja suami termesumnya itu tidak pergi bekerja -kecuali peninjauan langsung kemarin yang hanya berlangsung sebentar. Berhubung posisinya selalu berada pada radar bahaya jika Yunho ada dirumah, ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri. Seperti mengunjungi taman bunga kemarin misalnya.

Dengan antusias, Jaejoong menyusuri lantai yang dibuat agar berkesan seperti terbuat dari kayu. Dimulai dari dapur, namja cantik ini menjelajahi apartemennya. Ada dua kamar mandi. Sebuah dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan.

Beralih ke bagian lain apartemennya, namja cantik ini dapat melihat ruang keluarga yang lumayan lebar. Televisi, sofa, meja kaca tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Lengkap semuanya.

Tak jauh berbeda dari apartemen pengusaha lain. Jaejoong juga dapat menemukan sebuah perpustakaan pribadi. Sebuah kamar tidur –yang menurut Jaejoong adalah kamar tersial yang ia tempati. Dan satu lagi ruangan berisi meja kerja, rak kaca dan sofa putih bersih. Ruang kerja Yunho mungkin.

Namja cantik bermarga asli Kim ini merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa ruang keluarganya. Puas sudah rasa penasarannya dengan apartemen ini. Tidak buruk juga untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang –kecuali bagian ruang tidurnya. Maksudnya… Hei! Bagaimana jadinya nanti jika mereka sudah memiliki keturunan. Masa bayi mereka harus tidur di perpustakaan. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget. Demi malaikat cinta yang pernah menembakkan panahnya pada Yunho dan dirinya dulu, benarkah baru saja ia memikirkan sesuatu berbau keturunan?

Kalian mengerti maksud Jaejoong?

Memilik keturunan sama dengan Yunho ditambah Jaejoong diakar-kan dengan tempat tidur dikali dengan tidak berbusana. Ah! Dan tentu saja di kuadrat-kan dengan bergulat diatas ranjang. Memang sedikit vulgar, tapi itulah kira-kira yang ada didalam pikiran namja cantik berotak lamban tersebut.

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

Jaejoong tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sepertinya dua hari saja tinggal bersama Yunho, otak anak baiknya sudah sukses terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal berbau mesum seperti demikian. Sebaiknya ia segera mencari apotek yang menyediakan obat 'anti- kemesuman- suami'.

Buru-buru dialihkannya pikiran mesum tersebut. Wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah sempurna. Rasanya telinganya juga sudah ikut memanas. Belum pernah namja cantik ini berpikiran semesum dan senekat ini. Apalagi ketika ia membayangkan saat-saat dimana dulu ia dan Yunho melakukannya. Tubuhnya jadi panas dingin.

'Ini mimpi basah, ya?' batin Jaejoong.

Ayo siapa saja mari kita menepuk kening kita kuat-kuat bersama. Wahai Jung Jaejoong yang cantik, yang itu bukan mimpi basah dasar bodoh. Hanya saja sepertinya dengan memakan bahan makanan yang ada di apartemen pengantin baru ini, otak bersih nan suci Jaejoong sudah mulai ternodai oleh sesuatu yang tidak sepatutnya menghinggapi pikirannya.

Memang benar namja cantik ini sudah mencapai usia dewasanya. Tapi tetap saja, kepribadian lambannya sama sekali tidak cocok disesuaikan dengan sebuah kemesuman.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Sebaiknya ia segera membuatkan makan malam untuk Yunho sebelum suaminya tersebut pulang. Lagipula, memasak terdengar cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan pikiran ternodanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Nah… Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan pasangan bodoh kita yang satu lagi. Disana. Di jalan kecil yang cukup sepi kalian bisa melihat dengan jelas keberadaan Siwon dan Kibum. Dan disarankan dengan sangat sebelum melihat posisi kedua namja ini, kendalikan kotak tertawa kalian.<p>

Dari jauh sekalipun terlihat jelas bahwa kini Siwon sedang menggendong tubuh Kibum yang terbilang mungil –sangat mungil- untuk murid-murid seusianya. Lihat saja, bahkan namja bertubuh atletis ini menggendong tubuh pujaan hatinya ala gendongan anak koala.

Cukup bayangkan saja posisi orangtuamu yang menggendong dirimu yang masih balita dan kalian akan mengerti posisi gendongan ibu dan anak koala ini. Dasar pencari repot. Untuk apa gendongan dipunggung tercipta jika kalian masih dengan bodohnya menggendong seorang murid SMA ala anak koala. Syukurlah tidak ada yang melihat mereka sejauh ini.

Sesekali Siwon mengusap tubuh Kibum yang tertidur dalam gendongannya. Menghela nafas pelan dan kembali diam. Sejujurnya, pikiran sedang kacau. Baru saja ia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang lumayan dikenalnya.

Yeoja yang secara kasar berstatus lebih tua darinya. Yeoja yang pernah mengejarnya mati-matian dulu. Yeoja yang selalu mengharapkan balasan cintanya. Jessica-lah yeoja itu.

Jika saja dulu –bahkan sampai sekarang- Siwon tidak terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona Kibum, mungkin namja tampan ini sudah membalas perasaan Jessica. Tapi cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk jatuh cinta pada yeoja tersebut, selalu hanya Kibum yang mengisi hatinya. Rasa bersalah menyeruak begitu saja dari dada Siwon. Kalau bukan karena penolakannya dulu, Jessica tidak mungkin beralih pada kakak sepupunya –Jung Yunho.

Jangan salah. Bukannya ia berniat mendapatkan yeoja itu kembali. Hanya saja, kini sasaran Jessica adalah Yunho –pria yang sudah menikah dengan hyung pujaan hatinya.

Siwon tahu benar sifat ambisius Jessica yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Segala cara baik yang bermoral maupun tidak pasti akan dilakukannya demi mencapai keinginannya. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana ketika dulu saat ada yeoja lain yang mengejar Siwon, Jessica mengerjainya habis-habisan. Beruntunglah yeoja beringas ini tidak tahu-menahu soal perasaannya pada Kibum. Bisa-bisa Kibum yang dijadikan korban Jessica.

Dan kini, sasaran kejar yeoja berwajah cantik tersebut adalah Yunho. Namja tampan ini –Choi Siwon hanya khawatir dengan posisi Jung Jaejoong yang notabe-nya adalah istri sah Yunho.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya tak kala dirasakannya Kibum mengeliat perlahan. Sepertinya namja innocent tersebut cukup lelah setelah puas menangis akibat insiden eskrim jatuhnya. Bersabarlah Kibum, sebentar lagi kau akan tiba di rumahmu. Disana kau bisa tidur dengan kasurmu yang empuk itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, langkah Siwon terhenti. Namja bertubuh tegap ini memandang horror udara kosong yang bertebaran disekitarnya. Dengan bangga, namja bermarga Choi ini menyatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu dimana alamat rumah Kibum. Dan lagi, cuaca sudah mulai mendung dan hari pun sudah semakin gelap.

Awalnya Siwon berniat membangunkan Kibum agar namja pujaan hatinya ini bisa memberitahu dimana tempat tinggalnya. Namun namja bermarga Choi ini segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika dirasakan nafas teratur Kibum. Menandakan seberapa nyenyak namja ini menikmati tidurnya.

Ayo berpikir Siwon, tidak mungkin ia membawa Kibum pulang ke apartemennya tanpa mengabari orangtuan Kibum. Yang ada keesokan harinya, ia yang dijadikan daging asap Choi oleh ayah Kibum.

Siwon mengamati sekelilingnya. Mati-matian namja tampan ini memutar otaknya. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahannya kini. Distrik yang dilewatinya ini tampak sangat asing. Apalagi ditambah udara yang semakin dingin membuat otak jenius Siwon sulit bekerja.

Jika saja handphone-nya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baterai kosong, mungkin ia sudah menelepon Yunho.

Tunggu dulu…

Itu dia jawabannya. Bukannya sepupunya itu tinggal tidak jauh dari distrik ini bersama istrinya yang notabenya adalah kakak kandung Kibum. Kenapa tidak daritadi saja sih ia memikirkan tentang sepupu mesumnya itu.

Well… sepertinya namja ini sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia memang sempat memikirkan soal Yunho dikala dirinya sedang berperang batin soal masalah Jessica.

.

.

.

Sekiranya sudah sepuluh menit Jaejoong berdiri di depan lemari kaca berisi minuman ber-alkohol ini. Padahal namja cantik ini sudah sempat melupakan tentang isi botol tersebut. Tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya murid SMA tahun terakhir ini kembali teringat akan rasa penasarannya. Dan kini ia malah menatap lemari kaca tersebut.

**Ting… Tong…**

Berterima kasihlah kepada siapa saja yang telah membunyikan bel apartemennya. Setidaknya dengan demikian ia bisa mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari botol dengan isi tidak jelasnya itu.

Sesegera mungkin, Jaejoong membukakan pintu apartemennya. Sedetik kemudian namja cantik ini malah memasang tampang cenggo yang paling cenggonya. Pasalnya, Jaejoong malah melihat kehadiran Siwon –teman akrab adikknya sekaligus sepupu Yunho yang kini tampak sedang menggendong seekor anak koala. Menggendong Kibum yang tengah tertidur lebih tepatnya.

Siwon tersenyum canggung, "Annyeong…"

1 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik…

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tersadar dari proses lamban otaknya, Jaejoong segera menoleh pada asal suara. Namja cantik ini menangkap sosok suaminya –Jung Yunho yang tengah berdiri tepat dibelakang Siwon.

Namja yang masih berada dalam balutan jas kerjanya itu terlihat kebingungan akan kehadiran sepupunya. Ditambah lagi saat namja pemimpin perusahaan hiburan tersebut melihat sosok Kibum yang tengah berada pada dekapan Siwon.

Yang menjadi tanda tanya besar Jaejoong adalah saat dimana Yunho menyeringai penuh arti kearah Siwon yang hanya menatapnya datar. Kemudian menyeret istrinya sendiri masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Bawa saja Kibum ke apartemen-mu. Kudengar, orangtua Jaejoong dan Kibum sedang pergi berlibur."

Dan segera mengucinya rapat. Meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa terdiam meratapi nasibnya. Sementara Kibum, namja innocent ini lebih memilih tetap melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Yak! Jung Yunho! Kenapa adikku ditinggal begitu saja dengan sepupu-mu?"<p>

Yunho segera menutup kedua telinganya. Menghalau suara bervolume lumayan dahsyat Jaejoong agar tidak menusuk terlalu dalam pada gendang telinganya. Ia masih belum siap tuli dan tidak bisa mendengar suara merdu Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong menatap garang pada suaminya itu. Bibirnya yang mengerucut sempurna sesekali bergerak kesana kemari seolah sedang mengutuk namja bermarga Jung dengan status suaminya tersebut.

Siapa pula yang tidak kesal jika adik manisnya yang masih sangat polos dibiarkan menginap di rumah Siwon –sepupu Yunho sendiri. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak mempercayai Siwon –apalagi mengingat keakraban Siwon dan Kibum. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang hyung yang baik. Namja cantik ini agaknya merasa khawatir.

Pemimpin Jung Entertainment ini tersenyum iseng. Sedetik kemudian, bibir sang istri yang tadinya mengerucut telah ia sambar. Hanya kecupan sekilas tapi cukup untuk membangkitkan sisi monster Jaejoong. "Jung Yunho. Ka- "

Belum sempat Jaejoong melemparkan caci makian yang lebih menyakitkan, pandangan namja cantik ini terfokus pada lemari kaca berisi minuman alkohol tadi. Kembali rasa penasarannya merusak system kerja otaknya. Memerintahkannya agar cepat menanyakan apa isi botol tersebut pada Yunho selagi suaminya berada ditempat.

"Yak!" Mendengar panggilan –bisakah ini disebut panggilan?- dari sang istri, Yunho balik menatap Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya sibuk melonggarkan dasinya. "Ada apa chagi?"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal mendengar panggilan Yunho. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing. Yang ada di otaknya hanya cepat menanyakan soal botol tersebut lalu menemani Yunho makan malam dan kemudian segera beranjak tidur.

"Itu…" Jaejoong menunjuk lemari kaca dibelakang Yunho, "Itu apa?"

Pandangan Yunho berjalan sesuai arah yang ditunjuk Jaejoong. Tersenyum penuh arti dan segera menatap sang istri. "Kau penasaran?"

"Yak! Cepat beritahu aku. Tidak usah bertele-tele."

"Itu sejenis minuman yang hanya boleh diminum oleh orang dewasa. Anak kecil berdada rata sepertimu tidak boleh mencobanya." jelas Yunho. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Yunho, namja cantik kita ini –Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Yunho, "Dimana-mana namja itu berdada rata, dasar mesum!"

"Dan lagi. Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan omongan pedas istrinya. Namja tampan ini berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan langkah pelan. Merangkul pinggang Jaejoong -yang langsung memberi berontakan tak berarti ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping Jaejoong.

Didekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong dan mulai berbisik dengan suara seduktif. "Kau ingin mencobanya, chagi?" Toh… menggoda istrinya cukup menyenangkan.

Perang batin terjadi lagi. Jujur sejujur-jujurnya, sebagian batin Jaejoong ingin sekali mencicipi isi botol minuman yang terlihat menarik tersebut. Di lain sisi, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa isi botol tersebut. Bagaimana kalau isinya racun? Namja cantik ini tidak berniat mati begitu muda.

"Apa isinya berbahaya?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Sangat pelan tapi cukup untuk ditangkap pendengaran Yunho yang hanya berada disampingnya. Yunho tampak menyeringai usil. "Tentu saja. Karena itu anak kecil tidak boleh mencobanya."

Jaejoong mencubit perut Yunho, "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Buktikan." titah sang pemimpin Jung Entertainment ini sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Yunho tersenyum mengejek. Yang jelas, senyum mengejeknya yang ia tunjukkan hari ini adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Atau setidaknya begitulah menurut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tampak ragu sejenak. Namja cantik ini tampak sedang menggigit jari telunjuknya. "Baiklah."

Dan setelahnya namja cantik ini segera melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Yunho. Maju kearah lemari kaca tersebut dengan langkah cepat. Membuka pintunya dan segera meraih salah satu dari botol tersebut.

Masih bingung dengan apa yang menjadi tujuan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya menonton dari posisi awalnya. Tidak berniat bergerak dari tempatnya. Meskipun kini Jaejoong sudah mulai mendekatkan bibir botol dengan bibirnya sendiri.

MWO?

Buru-buru Yunho melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati Jaejoong. Ia akui, ia memang meminta istrinya membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Akan tetapi, Yunho hanya sekedar menggodanya saja. Bahkan namja tampan ini tidak menyangka istrinya akan senekat ini.

"Jaejoong-ah…" Yunho merebut cepat botol minuman ber-alkoholnya dari tangan Jaejoong. Yang namja tampan bermarga Jung ini ketahui, istrinya tidak tahan dengan minuman seperti ini. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Jaejoong jatuh pingsan hanya karena aroma yang dikeluarkan minuman ini ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

Tampaknya nasib Yunho sedang tidak baik. Buktinya walaupun sedari tadi ia berharap agar istrinya tidak sempat meneguk isinya, kenyataannya malah Jaejoong sudah meneguk minuman beralkohol tersebut seperdelapan bagian.

"Huwek…" Jaejoong meleletkan lidahnya. Menunjukkan seberapa tidak enaknya rasa minuman tersebut. Tubuhnya berayun kekiri dan kekanan. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Hampir saja namja cantik ini jatuh ke lantai kalau Yunho tidak dengan gesit menangkap tubuhnya.

Harap-harap cemas, Yunho membaca tulisan yang ada di botol tersebut. Mencoba mencari tahu seberapa besar kadar alkohol yang dikandung minuman yang telah diteguk istrinya ini. Semoga saja tidak terlalu tinggi.

"MWO! 70%?"

Yunho melebarkan matanya. Sial sekali istrinya harus meneguk alkohol setinggi itu. Ia sendiri yang notabenya cukup kuat minum saja tidak akan tahan untuk meneguknya.

"Yunnie~"

Tersentak kaget, Yunho segera meletakkan botol minuman tersebut diatas meja didekat sofa. Secepat mungkin diperhatikannya sosok sang istri. Lihat saja, wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah sempurna. Tatapan matanya terlihat sayu dan Jung Yunho sendiri bisa merasakan tubuh istrinya lemas - berhubung kedua lengan kekarnya bertugas menahan tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pastinya sudah sangat mabuk.

"Kau baik-hmmphh…"

Kedua kelopak mata Yunho terbuka semakin lebar. Bibirnya terasa basah dan otak mesumnya segera menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong tengah menciumnya. Bukan…bukan… bahkan kini sudah mulai melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"Nghh…Yunnie…"

Jaejoong mendesah sendiri dalam lumatannya. Tubuhnya terasa panas –sungguh panas sekali sampai ia bahkan tidak dapat menahan rasa panasnya. Mulai berani, Jaejoong menjilat bibir bawah Yunho yang

saat ini masih mematung. Berusaha menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat suaminya.

Yunho mulai mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Tampak mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Jaejoong. Belah bibirnya segera terbuka namun belum sempat lidah Jaejoong menjejaki rongga mulutnya, daging tak bertulang Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu menyusup kedalam rongga hangat sang istri.

Keduanya berperang lidah. Saling melilit. Terkadang menghisap lidah lawannya sambil sesekali memiringkan kepala masing-masing untuk memperdalam ciuman panas keduanya. Jika saja bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen, bibir dan lidah keduanya tidak mungkin berpisah.

Seolah terbawa suasana, Yunho mengusap pipi mulus Jaejoong pelan. Bibirnya mengecup wajah Jaejoong lembut. Dari dahi, mata, pipi, hidung dan kembali ke bibir merahnya. Pasangan suami- istri ini kembali memulai pergulatan bibir mereka.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong tak sabaran. Rupanya namja tampan ini mulai terbawa nafsu apalagi ketika kedua kaki Jaejoong melingkari pinggangnya. Pikiran keduanya terasa kosong. Mungkin efek dari kenikmatan ciuman panas dan panjang mereka.

Yang jelas kini, pasangan garang-mesum ini sudah memasuki area kamar tidur mereka. Sang suami bahkan sudah mulai menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Perlahan membuka cepat kancing kemeja santai yang tadinya melekat di tubuh Jaejoong. Beberapa kancingnya bahkan terlepas.

Bukan hanya sampai disana, tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh atas Jaejoong. Membuat yang disentuh mendesah geli. Mengusapnya lembut dan kemudian mencubit salah satu dari tonjolan namja berstatus istrinya ini.

Well… lebih baik kita semua tidak mengganggu malam panjang mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Menghela nafas pelan, Siwon membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Memang agak kesulitan mengingat dirinya yang masih menggendong tubuh mungil Kibum. Dalam hati ia masih sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan sepupunya itu. Seenaknya saja menyuruhnya membawa Kibum.<p>

Setelah sebelumnya melempar asal tas sekolahnya, namja tampan ini kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya. Dengan halus dan perlahan direbahkannya tubuh pujaan hatinya.

"Ngh…"

Kibum mengeliat pelan merasakan tidurnya agak terganggu. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Memamerkan iris beningnya yang masih tampak sayu. "Siwonnie…"

Namja manis ini bangkit dari kasur Siwon. Duduk ditepiannya seraya mengucek kedua matanya yang masih tampak sayu. Posenya benar seakan tengah menebar keimutannya membuat namja bermarga Choi dihadapannya tersebut menahan nafas. Mati-matian Siwon menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Kibum. Tubuh namja ini terasa panas dingin mengingat kasur kamar tidurnya cukup mendukung kegiatan penyerangan Kibum. Apalagi kini namja manis itu seakan sedang menggodanya.

Cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran mesum –virus dari sepupunya. Jika saja ia benar-benar menyerang Kibum, kemungkinan besar keesokan paginya Kibum malah akan menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya tentu saja.

"Urm… Kibummie, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Baju gantinya ada di lemariku. Kau boleh memakai pakaianku semaumu." ucap Siwon. Setelahnya namja bermarga Choi itu segera keluar dari ruang tidurnya. Membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat kedengarannya lebih baik daripada memikirkan hal-hal mesum terhadap murid polos seperti Kibum.

Berselang beberapa menit setelah coklat hangat selesai dibuat, Kibum keluar dari kamar Siwon. Tubuhnya yang sudah terasa segar segera ia dudukkan di kursi makan kayu yang tersusun rapi mengelilingi meja makan.

Menyadari kehadiran Kibum, Siwon segera mencuci kedua tangannya. Dari sudut pandang ini, namja tampa bermarga Choi tersebut tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan pujaan hatinya. Karena itulah ia segera mencuci tangannya yang kotor. Berniat berbalik dan menghampiri Kibum.

"Kibummie, tadi Yunho-hyung bilang kalau orangtuamu sedang berlibur. Karena itu kau diminta menginap ditempat- "

Siwon menatap horror pada pemandangan didepannya. Meskipun kini Kibum sedang duduk diatas kursi, Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas paha putih mulus Kibum yang terekspos. Mengingat posisi duduk Kibum yang menyamping. "-ku."

Gosh… ia tidak menjamin kalau ia tidak akan menyerang Kibum malam ini. Mengikuti jejak Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti diatas tampaknya cukup menyenangkan. 'Aish… Choi Siwon. Apa yang kau pikirkan?' batinnya menghalau.

Lihat saja apa yang dikenakan Kibum. Namja innocent itu hanya mengenakan piyama hitam polos Siwon yang sanggup menutupi seperempat bagian pahanya. Lengan piyama itu terlihat longgar –hampir menutupi seluruh jemari Kibum malah. _See this… _ini cukup menggoda iman seseorang.

Siwon menelan ludahnya gugup apalagi ketika pujaan hatinya mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan riang –yang malah terlihat menggoda bagi Siwon. "Siwonnie…"

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai celananya, Kibummie?" Beruntunglah namja tampan ini berhasil menahan diri.

"Karena celana Siwonnie panjang sekali." Kibum merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Menjelaskan sepanjang apa celana piyama Siwon yang dimaksud. Wajah tanpa dosanya masih terpampang jelas dihadapan Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Arraseo."

"Siwonnie…"

"Ne?"

"Poppo…"

Siwon membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia tidak sedang bermimpikan? Benarkah Kibum baru saja meminta ciuman darinya? Sekali lagi ditekankan. Ciuman!

"Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon ragu-ragu yang malah direspon Kibum dengan anggukan semangat bak anak kecil yang mendapatkan lolipop.

Masih agak ragu-ragu, Siwon memegang kedua pipi Kibum. Mengusapnya sejenak sementara Kibum hanya memasang wajah bingungnya. Perlahan-lahan, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum. Menempelkan bibir Kibum pada bibirnya cepat. Hanya sekilas mengingat detak jantung Siwo yang sudah berbunyi tidak karuan.

"Siwonnie…" panggil Kibum sambil menatapnya dengan mata berkedip innocent.

"Yang Kibummie mau itu Poppo –boneka kelinci Kibummie. Kalau tidak ada Poppo, aku tidak bisa tidur."

**Jder….**

Siwon diam membatu. Malangnya nasibmu Tuan Muda Choi. _Poor _Siwon…

**To be continued**

Astaga…..

FICT MACAM APA INI? ISINYA MESUM SEMUA! KACAU LAGI.

Bikin malu Yieun aja -_-

Mianhae kalau gak sesuai harapan readers sekalian. Soalnya Yieun ketiknya terburu-buru. Sebelumnya laptop eomma Yieun diservis jadinya minjem punya Yieun deh. Makanya gak bisa update cepet.

Mian juga soalnya Sibum momentnya disini kurang. Chapter in Yieun lebih fokus pada Yunjae.

Berhubung Yieun udah dapatin laptop Yieun lagi. Cepet-cepet Yieun ketik fict ini. Makanya mian ya kalau isinya engga banget (fictnya selesai satu hari doang)

Mian juga Yieun updatenya lama dan tengah malem kayak gini. *deep bow

**Special thanks to :**

Sujuelf | Aoi Ko Mamoru | Melly | yunjaeshipper | lee hyun mi | Sri Cayang EunHae Couple | RiverN473-Silver | youngsu0307 | | dandelions02 | rara | nobinobi | sujufans | BarbeKyu | EvilmagnaeMin | Hwan Mi Sun gak log in | yunjae always | Park Seul Byul | Cerenna marcia | Choikyuhae | PoLipo | AIDASUNGJIN |Erchun | Fujoshi dibawah umur | jung hana cassie | JungJi KyungIn | lipminnie | Ninoki | Booboopipi | Kim Ji Yeon | Sibumxoxo | Haru-Chan Takahashi | Snowers | Ichigobumchan | jjynh3 | Dan2307 | dianavl | Lee HyoJoon | The | Rosa Damascena | Princess Yunjae | diitactorlove | Rose

Gomabsumnida yang udah review #lambai lambai gaje

Dan bagi silent reader (kalau ada) review dong di chapter ini.

Review anda semua sangat penting untung Yiuen. ^^

**Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae, Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. OOC (terutama Kibum). Kacau balau. Akan ada adegan yang tidak cocok untuk sone._

**_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_**

**_My Ex My Husband_**

.

.

.

"Yang Kibummie mau itu Poppo –boneka kelinci Kibummie. Kalau tidak ada Poppo, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Demi semua makhluk polos yang hidup didunia ini, Siwon memilih mati melompat dari gedung apartemennya sekarang. Ciumannya. Ciuman pertama Ketua Osis kita ini sudah melayang pergi mendarat di bibir sang pujaan hati. Namun sialnya, namja tampan ini ternyata hanya salah paham atas nama boneka Kibum –poppo- . Salahkan Kibum yang asal memberi nama.

"Siwonnie… Mau poppo." rengek Kibum.

Mendengar rengekan imut sang pujaan hati, mau tak mau Siwon luluh. Hanya saja, masalahnya sekarang ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan boneka Kibum –yang menurut Siwon terkutuk itu-. Hei… jarak apartemen dan rumah keduanya itu bagaikan langit dan bumi. Terlebih lagi kediaman Kim tersebut pasti sedang dalam keadaan kosong melompong berhubung kedua orangtua Kibum sedang berlibur.

Kibum selalu dilarang membawa kunci rumahnya kalian tahu. Alasannya termasuk konyol – Kibum terlalu polos, bisa-bisa ia menyerahkan kunci rumahnya tanpa dosa pada orang jahat.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang memuaskan dari Siwon, Kibum tampak kembali mengubah raut wajahnya. Buru-buru namja manis ini mendekati Siwon. Kemudian tanpa hitungan menit, jemari lentik namja manis ini sudah beralih mencengkeram pakaian bagian dada Siwon. "Poppo…" Oh! Tidak… matanya sudah tampak berkaca-kaca. Kalau sampai Kibum menangis, Siwon sudah tidak bisa membayangkan nasibnya selanjutnya.

Siwon mengusap kepala Kibum lembut. Berusaha mencegah tangisan namja polos nan innocent dihadapannya itu. Sesekali matanya melirik kesana kemari sambil terus berpikir. Otak pintarnya harus segera mencari solusi agar Kibum tidak menangis.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan beruntunglah tangisan Kibum belum dimulai. Bersyukurlah lebih karena namja tampan berstatus ketua Osis kita sudah berhasil memutar otaknya, mencari cara cemerlang demi pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kibummie…" Kibum tampak mendongakkan kepalanya. Harus ia akui ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan telapak tangan besar Siwon yang masih mengusap kepalanya. Begitu lembut, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Mirip seperti belaian ibunya.

Setelah sebelumnya mengganti tugas tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Kibum, Siwon kembali angkat bicara. Namja tampan bertubuh atletis ini menatap penuh arti kedalam bolamata jernih Kibum. Membuat yang ditatap malah memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Berjanjilah. Setelah aku memintamu memejamkan matamu, jangan buka lagi matamu sampai pagi. Arraseo?" pinta Siwon sementara yang dipinta hanya mengerjap polos kemudian mengangguk beberapa kali. Entah ia mengerti maksud Siwon atau hanya asal mengangguk, siapa yang tahu.

Cepat-cepat namja tampan kita ini –Choi Siwon mengangkat tubuh ringan Kibum. Hendak memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih layak. Astaga… jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Bisa menyentuh pujaan hatinya seintim ini. Bisa melihat pujaan hatinya sedekat ini. Ini gila. Senang bukan kepalang rasanya.

Dengan usaha yang lumayan keras, Siwon berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemuja Kibum yang satu ini kemudian segera merebahkan tubuh Kibum diatas kasur empuknya, "Tidurlah…". Sesuai janjinya tadi Kibum pun segera memejamkan matanya. Namja manis ini saja nyaris lupa akan kebiasaan entah baik atau buruknya yang tidak bisa terlelap tanpa boneka kesayangannya. Yang jelas, ia merasa seolah terlindungi dan mengantuk tentu saja.

Oke… masalah pertama sudah selesai. Kibum sang pujaan hatinya sudah berhasil terlelap begitu nyenyak tanpa merengek meminta boneka terkutuknya.

Sekarang masalah baru sudah muncul. Di apartemen milik Choi tunggal ini hanya tersedia sebuah ruang tidur dengan sebuah kasur. Kalau kasur satu-satunya di apartemen itu telah dipakai Kibum, kemana lagi ia harus bersarang? Ia tidak mungkin dengan nekatnya memilih tidur bersama Kibum. Bisa-bisa ia berakhir memperkosa namja manis polo situ.

Senang tak senang. Mau tak mau. Menderita tak menderita. Siwon benar harus tidur diatas sofa. Sekali lagi _poor Siwon._

.

.

.

Suara cicit burung saling bersahutan dan sinar mentari pagi mulai memancar. Aktivitas kota Seoul ini belum sepenuhnya dimulai mengingat masihada beberapa penduduk yang masih bergelut didalam selimut tebal mereka. Jung Jaejoong contohnya.

Sekali ia membuka matanya, kepalanya seakan dihamtam batuan besar yang jatuh dari bukit. Sakit sekali. Apalagi namja cantik istri Yunho ini merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat menyerang kepalanya. Untuk menyadari keadaan sekitarnya saja sulit. Akan lebih sulit lagi jika dipaksakan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ada baiknya ia kembali menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mumpung waktu sekolah masih satu jam lagi.

Ada yang aneh dengan kasurnya. Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa area lehernya. Mungkin nafas Yunho pikirnya tak mau ambil pusing. Namun bukan itu yang aneh. Setiap pagi ia kerap kali terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama – merasakan terpaan nafas sang suami di area lehernya berhubung ia tidur membelakangi Yunho. Hanya saja kali ini terasa agak berbeda. Nafas hangat suaminya itu seolah terasa dengan lebih jelas.

Buru-buru Jaejoong meraba lehernya. Perlahan menjalar ke bahunya dan ke dadanya sendiri. Pantas saja nafas suaminya itu lebih terasa. Toh… ia dalam keadaan _naked_.

1 detik…

3 detik…

6 detik…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yunho mengeliatkan badannya tak kala telinganya menangkap suara melengking seseorang. Lebih baik ia segera bangun dan memeriksa keadaan.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Yunho ketika ia membuka matanya adalah sosok sang istri yang kini duduk diatas kasur dengan pandangan horror padanya. Tangan mulus sang istri –Jung Jaejoong meraup selimut mereka sebanyak-banyaknya dan menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspose.

"JUNG YUNHO SIALAN!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau kawan-kawan, Yunho malah menyeringai iblis. Niatannya menggoda Jaejoong semakin membakar akal sehatnya. Dengan sekali tarikan, Yunho sudah berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas tubuhnya, memerangkap istri cantiknya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong, "Terima kasih untuk semalam. Lain kali ayo kita lakukan lagi.". Dan demi seluruh anggota girlband Miss A, Jaejoong ingin membotaki kepala Yunho.

"Yak! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan semalam?" jerit Jaejoong. Yunho kembali memasang senyum nakalnya, memajukan kepalanya dan mencuri kecupan pagi dari sang istri untuk kesekian kalinya, "Kau lupa _chagi _? Bukankah kemarin kau liar sekali?"

**_Nyut…_**

Sial. Tiba-tiba saja namja cantik bermarga asli Kim ini merasakan lubang pribadinya berkedut sakit. Padahal sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sepertinya karena terlalu fokus pada rasa pusing yang melandanya dan rasa terkejut atas tubuhnya yang berada dalam keadaan nista. Sakitnya bukan main. Sampai-sampai Jaejoong sesekali meringis menahan airmatanya yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Yunho yang melihat keadaan sang istri tampak khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja _chagi_?". Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Tahu begini, Yunho tidak akan seberingas semalam. Empat ronde mereka lalui dengan desahan dan rintihan penuh nikmat memenuhi ruang tidur mereka. Bagaimana lubang pribadi sang uke tidak sakit coba. Kalian tahu sendiri kan nafsu seorang pervert seperti Yunho. Nafsu makan pesumo kelas dunia saja tidak sanggup mengalahkannya terlebih lagi Jaejoong yang sedang mabuk itu sungguh amat sangat menggoda.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Ini sakit sekali…" Dalam keadaan semengenaskan itupun Jaejoong masih sempat-sempatnya membentak Yunho.

Mau dibentak atau dipukul pun Yunho sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia terlanjur cemas akan keadaan istrinya. Bagaimanapun ini semua akibat salahnya sendiri. Yunho itu seorang _gentleman _tinggat akut. Ia yang berbuat salah maka ia yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Hari ini kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah, kalau dipaksakan nanti bokongmu akan semakin sakit. Nanti biar aku saja yang menelepon pihak sekolah. Istirahatlah dulu." ucap Yunho yang segera membaringkan

tubuh Jaejoong di sisi tempat tidur disebelahnya, mengecup dahinya pelan kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya. Namja ini kemudian segera memakai pakaiannya berniat secepatnya menelepon pihak sekolah atas ketidak hadiran sang istri hari ini.

Jaejoong tertegun sejenak. Kenapa ia malah merasa semakin hari suami hasil pernikahan penuh pemaksaannya itu semakin memperhatikannya? Memang tidak salah kalau namja tampan bermarga Jung itu selalu suka menggoda-godanya. Tapi tetap saja, Jaejoong merasa namja itu seakan memberinya perhatian lebih. Sebuah perhatian yang menjurus kearah hubungan suami-istri yang sebenarnya. Bukan hubungan suami-istri pemaksaan seperti yang ia alami bersama Yunho. Bahkan rasanya saat masih berpacaran dengan Yunho dulu, suaminya itu tidak seperti ini. Meskipun dulunya Yunho jarang menggodanya.

Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang bagi Jaejoong aneh itu, namja cantik ini menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Malah membuat kepalanya yang sudah pusing akibat pengaruh alkohol kemarin terasa lebih pusing lagi. Sepertinya gara-gara alkohol sialan itu juga pikiran Jaejoong menjadi terarah pada hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Ayo kita tinggalkan Jung Jaejoong sebentar agar namja itu bisa berpikir sedikit lebih jernih dan mari kita beralih pada sang suami Jung Yunho yang terhormat.

Sebelum kalian tercenggang-cenggang melihat keadaan dapur yang hancur berantakkan, lihatlah dulu keadaan Yunho itu sendiri. Niatnya ingin membuatkan bubur untuk sang istri tapi akhirnya malah menghancur leburkan dapur apartemen mewahnya. Tepung yang tadinya jatuh tanpa disengaja bertaburan dilantai. Telur pecah jatuh berserakan. Paci tergeletak tak berdosa samping kulkas. Adakah dapur kediaman lain yang lebih mantap daripada milik pengantin baru ini? Yunho menyesal tidak belajar memasak dengan ibunya.

Jangan lupa dengan wajah Yunho yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dapurnya. Keringat mengalir dan pipi yang ternodai saus tomat. Kasihan sekali nasib Tuan Muda Jung ini.

**_Ting…tong…_**

Bel apartemen berbunyi menandakan adanya kehadiran seorang tamu. Setelah sebelumnya membasuh wajah berantakkannya, Yunho menghampiri daun pintu masuk apartemennya. Mengintip sebuah titik kecil yang dinamakan kamera pada daun pintunya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menghela nafas frustasi mengetahui siapa pengunjungnya pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi oppa!"

Ayo semua pendukung persatuan Yunho dan Jaejoong, kita basmi pemilik suara melengking ini. Sudah menganggu ketenangan pagi orang lain, dengan santainya Jessica –si pemilik lengkingan tadi masuk tanpa dipersilahkan ke dalam apartemen Yunho. Sang pemilik apartemen saja sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Jessica tersenyum manis kemudian meletakkan sebuah bungkusan plastik di atas meja ruang tamu apartemen Yunho, "Oppa. Hari ini sarapan bersamaku, ne?"

"Maaf. Aku sedang sibuk hari ini." tolak Yunho. Namun memang pada dasarnya Jessica itu berkepala batu, yeoja berambut pirang ini malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cemberut atas penolakan namja yang disukainya. "Ayolah oppa. Hari ini saja." Lagi-lagi Jessica merengek. Bukan hanya merengek, yeoja ini malah melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kokoh Yunho.

Bingung sudah Yunho mau memakai jurus apa lagi untuk mengenyahkan yeoja yang menurutnya agak mengganggu itu. Apalagi saat yeoja itu malah menariknya memasuki dapurnya yang sudah seperti kapal kalah perang itu.

Jessica meneguk ludahnya sekali melihat kondisi dapur sang presiden Jung's Entertainment. Dan yeoja cantik itu segera memutar tubuhnya sambil masih menarik Yunho. "Lebih baik kita makan di ruang tamu saja." ucapnya tersenyum pucat setelah melihat sebuah kehancuran dapur.

"Yunho! ponsel-mu berbunyi!"

Belum sempat keduanya mendudukkan bokong mereka diatas sofa, keduanya sudah terganggu oleh suara seseorang yang berasal dari arah kamar Yunho. Dan dari lorong apartemen itu muncullah Jung Jaejoong –istri Jung Yunho yang tercinta.

Jessica membelalakkan matanya lebar melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang hanya berbalut selimut tipis. Tangan namja cantik itu terlihat sedang menggenggam ponsel _touchscreen_ berwarna putih yang diyakini merupakan milik Yunho. Pikiran yeoja cantik ini semakin tak tentu ketika ia memperhatikan gerak jalan Jaejoong yang terseret-seret.

Seketika Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan segera meraih ponselnya, menyentuh tanda hijau di layar dan segera menempelkan benda elektronik itu pada telinganya.

"Yoboseo…"

Yunho mengapit handphonenya pada bahunya kemudian beralih menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya pada sofa apartemen mereka. Tepat disebelah Jessica duduk. Pasti bokong Jaejoong sakit sekali berjalan dari kamar sampai ruang tamu. Menyadari betapa baiknya Jaejoong berniat mengantarkan handphone-nya, Yunho tersenyum tipis dalam pembicaraannya di telepon.

"…"

"Waeyo, Changmin-ah?"

"…"

"Jessica ada ditempatku. Katakan pada managernya untuk tidak khawatir."

"…"

"Jaejoong juga ada dirumah. Tenang saja…"

Selagi Yunho sibuk berkutat dengan pembicaraannya di telepon, Jessica malah sibuk mengamati Jaejoong sementara yang diamati hanya tersenyum canggung. Canggung karena diperhatian se-intens itu dan canggung karena belum berpakaian –hanya sebuah selimut tipis yang menggantikan pakaiannya.

Jujur saja, Jessica terpesona juga melihat tampang Jaejoong. Garis wajah namja itu begitu lembut, cantik dan tampan disaat bersamaan. Apalagi hidungnya begitu mancung dipadu dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Mau perawatan sampai ke ujung dunia-pun, belum tentu Jessica sendiri bisa memiliki kulit sedemikian rupa.

Yeoja berambut pirang ini bahkan sempat mengira bahwa Jaejoong merupakan seorang wanita. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu ia melihat namja cantik itu dari kejauhan. Padahal saat berbicara dengan si bayi besar –remaja yang mengaku sebagai adik Jaejoong, Jessica jelas mendengar adik namja itu –Kibum memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Namun tak dihiraukan Jessica karena mengingat kerja otak Kibum yang menurut Jessica autis itu. Mungkin saja ia salah memanggil sebutan noona dengan hyung.

"Joongie. Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho setelah menyelesaikan urusannya ditelepon. Namja tampan ini menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian membelai kepala sang istri pelan. Berhasil membuat Jessica terbelalak.

"Oh ya! Ini Jessica Jung. Artis perusahaan Jung." Jaejoong kembali tersenyum canggung sambil menganguk pelan berniat memberi hormat pada sang yeoja.

Yunho duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong. Berjauhan dengan keberadaan Jessica mengingat kini Jaejoonglah yang berada ditengah sofa. "Dia Jung Jaejoong. Istri-ku."

Dunia Jessica Jung seakan runtuh seketika.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan piring dan sendok memenuhi ruang makan apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong. Setelah membersihkan dapur sebentar – dilakukan oleh Yunho seorang diri- pasangan suami istri ini segera menikmati hidangan sisa makan malam kemarin yang sudah dipanaskan terlebih dahulu dan juga makanan yang tadinya dibawa Jessica. Ah! Dengan tambahan Jessica Jung yang ikut sarapan di apartemen pengantin baru ini.

Tenang saja, Jaejoong sudah mengenakan pakaian yang selayaknya. Tentu saja sang suami yang membantu memakaian. Syukurlah Yunho hari ini memilih meliburkan diri guna untuk menemani sang istri. Jika tidak jangankan berpakaian, bergerak saja Jaejoong ragu.

Tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya, Jessica menyendokkan sup yang dimasak oleh Jaejoong kemarin. Masakannya memang enak, tetapi dengan hasrat membunuh yang menguar, makanan apapun pasti terasa hambar bagi Jessica. Belum lagi pasangan suami-istri Jung dihadapannya itu tampak begitu mesra dengan Yunho yang sesekali membersihkan noda di bibir Jaejoong. Semakin meningkatkan niat Jessica melempar mangkuk sup-nya pada Jaejoong.

Bertahun-tahun lalu saat yeoja cantik ini menyukai sepupu Yunho, ia sudah gagal mendapatkan cintanya. Untuk kali ini ia tidak boleh lagi gagal. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus berhasil menaklukan hati presiden perusahaan tempatnya bernaung. Sekalipun itu tandanya ia harus merusak rumah tangga namja bermarga Jung itu dengan namja cantik disebelahnya.

Jessica kembali menyendokkan supnya beringas. Membuat tanda tanya besar muncul mendadak di atas kepala dua pengantin baru kita –Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pasangan suami-istri ini saling menatap bingung satu sama lain, berusaha mencari jawaban atas sikap Jessica yang tergolong aneh secara spontan.

"Gwaenchana, Jessica-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Tak ingin merusak image manisnya, Jessica hanya tersenyum manis. Padahal kalau kalian melihat gambaran hati dan perasaan yeoja ini, maka kalian akan melihat hasrat membunuh seorang Jung Kim Jaejoong si namja cantik yang begitu tinggi. Sungguh pandai sekali aktris ini menutupi perasaannnya.

Selesai keluarga kecil ini sarapan bersama, sang yeoja –Jessica Jung memilih undur diri. Tak mau lagi ia menyaksikan kemesraan pasangan tersebut lebih lagi. Dua jam bersama mereka sudah bisa membuatnya tersulut api cemburu. Maklumlah ia juga manusia yang bisa merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman.

Di dalam lift menuju lantai terbawah dari apartemen Yunho, Jessica tampak termenung. Keadaan lift yang kosong melompong setidaknya dapat membantunya menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya yeoja bermarga Jung ini akhirnya merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit tombol. Nomor telepon informan terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari pihak yang ditelepon, Jessica angkat bicara, "Carikan aku informasi tentang Jung Jaejoong selengkap-lengkapnya."

Jung Jaejoong – rival baru Jessica Jung. Inilah saatnya menetukan siapa pemenang hati seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day. Neul Param High, Seoul.<strong>

"Hyung!"

Baru saja Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya dikelas adik bungsunya, ia sudah langsung diterjang sang adik –Kibum dengan pelukan mautnya. Namja cantik bermarga Kim ini tentu tidak marah atau kesal pada adiknya. Hanya sedikit terkejut mengingat Kibum menerjangnya sangat mendadak.

"Kudengar kemarin hyng tidak masuk karena demam." Wahai Jung Yunho yang paling agung… pandai sekali kau membuat alasan atas absennya istrimu itu. Demam apanya? Yang ada malah istrimu itu tidak bisa hadir karena ulahmu sendiri. Sebagai catatan, Jaejoong tidak merasakan gejala demam apapun. Hole-nya lah yang sakit dan perih.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja Kibummie. Yunho menjaga-ku dengan baik." Hoek… Jaejoong sendiri yang mengucapkan kalimat panjang tersebut namun Jaejoong sendiri jugalah yang ingin muntah dengan skala besar.

"Bagaimana dengamu Kibummie?" tanya Jaejoong perhatian.

Kibum tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangkat kedua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan Jaejoong yakin bahwa adiknya itu melewati masa-masa yang cukup menyenangkan bersama Siwon. Namja bermarga Choi itu pasti menjaga adiknya dengan baik mengingat Jaejoong sendiri tahu perasaan Siwon terhadap Kibum. Sayang adiknya itu terlalu tidak peka.

"Kemarin aku bisa tidur tanpa poppo, hyung!" pekik Kibum riang. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Bukan terkejut, hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa antusiasnya atas cerita sang adik, "Benarkah Kibummie?"

Kibum mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kemarin Siwonnie yang menemani Kibummie tidur." ucap Kibum lagi.

"Dan Siwonnie juga memberi Kibum poppo."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Seingatnya tadi, adiknya mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil tidur tanpa poppo –boneka kelinci kesayangan adiknya itu- tapi mengapa tiba-tiba Kibum malah mengatakan bahwa Siwon memberinya boneka itu. Pernyataan Kibum agaknya terdengar penuh ambigu.

"Siwon memberimu poppo?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi berusaha mencari arti yang lebih dapat ia mengerti. Dan dengan polosnya, sang adik malah memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi. Berselang beberapa detik namja manis itu kemudian berganti menunjuk bibirnya, "Siwon memberi poppo disini hyung."

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"CHOI SIWON! KAU SUDAH MENODAI ADIKKU!"

Sementara yang dijadikan bahan pembicaraan hanya bisa bersin-bersin di ruang Osisnya.

**To be continued…**

Annyeong semuanya…

Mian ya kalau chapter ini engga banget –pendek lagi. Soalnya Yieun lagi buntu-sebuntu-buntunya. Dan Yieun lama pula updatenya. Tapi buat chapter depannya Yieun usahakan cepet update berhubung udah liburan.

Semoga aja masih ada yang suka ya. #pray XD

Langsung aja deh

**Big Special Thanks to :**

Leenahanwoo | wookppawife | nobinobi | lipminnie | Mumut | Aoi Ko Mamoru | PoLipo | rara | JungJi KyungIn | heesy | Shippo Baby Yunjae | Yool LeeMinmin | RistaMbum | Diitactorlove | Park Seul Byul | Choikyuhae | youngsu0307 | Hwan Mi Su | Julie | Lee HyoJoon | jung hana cassie | Cerenna Marcia | | JaeHoYunjae | Princess yunjae | yoyojiji | Rosa Damascena | freychullie | Ichigobumchan | AIDASUNGJIN | cyn cassie | BummieSnowAngel | Sibumxoxo | min190196 | Snowysmiles |

Mian kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama

Oh ya! Yieun pengen nanya pendapat readers sekalian nih. Pada mau yang MPREG apa NO MPREG? Tuangkan saran dan kritik kalian di box reviewnya yah. Hasilnya nanti akan Yieun ambil dari suara terbanyak… So review ne?

Makasi banyak ne buat yang setia mereview fict Yieun sejauh ini. Dan buat yang masih belum review tunjukkan diri kalian dong chapter ini :D. Yieun tunggu review kalian semua…

**Review please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae, Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. OOC (terutama Kibum). Kacau balau. Akan ada adegan yang tidak cocok untuk sone._

_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_

**_My Ex My Husband_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ting...tong... <strong>_

Suara bel dorm aktris ternama kita –Jessica Jung mengusik malam gelap nan tenang hari ini. Padahal yeoja berambut pirang ini berniat segera terlelap setelah merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat dalam shooting film terbarunya sejak pagi. Namun tampaknya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Cepat-cepat Jessica membuka pintu dormnya hendak mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Dan kalian tahu apa yang ia temukan?

Kosong. Tidak ada orang yang berdiri di depan pintu sebagai pelaku penekanan bel dorm aktris ini. Mungkin hanya orang iseng pikir Jessica kesal waktu berharganya telah diganggu. Baru saja Jessica hendak menutup pintu dormnya, pandangannya menangkap sebuah objek berupa kotak berukuran sedang yang berdiri tegak diatas karpet luar dormnya.

Jessica segera membungkuk, mengambil kotak tersebut dan berusaha mencari identitas pengirim. Yeoja ini menyeringai tipis ketika mendapati siapa yang mengirim paket ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan infoman yang ia bayar untuk mencari informasi mengenai Jung Jaejoong. Tak salah ia mengeluarkan biaya mahal untuk infoman tersebut. Baru tadi pagi ia menyewa infoman itu, malam harinya ia sudah mendapat pasokan informasi.

Dengan pose memeluk erat kotak tersebut, Jessica berbalik masuk ke dalam dormnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Bahkan ia menutup pintu dormnya hanya dengan kakinya. Tidak dikunci dan tidak digembok. Hanya ditutup rapat. Sepertinya sisi setan yeoja ini sudah berhasil mengambil alih pikirannya sampai akal sehatnya tidak dapat berfungsi untuk memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat jika keamanan dormnya tidak ia jaga.

Aktris bermarga Jung ini menghempaskan bokongnya diatas sofa kemudian segera membuka penutup kotak tersebut. Terkejut juga ia melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas yang banyaknya melebihi skrip lima buah film serial. Infoman itu benar mengerikan. Informasi selengkap ini bisa ia dapatkan tidak sampai sehari.

Perlahan-lahan Jessica membaca kertas-kertas tersebut. Awal-awalnya hanya informasi tidak penting seperti tanggal lahir, nama lengkap, usia, jenis kelamin dan sebagainya. Tapi tak apa, Jessica tetap membacanya dengan begitu teliti. Tidak ingin melewatkannya barang satu pun. Bersyukurlah Jessica tidak melewatkan informasi dasar tersebut, Jessica sempat memekik terkejut mengetahui usia Jaejoong yang masih tergolong usia sekolah.

Semakin pertengahan, kertas tersebut mulai menuliskan berbagai penghargaan yang pernah diraih Jaejoong dan kasus-kasus berbau negatif. Pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolah dasar misalnya. Namun setelah dicermati lebih lanjut, Jaejoong hanya pernah hampir dikeluarkan karena bertengkar dengan cucu pemilik sekolah itu. Itupun akar masalahnya ada pada sang cucu pemilik sekolah.

Beralih ke masa-masa remaja Jaejoong, Jessica semakin teliti membaca kertas-kertas tersebut. Bertepatan ketika Jaejoong masihlah seorang murid SMP tingkat pertama dan Yunho sendiri sudah menjadi murid SMA tingkat akhir. Dan yeoja ini berakhir dengan mata membelalak ketika mendapati tulisan yang menjelaskan bahwa Jaejoong memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho saat itu. Hubungan mereka berlangsung lumayan lama pula.

Jessica meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Rasanya ia semakin tak siap membaca kelanjutan dari tulisan dari kertas-kertas ini. Akan tetapi mau tak mau ia tetap harus melanjutkan. Jessica semakin terkaget-kaget mengetahui bahwa kedua suami-istri Jung tersebut –Jaejoong dan Yunho sempat mengakhiri hubungan mereka beberapa tahun lalu.

Kalau keduanya pernah mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan tidak berpacaran kembali, kenapa malah kini dua manusia itu berakhir menikah di usia sang uke yang masih begitu muda. Sungguh... semakin dipikirkan, Jessica semakin pusing. Pertanyaan itu memang patut dicari jawabannya. Pasalnya infoman yang begitu hebat saja tidak berhasil melampirkan alasan-alasan keduanya menikah.

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong dan Yunho menikah karena kehamilan diluar pernikahan. Memang sudah banyak namja-namja diluar sana yang memiliki organ tubuh yang mirip seperti yeoja. Masalahnya sekarang, meski sistem administrasi seluruh rumah sakit dan apotek di Korea Selatan ini sudah disabotase sang informan, belum ada yang memiliki keterangan bahwa ada seorang pasien bernama Jung Jaejoong yang pernah memeriksakan kandungan ataupun sekedar membeli test pack.

Lagipula jika memang keduanya menikah karena alasan sedemikian rupa, kedua pihak keluarganya tidak mungkin bisa seakur sekarang. Apalagi mengingat keluarganya baru saling mengenal sejak mereka berpacaran. Bukan memang merupakan sahabat sejak dulu-dulu.

Dan pada akhir informasi tersebut, hanya satu yang dapat Jessica tarik kesimpulannya walau masih ragu. Mungkin keduanya menikah karena perjodohan. Mungkin...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later. Apartemen Jung. Seoul, Korea Selatan.<strong>

Musim-musim ujian kelulusan mulai berdatangan. Dua hari lagi, ujian kelulusan untuk murid SMA tingkat akhir sudah akan dimulai. Semua murid-murid pun telah mulai mempersiapkan diri. Begitu pula dengan Jung Jaejoong yang mulai tampak stress.

Hari ini dan untuk satu hari kedepannya, sekolah mereka meliburkan siswa-siswi kelas tiga mereka agar dapat mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Dan sudah terhitung enam jam sejak Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi belajarnya. Pantatnya saja sudah terasa begitu pegal. Namja cantik itu menghempaskan kepalanya keatas meja belajarnya di apartemennya dan sang suami. Mati-matian ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kapasitas otaknya yang begitu pas-pasan. Enam jam ini pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang akan diujikan di hari pertama sama sekali belum berhasil membekas di otaknya.

Iri juga terkadang Jaejoong pada Kibum. Padahal adiknya itu memiliki kadar kepolosan yang bisa membuat siapa saja seolah keracunan, namun adiknya itu selalu sukses meraih peringkat yang sempurna diangkatannya. Sementara ia sendiri, kadar kepolosannya itu tidak kelewatan tapi entah kenapa kalau sudah berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan belajar mengajar seperti ini, otaknya mendadak hang.

"Joongie..."

Dari arah pintu masuk ruang belajar Jaejoong, ia dapat melihat suaminya yang sedang berdiri sambil membuka kancing dibagian pergelangan tangan kemeja kerjanya. Astaga! Yunho sudah pulang dan ia lupa menyiapkan makan malam. Jaejoong spontan bangkit dari duduknya. Niatnya hendak segera menerjang dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam kilat, namun yang terjadi malah namja cantik ini tersandung kakinya sendiri dan berakhir terjatuh dengan bokong menyentuh karpet ruang belajarnya. Ampun... bokongnya bisa remuk kapan saja.

Yunho cenggo sesaat di depan pintu. Kejadiannya berlangsung terlalu cepat sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat merespon dengan segera menahan tubuh sang istri agar tidak terjatuh. Tapi mau sempat tanggap atau tidak pun tampaknya Yunho tidak mungkin berhasil menangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Lihat saja jarak pintu masuk dan meja belajar itu. Bagai barat dan timur.

Setidaknya beberapa detik kemudian Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong, membungkuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan memeriksa segala penjuru tubuh Jaejoong. Memastikan apakah istrinya itu terluka atau tidak.

Sekilas, pandangan Yunho menangkap buku-buku yang bertaburan menghiasi meja belajar Jaejoong. Bukan hanya buku, ia juga dapat melihat beberapa batang pensil yang keluar dari kotak pensil Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup. Benar juga ya... dua hari lagi istrinya itu akan segera menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang sama sekali tidak boleh diremehkan. Pantas saja tampang Jaejoong terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Kau sedang belajar?" tanya Yunho basa-basi. Jaejoong mengangguk sejenak, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Tidak memberi respon apapun, Yunho kemudian menghampiri meja belajar Jaejoong. Sedikit mengutak-atik buku-buku yang bertebaran. Sedetik setelahnya, Yunho tampak berusaha menahan tawanya. Tak heran istrinya memasang tampang sekeruh itu, lihat saja mata pelajaran apa yang akan segera diujikan. Bahasa Inggris. Dari jaman-jaman purba saja Yunho sudah tahu dengan jelas kapasitas otak Jaejoong yang tidak pernah sanggup menerima pelajaran ini. Tampaknya berteman dengan Junsu selama bertahun-tahun berdampak juga untuk Jaejoong. Keduanya sama payahnya dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kini tawa Yunho meledak tanpa hambatan. Membuat Jaejoong yang merasa dirinya-lah yang menjadi penyebab sang suami tertawa semakin cemberut.

Jaejoong segera menggeplak kepala Yunho pelan, "Yak! Berhenti menertawakanku!"

"Perlu bantuanku, Joongie?" tawar Yunho dengan tawa tertahan.

Jaejoong tampak sedang menimang-nimang. Di dunia ini siapa yang tidak tahu keahlian Yunho dalam berbahasa Inggris. Namja tampan itu bisa lulus dari Universitas dengan waktu yang lebih cepat itu juga hasil dari kerja keras Yunho yang mengikuti ujian khusus dengan soal berjumlah duaratus soal dalam bahasa Inggris. Sungguh tak bisa diragukan lagi.

Memang bagus juga jika ia bisa meminta Yunho mengajarinya pelajaran yang baginya sangat terkutuk ini. Tapi yang membuatnya tidak yakin adalah tampang licik yang tiba-tiba keluar setelah Yunho menawarinya bantuan. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia menyetujui tawaran Yunho kemudian sang suami memperkosanya setelah belajar. Hei Jaejoong! Di dunia ini tidak ada istilah suami memperkosa istri.

Tapi kalau ia tidak menerima tawaran Yunho, ia sendiri juga yang kandas. Ujian kelulusan sudah tinggal dua hari lagi dan ia sama sekali tidak paham sedikitpun mengenai pelajaran nista itu. Jaejoong sadar juga ia tidak mungkin sempat mempelajari materi ujian sebegitu banyaknya dengan efektif jika waktu saja sudah tinggal dua hari.

"B-baiklah..." Pasrahkan saja Jung Jaejoong. Kelulusanmu atau lubang pribadimu.

Dengan segera, Yunho menarik Jaejoong. Mendudukkan istrinya diatas kursi belajar kemudian menarik kursi lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Namja tampan bermarga Jung ini meraih sebuah buku dan membolak-balikkan halamnya. Berusaha memahami isinya sebentar sebelum mulai menerangkan kepada sang istri.

Jaejoong memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap penjelasan yang diberikan Yunho. Begitu pula dengan Yunho yang tampak begitu serius menjelaskan segalanya yang patut ia jelaskan. Terkadang Jaejoong aktif bertanya ini itu kepada Yunho. Membuat Yunho sendiri semakin bersemangat mengajari Jaejoong.

Suasana kali ini tampak berbeda. Kalau biasanya apartemen pengantin baru ini dipenuhi bentakan kesal Jaejoong akibat godaan sang suami, kini yang bisa kalian dengar malah hanya pertanyaan dan jawaban yang meliput topik berupa bahasa Inggris. Ditemani pensil berceceran dan kotoran penghapus yang memenuhi meja Jaejoong menandakan bahwa keduanya memang sangat serius dan aktif dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar kali ini.

"Kau sudah mengerti Joongie?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Sadar tak sadar ia tersenyum lebar. Sempat membuat Yunho sontak menahan nafasnya terpesona. Sudah lama Yunho tidak melihat senyum bercahaya sang istri. Begitu lembut, manis, bersemangat dan begitu menenangkan. Harus ia akui, ia merindukan senyuman ini.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan hendak mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya. Menimbulkan tanda tanya kecil di kepala Jaejoong. Ia merasa suaminya itu agak aneh. Terdiam sebentar sambil terus memandangnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Sadarlah Jung Jaejoong, suamimu bukan aneh. Hanya saja ia terpesona melihat wajah cantik namja berotak lamban sepertimu.

Yunho menggeser bangkunya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Namja tampan ini tampak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang belajar Jaejoong. Tak lama setelahnya, Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam dengan dua lembar kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Kerjakan soal ini, aku mandi dulu sebentar. Berhati-hatilah dalam mengerjakan. Satu kesalahan bernilai satu ciuman."

**Loading...**

**Please wait...**

**Hana**

**Dul**

**Se-**

"JUNG YUNHO SIALAN! INI SOAL TES KELULUSAN UNIVERSITAS INTERNASIONAL!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartemen Choi <strong>

Lain di apartemen Jung, lain lagi di apartemen Choi. Berhubung kedua orang tua Kibum belum menyelesaikan liburan mereka, Kibum masih dititipkan di kediaman Siwon. Tapi setidaknya mereka sudah berhasil meminjam kunci dari Jaejoong agar dapat mengemasi pakaian Kibum.

Kini kedua remaja itu malah sedang menyaksikan film horror terbaru yang mereka putar melalui pemutar DVD di apartemen Siwon. Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh dengan Kibum yang akan memeluk Siwon karena ketakutan. Yang ada malah si polos itu bertanya tentang makhluk apa yang terlihat setiap kali sang hantu tampak dilayar televisi.

"Astaga!" pekik Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kibum terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan Siwon yang mendadak. Namja manis ini kemudian memandang polos kepada Siwon, "Ada apa Siwonnie?"

"Aku lupa membeli kertas karton untuk eksperimen besok." jawab Siwon seraya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Namja bertubuh atletis ini kemudian meraih jaket tebalnya, "Kau mau ikut denganku atau tetap dirumah saja Kibummie?"

Yang ditanya tampak sedang meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan dagu. Memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan sedang menimang keputusan yang akan ia ambil. "Kibummie ikut saja." Dan Kibum ikut bangkit dari duduknya tanpa mematikan film horror yang masih terputar. Keduanya keluar dari apartemen saling bergandengan tangan setelah sebelumnya Kibum memakai jaketnya. Alasannya agar tidak terpisah.

Setelah memilih beberapa bahan lain selain kertas karton di sebuah toko serba ada yang dibuka duapuluh empat jam, dua namja yang tampak serasi ini kembali bergandengan tangan hendak pulang ke apartemen hangat mereka. Keduanya berjalan santai dengan pandangan fokus pada jalan ramai disekeliling mereka.

"Siwonnie..."

Siwon balik memandang Kibum. Namja manis itu tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan kedua pipinya yang merah merona dan bibir yang merekah menggoda. Keduanya masih tetap melangkahkan kaki mereka menyusuri jalan Seoul yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Cinta itu seperti apa Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meliar. Kim Kibum, bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu pada namja yang jelas-jelas menaruh hati sejak lama padamu itu? Kepolosan-mu itu sudah terlewat batas.

"Cinta itu seperti ini..." Siwon meletakkan telapak tangan Kibum tepat diatas dadanya. Membiarkan namja polos itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih liar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu keberanian apa yang sudah melingkupi hatinya sampai ia secara tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Siwon seolah hanya mengikuti arus yang mengalir.

Kibum berdecak kagum, "Uwaaa... cepat sekali, Siwonnie!" Namja polos itu lalu ganti menarik tangan bebas Siwon dan ikut meletakkan milik sang namja tampan diatas dadanya sendiri. "Sama seperti punya Kibummie."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Bedanya, Kibum malah tersenyum-senyum tanpa dosa sementara Siwon sudah hampir pingsan ditempat. Dari telapak tangannya ia bisa merasakan degup jantung Kibum yang begitu cepat. Sama persis seperti miliknya. Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa namja polos yang sudah lama ia sukai itu punya perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya?

"Cinta itu saat kalian merasa senang bersama orang yang kalian sayangi."

"Kibummie juga senang bersama Siwonnie."

"Cinta itu ketika kalian kesal melihat orang yang kalian sayangi dekat dengan orang lain."

Kibum manyun sesaat sambil menunduk, "Kibummie sebal dengan Yoona-songsaengnim yang suka nempel dengan Siwonnie."

Sudah cukup! Siwon tak sanggup lagi berbicara. Perutnya seperti terasa berisi beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang beterbangan tak tentu arah. Membuatnya merasa makin dan makin gugup tiap detiknya.

Aku mencintai Kim Kibum. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan kalimat itu keluar tapi sayangnya ia cukup mengerti kondisi. Sekalipun saat ini Kibum seolah sedang mengungkapkan perasaan cinta padanya, ia tidak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi. Bukan karena Kibum jahat. Bukan. Hanya karena Kibum terlalu polos untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Siwon hanya takut, setelah ini Kibum akan dengan bodohnya mengatakan mungkin ia hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak dan teman yang baik. Kalau sampai seperti itu, Siwon bisa –

.

"Kalau begitu, itu berarti Kibummie mencintai Siwonnie."

.

-pingsan.

Ya ampun... kejiwaan Siwon pasti sudah terganggu. Sangkin tergila-gilanya dengan Kibum, ia sampai berhalusinasi kalau sang namja polos mengungkapkan bahwa Kibum mencintai dirinya. Pasti Siwon kurang tidur atau sudah mengantuk. Pasti begitu.

"Ne! Pasti benar! Kibummie cinta Siwonnie."

Siwon menatap tidak percaya pada makhluk polos di depannya. Ia segera memegang pipi Kibum yang masih tersenyum lebar. Ini benar bukan halusinasinya. Kim Kibum. Pujaan hatinya benar sedang berdiri didepannya. Sedang tersenyum lebar setelah mengungkapkan perasannya. Ini... ini menakjubkan!

"Kibummie ingin jadi namjachingu Siwonnie." ucap Kibum riang kemudian segera memeluk Siwon.

Seakan sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, Siwon balas memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Mengangkat tubuh mungil namja polos itu kemudian memutarnya sambil memekik bahagia, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kibummie."

Siwon mengembalikan Kibum agar dapat berpijak diatas tanah. Menangkup kedua pipi Kibum dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Kibum. Betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Akhirnya setelah penantian bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang namja super polos yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum –adik dari istri sepupunya.

"Choi Siwon?"

Ayo basmi siapa saja yang sudah dengan mudahnya merusak kebersamaan pasangan baru kita ini. Dengan tatapan kesal, Siwon mengikuti arah suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Sedetik setelahnya, namja tampan ini menarik kembali tatapan penuh kekesalannya ketika ia menyadari siapa yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada.

"Eh... Ahjumma jelek!" seru Kibum tanpa dosa. Tidak menyadari bahwa yeoja yang memanggil nama kekasih baru Kibum tadi sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam suramnya. Jessica –yeoja itu berjalan mendekat kearah kedua pasangan baru itu, mengulurkan tangannya didepan Siwon seperti hendak berjabat tangan dan berucap. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

"Setelah melihat kalian berdua, aku semakin ingin mendapatkan Yunho." jeda sesaat, "Dan menyingkirkan Jung Jaejoong."

.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Jung, Seoul.  
><strong>

Kepala keluarga keluarga Jung kecil ini –Jung Yunho tampak sedang mengkoreksi hasil pekerjaan Jaejoong setelah mendapat omelan seukuran satu kereta api dari sang istri. Salahkan saja ia sendiri yang sudah dengan seenak jidatnya memberi Jaejoong soal tes untuk kelulusan Universitas Internasional padahal Jaejoong hanya merupakan murid SMA yang sedang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian kelulusannya. Parahnya jika ia membuat satu kesalahan, ia harus rela dicium sang suami sekali. Curang sekali.

"Sejauh ini belum ada kesalahan."

Yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong hanyalah berdoa. Semoga saja nasibnya hari ini mujur dan ia tidak membuat kesalahan apapun di soal itu. Ia sungguh tidak mau dicium. Itu memalukan sekali.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas ketika Yunho sudah mulai mencapai angka terakhir dari soal-soal yang telah ia kerjakan. Peruntungan nasibnya dimulai dari sekarang. Jika jawaban yang ia tulis pada soal itu benar, selamatlah bibirnya hari ini. Tapi kalau jawaban yang ia bubuhkan salah, riwayat hidup bibirnya hanya akan sampai disini saja.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas. Namja tampan yang sudah menikah ini sengaja berhenti di soal terakhir itu. Jelas-jelas ia sudah mengetahui apakah jawaban yang ditulis istrinya itu benar atau salah. Ia hanya berniat sedikit menggoda istrinya. Lihat saja wajah cemas istrinya itu. Menggemaskan sekali. Apalagi ketika Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya yang merah merekah meski tanpa pewarna. Imut dan seksi.

_**Cup...**_

"Sayang sekali kau salah di soal terakhir ini, Jung Jaejoongie."

Dengan wajah merengut, Jaejoong meraih sebuah buku tebal. Awalnya ingin ia lemparkan pada Yunho yang seenaknya saja memberinya soal sesulit itu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya mengingat beberapa jam ini sang suamilah yang berjasa mengajarkannya meskipun Yunho baru saja pulang bekerja. Jaejoong yakin suaminya itu pasti lelah sekali. Anggap saja kali ini Jaejoong sedang berbaik hati melakukan pengampunan dosa terhadap Yunho.

"Salahmu sendiri memberiku soal begini. Akukan hanya murid SMA dan bahasa Inggrisku payah." cibir Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Namja ini kemudian mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya pada pucuk kepala sang istri kemudian mengusapnya halus, "Kau yang payah, bukan bahasa Inggrismu."

"Kau tahu, pertama kali aku mengerjakan soal itu dulu, aku hampir membuat kesalahan sebanyak seperempat dari jumlah soal yang ada. Sementara kau berhasil mengerjakannya dengan hanya membuat satu kesalahan. Itupun memang patut karena kesalahanmu terletak pada soal terumit."

Setelah menghentikan usapannya pada kepala Jaejoong, Yunho bangkit dari kursinya. Namja tampan ini kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri sembari berbisik, "Kau hanya perlu berusaha."

Jaejoong terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Yunho..."

Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu lalu berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang memunggunginya.

"Terima kasih..."

Kalimat itu memang tidak diucapkan dengan lantang oleh Jaejoong. Malah terdengar seperti cicitan seekor tikus. Namun telinga tajam Jung Yunho berhasil menangkap kalimat tersebut. Namja tampan bermarga Jung ini tersenyum cerah kemudian segera menarik gagang pintu ruang belajar Jaejoong.

"Sama-sama Joongie..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, Fitness Centre. Seoul, South Korea.<strong>

"Haha... lucu sekali kau Siwon. Tapi selamat untuk hubungan barumu."

Suara tawa membahana di ruang berlapis kaca tempat Siwon dan Yunho kini berada. Baru saja Siwon menceritakan asal-usul dimulainya hubungannya dengan sang kekasih –Kim Kibum kepada sang sepupu. Tapi herannya, sang sepupu malah sontak tertawa bebas. Padahal Siwon rasa ceritanya sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur humor sama sekali. Sepertinya beberapa hari tinggal seatap dengan kakak laki-laki Kibum sukses membuat sepupunya yang tercerdas ini kehilangan akal sehat dan berubah bodoh.

Kalian mau tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Yunho tertawa begitu renyah?

Tentu saja ketika ia mendengar bagian dimana Siwon meletakkan telapak tangan Kibum di dadanya sendiri. Itu terdengar terlalu romantis untuk seorang Pangeran es berkepribadian super kaku seperti Siwon. Lucu sendiri jika Yunho membayangkan bagaimana wajah Siwon pada adegan itu. Ck... Yunho saja yang tidak mengetahui seberapa gagahnya Siwon malam itu bagi Kibum. Jung Yunho, kasian sekali imajinasi miskinmu.

"Dan aku juga bertemu Jessica."

Yunho sontak terdiam mendengar nama yeoja berambut pirang yang kerap kali ia hindari itu disebutkan oleh Siwon. Seingatnya dulu, jauh sebelum yeoja itu beralih mengejar-ngejar Yunho, Siwonlah namja yang disukai yeoja itu. Yunho masih ingat, pada masa-masa itu tidak ada satu orang yeoja pun yang berani mendekati Siwon. Jika mereka berani mendekati Siwon, Jessica yang akan memusnahkan mereka.

"Sebaiknya untuk kedepannya kau harus lebih berhati-hati, hyung." ucap Siwon, "Dari nada bicaranya kemarin, ia benar tidak bermain-main ingin mendapatkanmu dan mengusir Jaejoong-hyung dari hidupmu."

Yunho tidak menjawab apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah meraih botol minumannya dan meminum isinya. Membiarkan air minum tersebut mengalir masuk ke kerongkongan keringnya. Menimbulkan sensai segar setelah berolahraga mengeluarkan keringat banyak.

"Ia tidak mungkin berhasil. Kami menikah karena orangtua kami, akan sangat sulit memisahkan kami. Lain cerita jika kami menikah karena cinta."

Siwon mendengus mengejek, "Karena orangtua, eh?" Siwon kembali mengusap handuknya pada leher penuh keringatnya. "Yunho-hyung..." lirih Siwon. "Apa susahnya mengakui kalau kau masih mencintai Jaejoong-hyung?"

"Kenyataannya memang aku tidak mencintai namja itu lagi, Choi Siwon." ucap Yunho acuh tak acuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah melirik namja ataupun yeoja lain setelah berpisah dengannya?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menggodanya bahkan sampai pernah bercinta dengannya setelah kalian menikah?"

Tepat sasaran. Kini Yunho diam tak berkutik. Namja tampan yang berhasil lulus Universitas setahun lebih cepat dari standar yang ditentukan ini tidak sanggup menjawab ucapan Siwon yang tepat mengenainya. Siwon sendiri –namja ini sudah tumbuh bersama Yunho sejak kecil. Ia tahu jelas tabiat Yunho sejelas Yunho mengerti dirinya. Ia akui Yunho memang mesum –sangat mesum malah. Tapi Yunho yang dikenalnya bukanlah orang yang mudah tergoda dan asal menyentuh orang. Bahkan sampai tahap bercinta. Dan sepupunya itu juga tergolong tipe setia. Hanya jatuh cinta sekali seumur hidupnya.

Siwon menghela nafas berat, "Egomu terlalu tinggi untuk menyadari perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu –tetap waspada. Jessica bukan yeoja yang suka asal menguar omong kosong. Sekali ia mengatakan akan menyingkirkan Jaejoong, itu berarti ia benar serius akan ucapannya." ungkap Siwon panjang lebar sedangkan Yunho mengusap rambut basahnya frustasi.

Entah sampai kapan yeoja berambut pirang yang satu marga dengannya itu akan berhenti mengacau dalam kehidupannya. Belum menikah, yeoja itu begitu gencar mendekatinya. Setelah menikah, masih saja dengan tak tahu malunya masuk ke kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"Keselamatan Jaejoong ada padamu, hyung."

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Minggu ini pun Yunho selaku presiden Jung's Entertainment dan Changmin sang wakil presiden kembali melakukan peninjauan langsung. Jika pada hari Minggu yang kemarin Jessica-lah yang bergiliran untuk ditinjau, maka Minggu ini berbeda lagi orangnya. Kali ini yang mendapat giliran adalah sekelompok penyanyi boyband yang sedang memegang posisi nomor satu di kategori musik Korea Selatan ini.

Seharusnya Yunho dan Changmin bisa berbahagia senang sentosa karena tidak perlu meninjau aktris cantik berambut pirang itu. Namun sayang sekali, meskipun kali ini yang ditinjau bukanlah aktris yang sering dihindari Yunho itu, sang yeoja malah dengan tak peduli kondisi memaksa ikut melakukan peninjauan langsung. Padahal itu bukanlah tugasnya.

Dan disinilah Yunho. Duduk tak berminat dengan Jessica yang terus-menerus berceloteh ini dan itu. Ayolah Jessica! Presiden perusahaan tempatmu bekerja ini bukan datang untuk mendengar seluruh celotehan tak bermanfaatmu. Namja tampan itu bertugas melaksanakan kewajibannya. Lagipula tidak bisakah kau merasa takut akan gosip-gosip miring yang akan melanda jika kau terus menempel pada namja yang sudah menikah?

Tiga jam berada bersama Jessica itu seolah seperti tiga abad ditemani sebuah radio rusak. Bahkan Changmin saja lebih memilih mengacuhkan yeoja itu dan pergi meninjau dari sisi lain dimana ia tidak perlu melihat batang hidung sang yeoja. Bayangkan saja seberapa menggangunya Jessica bagi kelancaran tugas dua orang dengan jabatan tertinggi itu.

"Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita makan siang bersama, oppa?" ajak Jessica. Yeoja berambut pirang ini tampak antusias dilihat dari nada berbicaranya.

Pandangan dan fokus Yunho masih berada pada para anggota boyband yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk pembuatan _music video _terbaru mereka, "Mian, aku sudah berjanji akan mengajari Jaejoong nanti."

Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ini entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ajakan makan bersamanya ditolak oleh sang presiden. Parahnya selalu saja namja bermarga Jung itu menolak ajakannya dengan satu alasan –istrinya, Jung Jaejoong. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Jessica begitu membenci Jaejoong. Semua perhatian Yunho selalu tercurah pada namja yang memang harus Jessica akui cantik itu.

"Ayolah oppa. Hanya untuk kali ini saja..." rengek Jessica mulai melancarkan puppy eyes yang menurut Yunho gagal itu.

Dari dulu sejak Jessica semakin gencar mengejar-ngejar Yunho, namja tampan ini harus mengakui dengan sangat bahwa ia sudah muak dengan yeoja ini. Semua privasinya seakan direbut sang yeoja. Jika saja Jessica memiliki waktu luang barang sedikit saja, Yunholah yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Tapi sebagai namja yang _gentleman, _Yunho tidak bisa dengan kasar memarahi Jessica dan memintanya menjauh. Ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan yeoja manapun termasuk Jessica. Pada akhirnya mau tak mau, Yunho sering kali memberi pekerjaan yang banyak untuk Jessica. Semata-mata agar sang yeoja tidak punya terlalu banyak waktu luang dan bisa lebih jarang menggangunya.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Mian Jessica-ssi. Aku benar sibuk Minggu ini." tolak Yunho tegas dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Jessica yang kini memandang ambigu pada punggung Yunho yang kian menjauh.

Terkadang Jessica lelah juga akan kisah cintanya. Dua kali ia menyukai namja, dua kali pula ia harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa namja yang disukainya itu pecinta sesama jenis. Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka bahkan sudah punya orang yang mereka inginkan.

Segala cara yeoja ini lakukan untuk mendekati namja yang disukainya, tapi selalu saja berakhir ia yang ditolak mentah-mentah. Jessica jugalah seorang manusia yang bisa merasakan rasa sakit karena cintanya yang selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi apa mau dikata, inilah takdirnya.

Takdirnya seakan mempermainkan perasaannya. Dulu ketika Jessica masih menyukai Siwon, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan bahwa namja bermarga Choi itu menyukai namja lain. Ia sempat menangis semalaman dan menyebabkan matanya membengkak. Sekarang ketika yeoja ini sudah bisa melupakan Siwon dan menyukai namja lain –Jung Yunho, ia kembali harus merasakan patah hati mengingat namja itu sudah menikah.

Dulu ia boleh dikatakan bodoh melepas Siwon begitu saja setelah mengetahui sang namja menyukai orang lain. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Walaupun Yunho sudah menikahi namja lain, Jessica tidak akan menyerah. Biarlah ia dianggap perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Benar-benar hanya satu – bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Neul Param High, Seoul. <strong>

Ujian Kelulusan untuk tingkat SMA akhirnya dimulai. Murid-murid Neul Param High hari ini tampak memasuki area sekolah dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang penuh semangat, kelelahan, frustasi dan banyak lagi. Seluruhnya datang hanya dengan sebatang pensil dan penghapus tiap orangnya karena memang itulah peraturan sekolah mereka.

Selagi waktu ujian dimulai masih panjang, ada beberapa yang memilih mengulang pelajaran lagi di perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Dan Jung Jaejoong termasuk dari beberapa murid tersebut.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan. Rasanya ia cukup percaya diri untuk menghadapi ujian kali ini. Padahal biasanya ia yang selalu ingin mati jika sudah menyangkut bahasa Inggris. Berterima kasihlah kepada Yunho yang begitu baik mengajarkannya.

Baru saja namja cantik ini hendak menapakkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga, tubuhnya seolah tertarik kebelakang. Jaejoong terlonjak menyadari bahwa memang ada orang yang dengan sengaja menariknya. Apalagi ketika orang tersebut mulai mencengkeram tubuhnya, ia semakin panik. Istri Jung Yunho ini terus menerus memberontak dari cengkeraman orang tersebut. Namun terlambat, Jaejoong merasakan pergerakan orang tersebut yang dengan sigap menempelkan secarik sapu tangan ke hidungnya. Dan tepat pada saat itu pula, namja cantik kita ini merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Jung Jaejoong sudah berhasil dibius.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Jaejoong ketika terbangun adalah kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat hendak menyesuaikan diri dengan pandangannya yang sempat buram beberapa saat. Baru setelah itu, Jaejoong menyadari dimana ia berada.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong meraih ponselnya, membuka flip ponsel silver tersebut dan segera mengecek waktu. Sial! Ini sudah tigapuluh menit sejak ujian dimulai. Lebih sialnya lagi, ia sedang berada di gudang sekolahnya yang penuh debu.

Jaejoong berusaha menarik gagang pintu gudang tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil. Pintu itu pasti sudah dikunci dari luar oleh orang yang membiusnya tadi. Ia harus cepat keluar dari ruang ini sebelum ia benar tidak dapat mengikuti ujian kelulusannya lagi. Jaejoong tampak mondar-mandir, jarinya yang lentik ia gigiti sambil berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong buru-buru menekan nomor pada ponselnya. Nomor petugas keamanan sekolah. Hanya itulah satu-satunya yang bisa menolongnya keluar. Bukan hanya menelepon petugas keamanan sekolah, namja cantik ini juga terus menggedor pintu gudang. Berharap ada siapa saja yang mendengar gedorannya.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan petugas keamanan sekolah masih belum menjawab panggilan darurat Jaejoong. Pasti mereka sedang sibuk menjaga siswa-siswi yang sedang ujian agar tidak curang dalam mengerjakan soal. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya Jaejoong harus bisa keluar dari gudang penuh debu ini. Kalau ia tidak sempat ikut ujian ini, ia dijamin harus mengulang pelajaran satu tahun lagi.

Jaejoong melempar pandangannya ke segala arah. Dibagian sudut gudang tersebut memang terdapat sebuah ventilasi kecil yang pasti muat untuk tubuh Jaejoong. Masalahnya sekarang, ventilasi itu mengarah ke area luar sekolah. Kalau ia nekat keluar dari sana, ia juga tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk kembali ke sekolah dengan alasan terlambat. Sungguh, Jaejoong sudah nyaris menangis saat ini.

Tak mau menyerah sampai disana saja, Jaejoong terus menggedor pintu dan terus menelepon nomor petugas keamanan. Sekuat tenaga ia gedor gudang tersebut. Jaejoong harus berhasil membuat suara berisik yang dapat mengganggu. Siapa tahu orang-orang bisa mendengarnya dan segera membukakannya pintu.

Dewi Fortuna tampaknya sedang berpihak padanya hari ini. Sekiranya setelah sepuluh menit ia menggedor pintu tanpa henti, pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seorang namja tua –tukang kebun sekolahnya yang tengah menatapnya heran. "Ujian sudah dimulai empatpuluh menit yang lalu anak muda." ucap namja tua itu.

Jaejoong yakin bahwa namja tua itu pasti terheran-heran melihat keberadaannya di gudang pada waktu sedemikian rupa. Setelah membungkuk dan menggumankan kata terima kasih, Jaejoong segera berlari keluar dari gudang. Waktu ujian hanya tinggal satu jam lebih beberapa puluh menit lagi. Semoga saja ia sempat mengejar keterlambatannya.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya jika Jaejoong sudah ditemani buku-buku yang bertaburan, itu artinya ia sudah siap belajar dengan serius. Namun kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sejak tadi namja cantik bermarga asli Kim ini kehilangan roh belajarnya. Semua itu karena kegagalan ujiannya tadi. Tidak bisa disebut kegagalan juga karena Jaejoong masih sempat mengerjakan soal yang jumlahnya seratus itu dalam waktu satu jam lebih. Hanya saja ada beberapa soal yang terpaksa ia asal jawab karena waktu yang tidak cukup. Sungguh tidak adil ia tidak mendapat perpanjangan waktu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho selaku orang yang sejak tadi menerangkan pelajaran kepada sang istri –yang sedang menggalau mulai angkat bicara. Pasalnya sepuluh menit ia menjelaskan, sepuluh menit juga sang istri tidak memperhatikan sama sekali.

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng lemas. "Ada masalah dengan ujian tadi?" tanya Yunho yang hanya ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan anggukan kecil. Jaejoong kemudian membenturkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya, merasakan sakit dan kembali menegakkan kepala sambil mengusap kepalanya dan mengumpat pelan. Stress ia memikirkan nasib ujiannya nanti. Kalau nilainya jelek, ia tidak akan berhasil masuk ke Universitas impiannya.

"Ceritakanlah..." Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong lembut dan tidak mendapat perlawanan apapun. Tunben sekali istrinya membiarkannya menyentuhnya. Biasanya jika ia mencolek Jaejoong seujung jari saja, sang istri pasti langsung menghajarnya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali, Jaejoong memulai ceritanya. "Aku dikurung di gudang tadi pagi sampai empatpuluh menit ujian dimulai..." cerita Jaejoong. Yunho tampak terkejut dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah. Namun ia tidak menginterupsi. Ia biarkan sang istri menceritakan detail kejadian yang dialaminya. Mulai dari awal ia dikurung sampai akhirnya ia mengikuti ujian tanpa perpanjangan waktu.

"_Sekali ia mengatakan akan menyingkirkan Jaejoong, itu berarti ia benar serius akan ucapannya."_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Siwon melintas dikepalanya. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk dan itu mengarah langsung pada yeoja bernama Jessica. Sisi negatifnya memberitahu otaknya bahwa Jessica-lah yang menjadi dalang insiden ini. Kalian tahu sendirikan. Kalau Jaejoong belum lulus SMA, orangtua mereka kedua pihaknya tidak akan mengumunkan pernikahan mereka. Tapi Yunho berusaha tidak berpikiran buruk. Mungkin saja yang melakukan itu adalah murid yang iri terhadap Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dua atau tiga soal tidak akan berpengaruh besar." nasehat Yunho.

Baru saja keduanya hendak melanjutkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar mereka, suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur mengusik mereka. Jaejoong dan Yunho mengernyit heran sesaat. Apartemen ini hanya ditinggali dua orang –Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lagipula keduanya kini sedang berada di dalam ruang belajar Yunho. Lalu siapa yang membuat suara gaduh seperti itu?

Pasangan suami-istri itu berpandangan sejenak kemudian menelan ludah serentak. Keduanya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Yunho selaku sosok seme sejati memutar kenop pintu dengan segenap keberanian. Sementara sang uke hanya mencengkeram erat ujung kaos sang seme. Deg-dengan akan apa yang akan tampak dibalik pintu.

_**Kriett...**_

"Annyeong..."

"GYAAA!"

Jantung ayah dan ibu Yunho nyaris saja keluar mendengar teriakan melengking Jaejoong. Salah mereka sendiri muncul tiba-tiba di apartemen pengantin baru ini tanpa membunyikan bel. Jaejoong sendiri sudah berakhir melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling pinggang Yunho dari belakang. Namja cantik ini terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai refleks memeluk beruang mesumnya ini.

"Aigoo... mesra-nya dua anak muda ini." goda ayah Yunho.

Menyadari keadaannya sekarang, Jaejoong buru-buru melepas pelukannya pada Yunho. Namja cantik ini kemudian menunduk malu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho, namja tampan bermarga Jung ini hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sang istri yang sedang salah tingkah.

Berhubung diruang belajar Jaejoong juga tersedia sofa panjang, Yunho membimbing kedua orangtuanya untuk duduk didalam. Dan Jaejoong sendiri secara otomatis beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan empat cangkir teh. Contoh menantu yang baik.

"Ada masalah apa eomma dan appa berkunjung?" tanya Yunho setelah keempat anggota keluarga sudah duduk terkumpul.

Ibu Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil menyesap teh-nya. Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya, yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik ini menatap sang suami –ayah Yunho. Entah apa maksudnya sewaktu sang ayah tiba-tiba mengangguk sekali seakan bertelepati dengan sang ibu.

"Tadinya eomma dan appa datang untuk memintamu menemani appa merekrut artis baru diluar negeri. Tapi lupakan saja, kami lebih suka melihat kalian mesra-mesranya dirumah." jelas sang ibu yang serta merta mendapat anggukan dari sang ayah.

"Nanti eomma saja yang akan ikut appa keluar kota." Sang ibu tersenyum membenarkan ucapan sang ayah. Yunho sendiri hanya menatap tidak yakin pada kedua orangtuanya. "Tidak apa, eomma. Aku bisa menemani appa pergi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Joongie? Bukankah ia sedang ujian?" potong sang ibu cepat, "Lebih baik kau diam disini dan mengajari menantu eomma dengan baik."

Selagi keempat orang bermarga asli Jung itu berargumen ria, Jaejoong masih berusaha menangkap arah pembicaraan mereka. Mendadak tadi otaknya melamban dan sulit memproses seluruh kejadian. Namja cantik ini menatap ketiganya secara bergantian dengan wajah tanpa dosa pinjaman adiknya.

Yunho diam selama beberapa saat. Mata setajam elangnya menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian. "Aku hanya takut kalian terlalu lelah bepergian kesana kemari." ungkap Yunho sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Ah! Jadi begitu. Ternyata sedari tadi dua Jung senior itu sedang membicarakan perihal bepergian. Dasar Jaejoong. Hal sesederhana ini saja memerlukan waktu selama ini untuk disadari. Mengerikan sekali kerja otaknya itu.

"Appa, eomma. Yunho ada benarnya. Biar ia saja yang pergi dengan appa,eomma istirahat saja." sela Jaejoong.

Ibu Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani...ani... Eomma dan appa yang akan pergi. Tugas kalian hanya memberi kami cucu yang imut ketika kami kembali seminggu nanti."

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Yunho terbatuk-batuk tersedak tehnya sendiri. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tertunduk malu. Keduanya bukan salah tingkah tanpa alasan. Mendadak mereka ingat dengan apa yang sudah pernah mereka lakukan. Mereka sudah pernah bercinta empat ronde sekali jalan kalian tahu. Dan itu sangat memalukan untuk dipikirkan sekarang. Apalagi tiba-tiba ibu Yunho membicarakan sesuatu berbau bayi.

"Keputusan eomma tidak boleh diganggu gugat."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day. Seoul Dorm, Seoul. <strong>

Jessica tampak serius dengan kertas-kertas yang ada diatas mejanya. Beberapa jam lalu, infoman yang disewanya kembali mengirim informasi lebih mengenai Jaejoong. Dan disinilah Jessica. Duduk manis diatas kursi makannya sambil mengotak-atik data-data yang dikirimkan sang infoman.

Dengan penuh perhatian, Jessica membaca satu demi satu deretan kata yang tercantum diatas kertas putih tersebut. Disana tertulis dengan jelas hari dan tanggal pernikahan pasangan suami-istri Jung itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong. Bukan hanya hari dan tanggal, sampai waktu mereka menikah pun tercantum secara lengkap dikertas tersebut. Semakin membuat Jessica tidak bisa menganggap remeh kemampuan sang infoman.

Puas membaca habis informasi yang ada, buru-buru Jessica membereskan kertas-kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas tangan. Bersyukurlah hari ini ia sedang tidak punya jadwal shooting yang padat. Hanya jadwal menghadiri pemotretan malam nanti. Dengan begitu, ia bisa keluar untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Yeoja ini menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya cepat. Dengan senyum yang tersungging, ia segera berjalan keluar dari dormnya menujuk lapangan parkir.

Deru mesin mobilnya memecah keheningan lapangan parkir dormnya. Setelah menyetel musik yang dimainkan dari pemutar di mobilnya, Jessica melajukan mobilnya keluar. Melewati gerbang besar dormnya, melewati jalan raya dan pada akhirnya sampai pada suatu tempat yang cukup ramai.

**Neul Param High...**

Tentu saja sekolah ini tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Pasalnya hari ini merupakan hari terakhir murid tingkat tiga sekolah ini menjalankan ujian mereka. Dan hari ini pula murid-murid tersebut melepas masa-masa SMA mereka.

Jessica memarkir mobilnya diluar sekolah. Kemudian meraih kacamata hitamnya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang aktris yang sudah mendunia. Bisa gawat jika para fansnya melihat dirinya dan malah berakhir mengejar-ngejarnya. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Sesudah Jessica mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan sebuah topi, yeoja berambut pirang ini segera turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Menanti seseorang yang sudah tidak sabar ia temui.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Jessica untuk menunggu kedatangan orang yang ingin ia temui. Pasalnya belum lima menit ia berdiri menanti, orang tersebut sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Jaejoong!"

Yang dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang sudah memanggil namanya. Jaejoong agak terkejut mendapati seorang yeoja yang ditutupi oleh sebuah kacamata hitam dan sebuah topi. Sosok itu tampak tidak asing sepertinya.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati yeoja tersebut. Setelah mengamati beberapa saat, barulah ia sadar akan siapa sosok tersebut sebenarnya, "Jessica-ssi?"

Jessica tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu..." ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong dan segera memasukkan namja cantil nan lamban itu kedalam mobilnya. Jaejoong hanya menurut entah karena memang berniat memberi kesempatan yeoja itu berbicara atau masih dalam keadaan memproses kejadian. Yang jelas saat ini mobil yang dikendarai Jessica sudah melaju kencang membelah jalan-jalan di Seoul dan berhenti tepat ditepi sebuah pantai.

Mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang manusia, Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Jessica begitu pula dengan sang yeoja. Kini keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan saling melempar tatapan yang lumayan serius.

"Ceraikan Yunho-oppa." Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan yeoja berambut pirang dihadapannya itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat disamping kirii dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah tahu motif pernikahan kalian. Hanya perjodohan orangtua kedua pihak semata meskipun kalian dulunya memang pernah berhubungan." sambung Jessica. Diam tak menjawab, Jaejoong memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Namja cantik ini rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan sang yeoja dari awal sampai akhir. Kedengaran lucu jika tiba-tiba pihak ketiga sepertinya meminta ia selaku istri sah Yunho untuk meminta perceraian.

Asal kalian tahu saja, namja cantik yang baru menyelesaikan ujian kelulusan ini bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah ditindas. Mendengar nada bicara Jessica yang begitu mengintimidasi saja sudah membuat Jaejoong berhasrat tinggi meremukkan yeoja tersebut. Sayang sekali seorang namja baik-baik tidak boleh melukai seorang yeoja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Jaejoong.

Jessica menggeram sesaat. Kalah telak ia hari ini. Belum ada ancaman apa-apa yang ia siapkan sejauh ini tapi ia sudah dengan keberanian bajanya menghadap Jaejoong. Cepat-cepat ia putar otaknya. Pokoknya dalam waktu singkat ia harus berhasil mengeluarkan ancamannya. Harga dirinya dijadikan taruhan dalam argumen kali ini.

"Kau ingat hari pertama-mu ujian?"

Kembali namja cantik istri Jung Yunho ini memutar ingatannya. Kalau tidak salah, ia nyaris kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan gara-gara diculik dan dikurung di gudang sekolahnya yang penuh debu. Rasanya ingin menggigit siapa saja yang sudah merencanakan hal i- Eh! Tunggu dulu.

"K-kau..." Jessica menyeringai licik, "Benar sekali. Akulah yang menyuruh orang menyekapmu waktu itu."

Hening sesaat. Kedua sosok yang sedang berargumen sengit ini sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun setelahnya. Hanya ada hembusan angin lembut yang menemani mereka. Menggoyangkan surai lembut keduanya.

"Kalau kau tidak setuju bercerai dengan Yunho, aku tidak menjamin kau bisa hidup tenang setelah ini." ancam Jessica. Tapi sekali lagi, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak takut akan ancaman yeoja ini. Sembari melepas jas sekolahnya, namja cantik ini diam. Ia kemudian perlahan membuka kancing seragam kemejanya satu per satu sampai sebatas tiga kancing, menarik kerah bagian kanan bahunya dan memamerkan apa yang ada dibaliknya.

"Apa pasangan yang menikah karena perjodohan bisa melakukan ini?"

Jessica hampir saja jatuh menangis melihat banyaknya _kissmark _yang berterbaran dibahu Jaejoong. Dadanya sesak seketika dan nafasnya menderu makin cepat. Meskipun punya watak keras kepala, ia juga hanya gadis biasa. Sakit sekali hatinya mengetahui bahwa namja yang ia cintai sudah pernah bercinta dengan namja lain. Tapi itu wajar mengingat ia melakukannya dengan istri sahnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak tega juga melihat tampang Jessica yang seolah hidup segan mati tak mau. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa spontan tubuhnya bereaksi dengan menunjukkan _kissmark _yang beberapa hari ini selalu dimaki-makinya. Padahal pertama kali namja cantik ini melihat puluhan _kissmark _tersebut, hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menendang bibir Yunho. Jaejoong seolah mengikuti insting seorang istri yang rumah tangganya diambang hidup dan mati.

Tidak ingin membuat masalah lebih lagi, Jaejoong kembali mengancing seragamnya. Menepuk-nepuknya sejenak guna menghilangkan pasir pantai yang sempat tertiup mengenainya. "Terserah apa maumu tapi aku tak akan bercerai."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir merah Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya namja cantik itu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Jessica yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan mata yang sudah basah. Niat awalnya ia yang ingin mengintimidasi Jaejoong, tapi kenapa malah ia yang berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Menyakitkan sekali.

Jessica meraba dadanya dan kemudian mencengkeramnya erat. Sampai sekarang rasa sesak dan perihnya masih terasa. Salahnya sendiri mengancam orang yang salah. Setidaknya hari ini ia sudah mendapat pelajaran agar tidak sembarang bertindak kepada namja dengan watak galak seperti Jaejoong.

"Jung Jaejoong, ini belum berakhir."

.

.

.

.

Dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya. Bibirnya komat-kamit tak jelas. Merutuki dirinya yang entah kerasukan setan apa sehingga dengan beraninya menunjukkan _kissmark _sialannya itu. Kalau mengingatnya, rasanya memalukan sekali –amat sangat memalukan. Bukan hanya itu, namja cantik ini juga merasa heran. Entah kenapa ia merasa semakin galak ketika menghadapi Jessica. Oke... ia aku memang tingkat kegalakannya memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Tapi rasanya aneh saja. Ia seperti lebih dan lebih beringas dari biasanya.

Jaejoong menepuk kedua pipinya berkali-kali. Bahkan sampai pipinya terlihat memerah. Ia masih malu sekali dengan perihal _kissmark _itu. Pandangannya beredar kesana kemari dan tanpa sengaja berhenti disebuah supermarket yang lumayan besar. Persediaan makanan di apartemennya sudah mulai menipis. Lagipula mungkin dengan berbelanja ia bisa mendapatkan kembali moodnya yang hilang. Sayang sekali ia tidak membawa uang belanjanya.

Tapi seingat Jaejoong, pagi tadi sebelum Yunho mengantarnya ke sekolah, namja tampan itu memberikannya segepok uang belanja untuk bulan ini. Tidak salah lagi!

2 detik...

.

4 detik...

.

6 detik...

.

"Benar juga!"

Untunglah keadaan jalan yang dilaluinya sedang sepi sehingga Jaejoong tidak perlu menahan rasa malunya lagi. Kembali ke masalah yang sebenarnya. Istri Jung Yunho ini segera merogoh kantung bagian dalam jas sekolahnya. Syukurlah uang belanja yang diberikan Yunho tadi dibawanya. Dengan demikian ia bisa segera masuk ke supermarket tersebut dan membeli bahan makanan agar ia bisa memasak lebih malam ini. Bagaimanapun yang membantunya belajar selama ujian ini juga Yunho dan Jaejoong bukanlah siswa kaya yang bisa seenaknya menghamburkan uang untuk membeli ini itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sekalipun suaminya memanglah tergolong orang kaya. Jaejoong hanya bisa memasak makanan lezat sebagai balasannya.

Dengan senyum merekah cerah, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam supermarket dan segera membelanjakan semua yang ia perlukan. Baik itu makanan maupun peralatan rumah yang sudah menipis di apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama sang suami. Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk memilih barang yang harus ia beli. Sebagai catatan, istri seorang Yunho ini sangat memperhatikan kualitas suatu produk. Beruntunglah untuk siapa saja yang berhasil menikahi tipe istri ideal seperti itu.

Setibanya Jaejoong di apartemen bersih nan luasnya, ia segera mengeluarkan belanjaannya. Namja cantik ini mengikat rambutnya yang sudah memanjang kemudian mencuci tangannya. Sebentar lagi kalian akan melihat makanan lezat hasil masakan istri ideal ini. Siapkan piring dan sendok kalian.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Hal pertama yang tersirat dibenak Yunho ketika namja ini menapakkan kakinya adalah aroma masakan yang begitu menggugah selera. Tak lama setelahnya, ia dapat melihat sosok sang istri yang muncul dari dapur dengan apron baby blue yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Pasti istrinya itu sedang memasak.

"Selamat datang." Terkejut juga Yunho melihat sang istri yang tiba-tiba menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah. Biasanya sang istri hanya akan menjawab dengan kata 'Selamat datang' dan _the end. _Itu saja tanpa ada tambahan senyum.

Yunho hanya ikut tersenyum membalas Jaejoong. Namja tampan bermarga Jung ini kemudian mengikuti langkah sang istri yang membimbingnya menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya melempar jas kerjanya asal.

Melihat keadaan meja makan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan, Yunho semakin terkejut. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan istrinya hari ini. Kelihatan lebih aneh dari biasanya. Tapi tak masalah, Yunho malah menyukai itu.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ini hanya tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengajariku."

Sambil tersenyum iseng, Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Menumpukan dagunya pada bahu sang istri. Menghirup sedalam-dalamnya aroma stroberi dari tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai tertutupi aroma masakan lain. Dan anehnya, Jaejoong tidak memberontak seperti biasanya.

"Makanannya pasti enak tapi aku ingin makan hidangan pembuka dulu." Jaejoong mengernyit heran.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Hup...**_

.

"UWAAA!"

Jantung Jaejoong nyaris saja copot ketika sang suami tiba-tiba menggendongnya bridal dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Sedetik setelahnya, Yunho melempar tubuh Jaejoong ke atas sofa. Membuat tubuh ramping itu secara tidak sengaja menekan remote televisi yang berada diatas sofa. Tentu saja setelahnya layar televisi langsung memperlihatkan acara-acara tv seperti biasanya. Tanpa babibu lagi Yunho segera naik keatas tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya bisa memberinya tatapan horror. Menindih tubuh ramping itu kemudian mulai menciumi lehernya perlahan demi perlahan.

"Nghhh..."

Sadar tak sadar, Jaejoong mulai mendesah halus merasakan sesuatu yang seakan memburamkan akal sehat Jaejoong dan membawanya ke alam kenikmatan. Ia sempat tidak peduli lagi dengan puluhan _kissmark _yang akan bertambah jika ia kembali membiarkan sang suami menciumi dan menggigiti serta menghisap kuat leher dan bahunya. Pikirannya kosong.

Yunho tampak nyaman menjelajahi bagian rahang Jaejoong. Menjilatnya dan sesekali menghisapnya. Bukan hanya sampai disitu saja, namja berstatus seme ini meraup bibir menggoda Jaejoong dengan rakus. Sama sekali tidak membiarkan yang memiliki bibir membalas ciumannya sedikitpun.

Bibir keduanya saling bertaut ketika Yunho mulai sedikit mengurangi kesan rakusnya. Saling melumat satu sama lain dan saling menghisap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Tampaknya Jaejoong sudah semakin terbawa suasana. Buktinya namja cantik ini malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat pada leher Yunho sambil sesekali menekan tengkuknya lembut. Hendak memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Sementara Yunho sendiri selaku si beruang mesum tingkat akut kembali membuka bibirnya, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Daging tanpa tulang itu dengan telatennya mengabsen satu per satu gigi sang istri yang berjejer rapi didalam sana. Dan berakhir mengajak lidah Jaejoong saling berperang.

Daging tak bertulang pasangan suami istri ini saling melilit dan saling menekan satu sama lain. Keduanya berusaha mendominasi ciuman panas dan panjang itu. Namun seperti yang sudah kalian tebak, selalu Yunholah yang menang dalam hal seperti ini.

'_Sore hari ini, pesawat dengan keberangkatan Seoul-Berlin mengalami guncangan pada ekor pesawat. Diduga karena persiapan pasca penerbangan yang tidak memadai. Sekitar pukul empat tadi sore, bagian ekor pesawat jurusan Seoul-Berlin itu tampak meledak dengan ketinggiaan 5 meter diatas permukaan tanah.'_

Jaejoong segera melepas tautannya dengan Yunho setelah mendengar berita yang disiarkan ditelevisi. Firasatnya mulai memburuk mendengar jurusan apa yang pesawat itu ambil. Yunho sempat hendak protes sebelum ia melihat _deathglare _sang istri yang sontak membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Buru-buru ia ikut melihat layar televisi itu.

'_Kejadian berlangsung beberapa saat setelah pesawat lepas landas sehingga pesawat tersebut meledak dalam ketinggian yang masih terbilang rendah untuk pesawat. Dari ribuan penumpang, diduga kedua orangtua presiden Jung's Entertainment termasuk didalamnya. Dan hanya ada sepuluh orang penumpang yang berhasil diselamatkan dari maut.'_

Pesawat itu...

Pesawat yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibu Yunho...

**To be continued.**

Woot woot. Akhirnya chapter ini selesai dengan cepat (bisakah ini disebut cepat?)

Sepertinya chapter kali ini bahkan lebih kacau dari sebelumnya ya -_- tapi entah keberaniaan apa yang Yieun dapat sampai bisa mengupdate fict ini. Semoga aja masih ada yang suka. #pray.

Nah, sebelumnya. Banyak ya yang nanya tentang kejelasan perasaan Yunjae. Tuh diatas juga udah dijawab Siwon sedikitnya. Sisanya biar Yieun bantu jawab deh.

Gini nih. Yunjae emang udah putus sebelumnya. Biasanya kan kalau uda putus, mantan kekasihnya itu pasti saling kesel-keselan satu sama lain. Apalagi putusnya gara-gara hal sepele gitu. Padahal aslinya saling punya perasaan cinta satu sama lain tapi gak mau diakui gara-gara kesel diputusin dan mutusin. Kira-kira gitulah. Semoga kalian mengerti. Mian kalau tidak ngerti -_-

Satu lagi, sudah Yieun putuskan Yieun akan buat Jaejoong eomma hamil sepuluh anak #lho #geplaked. Pokonya intinya Jae eomma hamil deh. Tapi soal Nc-nya Yieun ga janji soalnya Yieun hanya sanggup bikin sampe segitu tuh #lirikYunjaediatas.

**Mega Special Thanks to :**

The | RistaMbum | AIDASUNGJIN | Shippo Baby Yunjae | Enno KimLee | dandelions02 | JungJi KyungIn | park ha mi | leenahanwoo | lipminnie | Lil'cute Bear | rara | Cherry Bear86 Yunjae | sherry | Fukuda-Kun | Princess yunjae | WookppaWife | js-ie | Choikyuhae | hee | Jisuu Kim | Yool LeeMinmin | Park Seul Byul | Mumut | Rosa Damascena | jung hana cassie | min190196 | Ichigobumchan | Julie yunjae | yunjae always | fanafan | Booboopipi | Chinatsu Ara | nobinobi | diitactorlove | Snowysmiles | Lee HyoJoon | Cerenna Marcia | missyuuhi |

Mian kalau ada kesalahan penulisan username #bow

Ah! Masih ada yang harus Yieun jelaskan. Ini mengenai review salah seorang reader.

**Question : **oya yunppa d sni usia.x brp chingu? Kok dah jd direktur? **(Julie Yunjae)**

**Answer : **Annyeong Julie-ssi. Mian Yieun ga tulis semua review Julie-ssi. Tapi pertanyaan Julie-ssi bakal Yieun jawab deh. Nah... begini ceritanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong itu usianya kan terpaut jauh. Waktu Jae masih SMP tingkar satu, Yun udah SMA tingkat tiga. Jadi pas Jae udah SMA tiga, otomatis Yun lebih tua lagi dong. Kalau secara standar sekarang Yun usianya di Kuliah tahun terakhir gitu deh. Tapi berhubung dia lulus setahun lebih cepat, dia uda jadi presiden Jung's Entertainment warisan appanya. Gituloh. Semoga mengerti ne XD Kamsahamnida ne ^^.

Yieun seneng lompat lompat nih ada yang izin fave dan yang fave langsung XD. Ternyata fict jelek bin OOC Yieun masih ada yang suka. Astaga astaga seneng banget #lompatguling. Makasi sekali lagi buat siapa aja yang uda fave XD. Jeongmal kamsahamnida #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang setia baca fict ini sejauh ini. Apalagi buat yang udah menyumbangkan reviewnya. X3

Yang belum menyumbangkan review, mana suaranya? Ayo ayo review ya di chapter ini.

**Review please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae, Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Mpreg. Typos bertebaran. OOC (terutama Kibum). Kacau balau. Akan ada adegan yang tidak cocok untuk sone._

_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_

**_My Ex My Husband_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tap…<strong>_

.

_**Tap…**_

.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan terdengar memecah ketenangan rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul ini. Yunho dan Jaejoong –pemilik derap langkah tersebut tampak sedang berlarian disekitar lorong rumah sakit. Tak lama setelah berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa kedua orangtua Yunho disiarkan, pasangan suami-istri ini kemudian menerima telepon dari Siwon yang meminta mereka untuk datang ke rumah sakit dengan segera.

Kedua pasangan ini sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu akan kabar orangtua dan mertuanya. Yang terekam dibenak mereka hanyalah cepat tiba di rumah sakit dan segera menemui Siwon untuk mendapat kabar yang lebih jelas. Semoga saja mereka tidak mendapat kabar buruk.

"Yunho-hyung! Jaejoong-hyung!" Jaejoong buru-buru menarik tangan Yunho ketika dirinya menangkap sosok Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah melambai pada mereka. Secepat kilat namja cantik dan tampan ini mempercepat larinya menghampiri pasangan kekasih baru itu.

Nafas Yunho menderu kencang dan Jaejoong masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang naik drastis akibat larinya yang terlalu cepat. "Dimana appa dan eomma?" Yunho mencengkeram bahu Siwon kuat. Dari pandangan mata elangnya, tersirat jelas rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat. Jelas saja ia secemas ini. Nyawa orangtuanya lah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Siwon segera menarik Yunho menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Melihat gerakan cepat sang suami dan kekasih adiknya, Jaejoong juga segera mengikuti dua namja tampan itu. Dengan diikuti Kibum dibelakangnya tentu saja. Namja cantik ini harap-harap cemas dengan ketegangan yang mencekam ini.

Sekarang keempat namja tampan dan cantik ini tiba disebuah ruang rawat. Mereka berhenti sejenak di depan pintu putih yang menjadi penghalang antara ruang bagian dalamnya dan keempat namja itu. Semuanya saling menatap tidak yakin. Selang beberapa detik, Yunho tak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi. Namja tampan ini akhirnya yang menjadi orang pertama yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Benar apa kata firasatnya tadi. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk sudah menimpa keluarganya itu. Menimpa sosok ibu yang telah melahirkannya dan sosok ayahnya yang sudah turut membesarkannya bersama sang ibu. Bukan hanya buruk, ini bahkan sudah melebihi kata buruk.

Dari pintu bercat putih ruang rawat yang terbuka lebar itu, Yunho dapat melihat keadaan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya diatas kasur. Selang bergantungan dimana-mana. Alat medis menempel disetiap sela-sela. Melihatnya saja sudah sukses membuat ulu hati Yunho meringis kesakitan.

Anak tunggal keluarga Jung itu mendekat dengan langkah tertatih. Tertatih seakan kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Yunho bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi apa yang terlukis pada tubuh tak berdaya ayahnya. Tidak hanya dipasangi berbagai alat medis, wajah sang ayah yang biasanya tergolong tampan ini pun tampak hancur. Tenang dulu, setidaknya wajahnya masih berbentuk. Hanya saja pipi kiri sang ayah tampak ditutupi sebuah perban yang berukuran cukup besar. Ekor matanya pun terlihat buruk dengan goresan yang menodainya.

Miris hatinya melihat sosok ayahnya yang begitu mengenaskan. Pasti punggung ayahnya sudah pegal terbaring dikasur berjam-jam lamanya. Ingin sekali Yunho membantu ayahnya memijit punggungnya seperti dulu ketika ia masih kecil. Tapi sayang, ayahnya bahkan tak kunjung membuka mata elangnya yang sama persis seperti milik Yunho.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, terkejut atas kondisi ayah mertuanya. Ia tak menyangka sosok yang biasanya selalu ceria dan sering kali menggodanya dengan Yunho kini hanya bisa terbaring dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Meskipun sosok ayah itu bukanlah ayah kandung Jaejoong, tetap saja namja cantik berhati emas ini bisa ikut merasa sakit. Pasalnya ia cukup dekat dengan keluarga sang suami.

Omong-omong, sedari tadi Yunho tak dapat melihat sosok sang ibu. Bayangannya saja pun tak terlihat. Dan itu membuat perasaannya selaku putra tunggal makin memburuk kian detik berlalu. "Dimana eomma?" tanya Yunho cemas.

Namja cantik istri Yunho ini ikut menolehkan kepalanya kepada Siwon. Begitu juga dengan Yunho yang menatap sang sepupu lekat-lekat. Hendak mendapat jawaban cepat dari Siwon. _Gosh…_Pasangan suami-istri ini sudah cukup frustasi dengan ketidak-pastian kabar sang orangtua yang tak kunjung jelas. Jangan lagi kalian buat mereka tambah stress dan ingin mati saja.

"Ikutlah denganku…"

.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk bingung dengan segunung barang yang dibagi menjadi dua tumpukan dihadapannya. Entah barang apa saja yang mengumpul didepannya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang dapat ia identifikasikan hanyalah prediksi bahwa barang-barang tersebut merupakan barang-barang yang nyaris hangus terbakar. Dilihat dari warna tumpukan barang tersebut yang sudah tidak jelas. Sekarang masalahnya, untuk apa ia ditunjukkan barang rusak seperti itu?

Tampaknya memang bukan hanya Yunho seorang yang tidak mengerti. Jaejoong saja terlihat heran dengan sikap Siwon yang tiba-tiba menarik mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana seorang polisi berbadan kekar –Kim Kangin sudah terduduk didalamnya. Dengan segunung benda tak jelas yang bertebaran diatas meja yang tersedia.

"Penumpang yang berhasil diselamatkan beberapanya tidak berhasil kami identifikasikan identitas asli mereka." jelas Kangin. Yunho dan Jaejoong diam mendengarkan ucapan polisi ini dengan seksama. "Ledakan pesawat itu berhasil membuat beberapa dari mereka selamat dengan wajah hancur dan sulit dikenali. Apalagi sidik jari mereka kacau balau."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap apa yang akan diucapkan Kangin bukanlah hal buruk yang dapat membuatnya stress. Ini sudah liburan kelulusannya, ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar kabar negatif selain keadaan ayah Yunho yang terlihat berantakkan. Semoga saja keadaan ibu Yunho tidak akan lebih buruk dari ayahnya.

"Karena itu kami mengumpulkan beberapa barang yang melekat di tubuh korban baik yang sudah tewas maupun yang belum tewas." Kangin beralih menunjuk tumpukan barang hampir hangus tersebut dengan dagunya. "Kalian boleh mencari sesuatu yang menjadi milik pihak yang kalian ingin tahu kabarnya. Setelah itu kami baru bisa memastikan kepada kalian keadaan pihak tersebut lebih jauhnya."

Dengan tatapan tidak yakin, Yunho masih berdiri dihadapan dua tumpukan tersebut. Ia ragu ingin memulai dari yang mana. Apakah ia harus memulai dari tumpukan kanan –untuk barang peninggalan korban yang masih selamat. Ataukah dari tumpukan kiri –untuk korban yang sudah tiada.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Yunho mulai dengan teliti mencari barang yang ia kenali dimulai dari sisi kanan. Dalam hati ia berharap salah satu barang orangtuanya yang bisa ia kenali berada pada kelompok kanan ini. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit tenang mendapati kepastian bahwa ibunya termasuk dari sepuluh dari ratusan penumpang yang berhasil diselamatkan.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar tak kala jemari sang suami hanya berhasil menarik keluar sebuah cincin pernikahan yang diduga merupakan milik ayah Yunho. Masalahnya bukan kepastian sang ayah yang mereka cari. Mereka bahkan sudah memeriksa keadaan sang ayah secara langsung. Yang mereka perlukan sekarang adalah kabar sang ibu.

Dari jauh pun Kibum dan Siwon dapat melihat jemari Yunho yang bergetar hebat tak kala namja tampan itu berganti haluan menuju tumpukan sebelah kiri –tumpukan benda-benda korban yang sudah dipastikan tewas seratus persen. Dengan tak berminat, Yunho kembali mengacak tumpukan tersebut. Ia malah berharap tidak menemukan setitik barang pun yang berhubungan dengan sang ibu pada tumpukan ini. Kalian mengerti sendiri apa maksudnya jika Yunho sampai menemukan sesuatu berbau sang ibu dari tumpukan barang korban yang sudah tewas.

Sayang, kali ini Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak keluarga Jung. Dengan jemari yang bergetar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, Yunho berhasil menarik keluar sebuah lagi cincin pernikahan yang sama persis seperti milik sang ayah. Cincin pernikahan milik ibunya.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya tidak percaya. Suaminya baru saja menemukan cincin pasangan dari sang ayah yang berada pada kelompok bagian kiri. Itu secara tidak langsung menunjukkan bahwa ibu Yunho sekaligus mertua yang ia sayangi itu telah menutup mata dan pergi selama-lamanya.

Tak terasa, setitik airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong. Yeoja paruh baya yang sudah dipastikan meninggal itu memang baru beberapa hari menjadi mertua seorang Jung Jaejoong. Sama seperti ayah mertuanya. Tapi namja cantik ini sungguh dapat merasakan kasih sayang sang ibu yang seperti menganggapnya putra sendiri. Paru-paru Jaejoong terasa sesak dan mata jernihnya masih terus mengalirkan airmata yang sama sekali tidak mau berhenti meski dipaksakan. Sangkin sesaknya ia sampai tidak sanggup merangkai sebuah kalimat pun.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Jung Yunho sekarang ini. Mau dibilang baik-baik saja juga tidak mungkin. Mengingat yang telah meninggal adalah ibunya sendiri –wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya. Yang ada hanyalah sosok Yunho yang terdiam tak bergerak dengan genggaman tangannya yang berisi cincin pernikahan kedua orangtuanya. Kedua orangtua yang sama-sama melalui sebuah maut. Sayang salah satu dari mereka harus terenggut.

Kibum dan Siwon hanya bisa menatap dari pojok ruangan dengan tatapan iba. Sepolos-polosnya Kibum, ia masih mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan yang disayangi sepenuh hati. Pasti perasaan sang kakak ipar sama seperti saat Kibum kehilangan jangkrik peliharaannya. Sedih sekali. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kepergian ibu Yunho sudah menjadi takdir keluarga Jung.

Sambil masih menggenggam kedua cincin pernikahan orangtuanya, Yunho berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan ruangan yang baginya sialan ini dan segera kembali ke ruang rawat sang ayah. Saat ini yang ia miliki hanya sang ayah. Hanya namja paruh baya itu yang bisa ia jaga seumur hidupnya nanti. Dan juga istrinya –Jung Jaejoong.

Yunho duduk diam tanpa kata diatas kursi disamping kasur sang ayah. Namja tampan bermarga Jung ini kemudian melepas kalungnya sendiri. Kalung pertama yang dibelikan sang ayah ketika ia masih kecil. Kalung yang usianya sudah cukup lama meskipun warna peraknya masih rata dan mengkilap. Ia bahkan masih ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan ayah dan ibunya ketika ia memakai kalung ini.

.

_**Appa dan eomma sayang Yunnie. **_

.

Mengingatnya membuat hati Yunho makin miris. Cepat-cepat Yunho gantungkan cincin kedua orangtuanya di rantai kalung tersebut, menatapnya sejenak dan memakaikannya kembali pada leher berkeringatnya. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali bagi Yunho untuk memakai kalung ini kembali. Tangannya yang masih gemetar seakan mempersulit gerakannya mengait dua sisi rantai kalung tersebut. Ia merasa seperti seorang diri. Kesepian dan tidak berarti tanpa senyum yang terlukis dibibir kedua orangtua yang paling ia sayangi itu. Bahkan sangkin tak berartinya kalung itu seakan tidak mau menemaninya lagi dengan mempersulit pengaitannya.

Tapi namja tampan ini tampaknya harus mengurungkan semua pikiran negatif yang amat sangat buruk itu. Pikiran Yunho mendadak hang tak kala jemarinya yang berusaha mengait sang kalung seolah digenggam seseorang. Hangat dan seolah ia masih dibutuhkan oleh yang menggenggam tangannya. Masih dibutuhkan oleh seorang Jung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dengan lembut dan ganti membantu namja itu mengaitkan rantai kalung yang menurut analisanya sangat berarti. Ia sangat mengerti, saat ini suaminya yang biasanya tegar itu memerlukan sebuah sandaran. Sekuat apapun seseorang, manusia tetaplah manusia. Ada kalanya manusia itu merasa tidak dapat bertahan dan memerlukan pegangan. Dan Jaejoong ingin menjadi sandaran bagi namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

Dari genggaman tangan Jaejoong tadi saja, Yunho bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh. Perasaan lega yang mendadak menyirami relung-relung hatinya. Seolah mendukungnya untuk bangkit dan tetap menjalani hidup. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia masih memiliki orang lain yang harus ia sayangi. Memiliki Jung Jaejoong yang harus ia kasihi.

Namun terlalu tidak mungkin bagi Yunho untuk bangkit spontan dari keterpurukannya ini. Yang terkena musibah besar adalah kedua orangtuanya. Bohong kalau mengatakan sebagai seorang putra, batinnya tidak ikut tertekan. Melihat keadaan tragis sang ayah dan kabar buruk sang ibu. Bohong kalau ia tidak frustasi berat.

Jaejoong mengusap pundak Yunho lembut. Berusaha mengalirkan semangat yang ia miliki untuk sang suami yang seperti manusia tanpa roh ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia kesulitan dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Jung Yunho yang membantunya mengatasinya. Meski dengan tubuh lelah dan perut lapar, namja tampan itu lebih mengutamakan kepentingan Jaejoong. Saat ini, ketika Yunho tertimpa musibah se-mengerikan ini. Harus Jaejoong-lah yang mendampinginya. Yang membimbingnya keluar dari penderitaan ini. Sesulit apapun itu.

"Besok nenek akan datang dari Gwangju." ucap Siwon memecah keheningan. "Aku juga sudah mengabari orangtua Kibummie dan Jaejoong-hyung. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa pulang mendadak. Mereka kehabisan tiket pesawat untuk besok."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat sambil menggumankan kata terima kasih. Masih dengan tangan mungilnya yang mengusap pundak Yunho lembut. Syukurlah ada Siwon yang berada disamping mereka saat ini. Namja berjabatan ketua Osis itu benar bisa diandalkan. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kekasih adiknya itu tidak ada.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya diam tak bereaksi. Tatapan matanya bagaikan bangkai ikan yang teracuni air pabrik. Kosong dan tidak memancarkan sinar kehidupan apapun. Otak cerdasnya tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong makin merasa kacau balau.

Menghela nafas ringan, Jaejoong memilih memandu Yunho agar berdiri dari duduknya. Agak mengalami kesulitan mengingat awalnya Yunho sedikit memberontak. Apalagi Jaejoong hanya merupakan sosok uke dalam rumah tangga mereka. Kalian tahu sendiri perbedaan kekuatan antara seme dan uke. Tapi tenang saja,akhirnya Yunho tetap mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong yang membimbingnya keluar dari ruang rawat sang ayah dan pulang ke apartemen mereka. Terus-menerus berada di rumah sakit sambil memandangi tubuh tak sadarkan diri sang ayah juga bukan penyelesaian yang baik.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartemen Jung, Seoul.<strong>

Selagi Jaejoong memandu Yunho ke kamar tidur mereka, Kibum dan Siwon memilih mendudukkan diri sejenak diatas kursi meja makan. Mereka merasa lelah juga bolak-balik kesana-kemari untuk mengurus paman dan bibi Jung mereka. Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk dengan ditemani dua gelas air mineral dan wajah yang dipenuhi guratan lelah. Sebenarnya hanya berlaku untuk Siwon saja mengingat Kibum hanya duduk disamping sang kekasih dengan memasang wajah polosnya.

Siwon tampak sedang memijit pelipisnya. Pusing dengan musibah yang menimpa keluarga sepupunya itu. Belum lagi saat ini keadaan Yunho sendiri terbilang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Namja itu pasti amat sangat tertekan. Tidak…tidak… Siwon sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan atas kejadian ini. Ia malah senang bisa membantu sepupunya itu. Hanya saja ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan sang paman yang belum sadarkan diri dan juga keadaan Yunho yang seperti bangkai ikan. Tak punya semangat hidup sedikitpun.

"Siwonnie…" Siwon beralih menatap sang kekasih yang memanggilnya lembut. Sedetik setelahnya ia harus dikejutkan dengan sang kekasih polosnya yang tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Siwon sendiri. Tidak lama. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kibum melepas kecupan mereka.

Namja polos bermarga Kim ini tersenyum lembut sehabis melepas kecupannya, "Waktu Siwonnie melakukan itu pada Kibummie kemarin, Kibummie jadi tenang dan bisa tidur tanpa poppo. Sekarang gantian Kibummie yang melakukan ini pada Siwonnie. Siwonnie jangan terlalu stress, ne?"

Perlu waktu beberapa menit bagi Siwon untuk mencerna perkataan sang kekasih polosnya. Ternyata sepolos dan selugu apapun, Kibum masih sangat memperhatikan keadaannya. Bahkan sampai melakukan sesuatu yang tergolong tidak mungkin bagi Kibum. Itu semata-mata hanya untuk menenangkannya. Memikirkannya saja bisa membuat Siwon merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap pelan surai hitam sang kekasih polos. Baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan balasan atas perkataan Kibum, niatnya harus ia urungkan.

.

_**Ting…tong…**_

.

_**Ting…tong..**_

.

_**Ting…tong…**_

.

Dalam hati Siwon merutuki siapa saja yang menekan bel apartemen sepupunya ini dengan beringas. Bukan hanya sekali duakali bel ini berdering. Berkali-kali pula. Sungguh mengganggu ketenangan apartemen orang lain.

Dua pasangan Kim dan Choi ini bangkit bersamaan dari duduknya, berjalan cepat pada pintu masuk apartemen Yunho dan segera menarik gagang pintunya. Keduanya agak terkejut mendapati siapa orang yang bertamu pada waktu tidak tepat begini. Hei… ini sudah jam dua dini hari asal kalian tahu.

"Ahjumma jelek!"

Jessica –sang tamu hanya mendelik kesal pada Kibum yang seenak jidatnya menggunakan sebutan setua itu pada wanita semuda dirinya. Tapi sudahlah. Saat ini ia punya bisnis yang lebih penting daripada meladeni bayi besar seperti Kibum ini.

"Dimana Yunho-oppa?" tanya Jessica khawatir. Jangan salah paham dulu, yeoja ini bukan sedang berpura-pura cemas akan keadaan namja yang dicintainya itu. Saat ini ia memang benar cemas dengan keadaan Yunho. Pasti namja itu sangat terpukul akan bencana yang sudah menimpa ibu dan ayahnya. "Aku sudah mengecek ke rumah sakit dan aku sudah tahu kabar tuan dan nyonya Jung. Cepat biarkan aku menemui Yunho-oppa."

Dua sejoli Choi-Kim ini hanya diam di depan pintu. Tidak berencana membuka jalan masuk untuk yeoja yang menurut mereka amat mengganggu ini. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka melarang Jessica masuk. Hanya saja, keadaan Yunho kali ini bukanlah keadaan yang cocok untuk menerima gangguan dari yeoja sejenisnya. Apalagi Jaejoong sedang ada di apartemen ini.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Jessica segera menerjang dua namja tadi. Berhubung keduanya sedang dalam keadaan lengah, sang yeoja berambut pirang tadi dapat dengan mudahnya menembus mereka dan masuk ke dalam. Bahkan Jessica sudah berhasil menjejaki daerah kamar tidur pasangan suami-istri Jung tersebut diikuti Kibum dan Siwon dibelakangnya.

Siwon terkejut juga mendapati kamar tidur suami-istri ini yang hanya tersisa Yunho didalamnya. Padahal seingatnya tadi, Jaejoonglah yang bertugas memandu Yunho memasuki daerah pribadi mereka.

Berbeda dengan Siwon, Jessica malah sudah menghampiri Yunho. Sedih juga melihat keadaan namja yang dicintainya ini yang terbilang amat kacau. Biasanya Yunho akan selalu terlihat tegar dan kuat dimanapun ia berada. Tapi kini yang bisa Jessica lihat hanyalah sosok seorang Jung Yunho yang terduduk kaku ditepi kasur dengan pandangan kosong. Sangkin kosongnya ia sampai tidak melawan ketika Jessica dengan sesuka hatinya mengelus pipi Yunho.

Kibum nyaris saja menjambak rambut yeoja yang seenaknya menyentuh kakak iparnya itu jika Siwon tiba buru-buru menahan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, sepolos apapun seseorang, ia tetap bisa merasa kesal pada beberapa orang. Seperti Kibum kepada Jessica misalnya. Dari awal pertemuannya dengan si pirang itu saja Kibum sudah tidak menyukai Jessica. Rasanya orang pertama yang pernah dikatai secara kasar dan menusuk oleh Kibum hanyalah Jessica Jung seorang. Sebagai catatan, Kibum bukanlah tipe yang suka mengatai orang lain.

.

_**Kriet…**_

.

Suara derit pintu mengawali langkah seorang namja berwajah cantik yang tampak sibuk meniupi semangkuk bubur pada genggamannya. Tidak salah lagi, Jung Jaejoong-lah namja cantik tersebut. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru teringat akan sang suami yang masih belum sempat mencicipi hidangan makan malam mereka. Karena itulah ia memilih beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan yang mudah dicerna untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya melihat kehadiran Jessica yang sedang berlutut dihadapan sang suami. Apalagi jemari yeoja itu yang tengah bertengger nyaman pada pipi suaminya. Istri manapun pasti kesal melihatnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin ambil pusing. Nanti saja acara menghajar yeoja centil itu. Saat ini kondisi Yunho lebih penting dari apapun.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jaejoong kembali melangkah mendekati Yunho. Namja cantik ini sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Jessica di ruangan ini. Akan tetapi, sepertinya yeoja itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Sudah dibiarkan asal menyentuh suami orang lain, yeoja ini malah kembali merebut mangkuk bubur yang dibuatkan Jaejoong tadi. Niatnya ingin menyuapi namja tampan bermarga Jung dihadapannya.

Sudahlah. Anggap saja hari ini Jaejoong terlalu lelah menanggapi tingkah Jessica yang bermacam-macam jenisnya. Dibiarkan saja yeoja itu mengaduk bubur itu sambil meniupnya dan menyendokkannya pada Yunho. Sayang, Yunho hanya diam tidak membuka bibirnya sedikitpun meski bubur tersebut sudah tiba tepat didepan mulutnya.

"Yunho-oppa. Makanlah sedikit." bujuk Jessica.

Tidak mempedulikan bujukan Jessica, Yunho masih diam tak bergerak. Masih duduk kaku dengan pandangan kosong yang menerawang pada satu titik semu. Sementara Jaejoong –namja berstatus istri sah Yunho ini hanya menyaksikan dari dekat segala gerakan Jessica yang berkali-kali membujuk Yunho untuk sekedar membuka bibirnya. Namun nihil. Namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Jessica saja sudah hampir menyerah.

Pada akhirnya, Jaejoong turun tangan. Tak tahan lagi ia melihat sang yeoja yang tak kunjung berhasil menaklukkan sang suami keras kepalanya itu. Namja cantik ini pun merebut dengan lembut mangkuk yang dipegang Jessica kemudian meletakkannya pada meja nakas disekitar kasurnya. Dengan penuh kasih, Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang jelas lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Yak! Jung Yunho!"

Semua orang diruangan itu melotot kaget mendengar nada bicara Jaejoong yang seolah mengajak seseorang bertengkar. Oh! Ayolah… saat ini keadaan Yunho sangatlah tidak baik. Setidaknya gunakan aksen bicara yang lebih lembut.

"Aku tahu –sangat tahu pasti kau sangat sedih dengan keadaan appa dan eomma." Yunho masih tak bergeming. "Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat."

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, "Kau masih memiliki aku –istrimu."

Jessica menatap penuh ambigu pada Jaejoong. Terkejut juga ia dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Setahunya, kedua pasangan suami-istri Jung ini menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua pihak keluarga mereka. Tapi mengapa nada bicara Jaejoong seolah menggambarkan rumah tangga pasangan yang didasari oleh cinta yang dalam dan tanpa syarat.

"Kalau kau tetap seperti ini. Diam seperti bangkai binatang yang sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga dan melindungiku?"

"Membantuku disaat aku membutuhkan dan menemani hidupku?"

Dari genggaman Jaejoong, namja cantik ini bisa merasakan pergerakan ringan yang dibuat oleh tangan sang suami. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menyendok bubur yang tadinya ia letakkan diatas meja nakas dengan tangannya yang tidak mengenggam milik Yunho. "Kau harus makan untuk bisa menjagaku…" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengarahkan bubur tersebut pada mulut Yunho.

Satu dua menit mereka nantikan untuk melihat Yunho yang membuka mulutnya. Tapi tetap saja, bibir berbentuk hati namja bermarga Jung itu sama sekali tidak mau terbuka. Jessica saja sudah tersenyum mengejek melihat perjuangan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sia-sia itu. Semanis apapun perkataan namja cantik itu, Yunho tidak mungkin mendengarkannya. Jung Yunho tidak mencintai Jung Jaejoong. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat yeoja centil ini.

Tapi tampaknya, presepsi Jessica salah total. Buktinya setelah menunggu beberapa detik lagi, bibir Yunho akhirnya terbuka. Membiarkan sesendok bubur yang sudah nyaris dingin itu memasuki rongga mulutnya. Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat sang suami yang akhirnya mau membuka bibir. Paling tidak malam ini Yunho tidak akan tertidur dengan perut kosong melompong.

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

Sayang, pada suapan keempat Yunho malah terbatuk dan menyemburkan bubur tersebut keluar. Sebagian mengenai pipi Jaejoong dan mengotori pakaiannya sendiri. Jessica berusaha menahan tawanya. Kasihan sekali Jaejoong yang sudah susah payah menyuapi Yunho malah terkena semburan dari namja tampan itu sendiri. Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak protes. Ia sudah cukup puas melihat suaminya yang mau memakan beberapa sendok bubur meskipun sedikit. Setidaknya itu tandanya Yunho mau mendengar ucapannya.

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Jaejoong meletakkan kembali sendok buburnya. Namja cantik ini kemudian menarik beberapa lembar tissue wajah dan perlahan mengusapkannya pada bibir Yunho yang sedikit kotor. Biarkan saja dulu pipinya yang juga sama kotornya dengan bibir Yunho. Ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri belakangan nanti. Lebih baik sekarang ia mengutamakan kepentingan Jung Yunho.

Seakan menyadari bantuan lain yang diperlukan Jaejoong, Kibum segera bangkit menuju dapur untuk menuangkan segelas air putih untuk Yunho. Setelah menerima gelas berisi air yang disodorkan Kibum. Jaejoong kemudian meminumkannya pada Yunho sedikit demi sedikit. Persis seperti meminumkan bayi kecil.

Jessica hanya bisa tercenggang-cenggang melihat kesabaran Jaejoong. Meskipun berhadapan dengan orang yang ia cintai, tetap saja Jessica akan meledak marah jika berada pada posisi Jaejoong. Susah-susah membujuk Yunho makan, ia malah berakhir mendapat semburan yang termasuk menjijikan itu. Hebat sekali Jaejoong masih bisa dengan penuh kasih sayangnya membersihkan bibir Yunho dan memberinya minum.

"Bisa kalian keluar sebentar? Aku ingin mengganti pakaian Yunho." Mendengar perintah Jaejoong, Kibum dan Siwon cepat-cepat beranjak dari posisinya. Sebaiknya mereka keluar dari ruang tidur pengantin baru ini dan memberi privasi bagi Jaejoong untuk melepas pakaian kotor sang suami. Ah iya! Mereka hampir lupa menarik keluar seorang yeoja yang sudah tidak sabar menanti saat-saat dimana ia bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Yunho.

Sepeninggal pasangan Choi dan Kim –yang menarik Jessica keluar paksa, Jaejoong melepas genggamannya. Tubuh Yunho sudah kotor oleh keringat dan bubur tadi. Setidak-tidaknya namja tampan itu harus dibasuh tubuhnya agar tidak menguarkan aroma tidak sedap keesokan harinya.

Belum sempat Jaejoong melepas genggamannya, ia merasakan tangan Yunho yang memegangnya erat. Berusaha menahan gerakannya agar tidak melepas genggaman hangatnya. Sang istri sempat tersentak sebentar kemudian menatap Yunho bingung. Pasalnya namja berstatus suaminya itu masih tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Masih saja menyebar tatapan hampanya. Tapi telapak tangan Yunho yang menahannya itu seolah hidup.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku hanya ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air sebentar. Tubuhmu bau sekali dan kau harus dibasuh." Baru setelah itu, Yunho melonggarkan pegangnnya. Membiarkan sang istri melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Jaejoong melangkah ke kamar mandi secepat kilat, menyiapkan air hangat pada sebuah ember dan segera mengangkatnya memasuki area kamar tidurnya. Setelah sebelumnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan handuk kecil dan mencelupkannya pada ember tersebut, Jaejoong mulai melepas kancing kemeja Yunho pelan-pelan.

Jujur, namja cantik yang sebenarnya sudah pernah disentuh oleh sang suami ini masih merasa gugup ketika hendak melepas pakaian Yunho. Tubuh Yunho yang terbentuk dengan indah sukses mumbuatnya meneguk ludah. Demi Dewi Cassiopeia! Ini bukan saatnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong melepas kemeja Yunho dan segera membasuh tubuh itu. Bibirnya komat-kamit berusaha menghalau pikiran mesum tularan suaminya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berganti haluan padanya. Tepat disaat namja cantik ini sedang membasuh wajah Yunho dengan lembut, Jaejoong kembali merasakan rasa sesak yang menghampiri dadanya. Lihatlah keadaan Yunho sekarang. Wajah tampannya pucat pasi –khas orang _shocked. _Belum lagi bolamatanya yang begitu menyebalkan karena masih saja menerawang tidak jelas. Jaejoong lebih memilih saat-saat dimana Yunho memberinya tatapan mesum daripada pandangan sejenis ini.

"Besok nenek akan datang dari Gwangju, jadi kau sudah harus sehat kembali. Nenek akan sedih kalau melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini." ucap Jaejoong berusaha menghibur Yunho. Kata ibunya, orang yang stress atau depresi seperti ini harus sering-sering diajak bicara agar bisa kembali normal. Mereka memerlukan teman yang bisa mengerti perasaan mereka. Dan Jaejoong berharap dengan mengikuti saran ibunya ini, sang suami bisa segera kembali menjadi Jung Yunho yang mesum dan menyebalkan.

Jaejoong membasuh pipi Yunho lembut. Perlahan-lahan menurun pada dagu tegasnya dan naik kembali pada pelipis Yunho, "Aku juga sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Karena itu kau harus bersemangat dan kembali menjadi dirimu lagi." Setelahnya, Jaejoong mencelupkan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk membasuh wajah dan tubuh Yunho kedalam ember.

Layaknya sosok ibu yang baik, Jaejoong memakaikan Yunho pakaian bersih yang layak pakai. Untuk urusan celana, ia harus menutup matanya rapat-rapat sebelum menanggalkan kain panjang itu dan menggantinya dengan yang lain. Syukurlah tidak ada hambatan berarti dalam proses tersebut. Sesudah dirasanya penampilan Yunho sudah cukup bersih, Jaejoong membaringkan tubuh Yunho ke kasur. Mengangkat kedua kaki suaminya yang lumayan berat keatas dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Jaejoong mengecup dahi Yunho lembut dan segera membereskan ember berisi air yang ia pakai untuk membasuh tubuh Yunho. Beberapa menit setelah membereskannya, Jaejoong memilih keluar kamar untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaan Kibum dan Siwon. Serta seorang lagi yeoja cantik yang tidak diundang.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita periksa keadaan dapur kali ini. Tepuk tanganlah untuk kesunyian yang berhasil dibuat Choi dan Kim namja serta Jung yeoja sekalian ini. Disaat Jaejoong sibuk mengurus Yunho, Kibum dan Jessica malah saling melempar tatapan maut. Tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Jessica mengingat tatapan Kibum yang malah mirip boneka beruang yang dipajang di etalase toko. Imut. Bukannya menyeramkan seperti yang dihasilkan Jessica.

Siwon hanya menggeleng menyerah atas kegigihan sang kekasih yang masih adu deathglare dengan Jessica. Ternyata sisi ambisius Kibum tidak kalah juga dengan yeoja berambut pirang tersebut. Siwon baru tahu sekarang. Tapi tak apa. Namja bermarga Choi ini tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pertarungan sengit ukenya dengan yeoja yang mengejar sepupunya itu.

Suara derap langkah kaki seseorang berhasil mengalihkan adu tatapan mematikan antara Kibum dengan Jessica. Sedetik setelahnya, Jaejoong muncul dengan guratan lelah yang tak luput dari wajahnya. Namja cantik ini segera menuangkan segelas air mineral dan meneguknya habis.

"Hyung!" panggil Kibum, "Hyung tidak lapar?"

_Gosh… _sangkin sibuknya Jaejoong mengurus Yunho, ia sampai lupa bahwa ia sendiri juga belum mendapat pasokan makan malam. Perutnya sama sekali tidak ribut minta diisi dengan sesuatu yang layak makan. Malah hanya diam penurut tidak mengganggu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun namja cantik ini sama sekali tidak merasakan lapar.

Jaejoong kembali menuangkan air mineralnya kedalam gelas, "Aku tidak lapar Kibummie." Dan segera meminum isinya lagi.

"Tapi kau harus makan Jaejoong-hyung! Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga Yunho-hyung?" Kini giliran Siwon yang angkat bicara. Tak tahan juga ia melihat betapa keras kepalanya kakak laki-laki kekasihnya itu.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Yunho-oppa."

Semua namja yang berada di dapur apartemen suami-istri Jung ini melotot mendengar ucapan Jessica. Terlebih lagi Jaejoong. Bolamata namja cantik ini saja sudah nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Enak saja yeoja itu yang buka suara akan menjaga Yunho. Bukannya yang ada malah suaminya yang di- ini itu-kan oleh yeoja pihak ketiga sepertinya. Atau setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik aku makan saja. Daripada Yunho berakhir di grepe-grepe yeoja ini."

Dan berakhir dengan Jessica yang memandang tajam Jaejoong. Biarkan saja. Toh…tidak ada yang mempan dengan tatapannya itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day. Apartemen Jung, Seoul.<strong>

Pagi ini, Jaejoong terbangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Semalaman tadi ia berusaha membujuk Yunho untuk segera mengatupkan kedua matanya dan menjejaki alam mimpi. Sulit juga membujuk orang sekeras-kepala suaminya itu. Terlebih lagi ia terpaksa harus mengusik waktu tidur Shim Changmin –wakil presiden Yunho untuk mengabarinya atas absennya Yunho untuk beberapa hari mendatang. Ia takut lupa mengabari Changmin besoknya. Syukurlah namja tinggi itu baik dan tidak memarahi Jaejoong karena telah menghubunginya pagi-pagi buta tadi. Dan beginilah Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini berakhir tidur hanya dua jam. Dihitung dari pukul enam pagi. Bayangkan sendiri betapa lelahnya ia.

Sekali Jaejoong membuka matanya, hilangnya Yunho kembali membuatnya panik sesaat. Cepat-cepat ia menggeledah isi kamar tidur sekaligus kamar mandi yang terdapat didalamnya guna untuk menemukan sang suami. Namun meskipun sudah dicari-cari berkali-kali, batang hidung Jung Yunho tidak terlihat sedikitpun.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Jaejoong segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Berencana ingin mencari keberadaan sang suami di tempat lain di apartemennya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong mendapati aroma alkohol yang amat kuat menguar dari arah ruang televisi. Sebagai catatan, hidung namja cantik ini amat sangat peka dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan alkohol dan minuman keras.

Jaejoong menutup hidungnya sambil mendekati ruang televisi. Semoga saja nantinya ia hanya menemukan tumpahan minuman keras koleksi Yunho. Bukan kehadiran sang suami yang tengah minum banyak disana. Menikmati minuman beralkohol dengan kondisi kejiwaan yang tidak baik sama sekali tidak membawa solusi apapun. Itu malah akan semakin memperburuk kesehatannya.

Dan sepertinya, nasib Jaejoong memang sedang tidak baik. Buktinya, padahal ia sedari tadi berharap sosok Yunho tidak berada di ruang televisi itu. Namun apa mau dikata, sosok namja tampan itu malah sedang duduk frustasi di sofa dengan ditemani berbagai jenis minuman beralkohol.

Tanpa menghiraukan bau alkohol yang begitu menusuk hidung, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan merebut gelas berisi minuman beralkohol yang tadinya sudah siap memenuhi rongga mulut sang suami. Sudah cukup ia khawatir semalaman karena keadaan Yunho yang tak kunjung membaik. Jangan buat ia lebih cemas lagi. Harus ia akui, ia takut kehilangan Yunho. Takut kalau Yunhonya akan melupakan seluruh tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami kepada dirinya. Jaejoong sangat mengerti betapa tertekannya batin Yunho saat ini. Tapi bukan begini cara melampiaskan rasa depresi yang benar. Bukan seperti ini.

"Eomma…"

Memang benar tatapan Yunho tidak ada bedanya dengan tatapannya semalam. Tetap saja kosong dan menerawang. Hanya saja kali ini bibirnya berulang kali menggumankan kata yang sama. Ibu, ibu dan ibu. Ini bahkan semakin membuat hati Jaejoong miris. Ia tahu jelas betapa Yunho menyayangi ibunya itu. Ia sendiri juga sangat sedih dengan kepergian sang ibu mertua. Tapi namja cantik ini lebih dan lebih sedih lagi melihat sang suami yang hidup segan mati tak mau.

"Yunho! Kumohon sadarlah!" Jaejoong mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho keras. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, lebih baik aku mati saja. Lebih baik aku bertemu eomma disana daripada melihatmu seperti ini." Yunho tampak bergerak. Namja tampan ini menghadapkan kepalanya tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Dan dengan kalap, namja bermarga Jung ini memeluk pinggang sang istri yang masih berdiri didepannya itu.

"Ani…tidak… Joongie tetap disini."

Sial…Hati Jaejoong kian berdenyut sakit. Sampai-sampai namja cantik yang biasanya galak ini meneteskan buliran bening yang berasal dari pelupuk matanya. "Kumohon…kembalilah jadi Yunho yang dulu…." Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho sambil terisak pilu. Saat ini hanya dirinyalah yang bisa Yunho jadikan sandaran. Hanya dirinyalah yang bisa Yunho peluk untuk melampiaskan rasa kehilangannya. Dan ia harus siap menjalani tugasnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat sedih dengan kepergian eomma. Tapi pernahkan kau berpikir kalau disini kau masih memiliki appa, juga nenek…" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, "…dan aku."

Yunho mulai menarik Jaejoong agar semakin menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang istri dan kemudian kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung Jaejoong.

"Menangislah kalau kau sedih, tertawalah kalau kau bahagia. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu."

Dan begitulah akhirnya. Yunho menangis kencang di ceruk leher sang istri. Menumpahkan segala emosi terpendam yang ia sembunyikan sejak kemarin. Membiarkan perasaan kacau balau yang didapatnya atas musibah tersebut mengalir keluar. Selama ada Jaejoong disisinya, ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kedua pasangan suami-istri ini menangis bersama. Bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang terdiam dibalik pintu apartemen Jung yang tidak tertutup rapat. Salahkan saja Yunho yang sangkin depresinya sampai asal membuka pintu dan tidak menutupnya. Tadinya ia sudah hampir gila.

Jessica terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak dapat dijelaskan. Agaknya ia merasa terkejut melihat namja bermarga Jung itu bisa menangis se-pilu itu dihadapan istrinya. Hanya khusus dihadapan istrinya. Asal kalian tahu, semua orang mengenal Jung Yunho sebagai sosok baja kuat yang tak akan roboh dan tetap akan berdiri kokoh meski ditubruk berkali-kali. Tapi apa yang ditangkap oleh retina mata Jessica sungguh menyadarkannya. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia sepertinya tidak akan bisa menggantikan sosok Jung Jaejoong.

Tapi sekali lagi, Jessica Jung bukanlah sosok yang mudah menyerah. Sesulit apapun cobaan yang harus ia lalui, namja yang ia inginkan akan ia rebut. Bagaimanapun caranya.

****.

**To be continued**

.

Annyeong semuanya woot woot

Semoga kali ini yang Yieun update bisa disukai readers sekalian. Maklum saja, Yieun gak ahli bikin yang sedih-sedih. Jadi yah begini deh hasilnya. Jadi aneh -_-

Langsung aja deh

**Special thanks to :**

RistaMbum | park ha mi | Yool LeeMinmin | Rosa Damascena | Enno KimLee | rara | Kim Soo Hyun | jung hana cassie | Shippo Baby Yunjae | fanafan | Park Seul Byul | Cherry Bear86 Yunjae | Ichigobumchan | yunjae always | Choikyuhae | GYA | Aoi Ko Mamoru | Julie yunjae | AIDASUNGJIN | Seo Shin Young | Clouds54 | chinatsu ara | Lee HyoJoon | The

Mianhae kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama ^^ #deepbow

Sebenarnya Yieun agak kecewa juga sih dengan jumlah reviewers yang beda jauh dari chapter sebelumnya. Semuanya suaranya pada hilang #pout #dibajoka. Tapi gak apa deh. Makasi banget buat yang udah mau review kemarin.

Dan buat yang belum review, kali ini review ne? Yieun tunggu loh. Yieun harap yang review dichapter ini jumlahnya akan lebih banyak dari yang kemari ne ^^

**Don't forget to RnR **^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae, Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Mpreg. Typos bertebaran. OOC (terutama Kibum). Kacau balau. Akan ada adegan yang tidak cocok untuk sone._

_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_

**_My Ex My Husband_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sepertinya kalian semua harus percaya dengan kata-kata bahwa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Buktinya, kini sudah berlalu dua minggu semenjak tragedi besar menimpa keluarga Jung. Abu jenazah ibu Yunho bahkan sudah dibuang di laut sesuai dengan kebudayaan turun-temurun keluarga mereka. Selain karena kebudayaan khas keluarga Jung, adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bagi keluarga besar Jung untuk memakamkan jenazah yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.<p>

Masa-masa kritis yang menghantui ayah Yunho pun sudah berhasil ia lewati. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, namja paruh baya ini sadar dari tidurnya. Tentu saja ia sempat _shocked _mendengar kabar kematian istrinya. Belum lagi keadaan kakinya yang sangat disayangkan positif lumpuh. Setidaknya ia harus bersyukur sudah selamat dari maut yang menimpanya dan almarhum sang istri

Awalnya Jaejoong memaksa ayah Yunho untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Namja cantik ini mengatakan bahwa dengan demikian mereka lebih bisa menjaga dan merawat ayah Yunho. Namun ayah Yunho menolak dengan halus. "Aku akan ikut nenek kalian ke Gwangju saja." begitulah ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Mau tak mau sang menantu hanya bisa menerima keputusannya.

Jung Yunho sempat rehat dari pekerjaannya sebagai presiden Jung's Entertainment sekitar satu minggu lamanya. Kalian pasti masih ingat seberapa depresinya namja tampan yang sudah menikah ini. Syukurlah kini keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Meskipun terkadang ia masih bisa melamun memikirkan sosok ibunya.

Seperti halnya malam hari ini. Namja tampan bermarga Jung ini masih sibuk berkutat dengan _laptop _hitamnya walaupun jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka yang tidak awal lagi. Hal ini ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk mencegah dirinya kembali memikirkan tentang sang ibu. Kalau sampai pikirannya terfokus lagi pada yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya itu, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan tidur semalaman.

Setelah dirasanya tubuhnya perlu peregangan, Yunho bangkit dari kursi kerja di ruang pribadi apartemennya. Ia kemudian mematikan _laptop-_nya dan cepat-cepat memasuki kamar tidur, menyikat gigi rapinya dan kemudian naik ke atas kasur.

Yunho melirik pada sosok sang istri yang sudah terlelap disebelah kiri kasurnya. Sungguh, selama ayahnya berada di rumah sakit dan dirinya depresi berat, namja cantik inilah yang sibuk mengurus keduanya. Setiap hari Jaejoong bolak-balik rumah sakit dan apartemen hanya sekedar untuk memeriksa keadaan ayah Yunho meskipun sudah ada nenek Yunho yang siap sedia disana. Belum lagi ia yang harus mengurus seluruh kebutuhan Yunho yang saat itu terkesan seperti balita. Keluarga Jung benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada menantu mereka yang satu ini.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak." bisik Yunho seraya mengecup bibir merah sang istri. Sama seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan Jaejoong saat membujuknya tidur beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Bedanya, sang istri hanya mengecup dahinya saja. Tidak seperti Yunho yang dengan beraninya langsung mengecup tepat di bibir Jaejoong.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Jaejoong yang tertidur lelap, Yunho kemudian meraba bawah bantalnya. Rencananya ingin meraih botol obat tidur untuk membantunya terlelap. Belakangan ini ia memang sulit tidur. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap harus dipaksa tidur. Keesokan harinya pekerjaan menumpuk sebagai seorang presiden perusahaan hiburan masih menunggu diselesaikan.

Meski sudah diraba setiap sudutnya, Yunho sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan botol pil yang ia perlukan. Namja tampan ini sedikit mendecih kesal, "Cih… Kemana perginya?"

.

"Mencari ini?"

.

Yunho terkejut mendengar suara familiar istrinya. Lebih terkejut lagi melihat apa yang ada ditangan sang istri kali ini. Jaejoong sendiri –namja cantik istri sah Yunho ini perlahan mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, menggeser letak bantalnya dan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi bersandar pada bidang tempat tidur.

Pagi tadi saat Jaejoong mengganti sarung bantal, namja cantik ini tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan botol pil yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Agak kesal juga dirinya mengingat sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong memperingati Yunho untuk tidak mengkonsumsi obat seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kalau terlalu sering dikonsumsi, Yunho tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa obat itu. Dari buku pelajaran sekolah Jaejoong, tertulis dengan jelas kalau obat tidur bisa menimbulkan semacam kecanduan dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa memasang cengiran bersalahnya. "Obat ini kusita. Jangan coba-coba memakannya lagi kecuali kalau kau mau kulempar ke si centil Jessica itu!" gertak Jaejoong.

Dengan tatapan garang, Jaejoong bangkit dari sandarannya. Sebenarnya tubuhnya benar-benar sudah sangat lelah. Kantung matanya saja sudah menghitam. Dua minggu mengurus Jung junior dan senior sungguh menguras tenaga serta konsentrasi. Tapi tak masalah. Bagi Jaejoong, mereka itu satu keluarga. Sudah seharusnya keluarga itu menjaga satu sama lain.

Yunho menatap bingung pada Jaejoong. Kenapa istrinya itu malah membuka pintu kamar dan bersiap melangkah keluar. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tak mungkin istrinya ini ingin menyiapkan sarapan pagi. "Kau mau kemana, Joongie?"

"Tunggu saja disini sebentar. Hanya sepuluh menit saja…" jawab Jaejoong seraya mengucek matanya. Pasti ia masih mengantuk.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Yunho duduk menunggu ditepi kasur, Jaejoong sudah kembali dengan secangkir susu hangat yang berada pada lingkup tangannya. Setelah meniupnya beberapa kali, namja cantik ini kemudian mengulurkan cangkir tersebut kepada Yunho. "Minum ini! Ini lebih baik daripada terus mengkonsumsi pil berbahaya seperti itu."

Yunho segera menyambut cangkir tersebut dengan senyum menawan yang terukir. Bohong kalau mengatakan saat ini Jaejoong tidak terpesona melihat tampang suaminya. Sayang, egonya yang tinggi membuatnya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Bahkan sampai detik-detik Yunho mulai meneguk susu hangat buatannya.

"Joongie…" panggil Yunho seraya meletakkan cangkir kosongnya diatas meja nakas. Jaejoong hanya merespon singkat berupa gumanan tak jelas. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Seharusnya ia sadar suami berotak cerdasnya itu suatu saat nanti akan bertanya seputar sikapnya ini. Kalau mau jujur, beberapa hari ini Jaejoong sudah puas melakukan perang batin. Sebenarnya, ego Jaejoong selalu berusaha membuatnya bersikap ketus dengan Yunho. Tapi entah kenapa sikapnya yang malah semakin hari semakin penuh kasih ini seolah melawan egonya itu. Dan sepertinya egonya kali ini harus ia kesampingkan. Demi masa depannya.

"Itu…" Yunho masih setia mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Jaejoong. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita berpikir lebih realistis tentang pernikahan kita." ucap Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Pernikahan ini bukan hanya berlangsung sebulan duabulan. Melainkan untuk seumur hidup kita nanti."

"Menurutku, ini sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk belajar saling mencintai…" Yunho tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan istrinya, "... dan membentuk keluarga impian yang bahagia. Benar bahagia."

Akhirnya, semua unek-unek dan pemikiran yang selalu menyangkut di kepala Jaejoong beberapa hari ini berhasil dikeluarkannya. "Aku mengerti pasti diluar sana kau punya orang lain yang kau cintai tapi kita sudah terlanjur terikat dengan pernikahan. Kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama." Jaejoong bingung sendiri ketika ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit dikala bibirnya mengalirkan rantaian kata 'kau punya orang lain yang kau cintai'. Rasanya seperti ditusuk duri ikan. Nyeri tapi tak dapat dimengerti.

Jung Yunho. Sadarlah. Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk menyingkirkan ego selangitmu itu. Sekarang bahkan istrimu sendiri sudah rela mengorbankan ke-keras kepalaannya itu. Kalian pasti bahagia asal ego sialanmu itu cepat diruntuhkan. Saat ini masa depan kalian yang dijadikan poin pernikahan ini.

Dengan sekali gerakan lembut, Yunho –yang masih duduk ditepi kasur menarik nafas pendek sambil menatap Jaejoong sedikit tidak percaya. "Kemarilah…" katanya lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya Jaejoong tampak ragu. Tapi ia sadar kalau semuanya merupakan idenya sendiri. Ia yang mengusulkan, ia juga yang harus sanggup melaksanakan.

Yunho tersenyum lembut manakala telapak tangannya merasakan sambutan dari sang istri. Namja tampan ini kemudian menuntun Jaejoong pelan mendekat padanya, membiarkan namja cantik berstatus istrinya itu berdiri diantara kedua kakinya dengan dirinya yang masih terduduk di tepi kasur.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mencintaiku lagi, Joongie?"

"Bukankah dulu kita juga pernah punya perasaan yang sama?" Jaejoong meremas ujung piyamanya gelisah. Malu juga dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. "Sesulit apapun harus kucoba dan aku yakin aku bisa."

Ekspresi wajah Yunho terkesan begitu teduh dan nyaman. Namja bermarga Jung ini kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day. Apartemen Choi, Seoul.<strong>

Selagi pasangan suami istri Jung tadi meruntuhkan ego masing-masing, Siwon malah duduk menggalau di sofa apartemennya. Kibum sudah kembali ke rumahnya sendiri sejak seminggu lalu berhubung orangtuanya sudah kembali dari liburan. Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Yang menjadi dalang frustasinya Siwon kali ini tak bukan dan tak lain adalah undangan orangtua Kibum untuk makan malam bersama pukul lima sore ini. Astaga… ini pertemuan dengan calon mertua kalian tahu!

Bagaimana namja putra tunggal keluarga Choi ini bisa tenang kalau ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia diundang ke rumah kekasihnya. Oleh orangtua kekasihnya pula. Mana ada orang yang tidak gugup sampai perutnya terasa mual jikalau berada di posisi yang sama seperti Siwon. Belum lagi Siwon sama sekali belum menetapkan pakaian apa yang harus ia pakai nantinya.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran atas orangtua Kibum yang memintanya datang pukul lima. Setahunya kalau ada yang hendak melakukan jamuan makan malam, pasti tamunya diminta datang sekitar pukul enam atau tujuh. Biasanya jam lima itu waktu untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Begitulah pemikiran Siwon.

Tak mau terlalu ambil pikiran, namja tampan bermarga Choi ini segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Setelah mengeluarkan kemeja hitam dan celana abu-abu beserta rompinya dari lemari pakaiannya, Siwon memilih memasuki area kamar mandi. Ada baiknya ia cepat bersiap-siap. Jangan sampai terlambat dan memberi kesan tidak baik.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya yang rapi, Siwon meraih kunci mobilnya. Kekasih Kim Kibum yang satu ini kemudian memakai sepatunya, membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera berjalan menuju lapangan parkir tempat mobilnya bertengger.

.

_**Ting…tong…**_

.

Siwon membunyikan bel kediaman Kibum beberapa kali. Memberi isyarat bahwa kediaman sederhana ini sedang kedatangan tamu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk menunggu sang pintu yang akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok namja manis yang sempat membuat Siwon tercenggang sesaat. Bagaimana tidak terpesona kalau tiba-tiba kau diperlihatkan sosok kekasihmu yang muncul dalam balutan celana selutut dan kaos putih dengan tulisan SM Town berukuran besar. Memang gaya pakaiannya terkesan santai dan biasa saja, tapi tetap saja lain kalau yang memakainya adalah kekasihnya.

.

"Ayo masuk Siwonnie!"

.

Dengan riang dan bersemangat, Kibum menarik tangan Siwon memasuki kediamannya. Namja manis ini bergegas memasuki daerah ruang makan keluarganya. Disana, kedua orangtua Kibum berserta Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah duduk manis menunggu kedatangan Siwon. Dari perubahan raut wajahnya ini, terlihat jelas kalau Siwon tampak sedikit terkejut. Bukan terkejut atas kehadiran sepupunya itu –Yunho. Begini-begini sepupunya itu telah berhasil menikahi kakak kekasihnya. Hanya saja, coba kalian perhatikan apa yang ada diatas meja makan.

Kosong melompong. Tidak ada mangkuk. Tidak ada piring. Tidak ada lauk pauk. Hei! Bukankah ia datang karena diundang makan malam? Lalu kenapa mejanya bersih mengkilap seperti ini? Sudahlah lupakan dulu. Ada baiknya Siwon menyapa ayah dan ibu Kibum terlebih dahulu. Kesan pertama itu harus disusun sebaik mungkin.

"Annyeonghaseo ahjusshi, ahjumma." Siwon membungkukan badannya sedalam mungkin.

Ayah dan ibu Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri dan mendorong tubuh Siwon serta Kibum ke dapur kediaman Kim ini. Yang didorong masuk hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung atas perbuatan dua namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang tergolong membingungkan ini.

.

"Nah… silahkan pakai dapur ini dan siapkan kami makan malam terlezat."

.

Sedetik setelahnya, ayah dan ibu Kibum sudah kabur meninggalkan pasangan kekasih baru yang hanya bisa menatap bingung satu sama lain. Entah apa kesalahan yang sudah Siwon perbuat sampai harus mendapatkan calon mertua se-aneh itu. Sudahlah. Anggap saja ini pengorbanan cintanya pada Kibum.

Masalahnya sekarang, pasangan ini diminta untuk memasak makan malam. Tapi payahnya mereka sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang makanan apa yang harus mereka masak kali ini. Siwon tak mungkin asal memasak mie instan dan menyajikannya diatas meja makan. Bisa-bisa sehabis itu ia diusir dan dipaksa putus dengan Kibum. Tidak… tidak… Jangan harap namja tampan ini mau dengan mudahnya melepas Kibum. Sudah susah payah ia menanti dengan sabar cintanya bertahun-tahun.

Syukurlah hari ini otak Kibum yang polos dan tak kalah lamban dari Jaejoong bisa bekerja lebih efektif. Buktinya, setelah terdiam satu dua menit sepeninggal orangtuanya, namja manis ini segera mengeluarkan dua buah celemek. "Apa yang harus kita masak, Siwonnie?" tanyanya imut sambil berusaha memakaikan celemek pada kekasihnya.

Siwon sedikit menunduk, memudahkan gerakan Kibum menyangkutkan tali celemek pada leher Siwon. Namja tampan ini kemudian membiarkan sang kekasih mengikat tali celemek dibagian pinggangnya sambil berpikir keras akan apa yang harus ia dan kekasihnya masak. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Siwon segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kibum hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat gerak-gerik Siwon yang sibuk mengetikkan beberapa huruf sambil tersenyum cerah. Didasari rasa penasaran, namja manis ini berjinjit hendak mengintip apa yang tengah diperbuat kekasih tampannya itu. Sedetik setelahnya, matanya membelalak lebar melihat apa yang terlukis pada layar sentuh ponsel Siwon.

.

"UWAAA!"

.

Mendengar teriakan sang kekasih, Siwon balik menghadap Kibum. Namja tampan ini dengan kalap meraba-raba seluruh penjuru tubuh Kibum. Takut kekasihnya itu menjerit karena terkena benda berbahaya. "Kibummie…" panggil Siwon seraya mengguncang tubuh Kibum yang mendadak mematung. Astaga… demi para dokter dan perawat di seluruh dunia, jangan biarkan hal mengerikan terjadi pada Kibum. Siwon khawatir sekali. Ponselnya saja sampai asal ia lempar. Untung saja ponsel mahal kesayangannya itu tidak rusak.

"I-itu…"

Siwon tampak setia memasang telinganya mendengar gumanan lirih Kim Kibum. Ayo cepat ucapkan apa yang menyangkut dikepalamu Kibum. Jangan buat kekasihmu ini makin cemas kau buat.

.

"Bagaimana bisa makanannya masuk ke ponsel Siwonnie?"

.

_**Gubrak…**_

.

Rasanya Siwon ingin mati saja. Ia pikir entah kenapa kekasihnya itu menjerit sebegitu kuatnya. Jadi ternyata hanya karena situs resep makanan yang dibuka Siwon melalui ponselnya. Kim Kibum, kau sungguh berbakat menyebabkan orang mendadak terinfeksi penyakit serangan jantung.

"Siwonnie mencuri makanannya dan menyimpannya di ponsel Siwonnie?" Sedetik setelahnya Kibum memasang wajah cemberut beratnya. Pipinya ia gembungkan sebulat-bulatnya dan bibirnya dimajukan sampai mengerucut sempurna. Ini namanya memancing iman seorang Choi Siwon. "Kata eomma dan appa, kita tidak boleh mencuri."

Sepertinya Siwon sudah bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan kekasihnya ini. Jadi ternyata si manis nan lugu ini mengira Siwon mencuri makanan dan menyimpannya di ponselnya. Sungguh amat sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi Siwon sudah maklum. Kepolosan dan keluguan kekasihnya ini sudah sering ia hadapi sampai-sampai membuatnya kebal sendiri.

Namja tampan bermarga Choi ini akhirnya memilih mencari kembali ponselnya yang sudah asal ia lempar. Kemudian dengan penuh kesabaran, ia menuntun kekasihnya menuju sebuah kursi yang memang disediakan di dapur. Setelah menyamankan bokongnya sendiri, Siwon kembali menarik Kibum agar duduk pada pangkuannya.

"Ini namanya internet, Kibummie." Siwon melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Kibum sambil sebelahnya lagi memegang ponselnya sendiri. Pelan-pelan ia meluruskan kesalah-pahaman Kibum atas situs resep makanan yang dikunjunginya, "Mereka yang memasak makanan ini nantinya akan memotretnya dan menyebarnya melalui internet."

Kibum tampak menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Tapi internet itu apa, Siwonnie?"

Ya ampun… Kim Kibum. Di usiamu yang sudah bukan balita lagi kau masih tak mengenal apa itu internet? Ini sudah jaman globalisasi wahai Kibum yang paling manis. Siwon saja sampai tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan konyolmu itu. "Kau tidak tahu apa itu internet?"

Namja manis bermarga Kim ini tampak menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Appa dan eomma melarang Kibummie menggunakan internet. Katanya disana nanti Kibummie bisa melihat namja dan yeoja yang tidak pakai baju." jelas Kibum dengan wajah innocentnya. "Dan kalau Kibummie melihatnya, kata eomma mata Kibummie bisa buta!"

Siwon hanya menatap cengo pada kekasihnya. Mendeskripsikan sebuah situs porno saja sesulit itu. Dan apa maksud ancaman orangtuanya itu. Melihat situs porno bisa menyebabkan orang buta? Konyol memang ancaman yang digunakan orangtua si polos ini. Tapi lumayan juga mengingat kedua namja dan yeoja paruh baya bermarga Kim itu berhasil menjaga kepolosan putra bungsu mereka.

"Dengan internet, kita bisa mendapat banyak sekali informasi. Seperti resep makanan misalnya." Kibum mendengarkan penjelasan sang kekasih dengan seksama. "Tapi terkadang, internet itu juga punya beberapa hal yang tidak baik. Contohnya seperti yang appa dan eomma Kibummie katakan -ada namja dan yeoja yang tidak memakai baju disana. Kibummie tidak boleh melihatnya, ne?" Kibum tersenyum senang sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi berarti Siwonnie tidak mencuri makanan?"

Terkekeh pelan, Siwon kemudian mencolek hidung Kibum lembut. Namja tampan ini kemudian menggeleng pelan sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Kibum. Setelahnya kedua namja tampan dan manis ini bangkit dari acara duduk berpangkuannya. Limabelas menit sudah mereka lewatkan hanya untuk menperjelas kesalah-pahaman otak polos Kibum. Karena itu mereka harus bergegas menyiapkan makan malam.

Dimulai dari Kibum yang mengeluarkan sayuran segar dari kulkas, keduanya mulai mencucinya bersih sambil sesekali mencipratkan air satu sama lain. Bukan hanya itu, terkadang Kibum juga dengan wajah penasarannya menanyakan ini itu kepada Siwon seputar masak memasak. Membuat Siwon gemas sendiri dan berakhir mencubit gemas pipi bulat Kibum.

Tepat pada pukul tujuh malam, lauk pauk yang disiapkan pasangan kekasih ini akhirnya selesai. Setelah membersihkan dapur dan menyajikan makanan tersebut diatas meja makan, keluarga itu akhirnya duduk makan sambil sesekali berbicara hangat.

.

"Namamu Choi Siwon, benar?"

"Ne"

Siwon mulai gugup mendapat pertanyaan dari ayah Kibum. Padahal hanya sekedar menanyakan nama lengkapnya saja ia sudah segugup ini. Sampai-sampai lidahnya tidak dapat merasakan enaknya makanan yang ia dan kekasihnya siapkan. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau orangtua Kibum mulai membahas hal lain.

"Agak terkejut juga aku ketika mendengar putraku yang bodoh ini akhirnya punya kekasih." canda ibu Kibum. Mendengar candaan yeoja paruh baya ini, Kibum malah menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku tidak bodoh eomma."

"Kau bukan bodoh Kibummie, tapi babo." sela Jaejoong yang duduk tepat dihadapan Kibum. "Yak! Hyung! Kenapa malah memihak eomma?" Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek sambil kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran kakak dan adik ini.

Ayah Kim bersaudara ini berdehem pelan. Membuat suara tawa yang tadinya terdengar perlahan surut dan menghilang. Namja paruh baya berwajah bulat ini menatap pada Siwon, "Sebenarnya kami punya satu syarat untukmu."

Siwon meneguk ludahnya gugup. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan melandanya nanti. "Silahkan ahjusshi sebutkan syarat ahjusshi." ucap Siwon sopan.

.

"Kami berniat memintamu berhenti sekolah kalau ingin tetap bersama Kibum."

.

Siwon terkejut sementara Kibum masih menikmati makan malamnya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti arah pembicaraan ayahnya itu. Yang jelas saat ini ia bisa melihat raut wajah Siwon yang tak bisa dibilang baik. Namja tampan itu tampak meletakkan sendok dan garpunya kembali dan kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan selembar tissue. Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang terlontar dari namja berlesung pipi tersebut.

"Apa kau setuju?" tanya ayah Kibum sekali lagi.

"Kuhargai syarat yang diberikan ahjusshi…" Siwon menarik nafas panjang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima syarat ahjusshi." tolaknya dengan tegas.

"Biaya transportasi. Biaya rumah tangga dan pengeluaran lainnya, itu memerlukan uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Kalau aku berhenti sekolah, secara tidak langsung aku akan sulit sukses. Dan dengan demikian biaya besar itu pasti sulit dipenuhi."

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kehidupan Kibummie yang bahagia. Tidak perlu pusing memikirkan kekurangan ekonomi ataupun lainnya."

"Aku hanya ingin Kibummie bisa merasa bangga bersama orang yang sukses nantinya."

Siwon tersenyum penuh wibawa dihadapan ayah dan ibu Kibum, "Masa depan Kibummie adalah yang terpenting. Karena itulah aku akan tetap melanjutkan sekolahku. Aku harap ahjusshi dan ahjumma mengerti."

Semua orang yang ada diruang makan ini tercenggang mendengar penuturan Siwon. Yang paling terkejut adalah Jung Yunho. Ia tidak menyangka selama ini sepupunya itu sudah melakukan perhitungan dan persiapan yang begitu matang. Apalagi mengingat Siwon itu putra satu-satunya keluarga Choi yang sama kayanya dengan keluarga Jung. Biasanya putra dari keluarga kaya itu kebanyakan menganggap remeh masa depan mereka –minus Yunho.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Yunho melebarkan bolamatanya. Setahunya, Choi Siwon itu pribadi yang kaku dan canggung. Melihat keberanian dan kenekatannya menyampaikan pemikirannya kepada orangtua Kibum juga berhasil menambah kadar terkejutnya.

Jaejoong sendiri juga –namja cantik ini tidak menyangka orangtuanya akan segila ini. Padahal orang yang paling antusias dengan kedatangan Siwon tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mereka berdua. Dan yang paling heboh melihat kedekatan pasangan kekasih baru itu di dapur tadi juga mereka. Lalu kenapa syarat yang diajukannya terdengar begitu egois. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Kibum hanya dengan polosnya meminum jus jeruk yang disediakan.

Mungkin kalian semua tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa selagi Kibum dan Siwon menyiapkan makan malam tadi, kedua orangtua Kibum beserta Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan setia mengintip apa saja yang mereka kerjakan. Dari pekikan Kibum dan penjelasan Siwon mengenai internet. Dari awal sampai akhir keempat orang ini mendengar dan menyaksikannya dengan amat jelas. Harus Yunho akui, ia sedikit iri dengan kemesraann yang ditunjukkan sepupunya itu.

.

_**Plok…plok…**_

.

Suara tepuk tangan dari ayah Kibum berhasil membuat Siwon dan pasangan suami-istri Jung junior terheran-heran. Apalagi kini ibu Kibum juga ikut bertepuk tangan dengan senyum menawan yang terlukis dibibirnya.

"Selamat. Kau berhasil melewati persyaratan kami."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namja tampan berlesung pipi ini kemudian menatap ayah Kibum. Berniat meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Sebenarnya, dari awal kami sudah menyukai sikap dan sifatmu. Melihatmu yang dengan aktifnya membantu Yunho dan Jaejoong saat mereka tertimpa musibah tanpa mengeluh. Jujur, kami sedikit tersentuh." ungkap ayah Kibum seraya tersenyum tulus. Siwon sendiri masih sibuk mencerna ucapan calon mertuanya itu.

"Terlebih lagi, kami rasa kau dan Kibummie cocok sekali. Kami salut dengan kesabaranmu menghadapi keluguan Kibummie dan pertimbanganmu mengenai masa depan kalian berdua." Ibu Kibum menaikkan ibu jari kanannya untuk Siwon. "Padahal terkadang aku –ibu Kibum sendiri bisa angkat tangan mengurus segala pertanyaan polos Kibummie yang tak ada akhirnya itu."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti pada orangtua Kim bersaudara ini. Ternyata dibalik permintaaan gila ayah dan ibunya, mereka sudah mempersiapkan jawaban yang tepat. Anggap saja ini sebagai tes Siwon sebagai kekasih Kibum. Jaejoong bisa memaklumi ketatnya orangtuanya dalam memilih pasangan hidup Kibum. Adik bungsunya itu terlalu polos dan memerlukan seseorang untuk melindunginya. Bukan malah berakhir menyakitinya.

Lain dari Yunho dan Jaejoong, Siwon malah menatap cengo pada anggota keluarga Kim yang berada disekelilingnya itu. Sepertinya penyakit lamban milik Jaejoong sudah sukses menulari akal sehatnya. Lihat saja. Sudah lima menit berlalu tapi ia masih terdiam tanpa suara. Kibum? Jangan ditanya lagi apa yang si manis ini lakukan. Ia malah hanya menatap bingung pada anggota keluarganya. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Makan malam hari ini terlalu lezat dan sayang untuk diabaikan.

"Kibummie kami serahkan padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik,ne?"

Barulah Siwon bereaksi. Namja tampan ini mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk, mengiyakan untaian kalimat permintaan yang dikeluarkan ibu kekasihnya. Tampaknya ia sudah terlalu bahagia mendengar kabar baik bahwa orangtua Kibum sudah merestui hubungan mereka berdua. Sangkin senangnya ia sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Tapi Kibum, kau juga harus hati-hati dengannya. Choi Siwon itu selain kaku, dia juga mes- "

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu memasukkan selembar seledri kedalam mulut suaminya itu. Jangan nanti pada akhirnya, orangtuanya kembali berubah pikiran karena ucapan ngawurnya itu. Semesum apapun Siwon, tetap Jung Yunho yang jadi rajanya. Suaminya itu memang tak sadar diri.

Dengan wajah masam, Yunho mengunyah seledri hasil pemaksaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya mengabaikan ekspresi wajah sang suami yang seperti ingin menelan dirinya saja. Sesekali ia tersenyum menanggapi Siwon yang menggumankan kata terima kasih tanpa suara padanya. Hebat juga ternyata Jaejoong malam ini. Ia menyelamatkan image Choi Siwon dari keganasan suaminya sendiri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartemen Jung. Seoul, Korea Selatan.<strong>

Sesampainya pasangan Jung ini di apartemen mereka, Jung Jaejoong segera menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mudah sekali lelah belakangan ini. Padahal tadi Jaejoong hanya membantu Kibum dan ibunya mencuci piring kotor dan membereskan meja makan. Hanya itu saja. Memang ia cukup sibuk ketika Yunho masih depresi dan ayah mertuanya berada di rumah sakit. Tapi rasanya waktu itu saja tubuhnya tidak selelah sekarang.

Baru saja Jaejoong memejamkan matanya hendak mengistirahatkan diri, namja cantik ini dapat merasakan berat yang bertumpu diatas tubuhnya. Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Menguceknya pelan dan barulah penglihatannya semakin jelas. Ternyata suaminya yang menindihnya.

.

Lima…

.

Empat…

.

Tiga…

.

Du-

.

"GYAA!"

Yunho menutup telinganya rapat mendengar jeritan sang istri. Terkadang ia heran juga dengan apa yang Jaejoong telan sehingga membuatnya memiliki suara senyaring ini ketika berteriak. Sungguh tidak terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang kerap kali ketus itu.

"Yak! Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini berusaha mendorong kedua bahu Yunho. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh namja tampan ini sekarang juga. Sudah tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, suami mesumnya ini malah menambahkan beban bonus.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian bingung atas sikap Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya ini. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia sudah mengemukakan pemikirannya yang amat sangat memalukan setelah mengalahkan ego tingginya. Namun sepertinya perkataan bahwa ego manusia itu ada banyak cukup terpercaya.

Sebenarnya degup jantung Jaejoong sudah berbunyi tak karuan menyadari jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Yunho yang tak lebih dari satu buku jari. Hidung mereka bahkan sudah nyaris bersentuhan. Belum lagi Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh garis wajah penuh ketampanan suaminya itu. Tapi sekali lagi, ego Jaejoong yang lain harus membuatnya tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

Yunho menyeringai mesum, "Aku hanya ingin meminta jatahku, chagi…" Ini mengerikan, bulu roma Jaejoong berdiri seketika melihat seringai Yunho yang menurutnya lebih mesum dari paman-paman hidung belang. Apalagi ketika suaminya itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Semoga saja Yunho tidak dapat melihat rona kemerahan yang sudah menjalari wajah Jaejoong.

Satu gerakan lagi tersisa dan bibir seksi Jaejoong akan menjadi milik Yunho. Sayangnya ketika Yunho sudah siap mencium istrinya, yang bibirnya dapatkan malah kedua jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang menyilang didepan bibirnya sendiri. Yunho terdiam sejenak kemudian tertawa dengan sendirinya. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan Jaejoong saat itu sungguh menggemaskan baginya.

"Tenang saja. Anggap saja hari ini aku tidak jadi meminta jatah." kekeh Yunho sembari mencubit pipi Jaejoong. Namja tampan ini kemudian bangkit dari tindihannya dan segera membantu Jaejoong duduk diatas kasur.

Setelah memastikan istrinya terduduk manis, Yunho kembali buka suara. "Sebenarnya dua hari lagi aku akan ke Berlin untuk merekrut aktor baru. Kuharap kau mau ikut denganku." Jaejoong langsung menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Ayolah, Joongie. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku stress dan kemudian melompat dari gedung hotel?" bujuk Yunho.

Jung Jaejoong sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan tubuh suaminya yang melompat dari gedung hotel pencakar langit. Kemudian arwahnya datang menemui Jaejoong setiap malam sembari terus memaksanya ikut ke neraka bersama dirinya. Astaga! Namja cantik ini sampai gemetar sendiri.

"Lagipula aku khawatir meninggalkanmu di apartemen sendirian. Aku hanya takut kalau-kalau Jessica datang dan berbuat yang macam-macam."

Terdiam tanpa kata, Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Namja cantik ini merasa seolah suaminya itu kian hari kian memperhatikannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Jaejoong senang juga diperhatikan seperti itu. Hanya saja ia tidak mau terlalu berharap dan pada akhirnya harapannya itu memang hanya harapan. Tidak nyata.

Yang ditatap juga ikut diam. Entah kenapa Yunho jadi tidak berani menatap langsung kedua bolamata bulat nan jernih Jaejoong. Padahal biasanya ini ia serba nekat. Sampai bercinta saja sudah pernah dilakukannya dengan sang istri. Ia berdehem sekali. Mengusir segala kegugupan tularan Siwon yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Nantinya kalau kau ikut ke Berlin, aku juga bisa menemanimu pergi mengelilingi kota. Itupun kalau kau mau." Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jaejoong tampak menimang-nimang sesaat kemudian barulah namja cantik ini mengangguk ragu.

"Tapi kau yang mengeluarkan biaya tiketnya!"

Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan, "Memangnya bulan ini siapa yang menanggung biaya makan dan sekolahmu itu, eoh?"

.

"MWO? Kau yang membiayaiku?"

.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dengan bibir yang terbuka tak kalah lebar. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya itulah yang mengeluarkan biaya untuk keperluannya. Jaejoong kira yang membiayai sekolahnya masihlah kedua orangtuanya. Tak disangka-sangka namja dan yeoja paruh baya itu sudah menyerahkan tanggung jawab mereka pada Yunho.

Yunho memutar bolamatanya bosan menanggapi respon berlebihan yang dikeluarkan istrinya itu. Namja tampan ini kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan langsung menarik istrinya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu ikut terbaring disampingnya dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan.

"Kita ini satu keluarga dan keluarga itu saling menanggung…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day. Jung's Entertainment, Seoul.<strong>

Sudah hampir seminggu lebih lamanya Jessica tidak bertemu Yunho. Dan itu berhasil membuat moodnya rusak seketika. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Kalau mau menemui Yunho itu masalah mudah asal keberadaan Jaejoong dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, seminggu berturut-turut ia datang ke apartemen namja itu, seminggu berturut juga ia diusir. Memang Jaejoong mengusirnya dengan lembut. Bukan membentaknya dan mendorongnya keluar apartemen. Tapi tetap saja. Jessica sudah terlanjur membenci istri Jung Yunho itu.

Salahnya juga sendiri mengunjungi orang disaat yang tidak tepat. Sudah jelas-jelas Yunho sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya, ia malah selalu datang. Belum lagi saat itu namja tampan bermarga Jung itu sedang stress berat. Tentu saja Jaejoong selaku orang yang paling mengertinya terus-menerus menjauhkan Yunho dari Jessica.

Jessica berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor Jung's Entertainment ini dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. "Dasar Jung Jaejoong sialan!" Tak henti-hentinya ia melemparkan caci-maki kepada namja cantik itu meski dirinya tidak berada ditempat.

.

"_Kudengar Yunho-sajangnim akan ke Berlin untuk merekrut aktor baru, menggantikan ayahnya."_

"_Ne. Aku juga mendengarnya. Dan katanya kali ini ia tidak pergi dengan Changmin-sajangnim."_

.

Dari balik tembok, Jessica dapat mendengar dengan jelas dua orang staff wanita perusahaan hiburan ini yang sedang bergosip ria.

.

"_Pasti Berlin indah sekali. Apalagi kalau pergi bersama Yunho-sajangnim yang begitu tampan dan baik."_

"_Ya ampun. Kalau aku lebih memilih pergi bersama Changmin-sajangnim."_

.

Dalam hati Jessica mengutuk dua staff itu. Enak saja mau pergi bersama namja tampannya itu. Jung Yunho hanya boleh menjadi miliknya meskipun kenyataannya namja tampan itu sudah menikahi Jung Jaejoong.

.

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

.

Yunho akan pergi ke Berlin untuk urusan pekerjaan bukan? Secara tidak langsung itu berarti Jaejoong tidak akan mengikutinya kesana. Jessica tersenyum licik. Inilah kesempatannya bersama Jung Yunho.

Pokoknya Jessica akan mengejar Jung Yunho samapai Berlin. Pasti!

.

**To be continued**

Annyeong semuanya! Kang Yieun balik lagi! #kicked

Huwaa… mian kalau di chapter ini pembagian Sibum Yunjae nya kurang rata. Mian juga kalau dichapter sebelumnya adegan Sibum banyak yang Yieun buang #ditimpukbatu #sibumshippermengamuk. Belum lagi chapter ini pendek.

Tapi semoga saja ini termasuk update cepet ._.v #diselotip

Yaudah deh langsung aja nih:

**Special Mega Thanks to : **

Turtles | RistaMbum | shim riska | Enno KimLee | Eikaru46 | 9095Dandelion | park ha mi | Seo Shin Young | Shippo Baby Yunjae | Yool LeeMinmin | KaZu fujoSHIper LoVe UzuChiha | cloud3024 | Clouds54 | Booboopipi | Akane Park | mumut | Park Seul Byul | lipminnie | Kim Soo Hyun | ri-yunjae | AIDASUNGJIN | Choi Sung Mi | Rosa Damascena | Elsita | Ichigobumchan | Choikyuhae | tifafawookie | yunjae always | The | VoldeMIN vs KYUtie | Qiqifujo | Jiway137 | Chinatsu Ara | rara | Zy | Julie yunjae | Lee HyoJoon | WookppaWife

Special thanks buat review kalian yang bikin Yieun semangat lagi setelah down dua chapter lalu. Mian kalau ada penulisan nama yang salah. Chapter ini terus review lagi ne?

Ya ampun… ternyata ini fict gaje Yieun masih ada yang mau fave? #lompatkegirangan. Makasi makasi buat yang mau fave #pelukkecup #digampar

Yang belum review please review ya. Yieun harap di chapter ini juga masih ada yang mau mengisi review box Yieun. Yang uda review juga tetep review lagi ya, #hug #ditarikchangmin #lho?

**Leave your review ne ^^ **

* * *

><p>Bentar dulu. Yieun mau promosi dulu. #narik-papan-pamflet.<p>

**Enjoy my third fict **

.

_**Earphone I Love You**_

.

**Sibum pair**

**Genre romance and friendship **

Sekian promosi Yieun. Dadah #kabur


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae, Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Mpreg. Typos bertebaran. OOC (terutama Kibum). Kacau balau. Akan ada adegan yang tidak cocok untuk sone._

_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_

**_My Ex My Husband_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

'_**Penumpang pesawat dengan tujuan Seoul-Berlin diharap segera memasuki ruang tunggu pesawat'**_

.

Akhirnya tiba juga hari yang sudah ditunggu oleh pasangan suami-istri Jung ini. Tentu kalian masih ingat atas rencana penuh pemaksaan yang dilakukan Jung Yunho terhadap istrinya hanya demi meminta sang istri ikut pergi ke Berlin dengannya. Kalau mau jujur, merekrut aktor baru itu hanya sekedar alibi belaka. Niat Yunho yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengajak Jaejoong menikmati bulan madu mereka yang tak pernah mereka jalani. Jangan tanya mengapa Yunho tidak mau mengutarakan secara langsung rencananya tentang bulan madu. Ego dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

Keduanya pasangan siap bulan madu ini segera mengangkut tas punggung mereka masing-masing, mendengar panggilan dari speaker bandara. Setelah memastikan passport dan barang lain yang mereka bawa tidak tertinggal, keduanya dengan cepat memasuki daerah ruang tunggu pesawat.

Jaejoong tampak duduk gelisah diatas kursi tunggu dengan Yunho disampingnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau bertatapan langsung dengan namja tampan berstatus suaminya itu. Mood paginya sudah terlanjur rusak oleh kelakuan mesum suaminya yang tiba-tiba sudah menindihnya ketika ia bangun tidur tadi. Ingin rasanya ia menendang wajah tampan Yunho tepat dibatang hidungnya.

"Untukmu…"

Merasa Yunho berbicara dengannya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tepat menghadap wajah Yunho yang terpaut hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Namja cantik ini sedikit mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat jemari sang suami yang menyodorkannya sebuah permen karet.

Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong kemudian segera meletakkan permen karet tersebut diatas telapak tangan sang istri, "Supaya telingamu tidak berdengung di pesawat nanti."

Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan Jaejoong. Dua hari belakangan ini, namja cantik yang sudah menikah ini kerap kali merasakan degup jantungnya yang berbunyi berkali-kali lipat setiap kali sang suami menggodanya. Tapi terkadang ia juga merasa seolah ingin membunuh sang suami yang baginya memiliki penyakit mesum tingkat akut itu. Belum lagi emosinya yang entah kenapa makin hari makin labil jika melihat Yunho berdekatan dengan yeoja manapun. Terutama Jessica Jung tentunya.

Bukan sampai disitu saja, Jaejoong juga merasakan perubahan yang cukup besar dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan secara spesifik mengenai perubahan itu. Hanya saja nafsu makannya semakin meningkat. Dan tubuhnya sungguh sulit diajak kompromi dalam hal lelah dan letih.

Sudahlah. Nanti saja memikirkan hal yang hanya membuat pusing seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang Jaejoong segera mengunyah permen karet beraroma _mint _itu. Jarang-jarang ia bisa makan permen karet produk Kanada seperti yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu.

Sesekali Jaejoong melirik jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kanan Yunho secara diam-diam. Rasanya mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan pesawat cukup lama. Biasanya jika penumpang sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu pesawat, sebentar lagi pasti mereka diperbolehkan menaiki pesawat tersebut. Tapi kenapa kali ini lama sekali.

Berusaha mengusir rasa bosan, Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada apapun yang menarik untuk diamati. Hanya ada gerombolan orang-orang dan barang bawaan yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk ditatap lama-lama. Benar-benar, Jung Jaejoong bosan sekali.

"Menyesal aku mengikuti ajakanmu." gerutu Jaejoong. Mata doe-nya menatap tajam pada Yunho yang hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Biarlah istrinya ini menenangkan diri dengan mengoceh sepuasnya. Setelahnya, namja cantik ini pasti sudah akan santai kembali. Atau setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Yunho.

.

'_**Pesawat dengan tujuan Seoul-Berlin akan ditunda penerbangannya sampai dua jam kedepan atas cuaca yang diperkirakan buruk. Harap pengertiannya bagi para penumpang sekalian.'**_

.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong merutuki staff pesawat ini. Mana ada pesawat yang menunda penerbangannya setelah menyuruh penumpangnya menunggu di ruang tunggu. Setahu Jaejoong, penumpang yang sudah menginjak ruang tunggu tidak boleh keluar lagi dari daerah itu. Tidak untuk berbelanja. Tidak untuk mengunjungi café. Hanya boleh menjejaki toilet yang memang disediakan di dalam daerah ruang tunggu tersebut. Ini akan sangat, sangat dan sangat membosankan.

Dengan kesal, namja cantik ini merogoh tas cokelatnya dan segera mengeluarkan boneka gajah kesayangannya. Bibirnya masih bergerak tak beraturan mengunyah permen karetnya. Dan dengan sekali gerak, boneka gajah itu sudah ia peluk gemas. Gajah kesayangannya ini saja yang bisa membangun kembali moodnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan ketika pandangannya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok istrinya. Kalau ini bukan tempat umum, namja tampan berjabatan presiden ini pasti sudah langsung melumat bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak. Entah kebaikan apa yang sudah ia perbuat di kehidupan lampau sampai membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan istri secantik dan semenggemaskan ini.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Sepertinya memang tidak mungkin bagi Jaejoong untuk bersikap manis dihadapan Yunho. Buktinya saja, namja cantik ini langsung menguarkan aura membunuhnya setelah mendengar kekehan Yunho yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup menyukai suara suami tampannya. Hanya saja namja keras kepala ini sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya.

Jung Yunho mengusap pucuk kepala Jaejoong sayang. Yang diusap hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa maksud sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya. Tampaknya pasangan suami-istri Jung ini sama sekali tidak menyadari kondisi mereka yang sudah dengan suksesnya menjadi perhatian para penumpang lainnya. Keduanya tampak begitu serasi disandingkan bersama. Yang satu tampan dan maskulin. Yang satu lagi imut dan cantik. Siapa saja yang melihat mereka pasti memberi jempol atas kecocokan pasangan ini.

Nyaman-nyamannya Yunho merasakan helaian rambut Jaejoong, namja tampan ini harus dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sosok seorang yeoja. Jaraknya kira-kira dua meter dari tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk. Memang dari sini, Yunho tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yeoja tersebut. Apalagi mata yeoja tersebut ditutupi oleh sebuah kacamata hitam. Kepalanya juga dilingkupi oleh sebuah topi yang lumayan _fashionable._ Tapi bagaimanapun, postur tubuh yeoja tersebut cukup bagi Yunho untuk mengenali identitas asli yeoja itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, Yunho juga dapat melihat helaian rambut pirang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Membuatnya makin yakin akan analisanya.

Yeoja tersebut –Jessica melorotkan kacamata hitamnya. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri melihat keberadaan Yunho yang hanya terpaut dua meter darinya. Coba saja kalau ia bukan aktris yang terkenal, ia pasti langsung berlari memeluk namja tampan itu. Sayangnya ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bisa-bisa keesokan harinya, para paparazzi menulis sesuatu yang tidak baik tentangnya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Yunho. Namja cantik ini agak bingung melihat raut wajah sang suami yang begitu sulit dijelaskan saat ini. Suaminya itu bahkan sampai mematung tak bergerak. Didasari rasa penasaran, Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho.

Mencibir sebentar, Jaejoong kembali memeluk boneka gajahnya. Ternyata hanya sosok yeoja berambut pirang yang seksi. Pantas saja suami mesumnya itu menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya Jaejoong mengenali postur wajah dan tubuh yeoja itu. Tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi dan rambutnya yang pirang panjang. Mirip seperti Jessica Jung.

Tunggu dulu…

.

_**Loading…**_

.

"KAU!"

.

Jessica dan Jaejoong –kedua manusia dengan kecantikan melebihi rata-rata itu tampak saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Sepertinya daritadi pun Jessica sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong. Salahkan saja kacamata hitamnya yang agak menganggu pandangan. Lagipula ia pikir namja cantik pengganggu itu tidak akan mengikuti Yunho.

Perhatian para penumpang yang berada didalam ruang tunggu itu sontak teralih pada kedua namja dan yeoja cantik tersebut. Ada yang mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat dua orang tersebut berdiri dan saling menunjuk. Ada juga yang kembali mengabaikan keduanya. Yang jelas Jessica dan Jaejoong sempat membuat heboh ruang tunggu itu.

Yunho menepuk dahinya frustasi. Padahal seingatnya, ia sengaja menyusun job Jessica agar tidak menginjakkan kaki ke Berlin untuk seminggu bulan madunya ini. Sial sekali sang yeoja malah mengikutinya sampai sejauh ini. Namja tampan bermarga Jung ini sangat yakin bulan madunya kali ini tidak akan berjalan mulus.

Cepat-cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong duduk. Hanya antisipasi jika tiba-tiba Jessica menyerang menduduki tempat itu. Jaejoong sendiri masih mendekap erat boneka gajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal atas kehadiran yeoja itu. Jessica itu seperti hama padi yang menghambat panen menurut Jaejoong. Ada-ada saja cara yeoja itu untuk mendekati suaminya. Sibuk mengunjungi Yunho saat ia depresi. Mengekor Yunho melakukan peninjauan langsung. Bahkan sampai ikut Yunho pergi ke Berlin. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

.

Eh?

Kenapa Jung Jaejoong merasa seperti istri hamil yang cemburu pada suaminya?

.

Yang benar saja. Memikirkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak. Ia pasti sudah gila berpikir sejauh itu.

Jessica mendengus sebal. Sudah senang ia mengira istri cantik Jung Yunho itu tidak diajak pergi oleh sang suami. Padahal otak Jessica sudah bekerja membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia dan Yunho lakukan berdua selama di Berlin. Jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota bersama. Makan malam romantis bersama. Nyatanya, istri sialannya itu malah ikut. Sungguh merusak kesenangan saja.

"Minggir…" Dengan kasar, yeoja pirang ini menarik tangan Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan bergeser tempat ke sebelah. Segera saja Jessica menduduki tempat yang tadinya diduduki Jaejoong.

_Gosh…_ Kalau Yunho bukan namja, rasanya ia sudah siap sedia melempar yeoja seenaknya itu dengan sapu. Sudah mengusir Jaejoong, Jessica malah dengan tampang tanpa dosanya bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. Asal kalian tahu saja, Yunho merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Dengan bibir bergerak-gerak sebal dan mata memicing tajam, Jaejoong menonton adegan Jessica dan suaminya. Namja cantik ini kemudian membenamkan wajahnya didalam boneka gajahnya. Entah kenapa emosinya tidak terkontrol melihat kedekatan yeoja centil itu dan suaminya. Padahal Jaejoong sudah menekankan dengan sangat bahwa ia tidak menyukai suaminya. Hanya berusaha mencintainya kembali.

"Lihatlah Boo! Appamu diculik nenek sihir." ucap Jaejoong pada boneka gajahnya –Boo.

Mungkin kalian heran akan Yunho yang dianggap ayah dari gajah tersebut. Tentu saja karena boneka gajah itu pemberian Yunho ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Biasanya jika Jaejoong sudah berbicara dengan gajahnya, Yunho pasti berperan sebagai ayahnya. Jaejoong sebagai ibu. Boo –boneka gajah imutnya sebagai anak. Dan tambahan baru, Jessica sebagai nenek sihir. Begitulah.

Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan polos Jaejoong. Ia tahu namja cantik itu tidak punya maksud untuk menyindir Jessica. Istrinya itu hanya mengekspresikan perasaannya. Namja tampan ini kemudian melepas gelayutan Jessica pada lengannya dan cepat-cepat bangkit menghampiri istrinya, duduk di tempat kosong disebelah Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Yak!" Mau dibentak seperti apapun, Yunho tidak peduli. Jung muda ini malah seenak jidatnya mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu sang istri. Sekuat apapun Jaejoong memberontak, namja cantik itu tidak akan bisa lepas dari rangkulan mesra suaminya. Bukan hanya sampai disitu saja, namja tampan bermarga Jung ini dengan iseng mencium pipi Jaejoong. Kalau ini bukan bandara, Jaejoong sudah dijamin akan meledak-ledak.

Dengan tatapan membunuhnya, Jessica menatap tajam Jaejoong. Sungguh, namja dengan kadar kecantikan melebihi yeoja itu sangat merusak hari menyenangkannya. Kalau di dunia ini membunuh merupakan hal legal, Jaejoong sudah pasti tewas mengenaskan ditangan Jessica. Belum lagi bisik-bisik penumpang lain yang seolah memojokkannya sebagai orang ketiga atas hubungan pasangan Jung itu. Membuat Jessica semakin berhasrat menikam Jaejoong.

Bulan madu Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong kali ini sepertinya harus disertai perisai baja jaman Romawi dulu dan mental yang kuat. Jessica Jung tidak mungkin akan membiarkan pasangan ini menikmati keromantisan bulan madu mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Berlin's Seaside Hotel. **

****.

Berjam-jam menunggu dan menduduki pesawat terbang ternyata cukup mengikis stamina. Padahal waktu setempat Berlin masih menunjukkan pukul sekitar jam satu siang, tapi tubuh Jaejoong rasanya pegal sekali. Pinggangnya seperti ditimpa puluhan batu beton dan bokongnya terasa kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk diatas kursi pesawat terbang.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lelahnya panjang-panjang seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kedua kelopak matanya terkatup pelan menikmati rasa nyaman yang menjalari punggungnya yang sedari tadi meronta minta diistirahatkan. Empuk juga kasur hotel ini. Karpetnya juga bersih dan tampak berkelas. Hotel ini pasti bukan sembarang penginapan.

"Tidak lapar?" tanya Yunho sembari menarik koper mereka dengan mudah. Namja tampan ini kemudian asal meletakkan koper tersebut didepan lemari, menghampiri sang istri dan ikut berbaring disampingnya, "Kalau kau lapar kita bisa makan di café tepi pantai."

Tidak menjawab, Jaejoong malah memilih bangkit dari baringannya dan berjalan semangat mendekati jendela kamar mereka. Dengan guratan wajah yang antusias, ia menyingkap tirai hijau lumut kamar ini. Benar saja apa yang Jaejoong prediksikan. Pemandangan pantai yang begitu ramai dikunjungi turis-turis membentang luas dibawahnya. Namja cantik ini bahkan bisa melihat sosok segerombolan anak kecil yang sibuk bekerja sama membangun istana pasir.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong pergi kesana. Tapi tidak mungkin ia pergi sendirian mengingat ia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini. Bisa-bisa ia tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang. Memaksa Yunho menemaninya pergi juga terdengar egois. Jelas-jelas ia tahu suaminya itu datang kemari bukan untuk bersantai. Suami tampannya itu -Yunho harus merekrut aktor baru disini. Jangan lupa kalau Jung Jaejoong masih belum menyadari kebohongan suaminya itu.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak merasakan pinggang rampingnya dililit kuat dari belakang. Satu-satunya tersangka yang melakukan hal seperti itu tentu saja Yunho. Aroma maskulin yang menguar jelas dari pemilik lengan yang melingkari tubuh Jaejoong sudah terlalu dihapal Jaejoong.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" bentak Jaejoong.

Bukannya melepas lilitan kuatnya, Yunho kini makin menjadi-jadi. Bibir berbentuk hatinya ia tempelkan pada leher Jaejoong. Memenuhinya dengan kecupan ringan yang berhasil membuat sang istri merinding. Tidak sampai itu saja, namja bermarga Jung ini juga terus mengigit dan menjilati leher putih sang istri. Membuat bekas kemerahan yang baru lagi. Padahal bekas _kissmark _seminggu lalu saja belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Diperlakukan seintim ini, Jaejoong tentu tidak diam saja. Namja cantik ini terus meronta-ronta dari kukungan suaminya itu. Sayang, kekuatannya sebagai istri tidak cukup untuk melawan Yunho. Ia tahu ini terdengar sangat tidak seperti dirinya namun harus Jung Jaejoong akui, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia cukup menyukai apa yang Yunho lakukan sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, harga dirinya lebih penting dari apapun.

"L-lepas… Yunnie lepas…" Sontak Yunho menghentikan kecupannya. Bukan karena menuruti perintah istrinya itu. Hanya saja telinganya sedikit peka hari ini untuk menangkap suara merdu Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu manis. Yunho sangat menyukai itu.

Sambil tersenyum puas, Yunho kembali melanjutkan kecupannya pada leher Jaejoong. "Lagi…" Jaejoong hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Yunho disela kecupannya, "Aku ingin mendengar panggilan manis itu lagi, Joongie."

Barulah Jaejoong menyadari maksud suaminya itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas dan tingkat kegugupannya bertambah terus. Asal kalian tahu, panggilan tadi keluar secara refleks dari bibir Jaejoong. Sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan didalamnya. Astaga! Jaejoong malu sekali.

"Le-lepas, Jung Yunho!" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong berusaha memberontak. Sayang, kali ini namja cantik ini tidak lagi menggunakan panggilan manisnya untuk sang suami. Dan itu cukup untuk membentuk raut kekecewaan yang kental diwajah Yunho.

Yunho melepas lingkaran tangannya. Sesekali mengalah sepertinya tidak buruk juga. "Kau tidak lapar, Joongie?" tanya Yunho beralih duduk diatas kasur. Jaejoong diam beberapa saat. Setelahnya barulah ia mengangguk pelan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Yunho. Perutnya memang aneh belakangan ini. Dua tiga jam saja tidak diisi, lambungnya sudah meronta kelaparan. Padahal dirinya yang biasanya sanggup makan hanya sekali dalam sehari. Tak apalah. Lagipula ia tidak sedang berdiet.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

Dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak imut, otak Jaejoong mulai memproses. "Em… kepiting, kepiting dan kepiting." Memikirkan makanan tersebut saja berhasil membuat Jaejoong harus menelan liurnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak rongga mulutnya terakhir kali dimasuki daging berjenis kepiting. Maklum saja, Kibum –adiknya alergi terhadap daging lembut hewan laut itu. Karena itulah ibunya jarang memasak makanan tersebut.

Masih menghayali makanannya, jari telunjuk Jaejoong mulai terarah pada bibirnya. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, namja cantik itu mengigit jari telunjuknya sendiri. Seolah jemari indah itu merupakan jenis makanan yang sedang ia impikan saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Yunho yang menertawai kelakuannya habis-habisan. Bukan karena apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong itu menjijikan. Hanya saja istrinya itu terlihat begitu polos dan manis disaat bersamaan. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sikap ketusnya terhadap Yunho selama ini.

Dengan berusaha menahan rasa ingin tertawanya, Yunho kembali berucap, "Arra… tapi restaurant _seafood _hanya dibuka waktu malam hari. Kita masih harus menunggu." Jaejoong langsung merengut mendengar penjelasan Yunho. "Malam nanti kau boleh makan _seafood _sepuasnya di restaurant terapung." tambah Yunho seakan mengerti arti raut wajah keruh Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar sekarang, Yunnie." Nah! Panggilan imut itu keluar lagi. Rasanya Yunho ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan mendengar namanya yang dilantunkan suara merdu sang istri. Berhenti sampai disitu Jung Yunho. Bukan saatnya kau melayang-layang seperti ini. Lebih baik kau cepat berikan asupan gizi pada perut Jaejoong yang makin lama semakin mirip dengan perut karet Shim Changmin – wakil presiden perusahaan hiburanmu.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Kita makan di café hotel saja siang ini."

.

_**Ting…tong…**_

.

Bel kamar pasangan suami-istri Jung ini berbunyi. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa gerangan yang membunyikannya. Yang jelas kini Jaejoong sudah buru-buru membukakan daun pintu agar sang tamu bisa segera melaksanakan kepentingannya.

"Yunho-oppa!"

Dahi Jaejoong langsung berkedut kesal melihat kedatangan yeoja pirang yang paling tidak diharapkannya itu. Jaejoong yang membukakan pintu, Jaejoong pula yang diacuhkan Jessica. Si pirang itu malah dengan tidak sopannya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera menempeli Yunho. Sepertinya yeoja ini tidak pernah mendengar ceramah orangtuanya mengenai sopan santun.

Yunho memijit kepalanya pusing atas sikap Jessica. Keberanian yeoja ini sungguh kuat. Mana ada yeoja yang berani menempeli namja berstatus menikah didepan istrinya sendiri. Ditekankan sekali lagi, didepan istri namja itu sendiri. Ini sudah melebihi kata gila.

"Ayo kita makan bersama, oppa." ajak Jessica riang. Yeoja cantik berambut pirang ini kemudian menarik-narik manja lengan Yunho. Untunglah ia dilahirkan sebagai perempuan. Mau ditarik sekuat apapun, tubuh Yunho tidak akan semudah itu ikut bangkit sesuai keinginannya.

Sampai disini saja ulahmu Jessica Jung. Kini aura setan pembunuh yang kuat sudah menguar dari Jaejoong. Dengan bantingan yang cukup keras, namja cantik ini menutup pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal dengan bibir merahnya yang dimajukan beberapa mili.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, "Yunnie~ Aku lapar, aegya juga sudah lapar." Bolamata Yunho nyaris saja keluar dari tempatnya mendengar rengekan Jaejoong. Sebagai catatan, kalau tadinya Jaejoong menekuk wajahnya kesal, kini ia malah mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya didepan Yunho dan Jessica. Belum lagi namja cantik ini menyinggung sesuatu tentang bayi. Semoga saja Jaejoong tidak bercanda tentang itu.

Sementara Jessica –yeoja ini langsung terdiam. Mungkin terlalu terkejut mendengar deretan kata yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sosok Yunho yang sudah sukses melepas jemari Jessica yang tadinya sibuk menarik lengan Yunho. "Kajja. Kita pergi." Namja tampan itu bahkan telah melangkah keluar dari kamarnya bersama sang istri.

Terlalu sering bersaing dengan Jaejoong sepertinya membuat kerja otak Jessica ikut melambat. Yeoja cantik ini masih terdiam walaupun dengan jelas ia melihat namja yang disukainya itu sudah pergi keluar dengan namja lain. Mungkin batinnya terlalu terguncang untuk cepat merespon rantai peristiwa yang sudah berlangsung.

"Jaejoong hamil?" guman Jessica setengah sadar. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia melototkan matanya selebar mungkin.

.

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

.

**Berlin's Seaside Hotel Café. **

****.

Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk supnya tidak berselera. Setelah makan sepiring steak dan sepiring spagetti, namja cantik ini tiba-tiba saja kehilangan nafsu makannya. Wajar saja mengingat banyaknya makanan berkalori tinggi yang sudah ia konsumsi. Sepiring steak dan spagetti itu cocok untuk menu dua orang. Siapapun pasti geleng kepala jika diminta memakan keduanya secara bersama.

Masih menikmati sup yang sama persis seperti milik Jaejoong, Yunho menatap bingung pada Jaejoong. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Joongie?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Sebenarnya daritadi ia sudah ingin menanyakan perihal bayi yang sudah berhasil membuat pikirannya mendadak hang. Mungkin setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang ini, Yunho akan membahasnya kembali.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Yunnie."

Jung Yunho inilah saatnya untuk memulai topik pembicaraan itu. Kalau tidak hari ini diperjelas, bisa-bisa ia tidak akan tidur semalaman memikirkan masalah itu. "Soal yang tadi…"

"Soal aegya, eoh?" Yunho mengangguk. "Aku bohong. Mana mungkin aku hamil. Bagaimanapun aku ini namja tulen."

Harus Yunho akui, ia sedikit kecewa atas ungkapan Jaejoong. Padahal alangkah senangnya dirinya kalau bisa menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang mewarisi gennya. Bermain bersama. Melihatnya tumbuh besar. Menemaninya menghadiri acara sekolah dan banyak lagi. Pasti menyenangkan sekali.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantumu kabur dari nenek sihir itu." sambung Jaejoong. Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kesal Jaejoong saat ini. Bukan hanya kesal biasa. Lebih menjurus kearah cemburu mungkin. Entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki pikiran Yunho hingga dirinya berani menarik kesimpulan se-ekstrim ini.

Sudahlah. Susah-susah membangun suasana tenang seperti ini, ada baiknya Yunho tidak mengungkit hal-hal yang bisa membangkitkan emosi Jaejoong. Tapi dibiarkan hening seperti ini pun rasanya tidak nyaman sekali. Tidak ada salahnya juga kalau sekarang Yunho mengeluarkan sisi jahilnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat aegya yang asli, Joongie?"

"Memangnya kau belum pernah mencoba membuatnya? Hasilnya juga tidak ada."

.

Oops… Jaejoong sontak menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dari sekian banyaknya hal-hal memalukan yang pernah ia tunjukkan secara tidak sadar dihadapan Yunho, kali ini adalah yang terburuk. Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan lagi selain menyinggung tentang proses pembuatan bayi. - Kalian mengerti'kan maksud proses pembuatan bayi- dihadapan namja yang jelas-jelas merupakan sang pelaku proses tersebut.

Dengan tak berperikemanusiaan, Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja. Rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya setelah itu tidak lagi ia pedulikan. Hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang uke dihadapan semenya sendiri. Parahnya, tadi ia bisa dengan santainya menjawab tawaran iseng Yunho.

Yunho tertawa tertahan mencermati gerak-gerik Jaejoong. Baru kali ini keisengannya bisa membuahkan sesuatu yang baginya begitu memuaskan. Terlebih lagi sosok Jaejoong yang salah tingkah itu lucu sekali. Sangat menggelitik kotak tertawa siapa saja.

"Kau tahu…" ucap Yunho disertai senyum penuh ambigunya. "Terkadang aku berpikir, betapa bahagianya keluarga ini kalau ada kehadiran aegya ditengahnya."

Jaejoong kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Namja cantik ini sempat tertegun melihat lembutnya ekspresi wajah Yunho ketika menceritakan pemikirannya tadi. Bibir berbentuk hatinya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman menawan yang terlihat begitu tenang dan teduh.

"Aku bahkan belum memulai pendidikan ke Universitasku, kau sudah menghayal yang aneh-aneh." ketus Jaejoong. Padahal setelah dipikir-pikir, perkataan Yunho juga ada benarnya. Pasti rasanya lebih istimewa jika ia bisa menggendong seorang bayi lucu. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia ini namja. Sekuat apapun Yunho menerobos dirinya, aegya juga tidak mungkin keluar. Jarang-jarang ada namja yang bisa melahirkan.

Yunho menyesap jusnya sesaat, "Tidak perlu segalak itu, Joongie. Aku hanya berandai saja."

Samar-samar, Jaejoong bisa melihat sebersit kekecewaan dan kepasrahan di wajah Yunho. Ia jadi merasa seperti orang jahat disini. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengecewakan namja berstatus suaminya itu. Tapi Yunho selalu saja memakluminya dengan seribu cara.

"Kau sudah menentukan Universitas pilihanmu nanti?" Menyadari peralihan topik yang dilakukan, Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Lulus atau tidak pun belum ada pengumumannya."

Dengan acuh tak acuh, Jaejoong kembali asal mengaduk supnya. Sementara Yunho sendiri juga tak kalah menganggurnya dengan Jaejoong. Yang ia lakukan malah hanya menatap Jaejoong intens tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kesunyian kali ini lumayan dinikmati pasangan suami-istri Jung ini. Keduanya sama-sama berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kau sangat antusias menjejaki pendidikan sampai begitu tinggi."

"Tentu saja." sahut Jaejoong, "Dulu eomma-ku hanya bisa bersekolah sampai tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas karena buruknya ekonomi keluarga eomma. Sekarang ekonomi orangtuaku juga bagus, pastinya aku harus bisa bersyukur dengan belajar sungguh-sungguh."

"Ralat ucapanmu. Yang benar keadaan ekonomi'ku –Jung Yunho, bukan orangtuamu."

"Arra…arra…"

Semoga saja kalian masih ingat akan kewajiban Yunho sebagai suami dan kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab. Semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan Jaejoong baik itu sandang, pangan bahkan sampai pendidikan, ia-lah yang bertugas menanggungnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mencarikanmu Universitas yang kualitasnya bagus." Bukannya menyetujui tawaran Yunho, Jaejoong malah langsung menggeleng cepat. Mata bulat jernihnya langsung menatap pada kristal setajam mata elang suaminya, "Tidak apa… Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri, aku tidak ingin menambah bebanmu. Kau cukup fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu."

Sepertinya istri Jung Yunho kali ini sudah mulai melunak dan Yunho tahu itu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong. "Gomawo..."

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi suaminya itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa suaminya itu berterima kasih padanya. Padahal seharusnnya ia-lah yang bersyukur sudah menikah dengan namja penuh tanggung jawab seperti Yunho. Yah… anggap saja ini merupakan kemajuan dari hubungan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Neul Param High, Seoul.<strong>

****.

Selepas mengantar Jaejoong dan Yunho ke bandara pagi-pagi tadi, Kibum kembali melaksanakan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mandi, sarapan dan menunggu Siwon menjemputnya kesekolah. Tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini. Bahkan sampai ketika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, semuanya tampak biasa saja.

_Well…_Kalau mau dicermati kondisi sebenarnya, bukan tidak ada hal yang khusus hari ini. Kim Kibum saja yang terlalu innocent untuk menyadari tatapan menusuk dari para penggemar wanita Siwon. Sekolah ini tadinya sempat dihebohkan dengan berita baru mengenai dimulainya hubungan ketua osis es sekolah mereka dengan namja terpolos sekolah ini. Dan dengan demikian, terbentuklah dua kubu khusus yeoja baru di Neul Param. Yang satu kelompok para penggemar Siwon yang menentang hubungan pasangan ini. Yang lainnya para fujoshi yang mendukung seratus persen Kibum dan Siwon.

Istirahat kali ini dilalui Kibum sendirian. Sang kakak dan sahabatnya –Kim Junsu sudah selesai ujian akhir. Tersisalah Kibum seorang disekolah ini. Untungnya sejak tadi pagi, para fujoshi pendukungnya setia sekali menemaninya berbicara ini itu. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mati kebosanan. Tapi sayang para yeoja tersebut kini entah menghilang kemana.

Sambil menikmati roti selainya, Kibum membolak-balikkan buku pelajarannya. Jangan kira namja polos ini akan belajar disaat-saat istirahat begini. Ia hanya mengamati ilustrasi menarik yang tercetak diatas buku pelajarannya.

.

_**Brakk…**_

.

Asyik-asyiknya Kibum mengagumi ilustrasi bukunya, ia malah dikejutkan oleh mejanya yang digebrak kuat oleh seorang yeoja. Penggemar fanatik Siwon mungkin. Yang jelas Kibum dapat membaca dengan jelas _nametag_-nya yang bertuliskan Tiffany. Bukan hanya ada Tiffany seorang yang hadir ditempat. Tepat dibelakangnya, kita semua juga dapat melihat sekitar empat orang yeoja lagi. Kurasa tidak perlu repot menyebutkan nama mereka satu per satu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kibum memasang wajah tanpa dosanya dengan kelopak matanya yang mengerjap bingung. Namja manis ini sama sekali tidak menyadari hasrat haus darah yang menggebu-gebu dari lima orang yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini. Teman sekelasnya yang lain saja sudah bergidik ngeri menatap yeoja yang notabenya merupakan senior kelas dua mereka.

Raut wajah Kibum kali ini memang cukup meluluhkan hati, tapi tidak bagi lima orang yeoja ini. Bukan! Bukan lima. Hanya seorang saja yang masih memasang tampang setannya. Empat pengikutnya yang lain sudah melumer melihat kemanisan dan kepolosan Kibum.

"Kau! Kau tidak perlu sok manis dihadapan kami! Menjijikan!"

Oke… ini kasar sekali. Kibum saja sampai kaget mendengar bentakan Tiffany. Heran juga ia dengan sikap kakak kelas yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu. Setahunya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Menjijikan? Benarkah Kibummie menjijikan?" Tiffany mengangguk mantap memberi kepastian kepada Kibum. Sepertinya sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak menyadari otak Kibum yang sesungguhnya tidak menganggap perkataan Tiffany sebagai sesuatu yang bermaksud mencelanya. Ia terlalu polos untuk itu.

"Tapi tadi pagi Kibummie sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Badan Kibummie juga sudah bersih, tidak mungkin menjijikan seperti yang _sunbae _katakan."

Menepuk kepalanya pelan, Tiffany baru mengingat predikat super innocent yang sudah Kim Kibum sandang sejak lama. Mau dimaki sampai mulut berbuih pun, namja manis itu tidak akan ambil hati.

"Kenapa kau merebut Siwon-ku?" jerit Tiffany langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Telunjuknya dengan kurang ajarnya menuding tepat di depan wajah manis Kim Kibum.

Berhenti memaki Kibum sesuka hatimu. Jangan terus menghujam dirinya dengan ribuan kata menusuk. Itu hanya membuang tenaga kalian saja, "Kibummie tidak merebut Siwonnie. Siwonnie saja tidak pernah bercerita kalau ia mengenal _sunbae_."

Skat mat! Mati kau Tiffany. Perkataan tanpa maksud menantang Kibum tadi memang fakta. Setahun ini ia hanya merupakan penggemar fanatik seorang Choi Siwon. Belum sekalipun ia berani berkenalan langsung dengan ketua osis Neul Param itu. Kim Kibum. Terkadang kepolosanmu berguna juga.

Seisi kelas sontak meledakkan tawa mereka. Ini seperti menonton adegan komedi gratis. Salah Tiffany sendiri menantang Kibum. Hasilnya malah ia yang membeku malu dihadapan puluhan adik kelasnya itu. Jelas-jelas ia tahu tidak akan ada yang sanggup menahan semua sikap tidak berdosa Kibum selain kesabaran Siwon.

Tiffany melirik tajam adik kelas yang sudah menertawainya itu. Sontak kelas berubah hening kembali. Meninggalkan Tiffany berserta empat yeoja pengikutnya yang sibuk berkacak pinggang dan Kibum yang hanya bisa melempar tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau, Kim Kibum! Permainan kita akan dimulai sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

Benar apa yang diucapkan Tiffany istirahat tadi. Yeoja berambut hitam itu tidak main-main akan rantaian kata menantang yang ia lontarkan untuk Kibum. Pasalnya, pulang sekolah ini saja Kibum sudah tertimpa sial yang lumayan. Misalnya seperti kakinya yang disandung secara sengaja sewaktu menuruni tangga. Syukur saat itu ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan tidak berakhir tergelincir dan jatuh menggelinding dari tangga. Membayangkannya saja sukses membuat Kibum merinding ketakutan.

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaejoong-hyung dan Yunho-hyung, ya?" guman Siwon memulai pembicaraan. Choi Siwon –namja tampan ini tampaknya tidak tahu-menahu tentang keusilan yang dilakukan penggemarnya terhadap sang kekasih. Terlihat jelas dari gaya santainya seolah semuanya normal-normal saja.

Kalau ditanya apa yang sedang dua remaja ini –Siwon dan Kibum lakukan, jawabannya hanya satu. Membersihkan kebun di kediaman Kim. Memang ini bukan waktu yang lazim untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti itu. Apalagi langit kini sudah mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga, khas sore hari. Dan seharusnya juga Siwon sudah pulang ke apartemennya mengingat ayah dan ibu Choi ini hendak mengunjunginya.

Tapi sebagai kekasih yang baik, Siwon tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan Kibum di rumah seorang diri. Menurut ucapan Kibum, orangtuanya akan pulang sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Maklum, anak kerabat mereka akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul. Jika tadinya Kibum tidak sekolah, pasti ia juga diajak pergi.

Kalian juga tidak perlu merisaukan tentang orangtua Siwon. Sebelum mendatangi kediaman Kibum sepulang sekolah tadi, ia sempat menelepon ayah dan ibunya. Memberitahu mereka untuk menunda niat berkunjung mereka berhubung ia akan pulang malam. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin, ibu Siwon sudah dengan tidak sabarnya memaksa Siwon untuk mempertemukannya dengan Kibum. Ia suka sekali dengan namja manis kekasih baru Siwon itu.

Heran mengapa ibu Siwon bisa tahu tentang Kibum? Kaku-kaku begini, semua masalah percintaan Siwon juga diceritakan kepada sosok ibu tercintanya.

Kibum masih sibuk menyirami tanamannya dengan air yang mengalir dari selang panjang, "Kata eomma, pulang nanti pasti Jae-hyung dan Yunho-hyung akan punya aegya." Siwon tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Kibum. Ralat. Lebih tepatnya, namja manis itu hanya memutar ulang apa yang ibunya katakan padanya kemarin.

.

"Mungkin saja…"

.

Sedikit mengangkat bahunya, Siwon kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memangkas pendek rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh diatas tanahnya berpijak. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri memikirkan fakta kalau kini ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati Kibum. Perjuangan cintanya selama bertahun-tahun ternyata tidak buruk juga. Yah… meskipun terkadang ia angkat tangan juga dengan kepolosan Kibum yang bisa membuat orang menggila itu.

"Siwonnie." Kibum menghentikan pekerjaannya, " Bagaimana caranya bisa mendapat aegya?"

Bagus Kim Kibum. Pertanyaanmu sungguh hebat bisa membuat Siwon membeku total.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang setimpal, Kibum menjerit, "Siwonnie!"

Siwon tersentak kaget dan segera ikut menghentikan pekerjaannya. Namja tampan bermarga Choi ini kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menarik nafas panjang. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ia juga tidak tahu lagi. Hal seperti ini terlalu vulgar untuk diterangkan sedikit demi sedikit. Selain itu, ini juga termasuk mengotori pikiran polos Kibum.

Tidak! Tidak! Choi Siwon, jangan sampai kau menjadi orang pertama yang meracuni pikiran polos Kibum dengan hal yang tidak-tidak. Enambelas tahun ibu Kibum susah-susah menjaga kemurnian bungsu Kim itu dengan menjauhkan berbagai hal tidak baik darinya, Siwon tidak boleh dengan lancang merusaknya.

"I-itu…" Kibum tampak antusias ketika Siwon hendak mulai menjelaskan. Setidaknya pertanyaan yang selama bertahun-tahun ini ditanyakan kepada sang ibu –dan tentu tidak dihiraukan- akhirnya bisa terjawab juga.

Sekarang yang menjadi perkara adalah Siwon. Otaknya sudah terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan alasan apa saja agar bisa terhindar dari situasi ini. Tapi kalau ia tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran Kibum, bisa-bisa kekasihnya itu ngambek ala balita.

.

"M-mereka bisa mendapat aegya… setelah menikah. Ne! Setelah menikah!"

.

"Benarkah?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Berterima kasihlah pada otaknya yang mendadak plong dan bisa bekerja dengan cepat.

"Tapi Kibummie masih belum mengerti cara mereka membuat aegya." Kibum menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Setelah menikah nanti, Kibummie juga pasti tahu caranya. Aku juga tidak tahu karena aku belum menikah." Sesekali berbohong kedengarannya tidak masalah. Suatu hal yang tidak mungkin bagi Siwon untuk mengatakan setelah berhubungan seks dengan pasangan, kau bisa punya peluang untuk hamil, melahirkan dan memiliki aegya. Itu sama saja dengan menebar kemesuman ke dalam kepolosan Kibum.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sepertinya besok ia akan bertanya sekali lagi pada ibunya. Bukankah Siwon bilang hanya orang yang sudah menikah yang tahu caranya? Ibunya sudah menikah dengan ayahnya. Seharusnya yeoja paruh baya itu tahu metodenya. Apalagi hasilnya saja sudah terlihat –Jaejoong dan Kibum. Kalau ibunya lagi-lagi tidak mau menjawab, mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada Jaejoong. Kakak sulungnya itu juga sudah menikah, bukan begitu?

.

_**Ctar…**_

.

Petir menyambar. Langit berubah mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Lebih baik mereka segera menghentikan pekerjaan berkebun sore ini. Jangan sampai keduanya kehujanan dan berakhir sakit flu, "Ayo Kibummie, cepat masuk ke rumah."

Belum sempat Kibum bergerak dari tempatnya, gerimis hujan sudah mulai turun. Siwon secepatnya menghampiri Kibum dan menarik lengannya masuk.

"Auw…" Namja manis bermarga Kim ini meringis sambil memegang bahunya yang sedikit berkontraksi seiring dengan lengannya yang ditarik. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Siwon melepas tarikannya dan beralih menatap Kibum penuh kekhawatiran.

"Gwaenchana, Kibummie?"

Kibum masih saja meringis. Melihatnya, Siwon merasa bersalah karena menarik lengan kekasihnya terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi gerimis tadi sudah mulai semakin kuat dan kuat. Kalau tidak masuk rumah sekarang, mungkin mereka bisa basah kuyup.

Dengan halus, Siwon merangkul bahu Kibum dan membimbingnya menempuh jalan ke dalam kediaman Kim. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat, Siwon segera mendudukkan sang kekasih diatas sofa ruang TV. Ruang yang paling dekat dari pintu masuk.

"Biar kulihat bahumu." Pelan-pelan Siwon melepas cengkeraman jemari Kibum dari bahunya, melepas kaos Kibum sambil meneguk ludahnya susah dan langsung membulatkan matanya lebar melihat memar kebiruan yang menodai bahu namja manis itu.

Sewaktu disandung tadi tampaknya bahu Kibum tanpa sengaja terantuk keras pada pegangan tangga. Niat awalnya hanya berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya sedari tadi rasa sakitnya sudah agak terasa. Hanya saja Kibum mati-matian menahannya. Ia tidak ingin Siwon khawatir akan keadaannya.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa memar seperti ini, Kibummie?"

.

"…"

.

Pasti ulah penggemar fanatiknya pikir Siwon. Di sekolah tadi, namja tampan ini memang mendengar bisikan gosip bahwa Kibum dikerjai oleh yeoja senior mereka. Berhubung ia tidak memiliki kepastian atas benar atau tidaknya gosip itu, ia tidak begitu ambil pusing tadinya. Lagipula ia pikir penggemar gilanya itu tidak akan berani macam-macam pada kekasihnya.

.

"Dimana letak kotak obatnya?"

.

"Di laci kanan dekat dapur."

.

Siwon beranjak membongkar kotak obat, mengeluarkan sebuah salep dan segera mengoleskannya pada luka Kibum. Wajahnya tampak begitu keras dan mengandung kemarahan yang kental. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan mencekik fans-nya jika Kibum terluka lagi.

"Siwonnie marah pada Kibummie?" tanya Kibum menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. Tahu begini tadi ia mengatakannya saja pada Siwon secara langsung. Ia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya itu marah seperti saat ini. Siwon yang sekarang tampak menyeramkan dimata Kibum

Siwon menghela nafas, sedikit melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya. "Aniya. Tapi lain kali Kibummie harus memberitahuku kalau ada yang menjahatimu, arra?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Dilipatnya masuk ibu jarinya, menyisakan keempat jemari kanannya yang lain. Namja cantik ini kemudian segera mendekatkannya pada bagian atas pelipis kanannya. Seolah memberi hormat layaknya tentara militer.

"Ne! Jenderal Choi Siwon!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, Berlin Tourist Centre. <strong>

****.

Yang paling semangat mengelilingi pusat cinderamata Berlin kali ini tak bukan dan tak lain merupakan Jung Jaejoong. Beruntung sekali ia datang ke Berlin disaat-saat kota ini mengadakan festival pertengahan tahun dimana para penduduk membuka berbagai stand dan kios kecil. Ia juga tidak perlu takut tersesat karena Yunho dengan setianya mengekori kemanapun langkahnya pergi. Bukan hanya itu saja, Jessica –yeoja cantik yang biasanya selalu menempeli suaminya itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak pagi tadi. Entah kemana perginya yeoja centil itu, Jaejoong tidak peduli.

Sesekali Jaejoong menghampiri beberapa kios dan menoel-noel kerajinan tangan yang dijual. Tidak ada satupun pemilik stand tersebut yang marah akan sikap Jaejoong. Mereka –yang kebanyakan terdiri dari yeoja dan namja lanjut usia malah menyambut senyum penuh kebahagiaan Jaejoong dengan menawarkan lebih banyak lagi barang-barang yang lebih imut kepadanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya namja cantik itu tidak membeli satu pun dari sekian banyak barang tersebut.

Suasana tampak ramai siang ini. Jumlah orang lalu lalang yang terbilang sudah melebihi kata banyak, cukup untuk membuat udara terasa sedikit panas. Namun sepertinya hari ini Yunho justru harus berterima kasih akan kepadatan pengunjung pusat cinderamata. Karena itulah ia bisa bergandengan tangan begitu erat dengan Jaejoong tanpa menghadapi perlawanan sedikitpun dari Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu juga takut terpisah dari Yunho dan tenggelam dalam lautan manusia tersebut.

"Palli!" Jaejoong menarik jemari tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi bersilang erat dengan miliknya sendiri. Jengkel juga ia melihat jalan sang suami yang tidak ada cepat-cepatnya. Padahal ia masih ingin melihat banyak sekali produk-produk yang didagangkan komunitas penjual cinderamata ini. Mana tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk dijadikan buah tangan Kibum pulang nanti.

Mendengus kesal, Yunho mempercepat langkahnya, menyamakannya dengan jejakan kaki Jaejoong. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak suka suasana ramai seperti ini. Baginya, keramaian hanya akan menambah penat dalam pikirannya. Hanya bisa menurunkan mood seseorang. Kalau bukan demi Jaejoong, Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah sekalipun mau berjalan-jalan di tempat seperti ini.

Ayolah Yunho… Ikhlas-kan sajalah. Ini merupakan bulan madu kalian. Daripada mendengus dan mengerutkan wajah seperti ini, lebih baik kalian membuat banyak kenangan manis di kota ini. Jarang-jarang kau punya waktu untuk mengajak Jaejoong berpergian keluar negeri.

Yunho tampak menarik nafas panjang. Pelan-pelan, ia mulai menghapus wajah masamnya. Menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih terlihat santai. Ada benarnya juga ia ikut menikmati perjalanan kali ini. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah ceria Jaejoong yang sangat menyegarkan batin itu.

Enak-enaknya Yunho melamun, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di sebuah kios yang menjual puluhan macam boneka. Jaejoong tampak sibuk memilih-milih boneka yang diletakkan bergerombolan didalam sebuah keranjang besar. Sesekali, namja cantik itu mengusapkan boneka tersebut pada pipinya sekedar merasakan kadar kelembutannya.

"Yunnie, lihat ini." ucap Jaejoong seraya menunjukkan sebuah boneka berbentuk burung dengan warna merah yang mendominasi. Singkat katanya boneka _angry birds. _Dengan iseng, Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya sedekat mungkin dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedetik setelahnya, namja cantik yang sudah menikah ini kemudian mendekatkan boneka tersebut disamping wajahnya. Maksudnya ingin membandingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi galak boneka burung merah tersebut.

Sambil tertawa lucu, Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong, "Dasar nakal…"

Jaejoong meleletkan lidahnya mengejek Yunho. Setelahnya ia kembali memandang wajah boneka tersebut. "Apa kau tidak merasa alis burung ini mirip dengan punya Siwon, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong. Kompak, pasangan suami-istri ini menengadah. Keduanya sama-sama meletakkan jarinya diatas dagu sendiri membayangkan wajah Siwon jika namja bermarga Choi itu menautkan alisnya seperti Jaejoong tadi.

Sontak Jaejoong dan Yunho berpandangan lama. Dan kemudian mengeluarkan tawa tertahan mereka. Ternyata setelah dibayangkan, perkataan Jaejoong tepat sekali. Memang wajah Siwon dan burung merah itu hampir mirip. Tapi, tentu saja Siwon berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih tampan.

"Ah! Geurae! Boneka ini untuk Kibummie saja. Biar si innocent bodoh itu tidak merengek-rengek kalau tidak bertemu Siwon."

.

"Ide _brilliant _!"

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, giliran stand aneh berisi _flashdisc _dan kepingan disc yang dikunjungi pasangan ini. Yunho tampak sedang membolak-balik kepingan tanpa tulisan yang tertutup rapi dalam sebuah segel plastik keras itu. Jaejoong bingung sendiri melihat suaminya. Pasalnya, sama sekali tidak ada tulisan yang bisa dibaca dari kepingan disc tersebut. Tidak ada gunanya Yunho membolak-balik dan mengamatinya seserius apapun.

Tidak mau kebosanan, Jaejoong juga ikut meraih salah satu kepingan tersebut dan membuka tutup wadah plastik kerasnya didasari rasa penasaran. Setahunya, biasanya jika sebuah toko menjual kepingan disc seperti ini, wadahnya pasti selalu ditempeli kertas berisi gambar aktor dan aktris yang berperan dalam film tersebut ataupun hanya sekedar sinopsis ceritanya. Tapi khusus untuk yang satu ini, ia tidak bisa menemukan satupun disc yang memiliki syarat tersebut.

"Ini disc apa, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong sembari meletakkan kembali kepingan tersebut.

.

"Disc film yadong."

.

Detik pertama. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

Detik kedua. Namja cantik itu beralih menatap Yunho.

.

Detik ketiga. Mata doenya membulat lebar.

.

"MWO!"

Dan pada detik keempat, ia langsung dengan beringasnya menarik suami mesumnya keluar dari toko yang menurutnya nista tersebut.

Yunho hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat respon Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia hanya mengerjai istrinya. Tidak mungkin ada stand disc yadong yang asal dibiarkan beroperasi seperti tadi. Stand itu hanya menjual berbagai keperluan untuk perangkat komputer. Misalnya _flashdisc _dan CD-Room –keping yang Yunho pegang tadi. Bodohnya, Jung Jaejoong malah mempercayai ucapannya.

.

.

.

Berhubung teriknya matahari cukup menguras keringat, Yunho dan Jaejoong memilih berteduh pada sebuah stand penjual es-krim. Seorang diri, Jaejoong duduk diam sambil menikmati sensasi dingin yang dirasakannya ketika sang es-krim lembut melumer didalam rongga mulutnya. Sementara Yunho, namja tampan ini sedang mencari toilet umum yang disediakan disekitar pusat cinderamata. Panggilan alam membuatnya mau tak mau harus meninggalkan istrinya berteduh sendiri sementara.

Selesai menuntaskan panggilan alamnya, Yunho segera membersihkan tangannya. Buru-buru ia keluar dari toilet tersebut dan segera berjalan menjauh. Sudah terlalu lama ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Maklum saja, lokasi toiletnya sedikit rumit untuk dicapai. Bahkan tadi Yunho harus bertanya pada beberapa pemilik kios seputar letak toiletnya.

Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah ketika mata elangnya menangkap bangunan dengan penjagaan ketat yang berdiri kokoh di sisi kirinya. Ia bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan '_Jewellery Shop_' dari stiker khusus kaca yang tertempel pada pintu kaca toko tersebut. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan sesuatu yang berkilau dari etalase toko tersebut. Sesuatu yang menurut Yunho sangat cantik.

Namja tampan ini beralih masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Tidak mudah ia bisa masuk kedalam. Sebelumnya, ia masih harus menjalani pemeriksaan oleh dua orang penjaga berbadan kekar yang berdiri disamping kiri dan kanan pintu masuk toko. Jaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang melakukan perampokan terhadap toko perhiasan berkualitas tinggi itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" sapa seorang karyawan yeoja dengan aksen bahasa Inggrisnya yang kuat.

"Aku ingin memesan cincin di etalase depan." jawab Yunho dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang tak kalah fasih. Bertahun-tahun bergelut dalam dunia bisnis hiburan, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar dan juga mengucapkan bahasa Internasional tersebut.

Karyawan tersebut tersenyum ramah dan kembali bertanya memastikan, "Cincin pernikahan pasangan pria dan pria?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ukuran diameter satu koma lima centimeter untuk yang 'wanita' dan satu koma delapan centimeter untuk yang 'pria'." jelas Yunho lagi.

Masih dengan senyum ramah yang menempeli wajah khas orang Eropanya, karyawan tadi segera mencatat permintaan Yunho setiap detilnya.

"Dan pastikan kalian mengukir nama Jaejoong Kim dibalik cincin 'pria' dan Yunho Jung di cincin yang 'wanita'. Dua hari lagi aku akan kembali kesini dan mengambilnya."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin's Seaside Hotel. <strong>

****.

Setelah menikmati perjalanan panjang, Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya kembali ke kamar hotel nan nyaman mereka. Mungkin sehabis istirahat dan mandi, keduanya akan turun untuk makan malam. Sehubung kamar mandi yang tersedia hanya ada satu, jadilah pasangan suami-istri ini mandi secara bergantian. Didahului oleh Jaejoong dan dilanjutkan oleh Yunho.

Selagi giliran Yunho tiba, Jaejoong duduk diatas karpet didekat kopernya. Sibuk merapikan pakaiannya dan Yunho. Memilah antara yang bersih dan yang sudah kotor kemudian menyusun yang bersih ataupun yang masih layak pakai didalam lemari. Besok pagi Jaejoong baru akan mengantar pakaian kotornya dan sang suami untuk di laundry di tempat yang memang termasuk pelayanan hotel ini.

"Yak! Yunnie! Kenapa lama sekali kau mandi?" keluh Jaejoong dengan suara yang terbilang keras. Jenuh juga ia menanti keluarnya Yunho dari ruang membersihkan tubuh tersebut. Jangan kira ia mendesak Yunho karena ingin ditemani, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengumpulkan pakaian kotor Yunho dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung plastik.

.

_**Kriett…**_

.

Entah ini merupakan kesialan atau keberuntungan, tidak ada yang berani menganalisisnya lebih lanjut. Yang jelas, dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kemunculan Yunho. Bukan sekedar Jung Yunho biasa. Melainkan Jung Yunho yang hanya dibalut selembar handuk yang dililitkan dibagian pinggangnya saja. Selain dari daerah pinggang sampai lutut, Jaejoong dapat dengan jelas melihat seluruh otot-otot perut Yunho yang terbentuk sempurna.

Buru-buru Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong harus mengakui keindahan tubuh suaminya itu. Tidak heran lagi mengingat Yunho yang sering pergi ke gym bersama Siwon untuk berolahraga. Jaejoong saja iri dengannya. Bukan berarti namja cantik ini sama sekali tidak punya abs yang terbentuk. Hanya saja, mau dilatih sekuat apapun, abs yang ia miliki hanya bisa mencapai kadar keindahan seorang uke. Tidak bisa tampak _manly _seperti milik Yunho.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya naik keatas, tepat mengarah kepada Yunho masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Seakan mengerti isyarat Jaejoong, Yunho segera menyerahkan pakaian kotornya untuk ditangani sang istri. "Durasi waktu mandimu itu seperti putri raja saja." cibir Jaejoong. Jemari namja ini dengan ligatnya melipat pakaian yang tadinya diserahkan Yunho dan cepat-cepat memasukkannya kedalam kantung khusus pakaian kotor.

Yunho hanya diam acuh tak acuh dengan lengan yang aktif memakaikan kaos putih polos yang sudah disediakan Jaejoong diatas kasur. Nanti saja acara mengganggu istrinya ia laksanakan, pakaiannya lebih penting. Udara yang dihembuskan pendingin kamar bisa saja membuatnya sakit jika terlalu lama menerpa kulit. Lagipula kapan saja ia mau menggoda istrinya, ia bebas melakukannya.

Selesai berpakaian lengkap, namja tampan bermarga Jung ini segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas karpet. Tepat disamping Jaejoong yang tidak henti-hentinya mengubrak-abrik isi koper mereka berdua. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi merah merona Jaejoong, menatapnya gemas sebentar dan mengecupnya sayang.

"Kau!"

Awalnya Jaejoong ingin sekali menempeleng keras kepala Yunho. Tapi ia memilih mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat senyum tulus yang dilengkungkan bibir Yunho. "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Aku jadi rindu berlibur bersama appa dan eomma." lirih Yunho. Jaejoong dapat menangkap seberkas perasaan sedih dari nada bicara Yunho. Ia yakin, namja tampan itu pasti sedang memikirkan ibunya.

"Kau merindukan eomma, Yunnie?" Yunho mengangguk lemah. Jaejoong diam memeluk lututnya sendiri, menumpukan dagunya pada sang lutut dan kembali bernafas sedikit tidak teratur. Berbicara seputar topik ini, ia jadi merasa tidak nyaman dan sedih, "Aku juga…"

Kalau saja waktu itu ayah dan ibu Yunho mendengar nasihat Yunho untuk tetap dirumah, mungkin keduanya masih bisa bercanda tawa bersamanya dan Yunho. Tapi kalau waktu itu kedua mertuanya tidak pergi, Yunholah yang bertugas pergi. Ia juga tidak mungkin sanggup bertahan kalau namja itu meninggalkannya selamanya. Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali sesuatu yang sudah berlalu.

"Kau tahu…" guman Yunho menghadap Jaejoong dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Sepeninggal eomma, aku benar-benar seperti orang gila. Hidup segan mati tak mau. Batinku kacau balau waktu itu."

"Tidak jarang juga aku berpikiran untuk ikut eomma pergi saja. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan pusing lagi akan hidupku." ungkap Yunho. Jari-jari tangan namja tampan ini lalu mengelus pipi Jaejoong penuh kasih. Kristal elangnya tak lepas dari pandangan teduh nan dalam menembus kristal jernih Jaejoong, "Tapi aku langsung mengurungkan niatku karena satu alasan –kau, Jung Jaejoong."

Mata doe milik Jaejoong membuka lebar mendengar ungkapan Yunho. "Aku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne, Kau. Orang yang mendukungku bangkit. Orang yang merawatku. Orang yang selelah apapun bisa mengatasi ulah depresiku." ungkap Jung Yunho masih tak luput dari senyumnya itu. "Kaulah yang membuatku sadar kalau masih ada yang harus kulindungi."

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong mengerjap terharu. Butiran airmatanya sudah nyaris meleleh keluar membasahi pipinya. Belasan tahun ia hidup, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa berguna bagi seseorang. Rasanya melebihi kata menakjubkan sekalipun.

Yunho tidak sempat lagi membalas ucapan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja menerjang memeluknya. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa hangat dan nyaman untuk dibalas pelukannya. Mirip seperti sosok ibunya yang paling ia cintai.

Jaejoong dan Yunho –keduanya sempat berpandangan cukup lama sehabis melepas pelukan mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, kontak mata itu terputus. Terputus seiring dengan menempelnya kedua bibir pasangan suami-istri ini. Lebih baik kalian jangan melihat. Ini hanya akan membuat iri siapa saja mengingat lembutnya ciuman mereka kali ini.

Sekitar satudua menit kemudian, ciuman lembut mereka terhenti. Berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih ganas dan panas dari sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hisapan dan lumatan penuh nafsu dan juga kasih sayang. Masa bodoh kalau mereka akan melewatkan makan malam kali ini. Lumatan panas kali ini sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menggantikan pasokan makanan untuk malam ini.

Tetap dalam kenikmatan melumat bibir, Yunho bergerak menggendong Jaejoong bridal. Mengangkat tubuh ringan tersebut keatas kasur dan menindihnya dengan lembut. Seiring dengan intensitas ciuman yang makin meningkat, telapak tangan Yunho mulai mengusap dahi Jaejoong. Menyingkirkan poni almond istrinya itu dengan lembut –sangat lembut. Mirip seperti sedang mengelus ubun-ubun rawan seorang bayi kecil.

Kelihatannya apa yang akan pasangan ini lakukan untuk selanjutnya sudah bisa dipastikan. Mohon jangan mengganggu keduanya.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa pasti akan suka ini."

Jessica berjalan riang menyusuri koridor hotel tempat namja pujaan hatinya menginap. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dengan tangan yang memegang erat sebuah kotak bekal. Seharian ini ia menghilang dari Jaejoong dan Yunho demi membuatkan bekal ini.

Kebanyakan orang-orang pasti geleng kepala menyadari lamanya waktu yang diperlukan yeoja ini untuk menyiapkan bekal sesederhana itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir akan pengalaman memasak Jessica yang berada pada batas angka nol, itu cukup wajar. Apalagi sayur dan daging yang ia siapkan itu sengaja diburunya di supermarket berkualitas tinggi. Ia juga sempat tersesat dalam perjalanan pulang ke hotelnya tadi.

Kamar enam kosong enam, enam kosong tujuh. Itu dia! Enam kosong delapan –kamar Yunho.

.

"Ah! Ah! Nghhh…. Yunnie-Ah! Hnggg…"

.

Jessica membatu ditempat. Itu suara desahan Jung Jaejoong. Telinganya tidak mungkin salah dengar, ia cukup mengenali suara lembut itu meskipun ia hanya sayup-sayup mendengar desahannya.

Sontak bekal yang dipegang Jessica terjatuh kelantai. Tutup kotaknya terbuka, mengeluarkan isi berupa makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Jessica mengeraskan rahangnya. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Ia yakin- seyakin- yakinnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong pasti sedang bercinta. Benar. Bercinta. Memikirkannya saja sukses membuat dada Jessica berdenyut sakit.

Tubuh yeoja ini merosot jatuh. Airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, siap mengalir kapan saja. Selalu seperti ini, ia selalu berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Berakhir dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping dan perjuangan yang sia-sia.

Haruskah ia melepas perasaan cintanya ini? Lelah sudah ia mengejar cintanya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki balasan. Jessica juga manusia seperti kita semua. Sejahat-jahatnya ia ingin memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, ia juga bisa merasa tersakiti. Tapi sepertinya, usahanya selama ini memang sia-sia. Yunho tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Sepertinya kali ini sudah sepatutnya ia merelakan kebahagiaan pasangan itu.

Isak tangis saling berlomba meluncur dari bibir Jessica. Tidak Jessica Jung! Ini semua belum berakhir. Asal mau lebih keras mencoba, Yunho pasti akan berpaling padamu suatu saat nanti. Benar! Ini semua masih berlanjut. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Sekalipun mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama, Jessica Jung-lah yang akan membelokkan takdir tersebut. Menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain. Seperti perpisahan.

.

**To be continued**

.

Annyeong semuanya. Jangan hajar Yieun si pembuat fict alay lebay ini *Siapin perisai panci.

Kepanjangankah chapter ini? Ini sekedar penebusan dosa karena sudah telat –banget- update (_ _")

Sibum momentnya kurang? Mianhae readersdeul. Yieun lagi gila-gilanya mau menggambarkan bulan madunya Yunjae jadinya yah Sibumnya ngungsi dulu deh. XD #Sibumshipperlemparbatu. Mian juga kalau Yunjae momentnya alay lebay seperti ini. =_=" Yieun payah dalam hal romantis romantisan.

Kalau ada kekurangan lainnya, mohon dimaklumi ya *bow. Yieun harap masih ada yang menanti fict ini. (:

**Specially Baked Thanks to : **

Song Hyo Bin | Akane Park | liana | sicca nicky | Xiahtic4Cassie | 9095dandelion | Princess Yunjae | Park Seul Byul | Yool LeeMinmin | min190196 | KaZu fujoSHIper LoVe UzuChiha | Auliya | Choikyuhae | Cherry Bear86 Yunjae | youngsu0307 | putryboO | The | AIDASUNGJIN | shim riska | Seo Shin Young | Rosa Damascena | lipminnie | WookppaWife | Aoi Ko Mamoru | Tha626 | Shippo Baby Yunjae | Julie Yunjae | rara | yunjae always | lee minji elf | leenahanwoo | Lee HyoJoon | Kim Soo Hyun | Clouds54 | Ichigobumchan | VoldeMIN vs KYUtie | Chinatsu Ara | Mumut | Booboopipi | yoyojiji | fanafan | RistaMbum | cloud3024 | tifafawookie

Gomabsumnida yang udah review #lambai lambai gaje. Mianhae kalau ada penulisan username yang salah *bow

Dan bagi reader lain yang belum review, review dong di chapter ini.

Review anda semua sangat penting untuk kemajuan fict Yieun. ^^

**Please, kindly leave your review at the review box. **

* * *

><p>Promosi lagi!<p>

**Enjoy my third fict **

.

_**Earphone I Love You**_

.

**Sibum pair**

**Genre romance and friendship **

**_P.S._**

Follow me on twitter : Yieunkang


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre ** : _Romance , Family_

**Rating ** : _T or T+?_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Yunjae, Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Mpreg. Typos bertebaran. OOC (terutama Kibum ditambah Taemin). Kacau balau. Akan ada adegan yang tidak cocok untuk sone. And no flame please. _

_Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^_

_My Ex My Husband_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Demi orang pertama yang menemukan apa itu hubungan intim, Jaejoong berani bersumpah orang itu sudah gila. Satu-satunya hal yang dirasakan namja cantik ini ketika sadar dari tidur lelapnya hanyalah lubang pribadinya yang berdenyut sakit. Bahkan kalau mau berlebihan, rasa sakit itu bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit ketika seorang yeoja akan melahirkan.<p>

Dalam hati, Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun rasa sakit yang kali ini menderanya bukan sepenuhnya salah Yunho. Jika kemarin malam ia tidak tergoda dan bertingkah liar secara tak sadar, Yunho tidak akan menyetubuhinya enam kali berturut-turut. Coba kalau ia tidak ketiduran kemarin, persentase Yunho akan kembali menguasai lubangnya itu bisa mencapai sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Jaejoong berjanji dalam hati tidak akan mau lagi meladeni nafsu suami mesumnya yang tidak dapat dihitung jari itu.

Gara-gara perihnya lubang ini, Jaejoong tidak sanggup banyak bergerak. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tetap berbaring dengan mata terbuka disamping Yunho. Lagipula kalau tidak sakit sekalipun, kukungan kuat lengan Yunho yang masih tertidur pada pinggangnya juga lumayan mempersulitnya untuk bangkit.

Dengan mata bulat jernihnya, Jaejoong mendongak. Wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan Yunho. Kelopak mata namja tampan itu masih tertutup tanda tidur. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Jaejoong bisa merasakan aura malaikat yang menguar dari tubuh berbalut selimut suaminya itu. Sangat enak dan nyaman dipandang. Berbanding terbalik ketika Jung Yunho si mesum itu berada dalam keadaan sadar. Aura lembut khas malaikatnya langsung hilang terganti oleh pesonanya yang penuh wibawa dalam menghadapi dunia bisnis. Dan tentu saja penyakit mesum yang timbul khusus ketika berada di dekat Jaejoong.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, jemari Jaejoong bergerak menyentuh kening Yunho. "Yang ada di otak si mesum ini hanya bercinta." omelnya dengan suara pelan. Berulang kali, jari-jari lentik dalam balutan kulit halus lembut itu mengelus menelusuri kening sang suami. Kulit dahinya itu terkesan sangat manly. Sedikit kasar namun tetap nyaman untuk disentuh.

Puas dengan kening, jemari namja cantik ini beralih pada mata sang suami yang masih terkatup rapat. Diusap-usapkannya telunjuknya pada bulu mata Yunho. Sesekali terkekeh merasakan geli yang menggelitik jarinya, "Mata sialan ini yang sudah melihat tubuhku." Khusus untuk gumanan kali ini, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Baik… baik… Jaejoong akui, sebelum ia dan Yunho menikah pun mereka sudah pernah melakukan hubungan intim sekali. Hitung-hitung sudah tiga kali mereka melakukannya –jika yang mereka lakukan setelah menikah ikut diperhitungkan. Tapi tetap saja, ia kesal tubuhnya bisa dengan seenaknya disoroti bolamata Yunho. Asal kalian tahu saja, Jaejoong malu.

Telunjuk Jaejoong kembali berpindah. Sasarannya kali ini tak bukan dan tak lain adalah kedua belah bibir tebal Yunho. Berbeda dari yang lain, bibir ini mendapat ketukan halus dari jemari Jaejoong. Untung saja sang pemilik tidak terlonjak bangun dan Jaejoong tidak perlu menahan malu yang lebih karena sudah tertangkap basah menyentuh seseorang. Meskipun sebenarnya ketahuan pun tidak masalah mengingat yang disentuhnya itu namja berstatus suami sahnya sendiri.

"Bibir jelek ini jahat. Sudah seenaknya menciumku." Sedetik setelah untaian kalimat tersebut terucap, Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Demi cupid yang berkeliaran di bumi ini, ia mendadak merona sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat gerakan-gerakan bibir Yunho yang menciumi bibir dan tubuhnya dengan begitu ganas kemarin malam.

Buru-buru Jaejoong menarik kembali jari-jarinya, menyimpannya dibalik selimut dan secara tidak sadar langsung membenamkan kepalanya pada dada polos Yunho. Tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, selimut putih khas hotel yang ditempatinya itu ditarik cepat menutupi kepalanya. Semua ini salah pikiran mesum hasil tularan Yunho yang mendadak merambati sel-sel otak Jaejoong. Gara-gara itu, ia jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sepotong demi sepotong cara Yunho mencumbu tubuhnya.

.

"Hmmhhh…"

Yunho mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit kaku dan lelah. Mungkin pengaruh aktivitasnya dengan Jaejoong kemarin malam. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki dadanya? Lebih baik ia membuka matanya dan memeriksa keadaan.

Gudukan selimut yang berada dibawah dagu Yunholah yang menjadi objek pertama yang ditangkap retina matanya pagi ini. Berhubung presiden Jung's Entertainment ini masih setengah sadar, ia kembali mengabaikan objek tersebut dan lagi-lagi menutup matanya. Selagi ia masih berada dalam masa-masa bulan madunya, tidur lebih lama kedengarannya tidak buruk juga.

Namun sepertinya gudukan itu tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Dua detik namja berpredikat mesum ini menutup matanya, dadanya kembali terusik oleh gerakan-gerakan tidak jelas dari gudukan tersebut. Dengan berat hati, Yunho membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar. Wajahnya terbilang masam dan bibirnya tidak melengkungkan senyuman sedikitpun. Sudah tidurnya terganggu oleh gerakan tak jelas gudukan itu, Jaejoongnya juga entah menghilang kemana. Bagus. Mood paginya sudah rusak untuk hari ini.

Mendengus kesal, Yunho segera menyibak selimutnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Jaejoong yang sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil sesekali menepuk pipinya sendiri. Apa mungkin kemarin malam ia bermain terlalu keras sampai-sampai Jaejoong berubah aneh seperti ini?

"Sedang apa kau disana, Joongie?"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya, berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho yang kini sedang menunduk menatapnya. Bukan! Bukan hanya berhadapan, tapi bibirnya langsung menyentuh bibir Yunho. Efek dari gerakan yang terlalu cepat mungkin. Yang jelas wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

Semesum apapun Yunho, ia juga manusia. Pastinya ia terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak yang mendarat di bibirnya. Ia bahkan sempat terdiam satudua detik. Tapi sekali Jung Yunho tetap saja Jung Yunho. Namja tampan ini langsung menekan tengkuk Jaejoong selagi bibir mereka masih menempel. Dengan mudah ia menguak bibir sang istri dan segera menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam. Bergerak-gerak lincah, lidahnya sibuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulut istri cantiknya sambil sesekali saling bertukar saliva.

"Le-mmph-pas-mpph…" Susah payah Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho. Oksigen yang disediakan paru-parunya kian menipis dan ia harus segera melepas ciuman yang kian dibiarkan kian panas ini.

Paham dengan kondisi Jaejoong, Yunho cepat-cepat melepas ciumannya. Padahal kalau mau jujur, Yunho sama sekali belum puas. Kalian tahu sendiri kadar nafsunya yang tidak bisa dicerna dengan logika itu. Apalagi saat ini ia malah dihidangkan pemandangan indah berupa wajah merona Jaejoong dengan mata sayunya. Bibirnya terkatup terbuka berusaha keras meraup udara sebanyaknya. Sungguh, ini sangat menggoda iman.

"Dasar kucing nakal. Pagi-pagi begini sudah menggoda orang." goda Yunho sedikit menoel hidung Jaejoong. Sementara yang ditoel hanya diam dengan pipi yang menggembung imut. Sepertinya pemikiran Yunho tidak salah lagi, Jung Jaejoong ini punya potensi besar dalam menggoda seseorang. Terutama dirinya –Jung Yunho.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong, Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yunho, menariknya keatas dan kebawah tanpa minat. Anggap saja ini pembalasan atas dosa-dosa Yunho padanya selama ini, "Aku manusia, bodoh! Bukan kucing."

"Terserah padamulah…" Tangan besar nan hangat Yunho beralih menggenggam milik Jaejoong. Niat baiknya ingin menghentikan cubitan sang istri pada pipinya yang bisa saja makin melar dibuatnya. "Jadi, apa lubangmu masih sakit?"

.

"Bisakah kau tidak berbicara begitu vulgar, Tuan Jung Yunho?"

.

"Tidak…"

.

Jaejoong diam dengan raut kesal yang kental pada wajahnya. Bibirnya yang merah sintal mengerucut maju beberapa mili dengan kedua alis yang bertaut galak. Bukannya terkesan garang, namja cantik ini malah semakin manis dan lucu. Yunho saja sampai tidak tahan tidak mengukir senyuman geli melihatnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yunho penuh perhatian. Sontak pertanyaan ini langsung dihadiahi banyak anggukan dari yang ditanya. Mana ada orang yang tahan disetubuhi enam kali tanpa merasakan penderitaan akibat rasa perih ini.

"Sayang sekali, padahal hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu melihat gajah."

.

**Gajah…**

.

**Abu-abu…**

.

**Besar…**

.

**Memiliki belalai…**

.

**Hewan favorit Jaejoong…**

.

"GYAAA! AKU MAU PERGI KE –AWW!"

Bahagianya ia mendengar Yunho mau mengajaknya melihat gajah. Hewan kesukaannya dari seluruh makhluk hidup berjenis binatang yang diciptakan di dunia ini. Kalau ukuran gajah itu tidak besar, Jaejoong pasti sudah memeliharanya dirumah. Belasan tahun ia mengidam-idamkan bisa melihat hewan itu secara langsung. Pokoknya kalau mereka jadi mengunjungi gajah itu, Jaejoong harus berhasil menyentuh kulitnya.

Sangkin senangnya Jaejoong mendengar kabar dari Yunho, ia sampai dengan hiperaktifnya bangkit terduduk. Sayang, lubangnya yang masih terasa panas itu mencegahnya bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Yang terlontar dari bibir merah Jaejoong hanyalah ringisan sakit akibat kontraksi tiba-tiba lubang pribadinya itu.

"Sudah tahu sakit, masih saja sibuk bergerak heboh." cibir Yunho. Namja tampan berjabatan tinggi ini langsung ikut bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera membantu Jaejoong membenahi posisinya. Mengangkat tubuh ringan istrinyanya sejenak dan mendudukkannya kembali dengan pose yang lebih aman. Setidaknya cukup aman untuk tidak membuat Jung Jaejoong meringis maupun mengaduh sakit.

"Yunnie~"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Kesannya kali ini nada panggilan Jaejoong terdengar sedikit manja. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang biasa selalu menjerit "Yak! Jung Yunho!" atau "Yunho Sialan!" dan kawan-kawan satu geng-nya. Ini lumayan menimbulkan segudang pertanyaan pada otak cerdas Yunho.

.

"Yunnie~"

.

Ah! Sepertinya otak pintar presiden kita kali ini sudah berhasil mencerna maksud dari sikap Jaejoong. Jung Yunho yakin seratus persen namja cantik berstatus istrinya itu pasti ingin meminta sesuatu darinya.

"Yunnie~ Bawa aku bertemu gajah, ne?"

Nah' kan! Persis seperti perkiraan Yunho, Jaejoong pasti punya niat terselubung jika bersikap manja padanya. Kebiasaan ini sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Dari dulu pun, istrinya itu selalu mengeluarkan cirri-ciri sedemikian rupa sebelum merengek meminta sesuatu.

Mari kembali pada masalah.

Membawa Jaejoong ke taman gajah itu urusan gampang. Masalahnya yang sebenarnya sekarang terletak pada Jaejoong sendiri. Bukankah Jaejoong bilang bokongnya masih sakit dan berdenyut-denyut? Lalu bagaimana caranya ia membawa Jaejoong keluar?

Awalnya Yunho ingin menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Jaejoong. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, akan lebih baik bagi Jaejoong untuk tetap beristirahat. Hitung-hitung, mengumpulkan kembali energinya yang hilang sejak kemarin. Namun niatnya harus ia urungkan setelah melihat mata bulat Jaejoong yang menatapnya penuh harap. Siapapun -baik itu namja maupun yeoja- tidak akan bisa menolak tatapan ala anak anjing itu.

.

"Baiklah… Kali ini kuturuti kemauanmu, kucing nakal."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Neul Param High. Seoul, Korea Selatan. <strong>

.

Sama halnya seperti hari-hari sepeninggal Jaejoong dan Junsu, Kibum berdiam diri di dalam kelas. Padahal kelasnya cukup ramai dan siswa-siswi di dalamnya sibuk saling berceloteh. Sayang, Kibum tidak diperbolehkan ikut dalam percakapan mereka semua. Alasannya cukup sederhana. Mereka tidak sanggup menangani kepolosan Kibum. Dan parahnya, disaat seperti ini para fujoshi pendukung Kibum entah berkeliaran kemana. Sudah kebiasaan mereka berpencar pada jam istirahat.

Jujur saja, satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki di sekolah ini hanyalah kakaknya sendiri –Jung Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu. Lupakan soal Choi Siwon. Ia selalu sibuk mengurus tugas Osisnya pada waktu istirahat sekalipun. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menemani Kibum ketika berada di sekolah. Lagipula si bijak itu tidak mau menebar kemesraan dan berakhir dengan Kibum yang dijahati oleh seluruh penggemarnya.

Kibum menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia memang polos, tapi bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa makna dari kata bosan. Coba kalau Jaejoong dan Junsu belum lulus, pasti saat ini mereka bertiga sedang asyik-asyiknya saling berbagi cerita bersama di kantin. Meskipun terkadang Kibum kurang mengerti –atau bahkan tidak mengerti sedikitpun akan cerita mereka, ia selalu nyaman berada didekat kakak dan sahabatnya itu.

"Jae-hyung, Junsu-hyung, aku merindukan kalian…"

.

"Jadi Bummie tidak merindukanku, eoh?"

.

Sontak Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya berputar kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari sosok pemilik suara tadi yang begitu familiar baginya. Bukannya menangkap keberadaan sosok tersebut, ia malah mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang menatap kearahnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan.

.

"Aku disini, Bummie."

Barulah Kibum kembali berputar sembilan puluh derajat. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung bersorak senang melihat kedatangan namjachingu-nya –Choi Siwon. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan sebagian besar teman-temannya yang sedang menertawai tingkah konyolnya itu. Kim Kibum hanya terlalu gembira meletup-letup bisa ditemani Siwon.

Berhubung lonceng tanda istirahat selesai masih cukup lama, Siwon segera menarik lengan Kibum, menyeretnya pelan dan menuntunnya naik melalui tangga menuju atap sekolah. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di sekolah. Pasangan ini kerap kali berperan seperti orang asing di sekolah mereka sangkin sibuknya mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kenapa hari ini Siwonnie mencari Bummie?" tanya Kibum polos. Dalam diam, Siwon menyamankan bokongnya pada lantai atap sekolah yang terbilang cukup terawat ini. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengulum senyum dan jemarinya mulai menarik Kibum duduk disebelahnya.

"Eomma-ku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi, Sabtu ini eomma berniat mengundangmu makan malam bersama di apartemenku. Apa kau bisa datang, Bummie?" Kibum tampak menimang-nimang lama. Tidak ada salahnya juga menerima undangan ibu Siwon Sabtu nanti. Kalau ia tidak menerimanya pun, pasti ia akan berakhir kebosanan dirumah. Biasanya ia selalu bertanding game dengan Jaejoong tiap Sabtu. Sayang, sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi melakukannya. Kakaknya yang cantik itu sudah menikah dan pindah tinggal bersama suaminya.

Tersenyum antusias, Kibum langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan ajakan Siwon. "Ne. Nanti Kibummie akan minta ijin dari eomma." ucapnya riang tanpa beban. Siwon mengacak rambutnya gemas. Kapan saja dan dimana saja, namja manis itu selalu bisa mencerahkan moodnya.

"Ah! Geurae. Ada sesuatu yang harus Bummie lakukan untuk Siwonnie." seru Kibum. Raut wajah namja manis ini menunjukkan guratan penuh semangat. Mirip seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan sebatang permen lollipop oleh orangtuanya.

Masih dengan bibir yang mengukir senyum penuh pesonanya, Siwon mulai berhenti mengusap-usap kepala Kibum. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Bummie?" tanyanya penasaran.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kibum malah menangkup kedua pipi Siwon. Berhasil dengan mulusnya membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Bukan sampai disitu saja, namja manis itu beralih menatap lekat-lekat pada kedua manik Siwon. Entah virus apalagi yang menyerang otak namja manis ini. Yang jelas kalian tidak perlu takut. Ada Choi Siwon yang siap menangani.

"Keren! Komik itu benar sekali!" pekik Kibum tiba-tiba.

Siwon nyaris saja terjengkang ke belakang jika punggungnya tidak bersandar pada tembok atap. Sibuk-sibuknya ia mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak liar tak karuan, kekasih manisnya ini kembali berulah. Dan apa maksud Kibum tadi? Komik? Cukup menarik untuk diselidiki. Semoga saja itu bukan pekerjaan para fujoshi yang sesuka mereka mengotori kepolosan Kibum dengan komik yadong. Kalau benar begitu, Siwon berjanji akan membuat yeoja-yeoja itu menelan komik mereka.

"Komik apa Kibummie?"

Kibum melepas tangkupannya pada pipi Siwon, mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya didepan dada dan tersenyum cerah. "Jinjja… disini berdetak cepat sekali." Bukannya menjawab, Kibum kembali memberi tambahan tanda tanya besar di kepala Siwon. Seperti halnya tadi Siwon hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Kibum. "Memangnya komik apa yang kau baca, Kibummie?" ulang namja tampan ini sekali lagi.

.

"Komik tentang cinta. Di komik itu tertulis, kalau jantung kita berdegup sangat kencang saat bertatapan dengan seseorang, itu tandanya kita sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai orang tersebut."

.

"Lalu?" Oh! Tampaknya ketua Osis kita kali ini belum selesai memperbaiki koneksi otaknya. Rasanya sulit sekali menangkap arah pembicaraan kekasih imut nan manisnya itu. Bahkan sampai ketika Kibum menuntun tangan kanannya menyentuh dada Kibum sendiri, ia masih memasang tampang bodohnya. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah getaran lembut yang positif berasal dari balik dada tersebut. Dari jantung Kim Kibum lebih tepatnya.

"Jantung Kibummie juga deg-degan sekali waktu berpandangan dengan Siwonnie tadi. Itu tandanya Kibummie juga sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai Siwonnie." ungkap Kibum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sangat innocent, sampai-sampai orang tidak akan sulit percaya akan fakta kalau ia sudah menjejaki pendidikan tingkat SMA.

Ternyata ini maksud terselubung Kibum. Pantas saja namja polos ini mendadak bersikap agresif –meskipun Siwon tahu namja manis itu bahkan tidak mengerti apa arti kata agresif. Sambil tersenyum penuh kelembutan, Choi Siwon berusaha meresapi bunyi dentuman organ dalam kekasihnya itu. Secara refleks, menyelaraskannya dengan detak miliknya sendiri hingga otaknya sukses menghapal ketukan-ketukan yang bagaikan nada musik itu.

Dengan sekali tarikan lembut, Siwon mendekap erat Kibum di depan dada, membuat telinga namja manis berstatus kekasihnya itu menempel langsung padanya. "Dengar baik –baik. Detak jantungmu sama dengan punyaku."

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Membiarkan bunyi organ penting tubuh mereka itu yang mendominasi kesunyian. Biarlah kali ini mereka jadi anak nakal telah melewatkan satu mata pelajaran. Saat-saat seperti ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Siwonnie benar. Jantungmu juga berbunyi deg-deg-deg seperti punya Kibummie." ucap Kibum menirukan degupan jantung yang didengar telinganya. Namja manis ini sedikit menegadahkan kepalanya, berhadapan dengan wajah kekasihnya.

Tangan Siwon menjulur, naik dan mengusap pucuk kepala Kibum halus dan penuh cinta. Sesekali ia menghujani dahi, pipi dan hidung kekasihnya dengan puluhan ciuman manis. Hanya saja ia masih belum berani asal menyentuh bibir Kibum. Sepertinya karena terbiasa melindungi kepolosan Kim Kibum, ia seolah refleks menahan diri atas godaan yang dimiliki namja manis itu.

Mungkin sangkin menikmati suasana romantis mereka, pasangan kekasih yang satu ini sedikitpun tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain. Sosok seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat manis di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Dengan semangatnya, yeoja paruh baya itu memotret adegan mereka dari awal sampai akhir. Sesekali ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil tangkapan kameranya. Pakaian yeoja paruh baya ini –ibu Choi Siwon lumayan tertutup. Kesannya ia seperti seorang paparazzi yang memburu berita pasangan Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon tersebut.

.

Sebentar…

.

Ibu Siwon, yah? Hmm… Berarti ia itu yeoja yang sudah menikah dengan ayah Siwon, melahirkan Siwon dan membesarkan Siwon. Jangan lupa ayahnya itu berjabatan sebagai salah satu dari penyumbang terbesar sekolah Neul Param ini walau usianya sudah tua. Dan kalau hubungan Choi dan Kim muda itu berjalan mulus, ia juga berpeluang besar menjadi ibu mertua Kibum.

.

Eh? Mertua Kibum?

.

Astaga! Itu Nyonya besar Choi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agak sedikitnya, Choi Taemin –sosok ibu Siwon menyesali kenekatannya mengunjungi sekolah Siwon. Jelas-jelas ia tidak hapal seluk-beluk sekolah yang lebar lapangannya saja bisa menyaingi stadion adu banteng itu, tapi ia malah dengan keras kepalanya memaksa datang. Sekarang yeoja ini dengan sialnya berakhir tersesat di sekolah elit ini. Terlebih lagi kaki dalam balutan high heelsnya itu terasa nyut-nyutan karena dipaksa mengelilingi sekolah.

Padahal dari pertamanya, Minho –suaminya sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali agar dirinya cukup diam saja menunggu kedatangan Kibum Sabtu nanti. Salahkan ketidak-sabarannya untuk menemui Kibum. Ia memang sudah melihat sosok calon menantunya itu dari lembaran foto kelulusan SMP Siwon. Tapi tetap saja, melihat dari foto dan melihat secara langsung itu jauh berbeda.

Sambil memukul-mukul pahanya, Taemin mengistirahatkan bokongnya pada bangku kosong yang terletak dibawah pohon. Entah bagaimana caranya ia pulang nanti. Sekolah ini sudah nyaris kosong dan ia masih belum menemukan petunjuk apapun supaya bisa keluar dari tempat keramat ini. Jangan coba-coba kalian sarankan ia menelepon supir pribadinya untuk menjemput, ponselnya tertinggal di kamar sangkin semangatnya ia memburu berita panas tentang putra dan kekasih putranya itu. Sungguh kebetulan yang malah menambah sial.

"Dosa apa yang kuperbuat sampai bisa sesial ini?" gerutu Taemin. Ck… Biar kami bantu jawab gerutuanmu nyonya besar. Dosamu itu mengintip pasangan Siwon dan Kibum menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, memotret adegan mereka semua dan tidak mendengarkan nasihat suamimu.

Yeoja beranak satu ini mengurut kakinya, sesekali berdecak kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedikit bertingkah aegyeo tidak masalah sepertinya. Mumpung wajah manis awet mudanya itu masih bagus, tidak akan ada yang muntah melihat tingkah aegyeonya. Malah yang ada, namja manapun akan jatuh cinta pada pesona istri sah Choi Minho ini.

.

"Gwaenchana, ahjumma?"

.

Taemin mendongak dan ia langsung bersorak dalam hati melihat siapa sosok yang menghampirinya ini. Benar sekali! Kim Kibum –namja manis yang sudah diklaim bulat-bulat sebagai calon menantunya.

Dengan wajah polos nan lembutnya, Kibum menatap Taemin. Heran juga ia menemukan seorang yeoja awet muda manis yang duduk menggerutu sambil mengurut pergelangan kakinya. Yeoja itu juga kelihatannya bukan staff Neul Param High ataupun petugas cafeteria sekolah elit mereka. Ia kelihatan lebih manis dan berkelas. Nampak jelas yeoja itu berasal dari kalangan berada.

"Tidak apa…tidak apa…" Taemin mengibaskan telapak tangannya tanda tidak. Tapi sepolos apapun Kibum, kali ini ia tidak berhasil dikelabui. Dari ringisan Taemin saja namja manis ini sudah bisa menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Tanpa peduli situasi dan kondisi, Kibum segera berjongkok dan melepas sepatu Taemin. Yang dilepas sempat memekik kaget namun akhirnya tetap diam. "Omona…" guman Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasalnya yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah kaki seorang yeoja paruh baya manis dengan kelingkingnya yang sudah memerah karena lecet dan sedikit berdarah. Ibu jari kakinya juga sudah membengkak.

Diperlakukan seperti ini, Taemin malu juga. Malu bukan karena diperlakukan begitu lembut oleh seorang namja muda. Seperti perlakuan namjachingu kepada yeojachingu. Hei! Choi Taemin juga sadar usia. Malu yang kali ini ia rasakan lebih menjerumus pada malu karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil! Daripada seperti seorang gentleman, saat ini Kibum lebih mirip seperti seorang ibu. Yah… meskipun memang sikap Kibum mirip dengan para namja-namja manly yang membantu yeoja- Sudah stop! Cukup sampai disitu saja argumen kali ini. Jika dilanjutkan, kalian akan dimasukkan ke panci penggorengan oleh Choi Taemin.

.

"Saputangan! Saputangan! Dimana saputangan Bummie?"

Sepertinya, presepsi ibu biologis Choi Siwon ini ada benarnya juga. Mana ada namja gentleman yang memekik panik seraya merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya hanya demi sebuah saputangan. Konyol. Mau dilihat sampai dari sudut pandang manapun, sosok calon menantunya itu lebih cocok digambarkan seperti seorang ibu. Apalagi disertai tampang manisnya itu yang semakin mendukung.

Setelah mendapatkan saputangannya, Kibum segera membalut kaki berdarah Taemin. Berlebihan memang mengingat darahnya hanya sangat sedikit. Tapi yang kalian hadapi saat ini adalah seorang pangeran innocent –Kim Kibum. Jadi jangan heran dengan sikap ada-adanya itu.

"Aigoo~ maaf sudah merepotkanmu anak manis, tapi terima kasih." ucap Taemin pura-pura tidak mengenal Kibum. Namja polos itu hanya tersenyum manis membalas ucapan sang yeoja paruh baya, "Ada yang bisa Kibummie bantu? Sepertinya ahjumma sedang menunggu seseorang."

Taeming mengangguk cepat, "Ne. Aku sedang mencari siswa yang namanya Choi Siwon.". Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Taemin, Kibum membulatkan matanya antusias. "Eh? Bummie juga mau pergi mencari Siwonnie. Ahjumma mau Bummie antar?" tawarnya ramah.

.

"Boleh juga kalau kau tidak keberatan."

.

Awalnya Taemin ingin bangkit dari duduknya, tapi tampaknya ia harus kembali mengurungkan niatnya mengingat saat ini kakinya masih berdenyut sakit. Kalau dipaksa berjalan, bisa-bisa bengkak yang menodai ibu jarinya itu akan semakin bertambah besar.

"Ahjumma bisa jalan?" Taemin menggeleng miris. Setelahnya ia malah dikejutkan oleh sikap Kibum yang dengan polosnya berjongkok membelakanginya. "Ayo naik, ahjumma. Bummie akan menggendong ahjumma."

Taemin terlihat tidak yakin. Badan sekurus Kibum bisa mengangkatnya? Meskipun harus ia akui, tubuh Minho juga lumayan kurus, setidaknya suaminya itu kelihatannya lebih kuat. Tapi kalau Kibum, itu lain lagi ceritanya.

"Kau yakin bisa menggendong ahjumma? Ahjumma berat 'loh." Bukannya kembali berpikir dua kali, Kibum malah mengangguk yakin tanpa menatap Taemin. Menurutnya, ia punya tubuh yang lumayan kuat –mengingat ia itu seorang namja. Jadi, seharusnya mengangkat seorang yeoja yang tampaknya langsing seperti Taemin pun tidak akan mencelakakannya. Lagipula ia hanya ingin membantu. Kibum tidak tega membiarkan seorang ahjumma susah-susah berjalan dengan kaki terluka.

Pelan-pelan, Taemin memindahkan kuasa tubuhnya diatas punggung kecil Kibum. Ia semakin tidak yakin melihat proporsi tubuh calon menantunya yang menurutnya sangat mungil itu. Terlebih lagi, tubuh itu tampaknya sangat rapuh seperti bayi.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya bagi Kibum untuk menggendong siapapun. Beban tambahan dibalik punggungnya itu lumayan mempersulit gerakan Kibum. Susah payah ia menegakkan kakinya, ingin cepat-cepat mengantarkan ahjumma ini bertemu Siwon. Dan sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi.

.

_**Gubrak…**_

.

Keren! Kibum dengan suksesnya jatuh dengan dahi yang mendarat terlebih dahulu diatas lantai. Bisa bayangkan seberapa sakitnya itu? Lebih baik jangan. Kalian bisa menangis membayangkannya. Lihat saja kening Kibum yang sudah dihiasi benjolan yang lumayan biru itu. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mencoba menggendong orang lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi!

Sial menimpa Kibum, keberuntungan berbalik memihak Choi Taemin. Untunglah saat ini Taemin tidak terluka. Ibu Choi Siwon itu hanya sedikit terkejut atas prediksinya yang benar-benar tepat. Agaknya ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada namja manis bermarga Kim ini. Gara-gara berbaik hati mau membantunya, Kibum harus menderita karena sakit yang menusuk-nusuk saraf dan daging dahinya. Ekor matanya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening yang kita sebut sebagai airmata.

"Astaga!" pekik Taemin melihat Kibum yang meringkuk di atas lantai keramik sambil memegangi benjolannya. Buru-buru, dibantunya namja manis itu berdiri. Tak dihiraukannya jari-jari kakinya yang masih perih dan pergelangan kakinya yang masih kebas. Jiwa keibuannya mendadak muncul.

Sekuat tenaga Kibum menahan isak tangisnya. Demi lantai sialan itu, ini rasanya lebih sakit daripada lubang pribadi Jaejoong yang diterobos habis oleh Yunho. Rasanya menusuk, panas dan kepalanya sedikit berputar. Sekarang ia baru mengerti alasan mengapa ibunya kerap kali melarangnya mengangkat yeoja ataupun namja diatas usia tujuh tahun. Hasil akhirnya lebih dari kata tragis.

"Gwaenchana… ahjumma jangan khawatir. Bummie itu namja dan namja itu kuat." ungkap Kibum penuh semangat dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Pengaruh dari hantaman keras antara dahinya dan lantai mungkin.

Taemin cengo sesaat. Hampir empat puluh tahun lebih ia hidup di alam semesta ini, hari ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia menemukan seorang anak manusia yang begitu tahan banting seperti Kibum. Sudah jatuh dengan sangat tidak elegannya, namja manis ini masih bisa menguarkan aura penuh semangatnya.

Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus lembut benjolannya, Kibum menatap ke sekeliling. "Ahjumma!" serunya tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Taemin kaget.

"Ne?"

.

"Kali ini Bummie pasti berhasil mengantar ahjumma."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo! Bummie hwaiting!"

Dukungan demi dukungan meluncur keras dari pita suara Taemin. Yeoja yang berasal dari keluarga kaya itu terus-menerus mengepalkan tangannya di udara, memberi semangat pada Kibum yang sedang mendorong troli dengan penuh perjuangan.

Bingung?

Baiklah. Akan dijelaskan sejelas mungkin. Semoga saja kalian mengerti.

Kalian tahu troli dengan permukaan rendah rata yang biasanya dipakai para petugas cafeteria untuk mendorong beban berat berupa kotak-kotak minuman? Choi Taemin yang notabenya yeoja paruh baya istri sah seorang pengusaha kaya raya dan adik bungsu dari seorang idola lelaki yang termasuk lumayan tenar di seluruh dunia duduk diatasnya. Sekali lagi ditekankan, Choi Taemin duduk diatas troli cafeteria!

Masa bodoh dengan statusnya yang merupakan putri dari diplomat bijak dan istri dari seorang pebisnis sukses. Terserah apa pandangan para yeoja kalangan atas lainnya jika menonton tindakan konyolnya ini. Jarak antara ruang osis tempat tujuannya dan lokasi bangku tadi sangat jauh sementara kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi untuk berjalan. Dan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin baginya untuk kembali digendong Kibum. Kalau Siwon tahu kekasihnya itu terluka, mungkin saja riwayatnya sebagai ibu yang baik akan tamat sampai disini saja.

.

"Ahjumma! Pegangan yang erat!"

Kibum menambah kecepatan dorongan trolinya sambil berteriak mendukung diri sendiri. Tidak. Namja sepolos Kibum tidak akan merasa direpotkan oleh yeoja paruh baya ini. Ia malah sangat menikmati terpaan angin yang menepuk wajahnya ketika ia mendorong troli itu dengan cepat. Kesannya ia seperti sedang bermain adu kecepatan atau sebut saja istilah lainnya balapan. Meskipun sebenarnya dahinya masih lumayan perih.

Sambil berpegangan erat pada pinggiran dasar troli, Taemin bersorak gembira. Diajak bertransportasi dengan alat seaneh ini membuatnya mengingat masa-masa pacarannya dengan Minho dulu. Tepat ketika kencan pertama mereka dimana keduanya nekat menaiki roller coaster dengan kadar ke-ekstrim-an yang sulit ditoleri akal sehat manusia.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka berkutat dengan laju cepat troli, akhirnya Kibum dan Taemin sampai juga di depan ruang Osis. Tanpa permisi lagi, Kibum segera membuka lebar pintu ruang tersebut, mendorong pelan troli –dan Taemin- masuk kedalam dan kembali menutup pintunya.

.

"Siwonnie!"

.

Merasa indera pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang yang amat dikenalnya di ruang tempatnya bertugas, Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laporan-laporan anak buah Osisnya. Namja tampan ini sedikit tersenyum melihat kehadiran kekasih manisnya. Sayang, senyuman manis itu seketika berganti menjadi pandangan horror ketika bolamatanya menangkap sosok seorang yeoja awet muda yang kini sedang melipat tangan didepan dada. Juga jangan lupakan seringai khas yang dilengkungkan bibir khas Choi Taemin itu.

.

"EOMMA!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin Cake Shop. <strong>

.

Selain pusat perbelanjaan Berlin, Cake Shop yang menjual ratusan jenis cake ini juga cukup terkenal dikalangan turis asing. Selagi menunggu waktu kebun binatang dibuka, Yunho berinisiatif membawa Jaejoong mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia sangat tahu kalau istrinya itu lumayan menyukai cake.

Memang benar kalau seharusnya bulan madu pasangan suami istri Jung ini diisi dengan berbagai kenangan romantis dan penuh cinta yang dilalui bersama. Sayang itu tidak mungkin. Alasan pertama tentu saja karena ego keduanya yang sangat susah untuk diturunkan. Dan khusus untuk alasan kedua dan terakhir, lempar pandangan kalian pada sosok yeoja pirang yang duduk manja disamping Yunho dan kalian akan tahu jawabannya.

.

"Oppa, buka mulutmu…"

Setengah hati Yunho membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Jessica menyuapkan secuil potongan cake meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat terganggu. Yeoja inilah alasan kenapa pasangan suami istri Jung tersebut sulit sekali bisa melewatkan waktu bersama –hanya berdua tanpa gangguan yeoja pirang itu. Kalau yeoja ini tidak selalu muncul dimana Yunho berada, namja tampan bermarga Jung ini berani menjamin hidupnya pasti akan tenang dan bahagia.

Merasa mendapat respon positif dari sang pujaan hati, Jessica tersenyum lebar. Sesekali ia melirik Jaejoong yang duduk dihadapannya dengan lirikan yang begitu sinis dan menusuk. Jika diperbolehkan, Jaejoong ingin sekali mencongkel bolamata itu keluar dari rongganya, melapisinya dengan krim dan menjualnya pada maniak cake. Sudahlah Jung Jaejoong, kontrol emosimu.

"Bagaimana oppa? Apa rasanya enak?" tanya Jessica antusias.

Sepertinya yeoja pirang ini memang ingin menaikkan bendera perang dengan istri sah Yunho. Buktinya, sudah menyuapi suami orang lain, yeoja itu kembali bertingkah sok manis dengan mengecup pipi Yunho tak kala namja tampan itu mengangguk tanpa minat menanggapi pertanyaannya. Parahnya, ia melakukannya tanpa malu di depan istri namja itu sendiri.

Dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak gelisah, Jaejoong memasukkan potongan cakenya dengan beringas. Emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan yeoja saingannya itu masih belum berhenti bertingkah. Terlebih lagi, suaminya itu seperti merespon seluruh sikap Jessica dan malah mengacuhkannya. Itu membuatnya makin berhasrat menusuk Jessica Jung dengan garpu makan yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Jung Yunho bukan orang bodoh dan ia cukup pandai untuk menganalisa kalau sang istri sedang kesal. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Semakin ia menghindar dan menjauh dari yeoja agresif ini –Jessica, yeoja itu semakin gencar mengejarnya. Kepalanya bisa pecah kapan saja kalau memikirkan soal ini.

"Joongie…" Setelah lebih dari limabelas menit diacuhkan, ternyata ada juga yang mau mengajak Jaejoong bicara. Disertai tatapan tajam dan mematikannya, Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Setelahnya ia langsung membuang muka, tidak mau berinteraksi dengan Yunho.

Melihat respon Jaejoong, Jessica tersenyum puas. Baginya babak kali ini dirinyalah pemenangnya. Dirinya yang berhasil mendapat tatapan iri dari pengunjung lain –karena bisa bersanding dengan namja tampan. Dirinyalah yang berhasil menyuapkan sepotong cake untuk Yunho. Dan dirinyalah yang sukses membuat Jaejoong kesal. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih nikmat selain kemenangan.

"Aku ingin pergi melihat kelinci, oppa." rengek Jessica sembari menarik-narik lengan baju Yunho. Melihat kelinci, eoh? Harap-harap saja kelincinya tidak kabur dilihat Jessica. Terserah apa rengekan tak berbobot si pirang itu. Yang penting Yunho sudah janji akan membawa Jaejoong mengunjungi gajah-gajah.

Yunho tersenyum canggung, "Mian. Tapi aku sudah janji akan menemani Joongie melihat gajah." Giliran Jaejoong yang menyeringai mengejek dibalik suapan cakenya.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama saja. Bukankah tempat kelinci dan gajah itu sama-sama ada didalam kebun binatang?" ajak Jessica.

Ingin sekali Yunho menjawab dengan suara lantang kalau ia ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Jaejoong. Tidak lucu kalau kenangan bulan madunya semuanya harus diisi dengan sosok yeoja lain yang bukan istrinya. Kalau sampai begitu, ini bukan bulan madu lagi namanya.

.

"Aku tidak keberatan pergi bersama."

.

Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Yunho dan Jessica menatap Jaejoong. Setahu mereka, Jaejoong sangat anti berdekatan dengan Jessica. Tapi kenapa ia malah setuju pergi bersama yeoja centil itu?

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat keberatan pergi bersama dengan yeoja bermarga Jung yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai nenek lampir itu. Namun setelah dipikir ulang, kalau ia tidak pergi ke kebun binatang kali ini, mungkin seterusnya ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi melihat gajah. Ia yakin suaminya itu tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk mengajaknya keluar lagi mengingat apa jabatan namja tampan itu.

Ragu-ragu, Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah… selesai makan cake kita langsung pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berhubung hewan-hewan kebun binatang sedang menjalani tes kesehatan, waktu buka kebun binatang terpaksa ditunda. Kemungkinan besar sekitar pukul dua siang nanti, tempat itu baru akan mulai menerima pengunjung. Dan itu berarti, masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum waktu buka.

Daripada hanya diam tidak beraktivitas, pasangan Jung junior –ditambah Jessica Jung memilih menghabiskan waktu di toko khusus yang dibuka didepan kebun binatang. Bisa dibilang, toko yang lumayan lebar itu juga merupakan bagian dari kebun binatang tersebut. Barang-barang yang didagangkan disana hampir semuanya berkaitan seputar hewan. Seperti gelas bercorak anjing dan bando telinga kelinci. Kira-kira begitulah isinya.

"Imutnya…" Jaejoong berdecak kagum sembari mengelus-elus bulu lembut boneka kucing yang dipajang berjejer rapi di rak. Namja cantik ini tersenyum lebar menanggapi bulu-bulu boneka tersebut yang seakan menggelitik jemarinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Anggukan mantap diberikan Jaejoong atas balasan pertanyaan Yunho. Jangan tanyakan dimana keberadaan Jessica. Seharusnya kalian bersyukur ia sedang sibuk berputar-putar mengagumi toko ini sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sudah terpisah dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong erat. Entah salah makan obat apa hari ini, Jung Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memberontak. Ia malah terlihat menikmati keposesif-an Yunho atas dirinya. "Beli saja kalau suka." tutur Yunho.

"Aniya… aku sudah punya Boo di hotel."

Mengangkat bahunya cuek, Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong menjelajahi isi toko itu lebih jauh lagi. Sekali duakali pasangan suami istri Jung ini berhenti pada satu spot untuk memotret foto Jaejoong. Kuharap kalian tidak lupa kalau Jaejoong itu sangat –amat sangat suka melakukan _self camera_.

Sasaran kali ini tak bukan dan tak lain adalah kotak tempat barang berupa sarung tangan berbentuk cakar hewan dipajang. Sarung tangan itu ukurannya cukup besar dan memiliki bentuk yang lucu dan imut. Ada cakar kucing, anjing, kelinci bahkan sampai kaki bebek.

Iseng, Jaejoong memilih salah satunya. Pilihannya jatuh pada cakar anak anjing berwarna putih. Cepat-cepat dipakainya sebelah sarung tangan tersebut. "Foto aku Yunnie." pintanya pada Yunho seraya memasang pose aegyeonya.

Bukannya menekan tombol foto pada kameranya, Yunho malah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong dan mengarahkan lensa kamera didepannya bersama sang istri.

.

_**Jpret…**_

.

Bagus juga hasil bidikannya. Pose mereka bisa dibilang lebih dari kata manis. Dengan Jaejoong yang mengarahkan tangan berbalut sarung tangan imutnya didepan kamera, seolah-olah sedang sibuk mencakar sesuatu. Bibir merah merekahnya dikerucutkan lucu. Tak lupa, di sampingnya terlihat jelas sosok Yunho yang menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Jaejoong sembari tersenyum khas. Senyum penuh mempesona yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Keduanya terkekeh lembut melihat foto _self camera _berdua mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengabadikan diri di dalam sebuah film kamera dalam keadaan sepasang –Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, bukan terpisah seperti biasanya. Dalam hati, Yunho meyakinkan diri untuk mencetak foto itu dalam ukuran besar dan akan memajangnya di ruang keluarga apartemennya.

"Lihat! Lihat! Yang disini tampan sekali kan?" Yunho berucap narsis seraya menunjuk figur dirinya sendiri yang terlukis di layar kamera. Sementara namja cantik yang ada disampingnya –Jung Jaejoong hanya mencibir dan memukul kepala Yunho pelan dengan sarung tangan tadi. Sedetik setelahnya, ia malah menyahuti argumen yang dimulai suaminya itu. "Yang ini lebih tampan." Jemarinya menunjuk gambar dirinya sendiri. "Kalau yang ini mirip seperti beruang kelaparan." ejeknya beralih menunjuk foto Yunho. Lidahnya ia julurkan sedikit bermaksud memperjelas nada penuh ejekan yang ia keluarkan.

"Aniya. Yang ini tampan dan yang ini cantik."

.

"Salah! Pokoknya aku tampan. Yunnie jelek."

.

"Oppa!"

Kepala bersurai pirang Jessica menyempul tiba-tiba diantara tubuh Jaejoong dan Yunho. Hampir saja Jaejoong menjerit-jerit sangkin terkejutnya atas kemunculan Jessica yang mendadak itu. Tampaknya kebersamaan mereka kali ini harus kembali diganggu oleh yeoja itu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Oppa jahat sudah meninggalkanku." rajuk Jessica. Yeoja pirang ini kemudian dengan tak tahu malunya memukul dada Yunho sok imut. Sungguh membuat Jaejoong serasa ingin muntah ditempat. Yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu seperti tidak tahu usia dalam melakukan aegyeo. Sangat menjijikan bagi Jaejoong. Begitu juga dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong memutar bolamatanya bosan, melirik sekilas pada arlojinya dan berdehem sejenak. "Seharusnya kebun binatang sudah buka sekarang." Dan setelah itu ia langsung memeluk lengan Yunho posesif. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi sang suami yang menatapnya penuh ekspresi keterkejutan. Tentu saja Yunho terkejut, baru kali ini istrinya yang biasanya sangat galak itu bisa berubah manja seperti ini. Nasib peruntungannya cukup bagus hari ini.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Jaejoong segera menarik lengan Yunho. Mengajaknya cepat meninggalkan toko penuh barang-barang menggemaskan itu. Kalau mau lebih tepatnya, mengajaknya meninggalkan Jessica yang masih mematung, terkejut melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Baiklah Jessica Jung, kemenanganmu hanya sampai disini saja. Untuk seterusnya, biarkan Jung Jaejoong yang mendominasi dalam misi memperebutkan Jung Yunho.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin's Zoo.<strong>

.

"Gyaa! Lucunya!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat kehebohan Jaejoong dalam memeluk seekor kelinci putih. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di area sentuh hewan. Disini para pengunjung bebas menyentuh binatang apa saja yang mereka suka. Kecuali untuk hewan karnivora pemangsa tentunya. Pihak kebun binatang tidak sanggup bertanggung jawab kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pengunjung mereka.

Harus ia akui, kelinci itu memang sangat imut. Apalagi jika berada didekat istri cantiknya. Kulit keduanya sama-sama terlihat bersih dan lembut. Wajah mereka juga sama manisnya. Jelas bohong kalau ada yang mengatakan hal-hal berbau negatif tentang mereka.

Dengan gemas, Jaejoong mengusap-usap bulu halus nan panjang kelinci putih tersebut. Sesekali, istri sah seorang Jung Yunho ini iseng menggelitiki kuping panjang sang kelinci, "Yunnie lihat. Kelinci ini imut sekali…".

"Iya, imut sekali. Semoga saja nanti aegyaku bisa seimut kelinci ini." sahut Yunho. Awalnya ia hanya asal menyahut-nyahut perkataan Jaejoong. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah rangkaian kata tersebut keluar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya, ia merasa sedikit aneh. Aneh karena otaknya yang mendadak liar membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan ketika memiliki seorang anak nanti. Bayi namja maupun yeoja semua tidak masalah. Yang penting itu merupakan darah dagingnya.

Fantasi tetaplah fantasi. Yunho boleh menginginkan seorang bayi, tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Yang bertugas mengandung dan melahirkan bayi tersebut adalah namja cantik itu. Dan setahu Yunho, istrinya lumayan keberatan dalam hal memiliki keturunan. Sepertinya impiannya untuk bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan ayah hanya bisa menjadi harapan semata.

Jaejoong terdiam menanggapi perkataan Yunho. Tanpa suara, ia juga mulai memutar otaknya. Lagi-lagi ia kembali merasa jahat, egois dan sangat tidak berguna. Sebagai orang yang sudah menikah, Jaejoong juga pasti akan sangat bahagia jika bisa memiliki keturunan. Memiliki sesosok malaikat kecil yang mewarisi gen dan darahnya. Tapi kalian tahu sendiri, Jaejoong sangat berambisi untuk bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya setinggi mungkin. Dan titik permasalahannya, tidak ada satupun universitas di Korea Selatan yang mau menerima murid dalam keadaan mengandung.

Daripada pusing memikirkan seputar keturunan, ada hal yang lebih patut dipikirkan. Jawabannya hanya satu –eksistensi seorang Jessica Jung ditengah kehidupan rumah tangga pasangan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Lihat saja yeoja itu. Sudah ditinggal di toko, ia dengan pantang menyerahnya kembali menyusul Jaejoong dan Yunho. Menyusul Jung Yunho lebih spesifiknya.

Gara-gara kehadiran yeoja cantik berambut pirang itu, Yunho selalu ditarik-tarik olehnya. Entah itu untuk sekedar memamerkan kelinci yang ada pada pangkuannya maupun hanya untuk membuat Jaejoong terbakar api cemburu. Siapapun orangtua Jessica Jung, kemungkinan besar mereka sudah pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal sampai-sampai bisa melahirkan putri sejenis Jessica pikir Jaejoong.

Meskipun tak henti-hentinya ditarik kesana kemari oleh Jessica, Yunho tidak bodoh. Namja tampan bermarga Jung ini cukup ahli menyelamatkan diri. Sering kali namja itu diam-diam kabur dari Jessica saat dirinya sibuk berceloteh ini itu. Demi seluruh kebun binatang yang tersebar didunia, ia lebih memilih bertelepati dengan kelinci daripada mendengar rentetan kalimat Jessica. Setidaknya tingkah hewan berbulu itu imut alami, bukan buatan.

"Yunnie, lihat telinganya! Manis sekali…" Jaejoong menarik kuat lengan baju Yunho, memaksanya memfokuskan pandangan pada kelinci yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Sambil tersenyum tipis, namja tampan berjabatan tinggi ini mengusap-usap telinga sang kelinci yang terlipat kebawah. Memang lucu. Tak heran istrinya itu memasang ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan di depan makhluk manis bernama kelinci tersebut.

Mungkin sangkin lucunya, Jaejoong sampai refleks mengangkat tubuh sang kelinci dan menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Yunho terkaget-kaget. Err… mencium hewan jinak memang bisa dikatakan sudah biasa dan tidak aneh lagi dikalangan pecinta makhluk hidup seperti Jaejoong. Tapi yang membuat Yunho panas dingin adalah fakta kalau Jaejoongnya –istri sahnya mencium seekor kelinci. Ditekankan dengan sangat, mencium! Anggap saja Yunho cemburu kepada hewan manis berbulu itu.

"Dasar kelinci nakal! Ciuman Joongie hanya punyaku." Jaejoong terkekeh melihat Yunho yang langsung menggelitiki kelincinya, menoel-noel telinganya dan sesekali memainkan kumis panjang tipisnya. Iseng-iseng, namja cantik bermarga asli Kim ini juga ikut meraba bulu lembut sang kelinci. Kalau diperhatikan, pasangan ini terlihat seperti sangat menikmati suasana kebersamaan mereka.

Pasangan suami-istri Jung junior ini boleh saja tampak sangat bahagia. Tapi coba lihat yeoja cantik yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Panggil saja dia Jessica Jung. Raut wajah yeoja berambut pirang ini berbanding tigaratusenampuluh derajat dari kata bahagia. Keruh dan kesal cocok untuk menjelaskan moodnya sekarang.

Masih dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk seekor kelinci, yeoja pirang ini mengumpat tanpa suara. Rasanya sulit sekali mendapat perhatian seorang Jung Yunho. Perjuangannya tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Rumah tangga Jung muda itu terlalu kokoh untuk dirubuhkan. Padahal pada kenyataannya, dua anak manusia itu memulai rumah tangga atas dasar perjodohan. Benar-benar, semuanya tidak masuk akal.

Tapi sekali lagi. Jangan panggil ia Jessica Jung kalau ia menyerah secepat ini. Meskipun diluar sana ada ratusan namja lain yang mengantri untuknya, ia tetap hanya akan mengincar satu hati –milik seorang Jung Yunho. Sekalipun itu tandanya ia harus melakukan hal memalukan dan membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya. Ia rela, tidak akan menyesal.

Pelan-pelan, Jessica mengembalikan kelincinya pada staff yang bertugas. Yeoja cantik ini kemudian dengan anggunnya melangkah mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Ayo kita pergi melihat ikan." ajaknya pada Yunho dengan nada penuh antusias ditambah ekor mata yang melirik tajam kepada Jaejoong. Lirikannya tentu saja tanpa ragu dibalas lirikan yang tak kalah tajam dari Jaejoong. Aura persaingan terasa semakin kuat.

"Bagaimana dengan gajahku?" Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jaejoong beralih menatap Yunho. "Bukankah bangun tidur tadi Yunnie janji akan membawaku bertemu gajah?"

Sesaat, Yunho sempat bingung memutuskan. Namun, akhirnya tujuan mereka tetap tidak berubah –gajah. Dari awal memang Yunho sudah berjanji akan menemani istrinya itu. Sudah sepatutnya, sebagai namja yang gentleman ia tidak boleh mengingkari janji yang sudah dibuatnya.

Dan disinilah mereka. Berdiri disamping seekor bayi gajah dan dua ekor induk gajah. Terkadang, pawang gajah yang bertugas memandu mereka menjelaskan beberapa hal dasar tentang hewan besar itu. Jaejoong akui ia memang kurang paham akan penjelasan sang pawang mengingat bahasa yang digunakannya merupakan bahasa Inggris. Belum lagi, logat bahasa Inggris pawang tersebut terdengar agak aneh karena pada dasarnya pawang gajah tersebut berasal dari negeri Thailand. Untung saja ia memiliki kamus Inggris-Korea berjalan. Jung Yunho lebih tepatnya.

Sambil mengikuti instruksi Yunho –yang diterjemahkan dari sang pawang, selangkah demi selangkah Jaejoong mulai berteman dengan bayi gajah tersebut. Dimulai dari mengajaknya bicara –meskipun sebenarnya agak konyol, mengusap kulitnya sampai bersalaman ramah dengan belalai panjang gajah muda tersebut. Benar-benar, Jaejoong sangat menyukai pengalamannya kali ini. Bisa melihat gajah secara langsung, mengajaknya berbicara dan menyentuh kulitnya yang kasar namun lembut disaat bersamaan itu. Ia cukup berterima kasih kepada Yunho. Bagaimanapun yang pertama kali berinisiatif mengajaknya juga suami tampannya itu.

"Kalian ingin mencoba menaiki gajah ini?" tawar sang pawang dengan logat bahasa Inggris khasnya.

Untuk yang kali ini, Jaejoong berhasil menangkap arti kata tawaran pawang tersebut. Cepat-cepat, namja cantik ini mengangguk dan kemudian berganti haluan menatap Yunho penuh harap. Bermaksud meminta ijin dari sang kepala keluarga.

Yunho masih asyik memainkan telapak tangannya diatas kulit belalai sang induk gajah, "Boleh juga kalau begitu." Belum dua detik Yunho menyetujui tawaran sang pawang, Jessica sudah mulai berulah. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel saja, oppa. Aku bosan melihat gajah jelek ini." ucapnya setengah menghina.

Hei! Yang dihina itu gajah dan gajah merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak hewan yang disukai Jaejoong. Pastinya Jaejoong tidak suka mendengar kalimat penuh kata hinaan yang dikeluarkan yeoja itu. Kalau saja ini bukan di depan publik dan bukan di negeri asing, Jaejoong pasti sudah menghajar Jessica habis-habisan, menjambak rambut pirangnya kuat-kuat sampai rontok ke akar misalnya. Tenang Jung Jaejoong, kontrol sisi sensitifmu.

.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa kembali dulu. Jaejoong masih belum puas dengan gajah-gajah itu."

.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas mendengar pembelaan dari sang suami. Ternyata balas dendam ini menyenangkan juga. Apalagi kalau itu terhadap seorang yeoja beringas nan centil seperti Jessica.

Biarlah Jessica, Yunho yang mengurusnya. Yang jelas, dengan bantuan dari asisten sang pawang gajah, saat ini Jaejoong sudah mulai menaiki punggung besar sang gajah. Jari-jarinya memegang kuat tali tambang longgar yang melingkari leher gajah. Tali –tali itu memang sengaja diikat sedikit longgar agar tidak mencekik binatang besar bernama gajah itu. Kira-kira sebentar lagi, sang asisten pawang gajah akan mulai mengajak sang gajah dengan Jaejoong diatasnya berjalan mengelilingi kandang mereka yang sangat besar itu.

Lain dari Jaejoong, lain lagi dengan Jessica. Sungguh, amarahnya sudah sampai pada ubun-ubun. Enak sekali Yunho lebih memilih mementingkan namja sialan itu. Meskipun apa yang diputuskan Yunho sebagai suami yang baik sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi Jessica merasa tidak puas, tidak adil dan kalah.

Dengan tatapan bagaikan taring ular, Jessica memelototi tubuh gajah yang ada disampingnya –tubuh gajah yang dinaiki oleh Jaejoong. Gigi yeoja cantik berprofesi aktris ini bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Terkadang bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan bergerak-gerak kesal tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun cicitan berarti.

Sudah cukup! Jessica sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan tenaga yang hampir menyaingi kekuatan gajah, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sedikit menendang-nendang udara dengan kesal. Ia bisa merasakan sekali duakali tendangannya itu mengenai kaki gajah yang ditumpangi Jaejoong tapi tidak ia hiraukan. Yeoja cantik ini sama sekali tidak menyadari, dengan perbuatan tanpa pikir panjang inilah, musibah menerjang mereka.

Heels tajam dari sepatu hak tinggi Jessica tanpa sengaja menubruk kuat kulit tebal sang gajah. Membuat gajah tersebut terkejut karena rasa sakit yang bersarang di kakinya dan mulai mengamuk. Kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat ketika tiba-tiba saja gajah tersebut lepas dari kawalan sang pawang dan asisten. Hewan berbobot berat itu berlarian kesembarang arah. Nyaris menabrak Yunho dan Jessica yang saat itu hanya ada didekatnya.

.

"TOLONG AKU! YUNNIE!"

Diatasnya, Jaejoong tampak menjerit panik melihat keganasan sang gajah. Namja cantik ini berusaha keras bertahan agar tidak jatuh dari tubuh gajah tersebut. Nyawanya bisa saja melayang jika terjatuh dari punggung sang gajah yang jaraknya cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah. Ia berani bersumpah, ia takut sekali kali ini. Pirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok Yunho. Berharap namja tampan berstatus suaminya itu segera menyelamatkannya.

Tak lama, puluhan pawang gajah yang lain sudah mulai berdatangan memberi bantuan. Tali demi tali mereka lilitkan secara paksa pada tubuh besar sang gajah. Berusaha keras menenangkan amukan mengerikan gajah tersebut. Namun situasi malah bertambah kacau ketika gajah tersebut tanpa sengaja menabrak dinding kandangnya. Jaejoong yang tadinya bertahan kuat diatas punggung sang gajah terlempar, jatuh tepat diatas tumpukan jerami yang tidak bisa dibilang aman.

.

"JAEJOONG!"

.

Dengan panik, Yunho berlari kencang menghampiri Jaejoong. Susah payah ia melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman para penjaga yang memaksanya tidak mendekati area amukan gajah yang dianggap berbahaya itu. Masa bodoh kalau nantinya ia yang akan rata diinjak oleh kaki besar sang gajah. Istrinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar di area berbahaya itu. Salah sedikit, bisa-bisa nyawa Jaejoong yang melayang.

"Joongie sadarlah!" Yunho menepuk-nepuk kuat kedua pipi Jaejoong. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Istrinya sama sekali tidak memberi balasan berarti. Sambil menggeram panik, namja tampan ini segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, berlari cepat menjauhi amukan sang gajah dan segera mengamankan Jaejoong.

Disisi aman dari kandang gajah tersebut, Jessica terlihat tak kalah paniknya dari Yunho. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud mencelakakan Jaejoong. Itu semua murni kecelakaan semata. Dengan langkah cepat, yeoja cantik ini mendekati Yunho yang sedang menggendong Jaejoong. "Yunho-oppa!" pekiknya takut sambil mencengkeram lengan sang namja.

.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

.

Setelah itu, Yunho hanya pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Jessica. Namja tampan itu harus cepat membawa tubuh rapuh sang istri keluar dari kandang tersebut, mengamankannya pada mobil ambulance yang sudah siap siaga di luar dan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit.

Sepeninggal pasangan nyaris mati itu, Jessica hanya bisa berdiri diam mematung. Ulu hatinya kembali dihantam kuat dengan palu tak terlihat. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia dimaki oleh Jung Yunho. Biasanya, semenyebalkan apapun sikapnya, pemimpin perusahaan hiburan tempatnya bernaung itu tidak pernah sekalipun berlaku kasar. Tapi kali ini berbeda sekali. Ia takut dengan nada penuh emosi yang dilontarkan bibir berbentuk hati itu. Ia sungguh takut sekali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Sakit Besar Berlin. <strong>

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Jaejoong dimasukkan kedalam ruang unit gawat darurat. Namun sampai sekarang, dokter sama sekali belum keluar dan memberi kabar barang sedikitpun. Hal itu tentu saja tak urung membuat Yunho makin dan makin khawatir. Namja tampan ini tak henti-hentinya berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang unit gawat darurat.

Beruntunglah kali ini dewi fortuna memihaknya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu geser dihadapannya mulai terbuka, menampilkan sesosok dokter bergender yeoja dengan tangan kanannya yang menjepit sebuah _file holder._ Kalau mau dijelaskan lebih lanjut, mungkin dokter itu boleh dikatakan sebagai saudara perempuan ibu Yunho yang bekerja sebagai dokter di tanah Berlin ini. Anggap saja itu bibinya.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong, Sungmin-ahjumma?" tanya Yunho panik.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan cemas Yunho, Sungmin –nama bibi Yunho malah memukul-mukul tubuh dan kepala Yunho kuat-kuat dengan _file holder _yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menulis keterangan pasien. "Kau ini! Untung saja keluarga kecilmu diberkahi. Terlambat sedikit saja, nyawa janin Jaejoong sudah melayang."

.

Yunho membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, "Janin?"

.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang hamil."

.

**To Be Continued **

Fict apa ini? FF APA INI! FANFIC MACAM APA INI! *jambak rambut.

Astaga. Ternyata Yieun ini memang pantas dilempar panci ya -_- sudah bikin Kibum OOC banget, Yieun kembali mendatangkan kemunculan Taemin dengan keadaan yang lebih OOC lagi. Yieun udah pasrah menerima hukuman pancung #Bahasanya woi!

Mian kalau updatenya lama banget. Jujur aja, Yieun lagi susah dapat feel. Yieun juga engga tau kenapa *pundung dipojokan. Semoga saja chapter kali ini cukup panjang untuk memuaskan emosi dan hasrat readers sekalian yang mau membunuh Yieun *plak.

Nah… Mpreg sudah datang *joget mirotic. Jae sudah hamil, janji Yieun terpenuhi. *kicked.

**Special thanks, hug, and kiss to :**

Bumie407 | chachatasia | kim eun ra | Shim shia | cho ri rin | Cherry Bear86 Yunjae | sicca nicky | fanafan |shim riska | Choikyuhae | Yool LeeMinmin | RistaMbum | Hana Jaeri | lipminnie | Seo Shin Young | key-kouru | Clouds54 | Rosa Damascena | lee minji elf | jung hana cassie | Chinatsu Ara | Ichigobumchan | jaexi | putryboO | puzZy cat | rara | Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy | BLUEFIRE0805 | Fukuda-Kun | AIDASUNGJIN | WookppaWife | Julie yunjae | VoldeMIN vs KYUtie | Mega Xiahtic | yoyojiji | Booboopipi | cloud3024 | CassieCiel | Shippo Baby Yunjae | Min190196 | Lee HyoJoon | therany | eL_Xiahtic (twitter account)

Mian kalau ada kesalahan penulisan username atau ada yang ketinggalan. Kalau ada yang ketinggalan, demo aja sama Yieun *plak

Yaudah deh sampai disitu dulu segala kecerewetan #bahasa apa ini? Yieun -_-

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca. Apalagi buat yang udah mau review. Yieun bahagia sekaliiii *sok terharu. Dan buat yang belum review, Yieun harap kali ini dan seterusnya kalian memunculkan diri ne? Yieun gak memaksa kok. Tapi pastinya Yieun akan seneng banget bisa terima review kalian.

Last word,

**Don't forget to review **^^

Follow me on my twitter : Yieunkang


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre **: _Romance , Family_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing **: _Yunjae and many more_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Typos bertebaran. Kacau balau. Superduper OOC Kibum and Taemin. Buat yang Sone, jgn marah ne, Ada adegan yang tidka cocok buat Sone. Close this tab if it doesn't suit you. No flame, ne ^^_

_**Don't Like Don't Read. Okay? ^^**_

_**My Ex My Husband**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartemen Jung (Yunho-Jaejoong's place)**

.

"Joongie~"

.

_**Ctar...ctar...ctar...**_

.

Hiy! Yunho bergidik ngeri. Entah darimana istri seksinya ini belajar men-_death glare _seseorang dengan tatapan yang begitu sadis. Yunho bahkan berani bersumpah, ia seolah melihat kilatan petir penuh dendam yang merambat dari tatapan sang istri. Sungguh, Jaejoong-nya yang manis tapi galak bukan kepalang itu benar-benar kelihatan begitu menyeramkan sekarang.

"Jae~ jangan merajuk lagi, ne?"

Pria tampan bermarga Jung ini menggenggam sebelah tangan sang istri. Dengan penuh kesabaran dan keberanian sekuat baja, dibujuk-bujuknya sang istri dengan berbagai rayuannya yang sepertinya tak berguna itu. Maklum, Jaejoong itu termasuk tipe yang susah dijinakkan kalau sudah merajuk. Yunho bahkan masih ingat dulunya Jaejoong pernah mogok bicara padanya hampir sebulan penuh.

_Well... _erm... untuk masalah kali ini, entah pihak mana yang seharusnya disalahkan. Rasanya, agak membingungkan mau membela yang mana diantara Yunho ataupun Jaejoong. Pasalnya, badai masalah yang melanda keluarga Jung kecil ini terdengar agak konyol –sangat konyol malah sebenarnya. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah kehamilan Jaejoong.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak pasangan susah romantis ini pulang dari bulan madu penuh rintangan mereka. Dan sialnya, sudah hampir seminggu pula pemuda tampan yang pesonanya selangit ini diabaikan habis-habisan oleh istrinya yang katanya paling imut dan seksi.

Memang sih Jaejoong tidak sampai tega-teganya menelantarkan Yunho sepenuhnya. Setidaknya, sosok pria dengan kecantikan diluar batas logika ini masih mau mengurus berbagai keperluan sehari-hari sang suami. Tapi tetap saja, untuk berbicara dengan Yunho, si cantik itu masih menempel kata _**ogah **_yang cukup besar didepan jidat Yunho. Berlebihan? Kelihatannya memang iya.

.

_**Plak...**_

.

Dengan tak berperasaan, si cantik ini menepis kasar lengan sang suami yang begitu setia memegangi tangannya. Wajah khas orang ngambeknya terasa begitu kental, sangat mencerminkan perasaan hatinya saat ini.

Dalam hati, pemuda ini merutuki sang suami. Salah sendiri si beruang mesum itu sampai menghamilinya. Kan Jaejoong sudah pernah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau ia masih belum siap dengan sesuatu yang berbau bayi dan hamil. Bagaimanapun, ia ini pria dan usianya masih begitu muda, melahirkan masihlah hal yang terdengar begitu menakutkan baginya.

Harus diakui, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang terselip di hati Jaejoong. Pria cantik ini cukup mengerti akan sang suami yang begitu mengharapkan kehadiran seorang bayi mungil dalam keluarga kecilnya ini. Usia Yunho sudah tergolong sangat matang, sudah tak aneh lagi kalau dirinya ingin cepat-cepat bisa menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang mewarisi gennya. Sayangnya, ia sungguh belum siap untuk memenuhi harapan suaminya.

Kadang kala, ada juga saat-saat dimana ia merasa begitu egois dalam menjalani perannya sebagai istri Jung Yunho. Selama ini, Yunho tak pernah sekalipun menghalangi segala keputusannya. Pria itu selalu menghargai haknya sebagai seorang istri sekalipun _**seluruh**_ biaya hidupnya Yunho-lah yang menanggung. Biasanya, kalau ada orang yang kondisinya sama dengan Jaejoong, pastilah sang suami bertindak semena-mena kepada sang istri. Tapi untuk kasus ini, tidak sama sekali.

Suami tampannya yang paling mesum itu, meskipun terkadang suka sekali curi-curi kesempatan untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya, pria itu tak pernah sekalipun tidak menghormati Jaejoong. Kalau Jaejoong bersih keras menolak berhubungan badan dengannya, pria itu tak pernah memaksanya. Yah... kecuali kalau setelah digoda-goda beberapa saat Jaejoongnya malah terpancing.

Dalam melakukan hal vulgar yang biasa disebut bercinta pun, pemimpin Jung's Entertainment ini tidak hanya mementingkan nafsunya sendiri. Semua gerakannya seolah mengungkapkan betapa ia ingin melindungi istrinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jaejoong jadi merasa sangat berdosa.

"Ayolah Jae~ Aku sungguh tidak tahan dicueki seperti ini..."

Lihat! Lihat! Bahkan seorang Jung Yunho yang sudah terkenal tidak pernah mau mengalah dalam dunia bisnis saja rela menurunkan sedikit egonya hanya demi membujuknya.

Jujur saja, bahkan pria cantik istri pengusaha sukses ini sendiri, sebenarnya juga kurang mengerti kenapa ia bisa tega mencueki suaminya sepert ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, walaupun awalnya ia emosi kepada sang suami karena kehamilannya, toh... waktu itu ia sudah menjernihkan kepalanya dan berusaha memaafkan si mesum itu. Mungkin'kah perasaan tak jelasnya ini dipengaruhi sang aegya dalam perut? Sekali lagi, namja cantik ini tidak mengerti kenapa.

Entah ini disebut refleks atau bawaan bayi, secara tiba-tiba, tubuh Jaejoong dibangkitkan dari sofa tempatnya bernaung tadi dan malah memilih melangkah ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang harus kembali meratapi mirisnya nasib punya istri galak. Ada baiknya ia menyegarkan pikiran dengan mandi dulu. Siapa tahu setelah kembali segar, aegya dalam perutnya ini mau mengampuni sang ayah dan membiarkan ibunya mau kembali berinteraksi dengan sang ayah.

Ditinggal dengan begitu teganya, Jung Yunho hanya bisa duduk menggalau. Demi jabatannya sebagai pimpinan di Jung's Entertainment, ini pertama kalinya ia mengalah sampai seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong sedang hamil dan mungkin keadaan kejiwaannya juga ikut naik turun akibat pengaruh kandungannya. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya juga ia berkorban sedikit demi aegya dan istrinya. Yah... Paling tidak, itulah pemikiran bijak calon ayah ini.

Selagi istri manisnya sibuk membersihkan diri, tidak ada salahnya juga sedikit membereskan pekerjaan kantornya yang dibawa pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah dekat tahun baru, otomatis, tawaran job artis yang berada dalam naungannya itu kian menumpuk. Mau tak mau, sebagai pimpinan yang bertanggung jawab, ia harus sanggup membagi rata jumlah job yang banyaknya kelewatan itu kepada artis-artisnya dengan adil. Sangkin banyaknya yang harus diurus, pemuda tampan ini jadi harus bekerja ekstra di rumah.

Ah! Omong-omong tentang artisnya, Yunho jadi teringat Jessi-

.

_**Ting... tong...**_

.

Lho? Siapa gerangan yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Hey! Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Kalau bukan karena sesuatu yang mendesak, mana ada orang yang mau mengunjungi kediaman orang lain.

Dengan langkah malas, pemuda tampan bermarga Jung ini bangkit dari posisi duduknya, niatnya sih hendak membuka pintu untuk entah siapa yang sudah menekan bel apartemennya. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah sangat lelah, ia butuh istirahat segera setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat beristirahat harus tertunda dulu oleh kedatangan tamunya.

Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lelah, pemuda ini bahkan tidak repot-repot lagi mengintip dari layar interkom guna melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya segera mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah dan langsung pergi tidur jika kerjaannya sudah beres.

"Selamat ma-"

.

"Annyeong oppa!"

.

Gah! Baru juga tadi dipikirkan, siluman pirang itu malah muncul dengan sangat anggunnya! Yunho nyaris menendang Jessica –si siluman pirang yang sungguh sangat tidak sopan bertamu malam-malam begini. Tidak tahu-kah gadis itu, ia sudah sangat lelah membujuk Jaejoong. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi kalau harus mengurus si menyebalkan ini.

"Apa oppa keberatan mempersilahkan aku masuk? Diluar sangat dingin, oppa."

Ya ampun! Gadis ini sungguh ajaib! Dalam sejarah hidup seorang Jung Yunho, belum sekalipun ia bertemu dengan gadis cantik bermuka tebal seperti gadis ini. Tidak'kah si menyebalkan tapi cantik ini tahu apa itu rasa malu? Yunho bahkan tidak ingat sudah memaafkan kesalahan gadis itu.

Sekalipun rasanya pemuda tampan yang sudah sukses diusia muda ini ingin menelan Jessica bulat-bulat, ia masih paham posisinya. Bagaimanapun, Jessica Jung itu aktris yang berada dalam naungannya. Belum lagi, ia itu seorang gadis. Tidak mungkin sebagai seorang pimpinan yang baik, dirinya tega membiarkan siluman itu membeku diluar sana.

Yunho memutar bolamatanya bosan. "Masuk." pintanya singkat.

Melihat respon sang pimpinan, senyum lebar terlukis jelas di wajah cantik Jessica. Memang, nada bicara pemuda tampan itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa senang. Malahan, gadis ini cukup peka untuk mengerti kalau dirinya sangat menjengkelkan bagi pemuda tampan yang sudah beristri itu. Tapi tetap saja, ia mencintai pria ini. Sekecil apapun Yunho membalas ucapannya, itu cukup untuk menghangatkan hatinya.

Dengan semangat, aktris cantik yang cukup populer ini menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen sang pujaan hati. Entah kenapa, perasaan hatinya seolah meningkat beratus kali lebih baik hari ini. Beruntung sekali dirinya, suami-istri Jung pemilik apartemen ini sedang dalam keadaan bertengkar. Bukankah secara tidak langsung, kesempatannya berduaan dengan sang pujaan hati akan makin meningkat? Masa bodoh'lah kalau ada yang mengatai dirinya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Asal ia merasa senang, perkataan itu hanya akan jadi angin lalu baginya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Jessica hanya tersenyum manis membalas pertanyaan tidak bersahabat Yunho. "Aku hanya ingin melihat oppa saja." ungkapnya kemudian.

Mendengar kejujuran sang aktris, batin Yunho makin bergejolak. Kalau mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan siluman ini kepada istrinya yang paling ia sayangi, ingin rasanya pemuda tampan ini meremukkan wajah hasil operasi plastik siluman cantik ini. Entah apa saja mau-nya, gadis ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, namja tampan bermarga Jung ini kembali duduk diatas lantai. Daripada mengurus siluman cantik yang tak jelas apa maunya itu, akan lebih baik ia menyapu bersih pekerjaannya dulu.

Jessica melihat sekeliling apartemen sang pujaan hati. Berkali-kali, bolamatanya yang memang cantik itu mengitari seluruh penjuru kediaman Yunho. Sepertinya ada yang aneh sekarang ini. Daritadi, yeoja cantik berambut pirang ini tidak bisa menemukan kehadiran seorang lagi namja cantik yang paling dibencinya.

"Dimana Jaejoong-ssi, oppa?" tanya Jessica sembari menatap lekat sang pujaan hati. Bohong kalau mengatakan gadis sepintar Jessica tak dapat menebak dimana namja cantik itu bersembunyi saat ini. Hanya saja, cuma ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang dibangun sang pujaan hati.

Pemuda tampan berstatus suami Jung Jaejoong ini melirik Jessica sekilas, hanya melirik, tidak menjawab pertanyaan ramah yang dilontarkan sang gadis barang sesingkat apapun.

Oke! Cukup sudah! Jessica memang mencintai pria sempurna ini, tapi bukan berarti pria itu boleh sesukanya mendiaminya seperti ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, sebringas apapun caranya dalam mendapatkan Yunho, ia tetaplah seorang gadis, hatinya masih bisa terluka dan terasa begitu perih mendapati kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya mendapat peran sebagai penghalang rumah tangga orang lain. Ini semua sangatlah menyakitkan baginya.

Dibimbing oleh kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, gadis cantik ini bangkit dengan kasar dari duduknya. Matanya tampak memerah dan tubuhnya agak tegang. Jelas sekali gadis ini menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang tersakiti dan marah.

"Kenapa oppa tidak pernah mau memandangku sekalipun?"

Bentakan Jessica hanya dianggap lolongan serigala semata, tak sedikitpun pemuda tampan bermarga Jung itu mau meladeni sang gadis yang bermarga sama dengannya itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia mendiami gadis itu sampai seperti ini. Ia takut tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri –yang memang sudah terpancing sejak perihal kecelakaan Jaejoong. Jika ia masih memaksakan diri meladeni segala ocehan Jessica, sial-sial, ia bisa saja melakukan kekerasan terhadap gadis berprofesi aktris itu. Suami Jung Jaejoong ini memang tergolong pemuda penyabar, tapi kalau sekali kemarahannya naik, ia tak yakin bisa dengan mudah menurunkan tensinya lagi.

Merasa bentakannya sama sekali tidak membuahkan respon apapun yang berarti, kemarahan gadis ini makin menunjak naik. "Oppa!" Gadis ini kembali berteriak lantang dengan nada bicaranya yang dinaikkan beberapa oktaf.

Dibentak sampai sekuat ini pun, Jung Yunho –pria tampan ini masih saja diam, sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dan dokumennya. Toh... menurutnya, gadis sejenis Jessica Jung itu tidak bisa diperlakukan dengan baik. Semakin permintaan gadis itu ia penuhi, sikap manjanya akan makin menjadi-jadi juga. Sama persis seperti dulu, saat kesabaran Jung muda ini masih belum berada pada titik bahaya.

"Oppa, jawab aku!"

Sabar Jung Yunho, jangan sampai kau menggebrak meja dan melempar gadis menjijikan itu keluar dari apartemen indahmu. Biarkan saja si centil itu mengoceh sampai puas, nantinya ia akan pergi sendiri. Tenangkan dirimu Yunho, tenang... tenang...

Yeoja cantik dengan wajah yang mirip boneka Barbie ini mendengus pelan. Apa mungkin memang keberadaannya itu sedikitpun tak ada artinya untuk pria dihadapannya ini? Kenapa untuk bisa mendapat secuil saja ruang di hati pria ini, menggadaikan nyawanya pun rasanya tidak mungkin?

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

.

_**Bruk...**_

.

Jantung Yunho hampir copot dari tempatnya. Enak-enaknya ia mencueki segala omongan sang gadis, mendadak, tubuhnya didorong dengan sangat kuat, sukses membuatnya jatuh terlentang diatas lantai.

Bukan! Bukan itu saja yang membuat pemuda ini terkejut setengah mati. Masalah utamanya, sejak kapan Jessica berhasil duduk diatas perutnya? Hei! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Kalau Jaejoong melihat posisi berbahaya ini, amukan istrinya itu pasti makin menyeramkan.

"Kalau oppa tidak bisa memberiku hatimu, tubuhmu juga... hiks... tubuhmu juga sudah cukup."

Belum sempat Yunho sadar dari keterkejutannya, pria ini harus kembali terbelalak lebar lagi dengan ucapan sang gadis. Jangan bilang gadis ini nekat melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh padanya. Yang benar saja! Ia seorang pria. Gadis ini tidak gila dengan berniat memperkosanya kan?

"Hiks..." Masih duduk diatas perut Yunho, Jessica berusaha meredakan isak tangis-nya. Ia tidak lagi peduli dimana dirinya berada sekarang, tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai Jaejoong memergoki mereka berdua. Di dalam pikirannya, hanya ada Yunho, Yunho dan Jung Yunho seorang.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dengan rasa cinta dan sakit yang membuncah, gadis ini menciumi bibir Yunho kasar. Bagi gadis cantik ini, meski tidak memiliki hatinya, bisa menyentuh kulit kecoklatan seksi pria ini saja, ia sungguh puas. Selama hanya dirinya yang bisa memonopoli segalanya tentang pria ini, ia puas. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang bisa menyentuh Yunho-nya, tidak boleh ada Jaejoong di dunia ini.

Sakit bibirnya dilumat dengan kasar, pemimpin perusahaan hiburan terbesar se-Asia ini mulai memberontak. Dengan kasar, pemuda ini menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas ciuman sang gadis yang makin meliar dan makin tak ada logika. Kedua tangannya juga tak tinggal diam, dikerahkannya anggota gerak-nya itu untuk mencengkram bahu Jessica, memaksa gadis itu melepas ciumannya dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat –sangat kuat bahkan sampai-sampai gadis itu terhempas dari atas perut sang presiden direktur.

"Kau sakit jiwa!"

Yunho memandang horror gadis cantik yang sudah nekat mau memperkosanya itu.

"Yun-yunnie...?"

Pandangannya makin horror lagi mendapati sesosok anak manusia bertampang indah yang kini berdiri didekatnya. Demi Tuhan! Jangan sampai sosok cantik itu –Jung Jaejoong menyaksikan semua adegan mengerikan ini. Kalau sampai Jaejoong benar-benar melihat dirinya dicium penuh nafsu oleh rival terberatnya itu, tamatlah riwayatnya.

Ada Jaejoong atau tidak, Jessica tak lagi mempedulikannya. Telinganya sudah tuli dan pandangannya buram oleh airmata. Meskipun sudah susah payah dirinya berusaha meredakan aliran buliran airmatanya, kristal bening penuh perasaannya tidak henti-hentinya terus mengalir.

Ia merasa hina sekarang. Gadis ini merasa bodoh. Atas dasar apa ia berani mendatangi Yunho dan terus memaksa pria itu agar dapat membagi cintanya kepadanya? Dari awal, sudah jelas gadis pirang ini-lah yang akan kalah dalam perangnya merebut hati sang atasan. Yunho sudah terjerat terlalu kuat oleh pesona seorang Jung Jaejoong, tidak ada lagi satu orang pun yang sanggup melepas jeratan itu.

Jaejoong sendiri, namja cantik ini bagaikan disambar petir. Enak-enaknya dirinya menikmati acara berendamnya, mendadak namja cantik ini mendengar keributan yang cukup heboh. Dan sialnya, setelah diperiksa, raganya harus membeku terkejut melihat sederet adegan yang entah bisa digolongkan sebagai perselingkuhan atau tidak.

Jung Jaejoong tidak mencintai Jung Yunho. Kalimat itu sudah diprogram dengan sangat jelas di kepala kakak lelaki Kim Kibum ini. Tapi kenapa, dadanya sesak sekali melihat suaminya diciumi gadis lain? Program itu tak mungkin rusak dan malah berganti menjadi Jung Jaejoong sangat mencintai Jung Yunho, kan?

Sekali lagi, Jaejoong bersumpah, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri. Sadar tidak sadar, airmatanya menetes begitu saja melihat adegan mengerikan didepannya ini. Memang, istri cantik seorang Jung Yunho ini tidak menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi tetap saja, agak ambigu baginya untuk menitikkan barang setetes airmata sajapun ketika dirinya yakin tidak punya perasaan khusus pada suami sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Joongie, aku bisa menjelaskan kekacauan ini."

Tidak dihiraukan lagi ucapan sang suami. Dengan tergesa-gesa, namja cantik ini berlari cepat, meninggalkan apartemennya beserta Yunho dan Jessica di dalamnya. Yang diinginkan Jaejoong hanya-lah segera menjauh dari neraka ini. Ia tak yakin bisa menahan emosi-nya kalau dirinya terus berada dalam satu atap yang sama dengan dua anak manusia tersebut.

"Joongie!"

Yunho menggeram kesal. Habis-lah dirinya kali ini. Belum sempat istri cantiknya itu meredakan acara merajuk-nya, ia kembali harus memergoki sang suami dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Sungguh, ini bencana!

Sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama sang istri, Yunho berusaha bangkit dari lantai. Pria ini harus segera mengejar sang istri dan menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya semua kegilaan ini.

"Oppa, jangan pergi!" Langkah Yunho harus tertahan akibat tindakan sang gadis. Jessica, gadis cantik ini sekuat tenaga melingkarkan lengannya pada kaki Yunho. Sekalipun jujur saja dirinya agak merasa bersalah telah mengacaukan rumah tangga kecil Jung ini, rasa ingin memilikinya terlalu besar untuk membuatnya mengalah.

Jessica masih terisak pilu, "Kumohon, jangan pergi..."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, melihat sang gadis yang menangis begitu menyakitkan, terselip rasa tak tega dalam hati Yunho. Pemuda tampan ini sempat melunak sesaat. Sisi kebapakannya sedikit tergelitik, membuatnya ingin membantu Jessica bangkit dari pose tidak elitnya dan meredakan isak tangisnya. Sayangnya, pikiran itu harus ditepis jauh-jauh ketika ia kembali teringat akan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah prioritasnya, segala hal yang bersangkutan dengannya harus diutamakan.

"Mianhae..."

Hanya satu kata itu saja yang meluncur dari bibir Yunho. Sedetik setelahnya, sepupu Choi Siwon ini melepas lengan Jessica yang memeluk erat kakinya. Benar ia merasa bersalah. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya.

.

"Oppa! Oppa! Hiks... Yunho-oppa..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mari lupakan sejenak adegan emosional yang dialami keluarga Jung kecil dan sang nenek sihir. Tidak ada salahnya juga kalau kali ini kita meninjau pasangan bodoh kita yang lain. Kalau sudah mendengar kata pasangan bodoh, mungkin sepertinya semuanya juga bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud.

"Eomma... apa eomma gila?"

Taemin mendelik kesal, "Dasar anak durhaka! Tega sekali kau mengatai eomma gila!"

Ya ampun! Demi Dewi Aprodhite yang cantik menawan, kapan sih Siwon bisa mendapatkan ibu sekalem almarhum nyonya Jung? Entah apa dosanya mendapat ibu yang centil tapi pintar dan anggun diluar ini.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Panas-panasnya situasi antara Taemin dan sang putra, muncul juga Pangeran Katak kita –Choi Minho yang berusaha menengahi kekonyolan ibu dan anak ini. Sayangnya, niat baiknya sama sekali tidak disambut baik oleh sang istri. Malahan, pria paruh baya yang masih tampan ini harus menelan ludahnya takut melihat tatapan sang istri yang penuh dengan aura permusuhan.

Siwon tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kurasa, lebih baik eomma berhenti bergaul dengan Heechul-ahjumma. Makin hari eomma makin mirip Heechul-ahjumma, sama-sama centil dan galak."

.

_**Bletak...**_

.

"WADAW! Eomma, sakit!"

Yeoja manis yang tak asing dipanggil dengan nama Choi Taemin itu menyeringai seram. Salah sendiri putranya mengatai dirinya yang imut ini centil. Kalau putra semata wayangnya itu tidak berkata demikian, ia tak mungkin memberi jitakan gratis yang rasanya tidak bisa dibilang tidak sakit itu.

Minho tersenyum miris melihat sang putra. Jujur saja, pria ini sih lumayan setuju atas perkataan sang putra. Tapi selama servis Taemin diatas tempat tidur itu memuaskan, ia tak begitu peduli dengan kecentilan istri imutnya itu.

Mohon maklumi kemesuman pria ini. Begini-begini, segala virus mesum Yunho itu berasal dari Master Kodok ini. Kalau bukan ia yang mengotori pikiran Yunho, putra semata wayang kakak iparnya itu tak akan semesum sekarang.

"Eomma tidak mau tahu, pokoknya besok kau harus memberi pelajaran pada si sok cantik yang namanya Tiffany itu..." Siwon tercenggang, "Eomma tak suka Bummie di bully murid lain karena kau tidak becus menjaganya."

Dengan tenaga yang bisa menyaingi kuda, Siwon menepuk kepalanya sekali. Ketua Osis ini sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran ibunya yang memang harus ia akui berwajah malaikat itu.

Kibum itu dibully oleh geng Tiffany karena gadis itu mengetahui hubungan spesial mereka. Kalau sampai Siwon benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Tiffany, pastilah Kibum yang akan terkena imbasnya. Bukannya menghentikan acara bully-bully pada Kibum, yang ada malah kekasih polosnya itu makin dijahati oleh para yeoja yang menurut Siwon brengsek itu.

"Aigoo~ yeobo, bagaimana kalau gadis itu malah makin jahat pada Kibum setelah dimarahi Siwon?" Terima kasih padamu ayah, pikir Siwon. Akhirnya ada juga yang mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Mendengar ucapan sang suami, Taemin terdiam sesaat. Setelah dipikir-pikir, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Minho. Bagaimanapun, ia ini juga seorang yeoja. Meskipun ia tidak se-ambisius Tiffany, setidaknya ibu Siwon itu masih bisa memprediksikan apa yang mungkin saja bisa dilakukan seorang gadis yang kemarahannya sudah dipancing itu.

"Benar juga yah..." Taemin menghela nafas frustasi, didudukkannya bokongnya pada sofa kulitnya. Yeoja paruh baya ini tampak memijit-mijit dahinya stress, bingung sudah ia mau melakukan apa untuk melindungi calon menantu super polosnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang-kan, eomma, aku bisa menjaga Bummie."

Sekali lagi, Taemin melempar pandangan paling sadisnya pada Siwon. Apanya bisa menjaga Kibum, jika ia memang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga si polos itu, Kibum tak usah lagi menderita karena dibully. Ingin rasanya Taemin mencabuti gigi-gigi putih bersih putranya itu sampai rontok semua.

Ditatap oleh setan manis seperti Taemin, Siwon tak berkutik juga. Seperkasa apapun otot tubuhnya, jika menyangkut sang ibu, ia tidak bisa mencegah nyalinya yang mendadak menciut. Bisa dibilang, di keluarga Choi ini, Taemin-lah sosok yang paling ditakuti ketua Osis ini. Terkadang, pria ini juga sering merutuki sang ayah dalam hati. Coba saja kalau dulu ayahnya tidak mengenalkan sang ibu malaikatnya pada Heechul –istri rekan bisnis Minho, kemungkinan besar ibunya tak akan menjadi jelmaan iblis seperti saat ini.

Galau-galaunya keluarga Choi ini duduk di ruang keluarga mereka, tiba-tiba saja sang ibu rumah tangga berdiri dengan semangat, "Aku punya ide!"

Mendengar ucapan sang ibu, firasat Siwon jadi tak enak. Apalagi ketika ia melihat seringaian sang ibu, hatinya makin dan makin tidak enak. Sepertinya, ada yang tak beres disini.

"Siapa ayah-ku?"

Eh? Apa ibunya ini amnesia sampai tidak ingat siapa nama ayahnya sendiri? Ataukah ibunya ini sudah terlalu tua dan pikun hingga lupa dengan nama ayahnya? Gosh... entah apa saja mau ibunya ini.

"Astaga yeobo, jangan bilang kau lupa dengan appa-mu sendiri."

"Jangan cerewet! Cepat jawab saja!"

Minho mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat, "Err... Lee Donghae?"

"Siapa itu Lee Donghae di Neul Param High?"

"Penyumbang terbesar untuk Neul Param..."

"NAH! Itu dia maksudku! Aku akan memanfaatkan posisi appa untuk bisa menyamar menjadi murid di Neul Param!"

.

_**Error...**_

.

_**Loading...**_

.

"MWOYAAA!?"

.

.

.

.

**Neul Param High, Seoul.**

Ige mwoya? pikir Kibum. Demi apapun, namja polos ini sungguh tidak mengerti akan apa yang ada diatas mejanya. Kenapa pula mejanya dicoreti dengan kata-kata yang tak baik? Bukankah eommanya sudah pernah bilang, anak-anak yang menuliskan atau mengatakan bahasa kotor itu harus dicubit bibirnya?

Satu lagi, siapa pula yang menuliskan Kibum perebut pacar orang diatas mejanya? Apa sih salah si polos ini? Arti kata merebut pacar saja Kibum tidak mengerti. Dalam pikirannya, merebut pacar itu digambarkan dengan dua orang gadis yang menarik-narik seorang pria seperti melakukan tarik tambang. Dan lagi, Kibum benar-benar tidak pernah bermain tarik tambang seperti itu. Mana mungkin pula ia merebut pacar orang.

Ada baiknya, nanti sewaktu pulang sekolah, ia mengunjungi Jaejoong dan bertanya tentang hal ini pada hyung cantiknya itu. Mana tahu istri Jung Yunho itu bisa menjelaskan pengertian merebut pacar agar Kibum lebih paham lagi.

Omong-omong soal Jaejoong, Kibum jadi sedih sudah lama tak melihat sang kakak di sekolah. Kabar terakhir yang didapatnya, didalam perut kakaknya, sudah ada bayi yang tidur didalamnya. Kalau bayi itu keluar dari perut kakaknya, berarti ia akan segera punya seseorang yang ibunya bilang keponakannya. Pasti menyenangkan sekali!

"Meja Bummie jadi kotor, deh." Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Beberapa teman sekelasnya –baik itu seme maupun uke atau yeoja sekalipun, langsung saja menjedotkan kepala mereka ke meja melihat kadar keimutan kekasih sang Ketua Osis yang tak tanggung-tanggung itu.

.

_**Brak...**_

.

Mendengar debuman kuat yang menandakan adanya seseorang yang membuka pintu kelas, Kibum menghentikan adegan manyunnya dan beralih menatap innocent pada pintu kelasnya. Berkali-kali, namja manis ini mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung melihat tiga orang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya menatapnya super tajam dari depan pintu kelas.

Tiffany –salah satu dari tiga gadis tersebut melangkah mendekati Kibum dengan senyum setannya. Dengan angkuhnya, putri pemilik hotel terbesar kedua di Korea ini berdiri didepan Kibum, sukses besar membuat Kibum yang pada dasarnya merasa tidak mengenal mereka, hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tanda tanya yang berkeliaran di kepalanya.

"Nuguseyo?"

Gubrak! Gantian Tiffany dan teman-temannya yang ingin menjedotkan kepala mereka keatas meja. Masa baru beberapa hari saja mereka tidak menghampiri dan mengganggui Kibum, si polos itu sudah lupa dengan mereka. Sungguh tak elit sekali.

Merasa wajah cantik ketiga yeoja itu agak familiar, Kibum mulai nekat memperhatikan ketiganya lebih dekat. Dengan sangat innocent-nya, namja manis ini mencondongkan wajahnya didepan wajah Tiffany. Niatnya sih berusaha mengidentifikasi siapa gerangan anak manusia yang ada didepannya ini. Tapi sepertinya, namja polos ini sama sekali tak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah terlalu dekat dengan sang gadis.

"Y-yak!" Rona merah tampak menjalari wajah Tiffany. Semenyebalkan apapun sosok Kibum bagi gadis ini, ia tetap hanya manusia biasa. Bohong sekali kalau mengatakan ia tidak gugup berada segitu dekatnya dengan seorang pria. Belum lagi, harus diakui, wajah Kibum sangat manis dan enak dipandang.

"Ah! Kau Tiffany-sunbae, eoh?"

Tiffany tampak memasang senyum iblisnya kembali. Dalam hati, gadis ini menyeringai puas. Ternyata, wajahnya cukup cantik sampai-sampai Kibum yang pada dasarnya sangat polos dan kurang memperhatikan sekitar itu masih bisa mengingatnya.

"Bukannya kata Wookie, Tiffany-sunbae itu cantik sekali, tapi kenapa Bummie rasa Hyuna lebih cantik, ya?"

_What the-! _Baru juga gadis cantik bernama lengkap Tiffany Hwang ini melayang ke langit ketujuh akibat ke-narsisannya, ia kembali harus dihempaskan ke neraka terdalam karena ucapan jujur musuh besarnya ini. Apalagi mendengar kedua temannya cekikikan dibelakangnya, emosinya makin tersulut.

Masih dengan dada yang panas dingin dan dahi yang berkedut kencang, Tiffany menarik keras rambut Kibum. Istilah singkatnya, dijambak. Tenaga yang dikerahkannya juga tidak bisa digolongkan lemah. Lihat saja Kibum, namja terinnocent Neul Param itu sudah meringis kesakitan.

Melihat adegan kekerasan yang ada dihadapan mereka, teman-teman sekelas Kibum sejujuranya ingin sekali membantu melindungi si polos itu. Namun, akal sehat mereka masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Menolong Kibum sama dengan menentang Tiffany, menentang Tiffany sama dengan mati. Tak ada satupun orang berani melawan gadis bringas itu.

"Uwaaa... eomma..."

Tak dihiraukannya sang namja manis yang tak lagi dapat menahan rasa sakit itu. Sudah tahu jambakannya itu sangat menyakitkan, gadis bermarga Hwang ini bukannya segera melepasnya. Malahan, siswi kelas dua ini tanpa basa-basi lagi menarik Kibum keluar dari kelasnya, masih dengan rambutnya sebagai tumpuan tarikan. Bisa bayangkan betapa sakit dan malu-nya Kibum?

.

.

.

_**Duagh...**_

.

Kibum meringis pelan kala punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding beton. Rambutnya serasa copot dari kulitnya dan punggungnya seolah bergeser. Demi apapun, namja innocent ini ingin menangis kencang.

Dengan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya, namja manis yang kerap disapa Bummie ini melarikan pandangannya disekelilingnya. Bau dan gelap, dua hal ini cocok untuk menggambarkan ruangan tempat dirinya berada sekarang. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara ruangan itu. Itupun, intensitasnya terbatas, hanya sanggup membuat Kibum dapat melihat wajah tiga orang gadis cantik yang berdiri angkuh didepannya.

"Huks..." Adik satu-satunya Jung Jaejoong ini mulai terisak pelan. Ia benci tempat ini. Ia benci gelap. Dalam hati, tak henti-hentinya ia meminta pertolongan dari kekasih hatinya –Choi Siwon.

Tanpa menunggu namja manis nan innocent tersebut berhenti terisak, Tiffany tak segan-segan kembali menjambak keras rambut Kibum yang sempat dilepasnya tadi. "Jauhi Siwon-oppa atau kami akan mengurungmu disini selamanya!" ancam gadis cantik itu.

Kibum yang merasakan kesakitan tiada tara pada kepalanya, tak sanggup membalas ancaman Tiffany. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis kaya bermarga Hwang yang menarik rambutnya. Ingin sekali ia melepas tarikan Tiffany, tapi ia tak akan sanggup mengingat gadis itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate sementara ia hanya namja lemah yang selalu dilindungi eomma-nya.

"Kau tahu... tempat ini adalah gudang lama yang sering digosipkan angker. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani masuk kesini lewat dari pukul lima sore." Tiffany menyeringai sesaat. "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana kalau kami mengurungmu disini?"

Oke. Ancaman Tiffany kali ini cukup mengerikan juga. Namja innocent ini sungguh tak berani membayangkan nasibnya selanjutnya. Dalam hidupnya, ketakutan terbesarnya itu ada pada makhluk-makhluk halus yang kerap ditonton eomma-nya di televisi. Mana sanggup ia mengimajinasikan dirinya dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia menjauhi Siwon-oppa?" Jambakan rambutnya serta nada suara Tiffany sedikit direndahkan. Gadis ini sudah yakin pastinya bocah ingusan seperti Kibum akan memilih menjauhi pujaan hatinya daripada dikurung ditempat seperti ini. Ia saja harus mengaku kalau dirinya geli sendiri masuk ke gudang ini.

Namun, sepertinya prediksi Tiffany tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Buktinya, sedari tadi dengan sabar Tiffany menanti pilihan Kibum, tapi namja manis itu sama sekali tak berniat buka mulut untuk menjawab sunbae-nya. Yang bisa dilakukan namja innocent itu hanya menangis ketakutan.

Sambil mendengus kesal, perlahan Tiffany melepaskan cengkramannya pada surai hitam lembut Kibum. Sepertinya, memang tak ada pilihan lain lagi.

"Ayo Yuri-ah, Sunny-ah! Kita tinggalkan saja si banci ini disini."

Kim Kibum! Cepat berhenti menangis dan terjang pintu itu sebelum tiga siluman cantik tersebut menguncinya! Berada ditempat kotor, gelap dan bau seperti ini sampai besok pagi bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

.

_**Bam...**_

.

Suara berdebum pintu terdengar dan _**great... skip your lunch plus dinner **_dan bermalam-lah sendirian disini Kim Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoongie..."

Tanpa rasa lelah dan tak henti-hentinya, Yunho memanggil nama sang istri. Namja tampan ini juga tidak sungkan-sungkan merangkul, memeluk dan memegang erat tangan Jaejoong.

Sejak insiden kemarin malam, pasangan hidupnya ini enggan mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Jika adegan merajuk istrinya itu sama seperti yang dihadapinya seminggu setelah kepulangannya dari bulan madu, ia tidak keberatan. Setidaknya, Jaejoongnya masih bersedia mencaci makinya dengan ekspresi yang baginya sangat imut. Sedangkan sekarang, melihat wajahnya saja istrinya tidak sudi.

Sambil meremas tangan lembut Jaejoong, Yunho menghela nafas halus. "Kalau kau marah padaku, tinju saja wajahku. Mau dijadikan telur dadar atau tumis teri juga aku tidak peduli, tapi kumohon jangan abaikan aku, Joongie-ya." Dan istrinya tak merespon sedikitpun.

Merasa tak ada harapan lagi, presiden direktur Jung's Entertainment ini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lemah. Untuk hal ini, harus diakui dirinya-lah yang bersalah. Jessica menyukai-nya dan ia jelas-jelas tahu itu. Seharusnya, dari awal ia mengambil tindakan yang lebih tegas. Dengan begitu, insiden seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia memang tidak becus menjaga rumah tangganya.

Menarik hembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi, akhirnya kepala keluarga Jung kecil ini melepas remasannya pada jemari Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin tetap disini dan terus berusaha keras membujuk istrinya. Sayangnya, waktu terus berjalan dan pekerjaan kantornya pasti makin banyak. Ia harus berangkat kerja sekarang juga.

"Pikirkan'lah baik-baik, mau meninju-ku atau mengiris dagingku. Asalkan nanti setelah puas, kau mau kembali mengomel pada Yunnie-mu ini lagi." Dikecupnya kening sang istri penuh sayang dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Meskipun jika diteliti, kurang lebih ada raut _**miserable **_pada garis wajah sang presdir.

_Well_... sebingung apapun ia menghadapi Jaejoong, ia tak akan tahan tak tersenyum untuk Jaejoong. Sekasar apapun Jaejoong padanya, ia tidak mungkin balas mengkasari istrinya. Se-memusingkan apapun mood Jaejoong, ia tak akan tega marah-marah padanya. Anggap saja semua ini bentuk kasih sayangnya kepada istrinya, kepada namja cantik yang pernah singgah dihatinya dulu dan entah dicintai-nya sekarang atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

Huwaaaaa XC ~~~

Maafkan Yieun yang sudah menelantarkan FF ini sampe berjamur.

Mianhae juga kalau chapter ini kurang panjang dan tidak memuaskan.

Yieun hampir lupa total dengan jalan cerita FF ini dan sudah frustasi membaca ulang FF jelek Yieun demi bisa dapat pencerahan kelanjutan ceritanya. Jadi, maaf ya kalau isinya ga mutu banget ):

Oh ya, Yieun pengen jelasin nih. Buat yang mengira FF Yieun **discontinued **, jangan salah sangka gitu dong hihihi. Yieun cuma sibuk berat makanya ga sempet lanjut FF. Kalau misalnya suatu hari nanti Yieun beneran ga mau lanjut lagi, pasti Yieun cantumkan deh kata **discontinued**_. _XD supaya ga ada yang stress menanti FF ini. #dilemparmercon

Yieun juga mau minta tolong nih pada readers sekalian, #puppyeyesgagal. Ini buat menjaga supaya ga ada fanwar. Yieun harap, readers sekalian jangan nge-bash Jessica dkk dong XC. Ini hanya sekedar fanfict, jadi karakter mereka dengan yang asli pasti berbeda. Yieun hanya takut ada fanwar.

**Hugs, Kisses, Love, Chocolates, Candies buat yang udah mau baca dan review FF jamuran ini XD :**

**OnBooNie Love | insun taeby | Kim Min Ah | 10rh | Nha Kyumin| ikha| FaniHyuk| shizu indah| yoonjaepark| ALJ1006| vriskaindriany1| dew'yellow | Nanda Angelf | Kirie| Griffo205 | lwy| kurryoidiamond | redyna90 | Choi Min Gi | Cho KyuLi | su's wifey | Nina317Elf | Lala | wede | fujo yaoi | adette | magnae pumkins | ilma| yoosu| Saia g punya nama|r | Mrs. EvilGameGyu | nannaa | Jung Jae Kyo | EunsooJewelSomnia|cheyzee | Guest| Cho Sungkyu | sycarp | BlaueFEE| alint2709| ChoiKyuHwa731 | CassiElf | RaiNy| youra | meyy-chaan| rosa. | BooFishy| Guest| Aaliya Shim|park ha mi|MeWrite| Guest (XD yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama desti XDXDXD)| Yamamoto Akane| JennyChan| apalah arti sebu| tetap lanjutkan chingu| ArQuella| | Guest (babbyeunhaee XD) | AranciaChru| kyujae| reina8 | C.G| sierradew| sparClouds | Blackjackevil| YuyaLoveSungmin| Nara | park chan rin | aidafuwafuwa | Guest | Qhia503 | ryukey | MeyMey8495 | shifamuthia97 | Guest | jung jookyun | de | Chan Nuriza | Guest | miyazaki aika | WidiwMin | EvilmagnaeMin | choi hyun kyo | kim eun ra | Efka | WookppaWife | eLXiahtic | stevhani | Yool LeeMinmin | ira | Chidorasen | jjbb1804 | Aoi Ko Mamoru | Pumpkinpie | jayun | Choikyuhae | wiendzbica| Ryu| Enno KimLee| kyu501| bumie407| shim riska| Cherry Bear86 Yunjae| puzZy cat| chee | Guest (akane XDXD) | akane park maleslogin | Hana Jaeri | cloud3024 | iraira| Cassieciel| katskrom| fanafan| 2K RIBbon | Mumut| VoldeMin vs KYUtie| iruma chan| Ichigobumchan | Ryani| Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami| Julie yunjae| sicca nicky | Rosa Damascena| Finda joongielovers | Kim Woonkie| Min ah| AIDASUNGJIN| Kim ji Hee | rinda| RistaMbum| lipminnie| Bloody Evil From Heaven| rara | thepaendeo | Shim shia| dhianelf4ever | Kang Ji Ae| tifafawookie| Lee HyoJoon| Seo Shin Young | mega Xiahtic| chachatasia| jaexi| Pinky05KwmS| sytadict| Clouds54 | Shippo Baby Yunjae | Marcia Rena | kouyuki | Kim seo jin aka kimmy**

Mian ne kalau ada salah penulisan nama ataupun ada yang ketinggalan XD

Last word,

**Don't forget to review **^^

**No review from all my lovely readers, no passion to continue **XD

Follow me on twitter : Yieunkang and mention for folback XDXD


End file.
